Confessions of a Billionaire's W
by Leili Pattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO — Uma vez, não importa o quão quente ou sexy seja, não era o suficiente. Nós dois sabíamos disso. Então ele me fez uma oferta que eu não podia recusar. Pelo próximo ano o meu corpo pertencia a Edward R Cullen; o homem bilionário, gênio, viciado em sexo e casado. Como eu cheguei aqui e por que eu não quero sair?
1. Prólogo de Tudo

**Confessions of a Billionaire's W**

**Título: **Confessions of a Billionaire's Whore/Confissões da Prostituta de um Bilionário  
**Autora: **RuthlesslyYours  
**Tradutoras: **Leili Pattz, VampiresLoves e NaiRK  
**Gênero: **Romance/Drama  
**Shipper: **Bella/Edward  
**Censura: **M  
**Sinopse: **Uma vez, não importa o quão quente ou sexy seja, não era o suficiente. Nós dois sabíamos disso. Então ele me fez uma oferta que eu não podia recusar. Pelo próximo ano o meu corpo pertencia a Edward R Cullen; o homem bilionário, gênio, viciado em sexo e casado. Como eu cheguei aqui e por que eu não quero sair?

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a** RuthlesslyYours**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Prólogo de Tudo**

**Bella PDV**

Tinham sido apenas cinco meses desde que eu conheci_ o _Edward Cullen; bilionário, playboy, empresário e engenheiro hábil. Qualquer coisa que valesse a pena construir, ele fez. Cullen Enterprise tinha feito os melhores avanços tecnológicos conhecidos da última década. Então, quando eu soube que ele estaria discursando em minha pequena faculdade relativamente desconhecida, eu sabia que não havia nenhum lugar que eu preferiria estar. Ele era de Forks, eu sabia que essa era a única razão pela qual ele estaria nos agraciando com a sua presença. Infelizmente, eu tive o pior momento no mundo e me mudei para esta pequena cidade apenas um mês depois dele ter ido para Los Angeles... esta era a minha oportunidade. Até a última pessoa em um raio de duzentos quilômetros veio; seu retorno a esta cidade era tudo que todos poderiam falar.

Quando ele entrou no auditório, o silêncio derivou no espaço. Ele tinha essa aura de comando, era contagiante, sexy e perigoso. Eu cheguei mais cedo do que quando achei que a maioria das pessoas iria, no entanto, eu ainda tive que brigar por meu lugar na primeira fila, não atrevi a me mover depois que eu tinha conseguido. Eu estava extasiada com cada passo que ele dava, enquanto deslizava pelo palco. Sua mente científica era incrível, mas o seu corpo era pecaminoso e o terno sob medida que ele usava só deixou isso mais evidente. Eu tentei me enganar em acreditar que só o admirava pelo seu trabalho, mas isso era uma mentira descarada. Eu tinha realmente passado um tempo hoje focada em minha aparência; saia lápis justa, uma agradável blusa transparente e saltos. No entanto, aparentemente, eu ainda estava mal vestida em comparação com todas as outras garotas na sala.

Ele falou sobre o tema de tormento da fusão a frio, não prestando atenção a qualquer pessoa em particular. Então foi uma tremenda surpresa quando, do nada, ele olhou para baixo, aparentemente para pegar seus últimos pensamentos, mas ele pegou o meu olhar em seu lugar. Seus olhos verdes penetrando através de mim, como se ele pudesse ver cada centímetro da minha alma. Eu me senti nua sob seu olhar, eu podia sentir meus mamilos endurecerem e eu tive que cruzar as pernas apenas para combater o pulsar quente entre eles. Ele me deixou molhada apenas com um olhar... ele era a kriptonita de cada mulher... ele tinha que saber isso. Ele só tinha que saber.

Quando ele finalmente olhou para longe, eu não podia continuar sentada, não sem fazer algo muito precipitado que, sem dúvida, me derrubaria pela impressionante segurança do olhar dele. Eu tentei não correr; não só porque eu não queria chamar a atenção para mim, mas também porque eu mal conseguia andar em saltos normalmente.

O banheiro era minha única saída; largando minha bolsa em cima do balcão, Joguei água no meu rosto, tentando o meu melhor para recuperar o fôlego. Eu não podia acreditar o quão quente eu havia ficado apenas com um olhar, que era dez vezes mais quente do que qualquer do sexo que Jacob e eu já tínhamos feito. Quando a minha pressão arterial parecia finalmente cair, eu me sentei no balcão. Eu ia perder a minha chance com ele. Supunha-se que teria um tipo de cocktail uma hora depois, mas eu não acho que poderia enfrentá-lo ainda, não depois de tal reação que foi resultado de um simples olhar.

No entanto, para minha surpresa, ele entrou, pingando com a luxúria, e obrigando-me a saltar do balcão enquanto continuava a olhar para ele em choque. Seu blazer foi tirado e as mangas da camisa estavam enroladas como se ele tivesse acabado de voltar de um longo dia de trabalho.

"Eu estava realmente tão ruim assim?" Ele sorriu, como o próprio diabo, inclinando-se contra os azulejos vermelhos escuros do banheiro.

Minha boca abriu e fechou como um peixe e eu não podia sequer compreender um único pensamento coerente; "Como... eu... você... merda. Merda. Umm."

"Tome seu tempo, eles não vão procurar por mim por pelo menos vinte minutos." Ele argumentou, olhando para os meus pés e, lentamente, fazendo o seu caminho até meu peito, pescoço e lábios.

"Este é o banheiro feminino." Foda-se, isso é tudo o que eu posso dizer?

Ele assentiu. "É. Eu tive que verificar outros dois antes de chegar aqui. Uma velha me deu um tapa, mas eu esperava que você não tivesse ido embora ainda."

"Por quê?"

"Eu nunca conheci uma mulher que poderia me deixar duro com um único olhar e pelo céu ou inferno, eu tinha que ter certeza que você sentiu isso também..."

"Eu não, desculpe... Eu não sou uma prostituta." Mesmo que eu estivesse molhada como uma agora.

"Eu nunca disse que você era e se esse for o caso, vou sair antes de me parecer ainda mais idiota."

"Não!" Eu gritei no momento em que ele se virou.

Uma única sobrancelha marrom escuro levantou, ele olhou para mim e mais uma vez a paixão e o desejo me bateram... nos bateu, como uma onda pulsante. Empurrando para longe da porta, ele me segurou. Levantando-me para o balcão, ele tomou meus lábios com os dele. Suas mãos estavam por toda parte e tudo que eu podia fazer era colocar minhas pernas em volta dele e enterrar minhas mãos em seu cabelo macio. Ele mordeu meu lábio inferior antes de beijar a lateral do meu rosto e meu pescoço. Eu podia sentir seu pênis através de suas calças, esfregando contra a minha calcinha... implorando para estar em mim.

"Se isso for um sonho, por favor, não me acorde." Eu não sabia o que tinha tomado conta de mim... de nós, mas não havia como voltar atrás.

"Eu vou te foder tão forte que não haverá como negar o quão real isso é." Ele geme, empurrando minha saia para cima antes de segurar a minha calcinha rendada preta e rasgá-la em mim.

Puxei o seu cinto, puxando-o com tanta força que com cada movimento eu fui empurrada para frente, uma e outra vez e, em troca, eu só ficava mais molhada e molhada.

Suas mãos enormes agarraram forte em minha cintura, me pegando e levando até a porta do banheiro. Ele beijou o topo do meu peito antes de ficar frustrado com a minha camisa. Batendo-me contra a porta, ele me prendeu lá com a parte inferior do seu corpo antes de rasgar a minha camisa. Ele engasgou com o sutiã de renda que eu usava, parando por apenas um segundo antes de puxá-lo para baixo e atacar o meu mamilo. Ele chupou e mordeu enquanto eu gemia como uma prostituta no banheiro feminino da minha faculdade.

"Por favor... por favor, me fode."

"Com prazer." Ele riu e sem qualquer aviso, empurrou profundamente dentro de mim... meus olhos rolaram, e minha cabeça foi contra a porta pelo prazer. Ele era tão grande, tão grosso, e enquanto ele me segurava, chupando o meu pescoço, ele me fodeu com força. A porta balançou atrás de mim enquanto ele fodia fortemente a minha boceta.

"Mais forte." Eu gemi, segurando sua cabeça entre meus seios enquanto ele batia dentro e fora de mim.

Batida.

Batida.

Batida.

"Mais rápido."

Agarrando minha bunda, ele mordeu entre meus seios, a dor fez meus dedos enrolarem... eu não tinha certeza de quando eu tinha perdido meus sapatos, mas eu não me importo… a dor disso é tão boa.

"Porra, sua boceta é tão fodidamente apertada." Ele gemeu antes de tomar os meus lábios mais uma vez e uma vez que ele o fez, tudo o que eu recebi foi à língua e os dentes. Era como se ele estivesse tentando provar cada canto da minha boca, era áspero e sujo, como o nosso sexo.

"Estou perto..." eu gemi, fechando os olhos.

"Não." Ele sussurrou, agarrando o meu cabelo e forçando os meus olhos a se encontrarem com os dele. "Eu quero ver seus olhos quando você gozar."

Com falta de ar, segurando no seu rosto, olhei em seus olhos verdes. Quando ele exalou, o inspirei e vice-versa, até que eu não aguentava mais.

"Porra!" Nós dois gritamos, e assim, _o _Edward Cullen tinha me fodido.

Ficamos ali com ele ainda dentro de mim e eu segurando-o pelo que pareceu uma eternidade.

"Qual o seu nome?" Ele finalmente perguntou, e as repercussões do que aconteceu afundaram dentro de mim.

"Merda." Eu gritei, empurrando-o e quando o fiz, eu olhei para a prostituta completamente fodida no espelho. "Oh Deus, que merda que eu acabei de fazer?"

Ele não parecia muito preocupado, só puxou sua cueca e agarrou o cinto. "Deixe-me adivinhar, você tem namorado?"

"Não. Sim. Merda, porra? Você não está noivo de uma supermodelo?" Eu não era só uma prostituta, mas eu era uma destruidora de lares também!

Ele revirou os olhos; "Sim, eu estou, no entanto, é um casamento de conveniência, nada mais."

"Eu não acredito que você simplesmente disse isso. Você deve ir." Eu disse, rapidamente arrumando o meu sutiã.

"Você usa todos os homens assim ou sou eu especial?"

"Não, eu não sou essa pessoa e não no falso tipo de _oh meu Deus eu transei com um cara no banheiro._ Sem mencionar, um homem quase casado! Eu realmente não sou assim. Merda, eu não posso acreditar que eu acabei de fazer isso!"

"Eu gostava mais de você quando estava gemendo." Ele afirmou, parando atrás de mim e eu congelei de novo, minha respiração presa na minha garganta.

Suas mãos roçaram minhas costas e ele beijou minha clavícula, agarrando forte em meu peito mais uma vez. E porque eu era, como eu recentemente demonstrei, uma prostituta destruidora de lares, inclinei-me para ele.

"O que é isso?" Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido; "Eu vi você olhando para mim e um desejo que eu nunca senti me consumiu. Cortei meu discurso logo depois que você saiu, porque eu tinha que encontrá-la. Você me possuiu com os seus olhos castanhos sedutores e eu não iria embora até ter você... porque eu podia... eu sabia que podia. Mas nunca na minha vida eu quis uma mulher mais de uma vez. No entanto, tudo o que posso pensar agora é quando eu posso ter você de novo... e nem sequer sei o seu nome."

Sua mão parou segurando o meu pescoço; "Isabella..."

"Isabella o quê?"

"Isabella Swan."

"Eu sou um homem muito poderoso Isabella Swan... e eu posso oferecer-lhe muito..."

"Eu não sou uma prostituta e não estou à venda, por favor, saia." Implorei fracamente, enojada por minhas ações anteriores.

"Então você pode me dizer, qualquer coisa que você quiser, isso poderá ser seu."

"Tudo para o preço baixo da minha vagina?" Eu perguntei sarcasticamente.

"Eu não me importaria com a sua bunda também." Ele riu, encontrando meu olhar no espelho agarrando a minha bunda. "Sim, eu estou noivo. Sim, isto é repentino, mas viva um pouco. Eu sei como é viver nesta cidade. Como os dias passam em nada além de verde. Nós podemos ir a qualquer lugar; você pode ter qualquer coisa, além do melhor sexo de sua vida... tudo com uma única palavra. Tudo que eu preciso é a sua discrição... e seu corpo."

Puxando um cartão, ele entregou para mim: "É a meu número particular. Esta oferta vale até meia-noite... me ligue e podemos fazer alguns arranjos Srta. Swan."

Deixando sua camisa em cima do balcão, para mim, ele abriu a porta, encontrando o que tinha que ser seu guarda-costas que ficou esperando. Isso explicava porque ninguém tentou entrar.

Eu fiquei lá por cerca de uma hora antes de me limpar e ir para casa. O caminho da minha faculdade para a minha casa era curto. Eu tinha entrado em Yale, mas não havia nenhuma maneira que seria capaz de pagar, pelo menos não com Charlie bebendo todo o nosso dinheiro. Então, eu estava presa nessa cidade miserável até o futuro previsível. Depois que minha mãe morreu, ele também. Ele ainda estava aqui fisicamente, mas mentalmente e emocionalmente, ele estava tão ausente quando eles vieram. Meus pais tinham se separado há anos, mas eu sabia que ele ainda a amava. Toda noite era a mesma coisa, ele gritava comigo com raiva. A culpa era minha, ele disse... eu fui à gota d'água que a quebrou. Ela não podia lidar com ser mãe e esposa. Eu não queria que essa cidade de beco sem saída fosse a minha vida, por isso, quando cheguei à última casa à direita, com as persianas quebradas, janelas rachadas e varanda decrépita, eu sabia que não queria voltar, nunca.

Billy e Jacob estavam lá, a camionete deles estava estacionada em nossa garagem; minha noite seria cheia de idiotas bêbados, gritando para um jogo que nenhum deles jogava e eu duvido que eles entendam mais do que o básico. Então Jacob iria tentar me dar uma cantada. Ele me dizia que me amava e teríamos o sexo mais maçante e seco que o homem conhece. Eu não sei por que eu o deixava fazer isso... eu acho que queria sentir alguma coisa na minha vida... nada parecido com paixão, algo que eu senti por um homem que acabei de encontrar, mas não conhecia.

Era fácil ver por que eu retirei o meu telefone, por que eu disquei o número dele. Eu queria viver. Eu queria a paixão e queria ir embora. Eu não dou um passo em direção a casa. Era uma loucura, irracional, e talvez a pior decisão que uma mulher poderia tomar, mas eu decidi apenas pular de cabeça, foda-se tudo.

"Eu estou na 56 da Merion Street, o quão rápido você pode chegar aqui?"

Foi assim que tudo começou. É assim que eu me tornei seu brinquedo, sua amante e sua prostituta pessoal, mesmo depois que ele se casou.

_**Presente**_

"Jessica, o Sr. Cullen tem que voltar à Nova York amanhã, ligue com antecedência e certifique-se de que a sua casa esteja aberta. Ele quer todos os empregados..."

"O cozinheiro está lá, junto com as empregadas domésticas. Tudo está cuidado, mesmo que isso seja o que sua assistente pessoal deve fazer." Ela zombou de mim, juntando o resto dos arquivos na mesa de Edward, ela tinha que ter copiado para amanhã.

"Bem, então eu acho que você pode encerrar o expediente." Eu sibilei atrás dela.

Eu assisti a vadia sair, balançando os quadris para os homens fora do escritório de Edward enquanto passava. Os poucos que tinham se juntaram em um bando, tentando ajudá-la com suas coisas antes que ela fizesse seu caminho até o elevador. Eu a odiava com uma paixão ardente; ela odiava o fato de que eu tinha ocupado esse cargo ao invés dela. Ela pensou que sabia de tudo, mas ela não passava de uma faz-tudo maldita esperando para entrar nas calças de Edward Cullen. No entanto, elas estavam trancadas e a única que tinha a chave era eu, e talvez sua esposa.

Suspirando, eu tirei meus sapatos e sentei na cadeira dele, olhando ao redor de seu escritório mais uma vez. Era tão "prático" e foi apenas porque sua esposa, a linda Tanya, tinha feito isso. Ele havia me dito que eu poderia mudá-lo, visto que ele mal usa seu escritório aqui em Seattle. Ele preferia trabalhar na cama depois de uma boa transa, porém, ele teve uma reunião esta manhã com o hospital durante o desenvolvimento das novas máquinas que ele estava projetando.

Parte do contrato que eu assinei, afirmava que se eu quisesse trabalhar, eu não poderia fazê-lo para qualquer um além dele e então ele me contratou como sua assistente pessoal... ele me pagava em excesso também. Eu consegui ter a minha própria casa e optei por ter aulas on-line, simplesmente porque eu sabia que o "conto de fadas" tinha que acabar eventualmente, talvez antes de um ano inteiro terminar eu estava esperando que ele me chutasse para o meio-fio.

O contrato estipulava e eu cito:_ "Isabella Swan pelo período de um ano dará o controle sexual do seu corpo para Edward R. Cullen e apenas Edward R. Cullen, em troca todos os gastos serão atendidos. Ao final do tempo estipulado, este documento serve como um acordo de não divulgação, nenhuma das partes poderá utilizar das informações obtidas durante o período de tempo indicado, por qualquer motivo. Ambas as partes devem se separar de forma amigável. Mediante tal tempo Edward R. Cullen indenizará a Sra. Isabella Swan, no valor total de três milhões dólares."_

Minha boca ficou seca em pensar nessa quantidade de dinheiro. Isso não era quem eu era e ainda assim, eu estava aqui. Eu era a outra mulher. Eu era a garota que transava para poder subir na vida. Eu era a sua prostituta e não me importava, porque eu o tinha, e quando eu o tinha, nada e nem ninguém importava.

Eu tenho esperado pelo desgosto, auto-aversão, raiva, por agora eu ainda não tinha sentido nada. Eu amava trabalhar na Cullen Enterprise, eu tinha o meu próprio escritório, eu analisava contratos reais, eu tinha mostrado o meu amor por seu trabalho e ele confiou em mim para fazê-lo. Era a coisa mais estranha do mundo, mas, pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu não me sinto completamente miserável.

"Alguém parece confortável." Edward riu, jogando o casaco sobre a espreguiçadeira de couro que estava à esquerda de sua mesa.

"Desculpe Sr. Cullen." Eu disse, rapidamente me levantando da cadeira. Ele olhou para mim balançando a cabeça, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Já é depois do expediente Srta. Swan e o que eu quero depois do expediente?"

Engolindo o nó na garganta, eu desabotoou minha blusa lentamente enquanto ele se senta ao lado de seu casaco. Desafivelando suas calças, seu pênis saltando livre, contraindo no ar frio. Ele o agarrou com uma mão, acariciando, enquanto cada peça de roupa minha caia sobre o carpete de pelúcia de seu escritório, até que eu estava diante dele, completamente nua.

"Porra", ele gemeu, "Venha aqui."

Seguindo suas ordens, eu caminhei em direção a ele e no momento em que estava em seu domínio, ele agarrou forte na minha bunda, me puxando para seus lábios. Ele beijou minha boceta, lambendo até o umbigo antes de lamber os lábios.

"Eu amo o seu sabor." Ele sorriu, inclinando-se para trás.

"Posso provar você?" Eu não esperei que ele respondesse, caindo de joelhos, o agarrei em minhas mãos, necessitando segurá-lo com ambas. Lambendo a ponta, ele se contorceu contra a minha língua.

"Fodido Jesus, Bella." Ele sibilou, escovando meu cabelo para trás enquanto o levei em minha boca. Eu amava o sabor dele na minha língua. Correndo os dentes contra ele, ele empurrava para frente e eu sabia que ele não podia esperar, então eu chupei forte, balançando a cabeça para cima e para baixo, ao mesmo tempo massageando suas bolas na minha mão.

"Porra. Porra. Droga, eu amo a sua boca!" Ele sussurrou, segurando minha cabeça. Eu podia senti-lo bater no fundo da minha garganta. Antes que eu pudesse voltar para baixo, ele puxou meu cabelo para trás, obrigando-me a soltar seu pau, e quando o fiz, ele me beijou, com força.

"Vire-se." Ele exigiu e tudo que eu podia fazer era assentir, dando-lhe acesso completo a minha bunda.

Ele esfregou-a, beijando ambas as bochechas antes bater forte.

"Ahh..." Eu gemi de prazer e dor.

"A quem você pertence?" Ele se levantou, tirando sua calça e olhando para mim de quatro.

"Eu não pertenço a ninguém." Eu queria a dor e quando ele me deu um tapa de novo, minhas pernas tremiam.

"Você está brincando comigo?"

"Foda-se." Eu gemi.

Ele riu, batendo de novo e de novo até que meus braços cederam e eu só fiquei lá com a bunda no ar. Eu podia sentir a umidade entre minhas pernas e uma vez que ele a viu, ele me devorou , lambendo tudo isso antes que sua boca se ligou a fonte, ele lambeu lentamente, dolorosamente. Eu balançava contra seu rosto, mas ele parou antes que eu pudesse gozar.

"A quem você pertence?"

"Você, maldição. Por favor, só me foda Edward!"

"Com prazer." Ele disse, esfregando o pau contra a minha bunda antes de finalmente mergulhar profundamente em mim. Segurando meus quadris, ele não se moveu por alguns segundos. Levantando, eu segurei seus cabelos e suas mãos foram para o meu peito, ele me fodeu furiosamente, beliscando meus mamilos enquanto eu lambia sua mandíbula.

"Bom pra caralho." Eu gemi, gozando com tanta força que eu não conseguia enxergar direito. Seu impulso acelerou, me fodendo como um animal selvagem, meus seios saltando dolorosamente com a força. Eu o senti endurecer dentro de mim e eu sabia que ele estava perto, ele abrandou, mas suas investidas se tornaram ainda mais poderosas quando ele beijou a minha espinha, antes de finalmente se desfazer.

"Nada melhor do que uma boa transa depois de um longo dia." Ele suspirou, saindo de mim, e quando o fez, eu só caiu em direção ao tapete, muito fodida para dizer qualquer coisa. Ele, por outro lado era um Deus e só se levantou depois, como sempre, e caminhou ao redor de seu escritório completamente nu. Eu amava a visão de seu pênis enquanto ele andava, subindo e descendo, brilhando com a nossa excitação residual combinada. Ele insistiu em não usar um preservativo. No começo eu não estava certa disso, mas eu estava no controle de natalidade, ele queria me preencher com tudo.

Levantando-me do chão, eu passei a mão pelo meu cabelo, agarrando meu sutiã enquanto lhe perguntava;

"Como foi a reunião?"

Ele franziu a testa, olhando para longe da tela de seu computador. "Foi moleza, eles queriam muito o meu novo brinquedo. Por que você está se vestindo?"

"Porque eu tenho que acordar mais cedo do que você para me certificar de que você acordou." O homem podia dormir como um morto.

A carranca no rosto não desapareceu; "Mudança de planos, vamos viajar esta noite, eu já chamei a jato."

"Edward você está brincando comigo? Tanya vai estar lá, todo o ponto disso é usar como uma sessão de fotos. Toda a família Cullen junta para um verão nos Hamptons. Você não pode levar sua prostituta..."

"Você não é minha prostituta." Ele sibilou para mim.

"Você simplesmente me fodeu no chão de seu escritório enquanto você está casado com outra mulher. Não vamos amenizar isso. Eu sou a outra mulher, ela é sua esposa. Nós dois sabíamos disso quando eu vendi minha alma.". Eu brinquei... uma pequena parte disso me machucando, mas eu empurrei-o para longe.

"Tudo bem." Ele zombou de mim: "Mas você ainda vai e estará lá para me certificar de que vou sobreviver."

Nós não falamos muito sobre a família, mas eu sabia que o seu relacionamento com eles era tenso. Nos últimos cinco meses, não teve uma vez que ele falou mais do que algumas frases para eles.

Suspirando, caminhei até ele. Ele olhou para o meu peito, agora coberto, com decepção quando me sentei em seu colo, sabendo muito bem que seu pau estava pressionado contra a minha entrada novamente.

"Se você me quer em algum lugar, eu estarei lá. Eu só preciso de tempo para arrumar..."

"Vamos apenas comprar-lhe coisas novas."

"Você já fez isso!"

"Sim, há cinco meses."

Quando eu tinha saído de casa, eu não tinha nada meu e ele fez questão de me oferecer cada coisa que eu poderia querer. Eu fiz o meu melhor para não ir ao extremo, mas ele me comprou roupas, sapatos, bolsas, eu posso admitir que fiquei um pouco insana. Eu tinha brincado e o chamado de meu papaizinho pessoal, então ele me fodeu na cozinha.

"Tire isso." Ele exigiu, ou seja, meu sutiã.

Suspirando, eu fiz o que ele pediu e ele pegou-a e jogou sobre a mesa, beijando meu peito por um momento antes de olhar de volta para seu computador. Ele olhou para a tela e eu tentei o meu melhor para não ser intrometida. Ele realmente não tinha falado muito sobre sua vida pessoal e nem eu tinha. Era estranho que quando eu estava dormindo com ele, eu nunca senti nada além de prazer, no entanto, depois a culpa iria se aproximar, mas eu suprimia o melhor que eu podia. Eu tinha ido ao seu casamento, felizmente foi enorme de tal forma que ninguém reparou em mim, mas ainda assim, eu estava além da experiência, eu vi o meu amante se casar com outra mulher.

"Seu telefone está tocando." Ele afirmou, sem olhar para longe de seu computador e com certeza estava. Levantando, eu procurei pelo meu telefone, chutando as roupas com o meu pé até que eu encontrei-o sob minha calcinha.

"Bella Swan."

"Bells, quando você vai voltar para casa?"

Merda.

Cobrindo meu peito com as minhas mãos, eu me virei para longe de Edward; "Pai, eu te mandei um e-mail."

"Quem envia um e-mail para seu pai explicando que não está voltando para casa?"

"Charlie, eu tenho vinte e três anos. Eu realmente não tenho que lhe dizer o que eu faço."

"Bella, o que está acontecendo? Você está em apuros..."

"Não, eu não estou em apuros. Eu só quero ser livre. Ser livre de Forks, ser livre da inutilidade, eu quero..."

"Tudo bem Isabella. Faça o que quiser, seja como sua mãe e simplesmente vá embora. Você é tão egoísta." E com isso, ele se foi.

Suspirando, peguei minhas roupas, incluindo o meu sutiã e fiz o meu melhor para colocá-los de volta rapidamente. Eu me sentia egoísta, na verdade eu me sentia confusa. Eu estava realmente fazendo tudo isso pelo sexo e dinheiro…

"Tudo o que você estiver pensando, pare." Ele estalou e eu podia senti-lo caminhando para mim, mas eu não me virei. "Nós fizemos um acordo."

"Eu sei."

Ele passou a mão sobre o meu pescoço:. "Bom, porque eu não vou desistir de você ainda. Você vai para Hamptons comigo, eu vou te foder em todos os quartos da minha casa e você vai adorar cada momento disso."

"E, com todo esse sexo, o que você vai dizer a sua esposa?" Eu sussurrei.

Ele beijou minha nuca. "Nós vamos ter que esperar e descobrir. Tenho algum trabalho para terminar aqui, então se você deve fazer as malas, faça rapidamente. Vou passar em meia hora para te buscar."

Eu tentei sair, eu precisava de um momento para limpar a minha cabeça, respirar sem a sua presença, mas ele não deixou. Ele me agarrou, me virando até que eu encontrei seus olhos verdes antes de me beijar novamente. Sua língua, não perdendo um segundo antes de se juntar a minha; ele agarrou minha bunda, para me levantar do chão. Quando ele me soltou eu estava ofegando por mais.

"Eu vou descobrir o que te faz tão viciante, mesmo que isso me mate." Ele sorriu enquanto eu me arrumava.

Quando ele descobrisse, eu esperava que ele me avisasse.

**~x~**

Nós só estávamos no jatinho por cinco minutos quando ele me deu aquele olhar. Tentei ignorá-lo, olhando para os livros sobre a mesa de mármore na frente dele. Ele não tem vergonha... o comissário estava a bordo, mesmo que ele não parecia nos dar qualquer atenção indevida. Eu não tinha certeza se era porque ele podia ser gay ou o fato de que Edward quase sempre fazia todos ao seu redor assinar um contrato de confidencialidade. Eu só tinha estado ao seu lado durante uma semana, quando eu percebi que ele se importava muito com a privacidade. Todo mundo em volta dele sabia quando se afastar.

"Você precisa de alguma coisa, senhor?" Eu finalmente lhe perguntei, olhando para cima dos meus livros de biologia.

"Por que você insiste em permanecer na faculdade?" Ele cruzou as pernas, dando-me toda a sua atenção.

Dei de ombros; "Eu gosto de faculdade, acredite ou não, quando nos conhecemos, eu realmente fui vê-lo, porque eu segui partes de seu trabalho..."

"Com 3 milhões de dólares no final do ano, isso realmente importa?"

Mordendo a língua, eu fiz o meu melhor para não gritar. "Eu transei com você, Sr. Cullen, antes que eu soubesse que eu estaria recebendo algo disso. Você fez a oferta, não eu. Eu gosto de ciência. Eu realmente não me importo com o dinheiro..."

"E você ama o sexo."

Eu congelei. Ele estava certo e eu odiava isso.

Ele riu, esfregando o lado do seu queixo. "Você sentiu a necessidade pelo meu pau assim como eu fiz para a sua boceta no momento em que nossos olhos se encontraram, e porque você é tão sangue quente como eu. Você estava indo para casa e iria sonhar com a nossa transa, iria doer por isso e quando você estava perto da 56 da Merion Street, você sabia que o sexo valeria a pena pelo o que fosse..."

"E qual é o ponto senhor?"

"Eu só estou tentando entender você, Swan."

"Por quê? Será que é porque você está esperando o momento em que você quer que eu sinta dor também? Ou é porque você está esperando que, se você pode ver como minha mente funciona, você não vai precisar foder a minha bunda duas vezes por dia? Que você não vai precisar da minha língua lambendo seu pau e será capaz de lutar contra a vontade de gozar em mim? Eu percebi isso. No começo eu pensei que você estava fazendo isso como precaução contra a gravidez, mas então eu percebi que você só gostava de me ver com seu gozo... prova de que eu sou sua vadia... sua prostituta..."

Ele riu e não respondeu... Eu sabia que estava certa, eu não era nada além da sua prostituta, algo que eu estava começando a aceitar.

* * *

**\- **_**Sigam a autora da fic no twitter:**_** JJMcAvoy -**

* * *

**É, eu sei o que vocês estão pensando hahaha o Edward realmente não tem vergonha lol  
**

**Como será que a Bella se sairá em Hamptons tendo a esposa e a família do Edward na mesma casa?**

**Eu pedi essa fic tem algum tempo, e graças a ajuda da Gui e da Nai na tradução, eu pude abrir agora. Eu gosto muito dessa fic, eu li ela em algumas horas, e fiquei_ 'wow eu preciso traduzir isso'_.**

**Espero que vocês gostem, então aguardo os comentários de vocês!**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	2. Apenas Outro Bilionário em Hamptons

**Confessions of a Billionaire's W**

****Disclaimer: ****A história pertence a ****RuthlesslyYours****, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Uma vez, não importa o quão quente ou sexy seja, não era o suficiente. Nós dois sabíamos disso. Então ele me fez uma oferta que eu não podia recusar. Pelo próximo ano o meu corpo pertencia a Edward R Cullen; o homem bilionário, gênio, viciado em sexo e casado. Como eu cheguei aqui e por que eu não quero sair?

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Apenas outro bilionário em Hamptons**

**Bella PDV**

No momento em que desci do avião, eu podia sentir minhas mãos começarem a tremer. O ar cheirava a água do mar e os ventos sopravam suavemente contra o meu rosto, como se estivesse deixando pequenos beijos de conforto. Eu sempre quis vir para Nova York, estava na lista de lugares para visitar antes de morrer e lá estava eu, não inteiramente pela minha própria vontade.

"Você está pensando em simplesmente ficar ai o dia todo?" Edward olhou para mim do final das escadas do jatinho, uma Mercedes preta estava parada a apenas alguns metros de distância dele enquanto os funcionários colocavam nossas malas no porta-malas.

"Sinto muito." Eu murmurei, colocando meu cabelo para trás enquanto descia. Ele esperou que eu entrasse antes de deslizar ao meu lado. Era estranho como o quão frio ele poderia ser em um momento, então tão quente no seguinte... ele era como aquela maldita música Katy Perry.

"Posso saber o que é tão engraçado?" Eu não tinha percebido que tinha rido até que sua atenção estava em mim e meu rosto ficou com algo semelhante a constrangimento.

"Nada..."

"Nunca minta para mim Srta. Swan, isso me irrita muito." Ele retrucou, me cortando antes que eu pudesse terminar de expressar meu processo de pensamento.

_Ele é um idiota!_

"Por que você não me conta tudo o que te incomoda agora, Sr. Cullen, assim você não rosna pra mim toda vez que eu agir como humana."

"Você está insinuando..."

"Não há nenhuma insinuação, eu disse isso, você é um idiota. Eu achei engraçado o fato de que você me fez lembrar de uma música de Katy Perry!"

"Katy Perry?" Ele questionou, levantando uma sobrancelha para mim.

Minha boca caiu aberta. "Sério? Você sabe, porque você é quente depois é frio. Você quer e depois não, você está dentro, depois está fora?"

As extremidades de seu cabelo balançaram quando ele balançou a cabeça para mim.

"Eu sabia quem ela era, só queria ver se você iria cantar."

Eu queria estar com raiva dele, mas eu não podia... pelo menos não mais do que isso.

"Eu vou aceitar esse truque, pois prova que há mais sob sua camada de dinheiro e gelo."

"Sim... o sexo." Ele afirmou, agarrando a minha coxa e só assim, minha pele estava em chamas. Isso é o que eu tenho por usar um vestido.

Nós ainda nem tínhamos saído do aeroporto e ele estava tentando me foder no carro depois que ele me teve no avião. Eu estava indo tão bem até chegarmos à terceira hora de voo e então... a gente se juntou ao clube das alturas, de três maneiras diferentes.

"Sr. Cullen eu não sei nada sobre você e os seus parentes e ainda assim, aqui está você, me jogando para os lobos."

Deslizando a alça do meu vestido, ele beijou meu ombro antes de sussurrar: "Pare de se preocupar com os lobos lá fora e preste atenção ao tigre aqui."

Eu mordi meu dedo, virando a cabeça para longe dele enquanto ele beijava de cima a baixo no meu pescoço, agarrando o meu peito antes de tomar meu mamilo em sua boca. Assim como no avião, o piloto agiu como se nada estivesse acontecendo na parte de trás e seguiu em frente. Graças a Deus, as janelas eram fumê.

"Ahh..." Engoli em seco, minha cabeça batendo na sua quando ele mordeu um pouco mais forte do que o normal. Ele lambeu suavemente, acalmando a dor antes de se afastar.

"Também me irrita quando você me ignora Srta. Swan."

Tentei arrumar minhas roupas, mas ele me parou, deixando-me sentada ali com meus seios expostos, os mamilos endurecendo com a crescente tensão no ar. Seus olhos verdes me perfuraram, exigindo uma resposta... exigindo saber por que eu não estava me prostituindo corretamente.

"Sinto muito Sr. Cullen, mas estamos indo para a sua casa. Onde sua esposa está esperando por você. Eu tenho o que eu sou, mas esta é a minha primeira vez fazendo isso. Minha história é que sou sua assistente pessoal, mas fora isso, eu não sei nada de você, além do que diz na sua página do Wikipédia..."

Ele me cortou, me puxando para fora do meu assento e me colocando em seu colo. Com uma mão ele empurrou para baixo o resto do meu vestido até que ele e meu sutiã estavam na minha cintura. Eu podia sentir seu enorme pau esfregando contra a minha calcinha e ele apenas olhou para mim.

"Andrew." Ele gritou, sem se preocupar em olhar para longe do meu corpo. Ele tocou-me em todos os lugares como se eu fosse um bom artefato que ele estava esperando por quebrar. "Encontre um lugar para estacionar e volte em uma hora."

"Sim, senhor." O homem afirmou atrás de mim, cansada olhei para trás para vê-lo, mas Edward segurou meu rosto no lugar.

"Nunca olhe para outro homem quando você está assim." Ele beliscou meu mamilo e eu tive que me ajustar em cima dele…

Eu nem tinha percebido que tínhamos estacionado até que a porta se abriu e fechou. Ele me fazia sentir tão suja e sexy ao mesmo tempo.

"Você tem cinco."

"O quê?"

"Você tem cinco perguntas pessoais por dia. Pergunte e eu vou responder."

Eu sorri, eu queria perguntar por que cindo, mas eu não queria perder um. No entanto, eu tinha que testar as águas.

"Eu tenho que ficar nua para as minhas perguntas?"

"Sim, de preferência antes, durante e depois de eu ter tido você." Para provar seu ponto, ele beijou o espaço entre meus seios e apertou minha bunda, minha primeira reação foi agarrar seu cabelo, mas eu resisti.

"Por que eu?"

"Porque você é a mulher que eu mais quis. Eu pensei que era apenas viciado em sexo e ainda assim eu estou achando que sou viciado em você. Posso ter qualquer uma ou fazer qualquer coisa, no entanto, tudo que eu quero agora é foder muito você e, em seguida, foder um pouco mais." Eu gemia com sua resposta, desabotoando sua camisa até que tudo o que eu podia ver era seu abdômen. Ele era pecaminoso e eu queria lamber cada pedacinho então eu fiz. Empurrei-o para trás e o beijei por todo o peito sem pelos enquanto ele passava os dedos pelo meu cabelo.

"Por que não sua esposa? Tanya é a linda supermodelo que ativa o lado homens das cavernas."

Afastando, olhei em seus olhos e ele procurou os meus, seu rosto firme. "Eu casei com Tanya porque seu pai é o meu maior concorrente com mais do que alguns amigos na Colina do Capitólio, então eu o fiz. Eu queria fundir e ele recusou. Ele estava disposto a ir até mesmo para outras empresas menos lucrativas do que a minha. Finalmente, eu o confrontei pessoalmente e ele concordou, desde que sua filha mais velha se casasse. Eu não tinha outra opção, e _odeio_ ficar sem opções. Ela é atraente, mas nada disso é natural, aparentemente, ela tinha uma queda por mim também. Sexo com ela é como dormir com um peixe morto e isso é quando eu estou bêbado. Quando eu a vejo, eu penso em seu pai. Então, por que não a minha esposa? Porque eu não vê-la como uma das minhas escolhas."

"Então como eu deveria agir em torno de você quando ela está por perto?"

"Como você quiser. Ela sabe que eu não sou fiel a ela, ela gosta muito do meu sobrenome para reclamar. No casamento de conveniência eu não posso me divorciar dela até que se passem três anos, no entanto, ela pode apresentar o divórcio a qualquer hora que ela desejar."

"Então você vai me usar para acabar com seu casamento, me jogando na cara dela?"

"Se isso funcionar assim, então que assim seja. No entanto, não se trata de Tanya. Isso é sobre o meu desejo ardente de tê-la a qualquer custo. Só posso controlar minhas ações, Srta. Swan, eu realmente não me importo sobre outras coisas. Então, se eu quero foder você com ela no quarto ao lado, eu vou. Ela, como todas as pessoas que me rodeiam, assinou um acordo de confidencialidade."

"Como..." Eu.

Ele colocou o dedo no meu lábio, roçando minha bunda com outra. "Essa foi à quinta Srta. Swan, o resto tem que esperar até amanhã."

_Merda!_

"Pelos próximos 35 minutos, eu quero estar dentro de você." Ele sorriu, puxando seu pênis debaixo de mim.

Eu encontrei seus olhos e sentei apenas um pouco, puxando minha calcinha para o lado e me posicionando sobre ele. Apenas sentindo a ponta dele esfregar em mim me fazendo gemer como a prostituta que eu fui contratada para ser. Devagar... quase dolorosamente, eu me abaixei nele. Ele segurou minha cintura no lugar quando terminei.

"Oh meu Deus..." eu gemi, moendo em uma luxúria cheia de frenesi quando o tinha todo dentro de mim.

"Boa menina". Ele sibilou enquanto saltei em cima dele. Ele me segurou com força, com uma mão enquanto a outra correu por cima do meu estômago e peito.

Inclinando-me para trás, ele empurrou para frente com tanta força que eu tive que segurar no assento do motorista para me manter estável. Balançando contra cada onda de prazer, ele perdeu em sua punição da minha boceta. Era como se ele tivesse enlouquecido, batendo em mim com tanta força e tão rápido que o carro inteiro tremeu como se estivéssemos em nosso próprio terremoto. Agarrando um punho cheio de seu cabelo, eu puxei sua cabeça do meu peito e tomei seus lábios com os meus.

"Hummm..." Ele gemeu quando nossas línguas giravam uma com a outra e distraindo-o apenas o suficiente para que eu pudesse empurrá-lo para trás, obrigando-o a deitar de costas no assento.

No momento em que ele o fez, eu pressionei minhas mãos em seu peito e puxei um pouco antes de me empalar com seu pênis.

"Porra sim, baby." Ele sussurrou, com as mãos segurando em mim enquanto eu montava. Eu não podia nem ver direito, sentia… sentia como se fosse o melhor tipo de pecado. Minha cabeça caiu de volta quanto gozei nele e ele apenas balançou a si mesmo ao longo das ondas de prazer. Eu caí em cima dele, ofegando com o meu cabelo grudando em nós dois.

Ele apenas riu, sentando-se e me tirando dele. "De joelhos."

Ele ordenou e eu não me atreveria a discutir, eu fiquei de quatro em cima do assento de couro preto e engasguei quando ele realmente mordeu a minha bunda.

"Ed..." Eu comecei a dizer, mas ele bateu na minha bunda tão forte que eu não conseguia nem me lembrar o que eu queria falar, em primeiro lugar.

"Você gosta quando eu puno você, não é?"

Tapa!

Eu podia sentir a minha própria excitação, uma vez que escorria pelas minhas coxas.

"Bem."

Tapa!

"Ahh... porra sim. Por favor me bate de novo." Eu implorei, balançando minha bunda esperando o queimar imediatamente antes do prazer.

"Implore por isso." Ele riu, esfregando minha bunda.

"Por favor, Sr. Cullen, me bate, eu quero."

"Eu posso ver isso." Ele começou a lamber a minha coxa até a minha fonte de umidade. Ele não apenas lambeu, mas também chupou. Ele agarrou a minha boceta e me bebeu como se fosse uma fonte de água.

"PORRA! Porra isso é tão bom." Eu podia sentir a sua língua como lambia os lábios da minha buceta antes de entrar nas dobras e indo mais fundo em mim. Quanto mais eu moia em seu rosto, mais profundo ele ia e quando eu estava prestes a gozar, ele parou rapidamente.

TAPA!

"Ahhh!" Eu gemi de prazer, perdendo o controle sobre os meus membros. Ele beijou o meu lado, até que finalmente parou ao lado do meu rosto.

"Vamos terminar isso mais tarde Srta. Swan, mas por agora, o nosso tempo acabou." Ele riu, beijando os meus lábios antes de se sentar.

Eu fiquei lá por um momento, respirando profundamente antes de finalmente me arrumar. Tentando meu melhor para não olhar para ele, eu olhei para a minha bolsa no chão. Depois de alguns dias com ele, eu percebi que precisava ter algumas coisas comigo em todos os momentos: lenços, maquiagem, balas de menta, loção, escova de cabelo, perfume, tudo que me fizesse parecer menos fodida e mais apresentável para o mundo exterior.

"Eu nunca deixo de me surpreender com o quão rápido você pode se transformar de uma raposa a uma santa." Ele declarou friamente, arrumando sua gravata.

"Estou longe de ser uma santa." O próprio fato de que eu estava reajustando as alças do meu sutiã era prova suficiente disso.

"O que eu quero dizer é que você não é nem um pouco tímida quando se trata de sexo, mas para todo o resto, você é tão tímida como um rato."

Eu olhei para ele, fazendo o meu melhor para não ficar excitada novamente. "Isso é uma coisa ruim? Talvez eu seja uma excêntrica secreta. Prefiro que o mundo não saiba da minha vida sexual."

Ele sorriu, então piscou para mim. "Você e eu. Isso é porque você não poderia ser mais perfeita para mim."

_O que ele estava tentando dizer?_

Eu queria perguntar, mas o motorista bateu duas vezes na janela para que Edward batesse de volta.

_Quantas vezes ele tinha feito isso? _Eu me perguntava quando o motorista voltou e colocou o carro na estrada. Eu não tinha notado que o carro estava ligado, mas o que poderia explicar por que não superaquecemos no verão escaldante. O carro inteiro cheirava a sexo e eu me senti mal por ele e um pouco envergonhada. Pressionando o botão das janelas, desci a minha, observando a passagem pela cidade.

Eu estava esperando que fosse uma viagem longa, tempo suficiente para me dar algum tempo para me recuperar e limpar o olhar de recém fodida do meu rosto. No entanto, o tempo não estava do lado da prostituta hoje, levou menos de cinco minutos antes de pararmos em uma mansão branca do tamanho da minha antiga escola, com janelas azuis suaves e proteção ao redor. Ela ficava na beira da praia, era linda. Mas a minha admiração durou pouco. Ali, de pé na varanda com um vestido de verão de bolinhas estava à fabulosa Tanya Cullen. Ela parecia Marilyn Monroe com seus lábios vermelhos brilhantes e cabelos loiros suaves. Ao lado dela estava todo o pessoal da casa, juntamente com um cachorro marrom e preto.

"Chegamos." Edward resmungou baixinho enquanto o carro parava. Eu não disse nada, saindo junto com ele.

"EDWARD QUERIDO!" Ela gritou tão alto que meus ouvidos doeram. Ela correu para seus braços fechados, envolvendo os dela ao redor de seu pescoço. "Eu senti tanto sua falta."

"Eu imagino." Ele afirmou, simplesmente saindo de seu aperto. Quando ele fez, ele acenou para mais dois homens tirarem as coisas do carro.

Escovando o cabelo para trás, seu sorriso diminuiu, mas ainda estava lá. "Por que você demorou tanto tempo querido, eu pensei que você teria desembarcado há uma hora."

"Eu cheguei. Mas parei para cuidar de uma coisa, esta é Isabella Swan, minha assistente pessoal," Ele finalmente focou sua atenção em mim.

Seus olhos se estreitaram rapidamente, correndo os olhos azuis bebê para cima e para baixo do meu corpo.

"Sra. Cullen, é..."

"Você contratou uma assistente pessoal." Ela sibilou baixinho, afastando-se da minha mão estendida e se virando para Edward. Ele parecia se preocupar mais com os empregados levando suas coisas para a casa.

"Isso foi o que eu disse, não foi?" Ele finalmente respondeu.

"Sem falar comigo sobre isso primeiro?" Ela questionou e de onde eu estava, eu podia vê-la enrijecer o corpo.

"Eu nunca falei com você sobre qualquer coisa, especialmente sobre quem eu contrato e eu duvido que faça isso agora. Isabella, a mala vermelha está cheia de projetos, eu preciso que você se certifique de levar isso um para o meu escritório e descarregue antes de ir descansar." Foi tudo o que ele disse antes de caminhar até seu cachorro.

Tanya se virou para mim, me encarando mais uma vez e tudo o que eu podia fazer era ficar lá e encarar de volta.

"Bem assistente pessoal, você tem trabalho a fazer." Ela rosnou antes de ir para Edward. Era estranho vê-los juntos, eles pareciam tão perfeitos, como a família de um comercial.

Após seus homens pegarem minhas malas, eu estava no meio do caminho até as escadas quando ela gritou de novo.

"Suas coisas vão para o primeiro andar..."

"Na verdade, eu preferia no segundo." Edward a interrompeu, esfregando o lado do rosto de seu cão, "O segundo quarto principal, para ser exato, Roger."

Seu rosto empalideceu e alguns empregados trocaram olhares rápidos.

"Edward, talvez..."

"Isso é tudo Tanya, Austin e eu vamos para a praia. Não vamos garoto?" Ele sorriu, pegando a coleira do cachorro antes de se afastar.

_Isso é tão constrangedor!_

Roger, o homem com a minha mala continuou seu caminho com ela na mão. O rosto de Tanya estava mais pálido do que a neve e seu sorriso desapareceu enquanto a forma de Edward desaparecia na lateral da casa para a praia.

Eu não queria olhar para ela, então eu saio também. Dentro, tudo era tão bonito e apenas branco como o lado de fora. Tanya tinha ido novamente com os tons de terra e eu tive que dar o braço a torcer, isso funcionou bem. Tudo era uma mistura de cores naturais. Enquanto eu caminhava até a grande escadaria, eu não pude deixar de notar o retrato de casamento de Tanya e Edward. O sorriso de Tanya parecia que iria dividir o seu rosto ao meio, enquanto Edward... ele nem estava olhando para ela. No canto da foto estava o pai de Tanya e era para aí que seu rosto estava virado.

"Madame, por favor, me siga." Roger disse e foi a primeira vez que eu notei sua aparência. Ele tinha que ter seus sessenta anos, seu cabelo parecia bom, mas desaparecia com rugas que seguravam duas dúzias de histórias em todo o rosto.

"Por favor, me chame de Bella."

"Eu não tenho certeza se..."

"Bem, eu insisto." Eu sorri e ele olhou para mim estranhamente, mas assentiu antes de me levar pelo corredor de madeira e uma grande porta dupla. Quando ele abriu, a primeira coisa que notei foi a enorme cama no centro, com cortinas que balançavam pelo vento que a janela aberta estava fornecendo. Era enorme, coberto de nada, além de branco e azul. Nas paredes havia fotos de veleiros e garrafas com mensagens neles.

"Uau." Era tudo que eu poderia dizer quando olhei para fora da janela. Por quilômetros, tudo que eu podia ver era o céu azul, mar e areia, ao longe, Edward e seu cachorro estavam correndo ao longo da linha da costa. Era estranho, observando-o se divertir, especialmente vestindo sua calça social e camisa.

"Você precisa de mais alguma coisa ma... Bella." Roger afirmou atrás de mim.

"Roger, você pode me dizer por que este quarto é tão importante?" Por Tanya ofegar do jeito que ela fez.

"É o quarto do Sr. Cullen. Ele dormia aqui quando era mais novo, antes de seus pais morrerem."

Virei rapidamente para trás, eu olhava para ele em choque. Seus pais não tinham morrido, Esme e Carlisle Cullen tinham sido fotografados juntos no noticiário.

"O quê? Esme e Carlisle não são seus pais?"

Roger assentiu. "Sim, adotivos, Carlisle era o melhor amigo de seu pai e quando ele se matou, ele pegou Edward quando ele tinha 12 anos."

"O pai de Edward se matou?" Puta merda, eu nunca tinha lido alguma coisa sobre isso.

"O Senhor Edward Cullen era terrível..."

"Você está fofocando de novo, Roger? Eu já lhe disse antes, se você continuar abrindo sua boca velha eu vou demitir você tão rapidamente que não vai nem mesmo ter tempo para fazer suas malas." Tanya disse, entrando no quarto.

Roger assentiu antes de sair nos deixando sozinhas no quarto, o vento soprou suavemente enquanto ela caminhou até a cama, agarrando uma parte das cortinas e jogando com eles em suas mãos.

"Quão pessoal você é com o meu marido, Srta. Swan?"

_Aparentemente, não muito, _pensei.

"Eu sou tão pessoal como ele me deixa ser."

"Espirituosa, mas nós duas sabemos que você não é assistente em seu trabalho" Ela bufou antes de se virar para mim: "Então aqui está o que você vai fazer, volte para qualquer canto de onde você veio e deixe meu marido em paz. Ele é meu e eu tenho trabalhado muito para ter que compartilhá-lo com uma prostituta cavadora ouro."

"Estou aqui a pedido do Sr. Cullen, você quer que eu vá embora? Você deve falar com ele."

"Acredite em mim, eu vou, por isso não se incomode em nem mesmo desfazer suas malas." Ela estalou antes de bater a porta atrás dela.

_Que merda eu estou fazendo aqui?_

* * *

**\- **_**Sigam a autora da fic no twitter:**_** JJMcAvoy -**

**Ahhh quem não queria um **_**tigre**_** desse não é mesmo? E Bella está certa, Edward vai do frio para o quente e volta ao frio rapidamente. Será sua personalidade, ou ele quer se **_**proteger**_** de algo? Agora Bella está no 'território inimigo', mas já deu pra perceber que o casamento deles é de fachada e o Edward não dá a mínima pra Tanya, ela é tão… forçada haha. Mas resta saber como a família dele irá reagir.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, fico muito feliz em saber que vocês gostaram da fic tanto quanto eu! E espero que gostem do que vem pela frente, ela pode trazer algumas coisas bem inesperadas.**

**E sobre a postagem, eu quero postar uma vez por semana, talvez de 7 em 7 dias, ou posso postar com uns 6 ou 5 dias, tudo depende da minha semana e da resposta de vocês.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	3. Saia da Cozinha

**Confessions of a Billionaire's W**

****Disclaimer: ****A história pertence a ****RuthlesslyYours****, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Uma vez, não importa o quão quente ou sexy seja, não era o suficiente. Nós dois sabíamos disso. Então ele me fez uma oferta que eu não podia recusar. Pelo próximo ano o meu corpo pertencia a Edward R Cullen; o homem bilionário, gênio, viciado em sexo e casado. Como eu cheguei aqui e por que eu não quero sair?

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Saia da Cozinha**

**Bella PDV**

Sentei na grande escada com o cachorro de Edward ao meu lado enquanto eu ouvia os gritos vindo da cozinha mal iluminada.

"Eu quero que ela vá embora, Edward!" Tanya gritou: "Eu sei que ela não é apenas a sua assistente pessoal. Jessica me contou das suas aventuras de escritório, de como ele cheira a sexo. Cada. Maldito. Dia! Sobre como você olha para ela! Quero que ela saia da minha casa. _Agora_!"

"Esta não é sua casa, Tanya. É minha, e como eu já disse duas vezes, ela vai ficar, se isso te incomoda, vá embora." Eu podia ouvir o cansaço e tédio em sua voz, eu não podia vê-lo, mas eu poderia dizer que ele estava revirando os olhos.

"Você está brincando comigo? Você não vai nem tentar negar. Eu sou a porra da sua esposa..."

"Então você continua me dizendo isso. Mas você e eu sabemos que eu não me casei com você. Eu me casei com a empresa do seu pai e esse é o único casamento eu pretendo honrar."

"IDIOTA!" Ela gritou antes do som de vidro quebrando ecoar por toda a casa.

Segui Austin quando ele se levantou e correu em direção à cozinha, meu coração estava batendo contra minhas costelas enquanto eu procurava um Edward ferido. No entanto, ele estava bem. Ele estava sentado no balcão da cozinha, com um copo de líquido marrom-avermelhado em uma de suas mãos enquanto navega em seu iPad com a outra. Era como se estivesse tendo uma conversa normal como todos os dias com sua esposa.

"Acredito que é _por isso_ que os empregados não gostam de você", ele afirmou, tomando o resto de sua bebida em um gole antes de apontar para os fragmentos de vidro atrás dele.

Respirando fundo, ela se virou para mim, os olhos azuis arregalados, seu corpo inteiro tremendo.

"É isso que você quer? Esta simples..."

"Isso não é muito hospitaleiro da sua parte, _esposa_" Edward a repreendeu, sua atenção focada inteiramente em minhas pernas, eu tinha colocado shorts e um top, enquanto ele estava fora, e agora eu desejo que não tivesse. Ele estava me comendo com os olhos com sua esposa apenas um metro de distância.

"Eu vou fodidamente destruir você, Edward. Vou dizer as revistas, jornais e qualquer blog que queira ouvir sobre como você está me tratando! Eu farei com que sua imagem pública afunde tanto na lama, Cullen Enterprise irá perder milhões!"

Sua mandíbula se apertou e seus olhos escureceram quando ele se levantou. Austin previu, colocando suas patas sobre o rosto como se tivesse se escondendo e se eu não estivesse apavorada, eu teria rido. Edward deu um passo em direção a ela e a fachada dela vacilou, recuando rapidamente.

"Você está me ameaçando?" Ele sibilou, agora de pé em frente a ela. Ela abriu a boca, mas ele colocou o dedo nos lábios dela. "Não, você sabia disso Tanya, você queria isso. Queria ser minha esposa e você tem isso. Mas você também deve saber que se você me ameaçar de novo, eu vou tornar a sua vida muito mais difícil. Nesse mesmo pedaço de papel que você assinou que me fez o seu marido, me dá o controle total de suas contas bancárias. Então me diga, depois de ter falado com a imprensa, começar seu negócio de livro, talvez se juntar a _Real Housewives of New York_, o que você vai fazer quando tudo acabar? Nós dois sabemos que você não duraria um ano. Com imagem danificada ou não, eu ainda vou ter bilhões. Então, aceite isso e, em três anos você terá 50 milhões e sua dignidade."

"E se eu tenho o meu próprio garoto para brincar? Se eu fodi nas suas costas! Porque eu vou. Eu sou gostosa. Eu sou bonita e antes de você, os homens estavam caindo aos meus pés, eles ainda estão!"

"Contanto que eles não caiam na minha propriedade, querida, enlouqueça." Ele afirmou, e ela lhe deu um tapa. Eu não a culpo, mas levou tudo o que eu podia para não me mover. Eu estava congelada antes, mas suas ações pareciam ter descongelado minhas reações, mas esta não era a minha luta, ele não era meu.

Edward olhou para ela, sem emoção, como se ela não tivesse apenas lhe batido e Tanya pareceu perceber que ela não estava ganhando esta batalha.

"Eu te amo, nós podemos fazer isto funcionar Edward, eu sei que nós podemos. Nós só precisamos nos conhecer e não podemos fazer isso com ela aqui. Por favor." Seu apelo aparentemente caíram em ouvidos surdos.

Ele não disse nada e com raiva ela se afastou dele, vindo em minha direção, porém, ela parou bem na minha frente, com os olhos tempestuosos, mas surpreendentemente plana dada a cor.

"Tenho pena de você." Ela zombou de mim, "Você não é nada, além do seu brinquedinho sujo e eu juro pra você, isso não acabou."

"Sra. Cullen." Era tudo que eu poderia dizer antes que ela saísse. Me senti respirar fundo, encostado no fogão. Ela não poderia ter sido mais do que alguns metros de distância e, sem dúvida, ainda capaz de ver quando ele veio atrás de mim, escovando meu cabelo para trás. Mas eu me afastei.

"Você também não." Ele sussurrou, beijando meu pescoço, mas eu me recusei a olhar para ele. Eu senti como se estivesse... sentindo muito. Eu fiz esta escolha e eu deveria aceitá-la. No entanto, ele era tão diferente do que eu imaginava. Fiquei tentando me separar emocionalmente como ele fazia... mas isso parecia tão desumano, antinatural e errado.

"Como você faz isso? É só por que você é um homem? Como você pode não sentir nada, além da luxúria? Como você pode ser tão insensível, desapegado?"

Ele suspirou, se afastando de mim. "Eu estou começando a sentir raiva. Então, antes de me encontrar em uma outra guerra de palavras com a fêmea mais próxima na sala, vou para a cama. Minha família vai estar aqui na parte da manhã para o café da manhã, vista algo apresentável."

Eu o vi quando ele saiu com seu cão antes de olhar em torno da cozinha. Observando o vidro quebrado no canto perto do banco que Edward ocupava anteriormente, fui em busca de uma vassoura, levei cinco minutos para encontrá-lo. Sua cozinha era maior que todo o piso inferior da minha casa... a casa de Charlie. Tudo era de granito e mármore com detalhes em ouro. Com toda a honestidade era a minha cozinha dos sonho, o tipo de cozinha que eu olhava no pinterest e esperava um dia poder ter.

Finalmente, quando eu terminei, eu subi para o meu quarto me virando na escuridão até que eu estava na cama. Parecia uma dúzia de carneiros macios. Tentei imaginar um jovem Edward derivando para dormir nela. Inocente, imaculado e puro. A imagem era mais difícil do que eu pensava que seria para conjurar. Agarrando meu diário na cabeceira, eu escrevi a minha verdade.

_Confissão #3: No fundo eu odeio isso. Eu odeio o quanto quero estar com ele, o quanto eu o cobiço, ele e eu odiamos o quão complicado é. Eu odeio que ele não é meu, mas ele tem esse controle sobre mim. Eu nunca me vi aqui, não é o que eu tinha sonhado._

Fechando o diário, eu rolei, tentando o meu melhor para não saber onde ele estava dormindo. Perdi a batalha com a fadiga e eu adormeci. Eu sabia que não ia ter bons sonhos, muitas imagens negativas atormentado meus pensamentos.

~x~

O calor na minha pele enquanto a água derramava sobre mim era o céu. Eu nunca mais queria sair deste chuveiro e assim que inclinei minha cabeça, uma mão agarrou a minha cintura fazendo-me saltar.

"Oh meu Deus, você quase me deu um ataque cardíaco." Engoli em seco, limpando a água dos olhos.

Ele não falou, simplesmente pegou meus braços e puxou-os do meu peito para que ele pudesse ver a água caindo pelo meu corpo. A forma como seus olhos verdes olharam cada centímetro da minha pele, formou um familiar e delicioso calor entre as minhas coxas. Eu vi o seu pau ficar duro e me senti tentada a lamber a água não só disso, mas dele todo. A água derramava sobre seus músculos lentamente, como se ele estivesse dentro da minha própria fantasia pessoal. Eu queria... eu queria tanto ele, inclinei-me contra as paredes do azulejo e levantei uma perna, esfregando-o contra a sua coxa forte. Ele soltou meus braços antes de agarrar minha perna e empurrar contra mim. Eu gemi, puxando-o para mais perto antes de beijar seu peito. Ele era doce, picante, e totalmente pecaminoso.

"Eu não consegui dormir na noite passada." Ele sussurrou, levantando meu rosto para encontrar o seu antes de me beijar. Ele me levanta e eu envolvo minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura e começo a brincar com seu cabelo enquanto nossas línguas lutam.

"Por que você não dormiu?" Eu sussurrei quando nos separamos.

"Você realmente quer começar as suas cinco perguntas agora?" Eu tinha me esquecido disso, mas no momento em que ele disse isso, eu sorri agarrando seu rosto e mordendo os lábios antes de beijá-lo.

Ele soltou minhas pernas, me colocou no chão suavemente antes de me virar, me pressionando contra a parede. Ele beijou a minha espinha antes de fazer seu caminho de volta. Eu nem sequer tive tempo para pensar antes de seu pênis encontrar a minha bunda.

"Ahh!" Eu gemi com a água derramando em minha boca.

Apertando as mãos contra a parede ao lado da minha cabeça, ele empurrou para a frente moendo contra mim. Ele beijou minhas costas e ombros enquanto agarrava meu peito, beliscando meus mamilos.

"Eu vou te foder forte, baby." Ele afirmou e antes que eu pudesse falar, ele fez exatamente isso.

_Fodeu._

Ele tirou antes de lentamente empurrar novamente, sem dúvida medindo os movimentos por minha causa, para me ajustar a força que ele estava prestes a dar. Excitada, peguei suas mãos, forçando-o a apertar-me mais forte.

"Essa é minha garota."

Foi a última coisa que ouvi antes dele agarrar meus quadris e começar um ritmo punitivo.

Batida.

Batida.

Batida.

Batida.

Batida.

Batida.

"Mais Edward, por favor." Eu implorei quando ele abriu minhas pernas fodendo para dentro e fora de mim mais rápido do que eu pensava ser possível. Minhas pernas tremiam, eu não tinha certeza dos sons eu estava fazendo, eu só esperava que a parede poderia nos deter. Ele levantou minha perna esquerda e foi mais fundo. Minha umidade natural pingou, o que o encorajou a bater na minha buceta mais e mais enquanto ele me fodia na bunda.

"Tão bom, oh meu Deus! Mais, por favor! Ugh me fode." Eu gritei quando gozei com o seu próximo tapa.

Ele saiu de mim e eu deslizei pelos azulejos, ofegante.

"Chupa." Ele ordenou com seu pênis na minha cara. A água caía sobre ele, lavando as provas de nossas ações anteriores.

Assentindo, eu lambi a ponta antes dele agarrá-lo e bater no meu rosto algumas vezes e finalmente me permitindo tê-lo. Eu lambi o seu eixo e a cabeça escura antes de sugar suas bolas por um minuto. Eu, então, lambi por todo o caminho até a ponta antes de tomá-lo até a minha garganta.

"Jesus..." Ele gemeu quando começou a foder minha boca.

Corri meus dentes contra ele, e ele se inclinou sobre mim com as mãos apoiadas na parede, foi a última coisa que eu vi antes de fechar os olhos e só prová-lo. Eu podia sentir seu pré-gozo escorrendo pela minha garganta. Não havia uma parte dele que eu não gostava de provar.

"Foda-se, sua boca é o pecado." Ele sibilou, abrandando. Eu sabia que ele estava prestes a gozar, eu também sabia o que vinha a seguir. Ele saiu da minha boca, o tomando em suas mãos começou a se masturbar e eu queria. Fechei os olhos e esperei até que eu senti o calor de seu gozo por todo o meu rosto. Abrindo a boca e os olhos, eu peguei algumas gotas na minha língua, saboreando-o como se fosse um floco de neve.

Seus olhos rolaram para trás e seu peito arfava, respirando fundo, ele olhou para mim. Notei os cantos dos seus lábios subirem enquanto ele me levantou. Ele gostava de me ver com a sua _marca_ e foi só quando ele estava satisfeito, pegou um pano e limpou as evidências de sua obsessão do meu rosto.

Levantei do meu lugar, eu vi quando ele desligou a água... mesmo que nós dois ainda estávamos sujos.

"Eu não dormi bem na noite passada também." Eu disse antes de sair do chuveiro.

Peguei a toalha, mas ele a tirou de mim e atirou-a por cima do ombro.

"Edward, eu preciso me secar." Eu rosnei para nele.

Ele deu de ombros; "O ar seca, eu quero te ver."

"Sua família vai estar aqui a qualquer momento, você deve ir se arrumar..."

"Eu prefiro ver você", afirmou, secando o cabelo antes de bater no meu mamilo. "Então se arrume, como se eu não estivesse aqui."

"Mas você está aqui e isso é estranho. Você deveria apenas me foder e..."

"E o quê? Eu faço as regras, lembre-se, e eu quero ver você." Ele sorriu.

Eu olhei para ele enquanto ele se secava antes de cruzar os braços.

"Você está apenas tentando fazer uma pausa antes de transar comigo novamente." Ele não falou, fazendo-me revirar os olhos para a verdade das minhas palavras.

"Posso pelo menos pegar uma toalha para o meu cabelo?" Eu fiz beicinho, havia algo em seus olhos antes dele me entregar outra toalha.

O banheiro era grande o suficiente para caber cinco pessoas confortavelmente, então eu tentei ignorar sua presença, mas foi mais difícil do que eu pensava. Ele se sentou na borda da banheira, nem um pouco incomodado por nossa nudez.

"Posso começar minhas cinco perguntas agora?" Eu perguntei a ele.

Olhando fixamente para minha bunda, ele sorriu; "Essa é a sua primeira pergunta?"

"Porra, não." Eu disse rapidamente, virando para encará-lo.

"Bem, vá em frente, então."

Suspirando eu pensei sobre isso por um segundo enquanto passei a toalha no meu cabelo; "Por que você é tão frio? Posso dizer que é apenas uma fachada. Você não teria me contado sobre como não conseguia dormir ontem à noite se você fosse realmente um grande idiota. Você é um idiota, porque você está tentando ser, não porque você é, por quê?"

"E você me conhece tão bem?" Ele rosnou.

"Não, eu não conheço. Eu não conheço você. Eu não preciso saber seus segredos mais profundos, mas eu gostaria de conhecer. O que você gosta, não gosta, odeia, ama. Não apenas através de sorrisos, ou metade de sorrisos. Mesmo que eu pensasse que você é um monstro, não é como se eu pudesse ir embora. Eu sou sua pelo próximo ano, meus ouvidos são parte do meu corpo."

"Aparentemente sua boca também é..."

Eu joguei minha toalha em seu rosto. "Veja, é exatamente isso. Isto que você faz, onde você coloca o seu cartão de idiota e espera mudar de assunto. Eu fiz uma pergunta. Você não me deu quaisquer limitações sobre o que eu poderia perguntar e você me disse que seria honesto. Então, novamente, por que você é um bloco de gelo filho da puta?"

Ele abriu sua mandíbula antes de envolver a toalha na cintura. "Minha família estará aqui em breve. Vamos continuar isso mais tarde."

"Tudo bem, tanto faz, fuja. Se você quer ficar comigo de novo, é melhor responder." Eu sibilei, afastando-me dele.

"Agora você está me ameaçando?" Ele riu.

"Eu estou me segurando com a única carta que eu tenho." Eu não tinha certeza de quantas vezes eu poderia usar essa frase, mas ele não poderia simplesmente passar por cima de mim.

"Notável." Ele afirmou antes de sair.

Meus ombros caíram depois que ele saiu e eu descansei contra o balcão. Olhando fixamente para o meu reflexo, eu contei o número de marcas de mordidas que ele havia deixado no meu peito, braços e ombros. Era engraçado, eu não tinha sequer sentido... eu ainda não sentia. Se ele queria agir como um idiota imaturo, eu o trataria como um. Caminhando para o quarto, eu joguei o vestido que planejava vestir no chão e agarrei um par de shorts e minha camiseta favorita do Metallica com mangas pretas, peguei um par de óculos de sol também. Ele queria que me vestisse bem, bem foda-se ele. Eu ia me vestir confortavelmente e de qualquer forma eu me sentia como uma filha da puta. Colocando meu tênis, eu me senti um pouco orgulhosa de mim mesma.

"Entre." Disse para quem bateu. Logicamente, eu sabia que não era Edward ou Tanya.

Roger entrou, abriu sua boca para falar, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia passar minha camisa. Normalmente, eu iria me irritar com qualquer homem olhando fixamente para o meu peito com tanta atenção, mas no caso de Roger, eu sabia que ele estava apenas confuso e talvez um pouco divertido.

"Eu sinto muito, eu pensei que você estava vestida." Ele disse, virando-se para sair, mas eu apenas ri.

"Eu estou vestida Roger, você precisa de algo?" Eu perguntei antes de abaixar para amarrar meus tênis.

"O Sr. Cullen queria que eu te avisasse que o café da manhã está sendo servido e sua família chegou. Tem certeza de que quer descer usando isso?"

Eu assenti sorrindo. "Obrigada Roger e da próxima vez diga a ele para fazer sua bunda preguiçosa subir as escadas."

"Eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso." Ele sorriu logo que Austin entrou latindo alto. "Vejo você em um momento."

"Até logo." Eu disse, passando minhas mãos através do pelo de Austin quando ele saiu. "Bem, olhe para você, você não deveria estar com Edward?"

Ele latiu, lambendo minha mão e eu apenas ri. Eu realmente gostava deste cão. Eu esperei sentada no sofá, se sua família tinha acabado de chegar, isso significava que eles estavam fazendo a saudação estranha e abraços. Eu não iria ficar lá e ter eles me julgando. Se eu esperasse dez minutos, eles estariam todos sentados. Mas só para garantir, eu esperei vinte.

"Hora do show, Austin." Eu pisquei para ele quando me levantei e caminhei até a porta.

Risadas enchiam todo o piso inferior da casa enquanto eu descia as escadas.

"E então Emmett correu para a rua, seminu com cocô de cachorro em seu pé, gritando com as crianças do vizinho enquanto corriam para se salvarem."

"Eles são uns filhos da puta com sorte que eu não os matei. Eu disse que precisaria de uma arma!" Outra voz retumbante ecoou.

"Sem armas!" Três vozes femininas soaram juntas.

"Pai..." Sua fala foi cortada quando entrei na sala de jantar. Lá estavam quatro mulheres, usando pérolas e vestidos de verão, seus cabelos perfeitamente enrolados, ao lado delea, estavam seus maridos, todos em camisas sociais e calças com malditos sapatos extravagantes como a porra de um especial dos anos 60.

Edward, que parecia estar tenso sentado com Tanya, enquanto olhava para o jornal nas mãos, não tinha escolha a não ser olhar para cima quando as vozes pararam. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e por uma fração de segundo, ele pareceu aliviado, isso foi até que ele viu a minha roupa. Sua sobrancelha se contorceu e parecia que ele estava rangendo os dentes.

"Olá..."

"Todos, conheçam a prostituta pessoal de Edward!" Tanya me cortou, bebendo o que era, sem dúvida, uma mimosa.

"Certo, hora de colocar Sophia para tirar uma soneca." Uma mulher muito pequena com cabelo curto espetado disse rapidamente tirando o bebê, que eu não tinha notado, da sua cadeira.

"Sinto muito, o quê?" A mulher mais velha, que eu sabia que era Esme, disse, colocando a xícara de chá sobre a mesa.

Antes que Tanya pudesse falar novamente, eu interrompi. "Eu sou a assistente pessoal de Edward, e uma vez que isso está prestes a ficar super constrangedor, eu vou pegar uma maçã, levar Austin para uma caminhada e deixá-los."

Tomando uma maçã do centro da mesa perto da cabeça de Edward, me endireitei para sair novamente, mas ele agarrou a minha mão.

"Edward, o que diabos está acontecendo?" Carlisle virou-se para ele enquanto Edward e eu lutamos com os nossos olhos.

"Nada, ela é apenas uma_ prostituta_." Ele sussurrou, me liberando.

Eu empurrei a dor de lado e peguei o seu café também. "Não até que você me fez uma. Sinto muito que interrompi o café da manhã de vocês."

Eu sai de lá o mais rápido que podia sem correr. Mas eu ainda não podia correr mais do que as suas vozes. Então eu parei na escada pressionando minhas costas contra ela.

"O que diabos você está fazendo Edward, eu te criei melhor do que isso." Um homem que eu sabia que era Carlisle, gritou.

"Eu não tenho que explicar isso para você. É a minha casa. Meu convidado. Minha vida."

"Edward, querido, eu só não entendo." Isso soou como Esme.

"Vocês estão vendo o quão egoísta ele é?" _Tanya. _Eu sabia que tinha que ser ela.

"Eu, pelo menos, acho que é bom."

"Emmett!"

"O que? Todos nós sabemos que o seu casamento é uma farsa. Ele não deve ser..."

"Eu não posso acreditar que você está falando isso. Eles fizeram um juramento."

"Juramento o caralho, pelo menos com ela ele não está sendo enganado pelo seu dinheiro."

"Foda-se Emmett."

"Parece que ninguém aqui está disposto a te foder Tanya, então..."

"EMMETT!"

Houve um curto barulho na porta. Lá estava Roger com um saquinho marrom.

"Apenas no caso de você precisar de mais do que uma maçã. É melhor você ficar fora de casa por algum tempo." Ele sorriu, colocando na minha mão.

"Você é super legal Roger."

"Eu me senti muito mais legal antes de dizer isso, agora vá."

Assentindo, Austin e eu andamos no caminho para a praia. Eu não tinha certeza de quanto tempo devo ter ficado fora, mas eu estava feliz, pelo menos eu tinha lembrado de pegar o meu celular.

"Este é o seu playground Austin, onde devemos ir?" Eu perguntei a ele, tomando o café do babaca. Eu quase engasguei com a quantidade de açúcar que estava nele, Jesus.

Parecia que Edward tinha mais um vício, além de apenas sexo.

Me sentia como uma adolescente, esgueirando para dentro de casa, na ponta dos pés até as escadas. Meu tênis pendurado por seus cadarços enquanto eu me rastejava.

Austin subiu as escadas correndo, sentando ali para a olhar para mim com o que parecia ser impaciência.

"Sai." Eu sibilei para ele.

E ele latiu.

"Shh!" Eu sibilei, correndo para o meu quarto. No momento em que cheguei à porta, eu pulei rapidamente, fechando-a atrás de mim e suspirando contra ela.

"Será que você desfrutou de si mesma?"

"AH! Merda!" Eu gritei, virando para encontrar Edward descansando no futon, no final da cama, um copo de sua bebida preferida na mão. Ele não olhou para mim. Ele não precisava, apenas ficou lá. O copo em sua mão estava tão baixo que Austin cheirou.

"Jesus Cristo, você vai me dar um ataque cardíaco qualquer maldito dia."

"Pare de gritar. Já tive minha cota do dia, graças a você."

A mim! Foda-se!

"Graças a mim? Graças a_ mim_, caralho! Seu grande idiota! Isso tudo é por sua causa! O que você achou que iria acontecer? Tanya só ia virar e levar numa boa? Sua família ficaria bem com isso? Eu lhe disse para não me trazer..."

"Eu trouxe você, porque eu preciso de você, porra!" Ele rugiu antes de se sentar e engolir sua bebida.

"Você precisa de mim?" Eu sussurrei baixinho. "Você nem me conhece."

"Eu sei o suficiente. Sei que você não é desta vida. Você é de _Forks_," Ele zombou avançando em cima de mim "Floresta, verde, a molhada Forks, seu pai é um bêbado que se preocupa mais com pescar do que com você. Sua mãe morreu e você está sozinha. Você está quebrada..."

"Diga mais uma palavra eu juro que vou sair daqui e nunca mais voltar, o contrato que vá pro inferno."

Ele estava tão perto, eu tentei me afastar, mas acabei pressionada contra a porta.

"Faça a pergunta novamente." Ele falou diretamente sobre os meus lábios.

Levei um momento para lembrar de qual pergunta ele estava falando. Mas olhando em seus olhos, eu me senti compelida a fazer, para saber mais sobre o estóico homem diante de mim.

"Por que você é assim tão frio?"

"Meu pai me fez desse jeito. Toda vez que eu chorei, ri, sorri ou mesmo com uma porra de espirrou, ele não gostava. Ele iria quebrar um dos meus ossos, me prender debaixo da água, me deixar na floresta durante todo o tempo que a minha mãe estava com muito medo para detê-lo. Um dia eu me rebelei, disse a ele que estava indo para a polícia, ele ficou com raiva, ele sacou uma arma e apontou para meu rosto, mas minha mãe me protegeu. Ela pegou as balas, que eram pra ser minhas, eu me sentei lá, enrolado nos braços da minha mãe morta, até que ela estava fria. Quando ele estava sóbrio, ele se matou... na pacata cidade de Forks. Você está quebrada. Eu também estou, eu não queria passar mais uma reunião de_ família _com pessoas que simplesmente não me entendem. Satisfeita?" Ele sorriu desdenhosamente para mim.

Eu queria chorar, mas não o fiz. Eu só queria confortá-lo, o fazendo sentir-se melhor da única maneira que eu sabia.

"Ainda não." Eu sussurrei, beijando-o profundamente. O copo que ele estava segurando caiu no chão quando ele me pegou e me levou para a cama. No momento em que senti a suavidade debaixo de mim, eu puxei a camisa dele, os botões voando em direções diferentes. Ele nos separou, apenas o suficiente para puxar minha camisa e minha bermuda pelas minhas pernas.

Deitada de costas, abri as pernas para ele, ao invés disso ele pegou e beijou meu dedo do pé, subindo pelas minhas pernas, coxas e não parando até que chegou a minha boceta. Ele lambeu uma vez, que foi suficiente para fazer minhas costas arquearem, eu segurei seus cabelos, puxando-o para cima o suficiente para que eu pudesse empurrá-lo de costas. Ele olhou para mim enquanto eu pegava seu pênis e deslizava em mim.

"Ahh..." Eu gemi, meus olhos se fechando.

"Porra." Ele gemeu em troca.

Montando nele, apertei minhas mãos em seu peito, ele me preenchendo era a coisa mais emocionante que eu já senti. Cada vez que ele tentava empurrar para cima, eu desacelerava, para sua frustração. Suas mãos foram para o meus peitos, puxando-os para mais perto de seu rosto quando os tomou em sua boca.

"Hmm..." Eu gemia de prazer quando os dentes brincavam com meus mamilos, enquanto ele puxou com força o outro, "Foda-se. Edward."

Eu queria tomar o controle, mas eu não podia detê-lo... principalmente porque eu não queria detê-lo. Nos rolando, ele prendeu minhas mãos sobre minha cabeça. Ele olhou para mim e eu não pude evitar, eu corei.

Merda!

"Você é linda." Ele sussurrou baixinho antes de me beijar, seus quadris continuaram a adulação, movendo-se lentamente seu pênis dentro e fora de mim.

Isso era diferente, uma vez que tínhamos começado a ter relações sexuais, era sempre quente, duro, digno de um filme pornô. Isto era suave, ele escovou meu cabelo para trás e eu arqueei contra ele, envolvendo as pernas ao redor de sua cintura enquanto ele investia mais e mais em mim. Suas mãos se encaixaram nas minhas, tudo era tão... sensual. Tão lento, apaixonado, como se quisesse prolongar cada momento de cada ação... ele estava fazendo amor comigo.

Liberando suas mãos, eu segurei as laterias do seu rosto olhando em seus olhos. Sua boca se abriu um pouco enquanto um respirava o outro.

"Ugh..." Ele sussurrou, me pegando em seus braços quando nos sentamos no meio da cama.

Eu me enrolei em torno dele, prendendo-me a ele tanto quanto eu podia, gemendo em seu ouvido.

"Eu quero que você goze comigo." Ele sussurrou, beijando o lado do meu rosto, as mãos segurando minha bunda.

"Edward... eu não posso..."

"Não baby, sinta comigo. Agora." Ele disse. Minha testa estava na dele, e eu senti isso, nós só queríamos um ao outro, nossas respirações eram cortantes e rápidas, até que nenhum de nós poderia suportar isso por mais tempo. Isso nos bateu.

"BELLA, merda."

"Uh... EDWARD, porra."

Ele e eu ficamos ali, congelados por um minuto, deleitando do nosso ato, antes de cair de volta na cama. Eu ri quando seus braços me envolveram, me segurando no lugar e me impedindo de sair de seu pênis. Nós ficamos por um momento apenas respirando as emoções que estavam girando no ar.

"Não olhe para mim de forma diferente." Ele sussurrou, brincando com os fios rebeldes do meu cabelo.

"O quê?" Eu queria olhar para ele, mas eu estava preocupada que ele iria parar de falar.

"Carlisle e Esme me acolheram depois que meu pai matou minha mãe e a ele mesmo... eles tinham sido amigos da família há anos e eles se sentiam culpados por não saberem. Tornei-me o garoto que eles sempre se preocupavam. _Edward vai fazer algo violento se ele ficar muito chateado? Basta deixar Edward fazer o que quiser que ele teve uma vida difícil." _Eu não conseguia imaginar como ele deve ter se sentido com isso.

"Então eu posso fazer o resto das minhas perguntas agora?" Sentei-me em seu peito, apreciando os movimentos dele ainda dentro de mim.

Ele sorriu, escovando meu cabelo para trás. "Pergunte."

"Segunda pergunta, por que você me deu o seu quarto de infância?"

"Eu tenho uma relação de amor e ódio com este lugar. Minha mãe adorava esta casa, ela projetou este quarto. No entanto, eu sempre odiei como poderia ouvi-los brigar, eu lembro do meu pai batendo na porta para tentar entrar, eu queria você aqui para poder encher com novas memórias."

"E eu que pensei que era por causa da vista." Eu sussurrei, não sabendo como responder a isso.

"Terceira pergunta?"

"Você fez amor comigo."

Ele fez uma pausa antes de assentir. "Eu fiz."

"Por quê?"

"Eu queria sentir algo assim... eu queria sentir você."

"Mesmo que _eu sou apenas uma prostituta_."

Ele franziu a testa antes de sentar-se, obrigando-me a mover com ele. "Eu estava com raiva e irritado, me desculpe. Eu já lhe disse, você não é isso."

"Não foi o que você disse, mas como você disse. Gosto muito de nós, Edward, mas isso é complicado..."

"Se ela lhe der mais problemas, fale comigo e eu vou lidar com isso."

"Eu realmente tenho que enfrentar sua família? É tão estranho."

Ele suspirou. "Sim. Eu preciso de você lá. Não se preocupe, eles vão aprender a aceitá-la. Tenho 28 anos de idade, o que eu faço no meu quarto, ou em meus carros, ou no escritório ou no jat..."

"Eu entendo, caramba, nós fodemos em todos os lugares." Eu ri.

"Exatamente, você é minha assistente pessoal. Pessoal em todos os aspectos e pelo próximo ano eles vão apenas lidar com isso."

"Quarta per..."

Ele me beijou rapidamente. "Você já terminou todas as perguntas do dia, já foram cinco."

"Droga, eu estava apenas começando." Eu fiz beicinho.

Ele sorriu e seus olhos verdes brilharam quando seus dedos encontraram o caminho para o meu peito mais uma vez. "Assim como eu."

"Você vai fodidamente me quebrar Edward! De onde vem tudo..." Ele me cortou me derrubando na cama.

Rolamos nos lençóis e eu ri enquanto ele me fazia cócegas. Pela primeira vez, eu podia nos ver mais do que apenas duas pessoas que fodiam, mas verdadeiros amigos.

* * *

**\- **_**Sigam a autora da fic no twitter:**_** JJMcAvoy -**

* * *

**Demorou, mas estou aqui. Edward realmente é como a música da Katy Perry, em um capítulo vimos várias facetas dele. Ver esse Edward do final, que queria sentir algo, nos dá a certeza que ele já sente algo, mas todos os estragos da sua infância foram suficientes para não deixar que o seu coração seja mais aberto. Bella tem que lidar com toda uma família agora, e quem já ama o Emmett? \o Roger também é uma doçura. E a moral da Tanya? Ela nunca teve HAHAHA  
**

**Como eu disse no group, eu tive uma semana ocupada. Na quarta descobri que estou com sinusite. Enfim, isso não me deixa muito confortável para traduzir, a concentração me dá dor de cabeça, mas faço o meu melhor dentro do possível. Espero voltar ainda essa semana, vamos torcer!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e continuem comentando, por favor.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	4. Outro Dia com a Família

**Confessions of a Billionaire's W**

****Disclaimer: ****A história pertence a ****RuthlesslyYours****, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Uma vez, não importa o quão quente ou sexy seja, não era o suficiente. Nós dois sabíamos disso. Então ele me fez uma oferta que eu não podia recusar. Pelo próximo ano o meu corpo pertencia a Edward R Cullen; o homem bilionário, gênio, viciado em sexo e casado. Como eu cheguei aqui e por que eu não quero sair?

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - Outro Dia com a Família**

**Bella PDV**

No momento em que eu saí do meu banheiro, lá estava ele, vestido com calça bege e uma camisa azul de botões. Ele parecia muito elegante e totalmente diferente do perigoso homem enlouquecido por sexo que eu sabia que ele era. Ele olhou para os meus pés descalços fazendo seus olhos viajarem para a minha toalha e eu juro que senti como se ele pudesse ver através dela.

"Você precisa de alguma coisa?" Eu perguntei a ele, puxando a toalha mais apertada em volta de mim.

Ele assentiu do outro lado da minha cama, um vestido verde, sapatilhas pretas e um conjunto de brincos de pérola estavam a minha espera.

"Sua roupa era bonita ontem. Mas isso é o que você está vestindo hoje e eu vou assistir você colocá-lo, então vamos descer as escadas. Onde você vai tomar café da manhã com a gente... na hora certa."

Mordi minha bochecha para me impedir de gritar com ele. Quem diabos ele pensava que era? Eu não era uma boneca, ele não poderia simplesmente me vestir como ele desejava. Respirando fundo, eu peguei o vestido e entrei no armário.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ele perguntou, sem se mover do seu lugar na frente da porta.

Virando para ele, parei bem na frente de seu rosto. "Regras básicas para não me irritar pra caralho. Um, quando você me ver de manhã, diga _oi_, isso é apenas a cortesia comum, eu não sou a porra da sua escrava. Dois, _NUNCA _me mande usar qualquer coisa, você pode sugerir algo, mas tirando isso, fique fora do meu armário, estamos entendidos Sr. Cullen?"

Ele olhou para mim por um momento, uma única sobrancelha levantada antes de sorrir. Me alcançando com uma das mãos, ele puxou minha toalha do meu corpo, deixando-me em pé diante dele, completamente nua. Tentei não deixar isso me incomodar, eu podia sentir meu rosto e pescoço ficando vermelho, mas eu estava mais séria. Levantando o meu queixo, ele me beijou profundamente, puxando-me para ele. Sua língua entrou em minha boca enquanto suas mãos agarraram minhas coxas, me levantando e os envolvendo em torno de sua cintura. Eu não pude deixar de morder seu lábio inferior. Eu quero tudo dele, ele cheirava a pecado e tinha gosto de fogo.

Ele não perdeu tempo puxando seu pênis de sua calça, tudo isso enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço.

"Ahh..." Eu gemi, puxando seu cabelo enquanto me esfregava contra ele. Ele me fazia sentir tão sexy. Com um impulso, ele estava em mim.

"Porra!" Eu gritei, arqueando as costas contra a porta. Ele pegou meu rosto em suas mãos, forçando-me a olhar em seus olhos.

"Quando eu lhe dar algo para vestir, você vai usá-lo." Ele sussurrou, puxando lentamente antes de me penetrar.

_Porra._

"Foda-se." Eu gemi com os dentes cerrados.

Batida.

"O que você disse?" Por que isso parece tão bom?

"Eu disse, _foda-se_."

Batida.

Batida.

"Ah merda, Edward." Eu sibilei, meu corpo estava em chamas e a dor nas costas só foi eclipsada pelo prazer que fluiu através de mim.

"Onde está o vestido." Ele sussurrou antes de morder meu lábio inferior.

"Use você a porra do vestido."

Batida.

Batida.

Batida.

"Eu adoro ver você assim." Ele sorriu, "completamente à minha mercê, implorando por mais."

Foda-se ele por estar certo.

Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer com ele prendendo-me na porta desse jeito. Minhas pernas tremiam ao redor de sua cintura e a única coisa que me segurava no lugar era o seu corpo.

Puxando seu rosto para o meu, eu o beijei com força, sua língua lutando contra a minha. Lentamente, eu me separei para beijar o lado do seu rosto até que eu cheguei no seu ouvido. Mordendo a ponta do mesmo, eu sussurrei. "Você está certo. Eu nunca quis tanto um homem. Eu quero beijar cada centímetro do seu corpo. Eu quero sentir você debaixo de mim, Edward."

Só assim, ele soltou minhas mãos e pegou a lateral do meu rosto com as suas, puxando meus lábios para os seus enquanto eu tentava me afastar…

"Não", ele franziu a testa para minha negação, olhando de modo confuso e tentando novamente, mas eu virei a cabeça em sinal de protesto.

"Foda-me do jeito certo, então você pode ter meus lábios."

Batida.

"Você não me controla."

Eu não falei, só fechei os olhos. Ele gostava que eu rebatesse. Eu gostava da nossa brincadeira, ele sabia disso e eu também...

"Porra Bella, certo, não use o maldito vestido." Ele implorou, esfregando a cabeça entre meu pescoço e ombro, ele não durou um minuto.

O beijei de volta, ele não esperou antes de começar de novo. Eu só subia a cada impulso, tentando o meu melhor para não gritar, ainda estava muito cedo, pelo amor de Deus.

"Diga meu nome..." Ele gemeu.

Eu não conseguia nem formar palavras em minha mente quanto mais falar elas, mas a forma como ele me olhou nos olhos, empurrando lentamente em mim mais e mais... à espera do meu orgasmo antes dele se perder… eu consenti.

"Ed... ward." Engoli em seco, segurando-o forte.

"Por que não posso ter o suficiente de você?" Ele sibilou quando gozou dentro de mim.

Ficamos ali, respirando um no outro até que ele finalmente se afastou.

"É assim que eu digo olá." Ele sorriu, puxando suas calças para cima.

"Bem, você deveria ter começado com isso."

"Minhas desculpas, agora onde está o vestido."

"Não, nós tínhamos um acordo. Na verdade, eu acho que vou nua." Como se eu pudesse fazer isso.

Ele me olhou antes de se afastar e abrir a porta.

"EDWARD SEU IDIOTA!" Eu gritei, correndo para o armário.

Eu podia ouvi-lo rindo e queria que ele pagasse! Mas não podia ser agora. Agora, eu tinha que refazer o meu encontro com sua família. Puxando um par de jeans branco e uma camisa de listras branco e azul, tentei fingir que ele não estava atrás da minha porta me esperando para sair com o vestido que ele pediu. Quer dizer, eu poderia apenas usar o vestido, mas não gosto da ideia dele me vestindo. Eu entendo, eu não tenho milhões... bem ainda não... mas ainda assim, eu não gasto tanto em roupas. Eu gostava de me vestir casual, eu poderia me embelezar, mas estávamos tomando café da manhã, não era um brunch com o presidente.

Eu terminei de me vestir e me olhei no espelho. Meu cabelo ainda estava um pouco enrolado pela água, mas eu senti que estava bem para a minha posição... usando isso, eu parecia bastante bem, mas, novamente, eu não estava mais cercada pelo o que eu estava acostumada. Eu estava tentada a pegar o maldito vestido, mas em vez disso, me virei e sai para encontrá-lo olhando para os barcos nas garrafas.

Ele abriu a boca, mas antes que ele pudesse falar, eu o interrompi. "Sim, eu estou usando uma calça. Isso significa que agora você realmente tem que trabalhar para chegar lá e não apenas colocar a mão sob o meu vestido. Assim, você pode perder tempo discutindo comigo ou podemos encontrar todos no café da manhã."

Ele não disse nada, abrindo a porta e mais uma vez Roger e Austin estavam esperando.

"Bom dia, Bella." Ele me disse antes de olhar para Edward. "Sinto muito senhor, eu não sabia que você estava aqui esta manhã."

"Bom dia Roger, ele só veio me dizer o que vestir." Austin latiu e eu o cumprimentei, enquanto passava minhas mãos através de seu pelo.

Edward apertou minha bunda me fazendo pular. "Não se preocupe com isso Roger. A propósito, eu estou tendo convidados mais tarde, por favor, certifique-se de ter algum Bordeaux branco para mais tarde."

Assentindo, Roger deixou-nos de pé na porta, desaparecendo pelo corredor.

"Não me envergonhe na frente de Roger." Ele afirmou, segurando-me no batente da porta.

Ele tinha que estar brincando. "Sério? O que Roger é afinal? O Alfred para seu Bruce Wayne?"

Revirando os olhos para mim, ele me deixou onde eu estava. Gah! Apenas quando estávamos chegando a algum lugar, ele voltou a ser um bloco de gelo.

"Isso foi engraçado e você sabe disso." Eu gritei atrás dele.

"Não é engraçado se você tem que dizer a alguém que é engraçado." Ele respondeu enquanto caminhávamos.

Usando o meu pé, eu o chutei bem na bunda. Ele parou, os olhos arregalados antes de sorrir... Eu conhecia aquele sorriso.

"Edward não se..." Ele agarrou minha perna, me levantando e jogando por cima do ombro. "ME COLOQUE NO CHÃO!"

"Você perdeu o direito de andar no momento em que me agrediu."

"Agredir você? Você está f..."

"Bem, isso não é tão fofo." Tanya sibilou, já na cozinha, por sorte o resto da família ainda não estava lá.

"Não comece com isso Tanya." Edward disse, me colocando para baixo.

"Você está apenas jogando ela na minha cara, Edward. Por Deus. Você não pode sequer fingir..."

"Tanya! Juro por Deus que se tivermos essa briga de novo, você não vai gostar de mim."

"Eu fodidamente não gosto de você agora."

"O café da manhã já está pronto?" Uma menina com cabelo castanho claro e grandes olhos azuis apareceu logo atrás de nós. Em suas mãos ela tinha um pequeno coelho que segurava com força em seu vestido rosa que combinava com o arco em sua cabeça.

"Não, ainda não, sinto muito." Eu me ajoelhei na frente dela.

"Você é bonita. Eu sou Liz, prazer conhecê-la." Ela me deu a mão para cumprimentar. Sorrindo, eu peguei.

"Oi Liz, eu sou Bella e é bom conhecer você também."

"Bom dia Lizzy." Edward inclinou-se para que ela pudesse vê-lo e no momento que ela fez, ela sorriu de orelha a orelha.

"Bom dia Tio Eddy." Ela sorriu, mostrando seus dentes antes de correr para os seus braços. Pegando-a, ele a levou para a sala de jantar deixando eu e Tanya sozinhas... filho da puta.

Tanya segurou no granito do balcão. "Você não vai levá-lo, vadia. Vou destruir você, então vigie suas costas, em vez de apenas deitar sobre ela."

"Edward prefere que eu o monte, mas vou manter isso em mente." Eu sorri para ela antes de sair da cozinha. Eu me senti como uma vadia completa, mas eu não tinha certeza do que dizer.

"Bella, senta comigo!" Liz gritou da sala de jantar. Cada par de olhos dos que estavam se cumprimentando na sala, se viraram para mim.

A loira olhou para mim com desgosto. "Elizabeth, por que você não se senta comigo e com o papai."

A menina apenas franziu a testa. "Mas eu sempre sento com vocês e Nana diz que sempre devemos sentar perto das pessoas novas e você terá um novo amigo, certo Nana?"

Esme forçou um sorriso, mas assentiu. "É claro, querida."

"Eu acho que é difícil quando a criança fala a verdade." Um jovem homem loiro disse, estendendo a mão para tomar a minha. "Jasper Hale, é um prazer conhecê-la..."

"Bella Swan, prazer em conhecê-lo também."

"E eu sou Emmett Cullen, irmão mais velho e mais bonito desse caras, e o pai dessa menininha incrível!" O cara maior disse antes de me puxar para um breve abraço. Abracei-o de volta, mas não sem a interrupção por uma pequena tosse de sua esposa.

Cada um deles me deu um abraço, com a exceção de Rose e Alice. Rose me deu um olhar mau, enquanto Alice fingiu que eu não estava lá, cuidando do menino em suas mãos. Edward puxou uma cadeira ao lado dele para eu sentar ao lado de Lizzy. Enquanto sua mãe estava sentada à sua esquerda. Deixando Tanya para se sentar em frente a ele. Foi muito estranho ver o chef servir um banquete dos mais extravagantes alimentos que eu já tinha visto.

"Obrigada." Eu disse a ele, o que fez todos olharem para mim. Sério? O quê? Eu não poderia agradecer a ajuda?

"Obrigada!" Liz sorriu para ele. Eu queria bater as mãos com ela, mas resisti, sua mãe parecia que queria me cortar em pedaços.

_Apenas mantenha sua cabeça para baixo e coma._

"Então, de onde você é, Srta. Swan?" Carlisle perguntou enquanto passava manteiga em sua torrada.

"De alguma esquina." Tanya riu, eu queria esfaqueá-la, mas Edward agarrou minha coxa.

"Na verdade, sou de Forks, Washington." Eu respondi, sentando-me ereta.

"Forks?" Esme perguntou endireitando-se também.

"É de onde eu conheço você. Você costumava vir para a emergência o tempo todo. Filha do xerife Swan." Carlisle respondeu e eu gostaria que ele não tivesse tocado no assunto.

Balançando a cabeça. "Ele não é o xerife mais, mas sim."

"Por que você estava vendo vovô o tempo todo?" Lizzy perguntou, dando uma grande mordida em seu bacon.

"Eu costumava me machucar muito e por isso ele cuidava de mim."

"Por que você se machucava?"

Mordendo os lábios, eu tentei simplificar o máximo possível. "Eu pratiquei vários esportes, mas eu não era muito boa."

Ela pareceu satisfeita, no entanto, quando eu olhei para cima, cada um deles estava olhando para mim. É como se eles soubessem que eu estava escondendo alguma coisa e eu estava, mas todos eles deviam cuidar de sua maldita vida. Eu não estava em exibição.

"Então é por isso que você está fazendo isso comigo? Eu não tive problemas com o papai? Isso é o que está ligando você?" Tanya retrucou, batendo sua bebida em cima da mesa.

"Eu não acho que este é um bom momento para falar sobre isso." Alice sussurrou, balançando seu filho para cima e para baixo.

"Alice está certa..."

"Meu pai gostava de esportes e queria que eu jogasse. Eu fazia e me machucava. Não é grande coisa. Não tenho ideia do que você está pensando, mas eu preciso de um pouco de ar."

Edward levantou-se, deixando-me ir e eu não parei de andar até que senti o vento soprar em meus cabelos. Austin me seguiu, esfregando ao meu lado na varanda. Tudo aqui parecia uma pintura. A água azul escura batendo contra a areia marrom suave e quente, enquanto uma gaivota voava. Era lindo e eu me sentia fora do lugar.

"Eu não sabia que você conhecia Carlisle, se eu soubesse não teria..."

"Meu pai queria um filho. Ele me forçou a jogar tantos esportes e tudo doía. Eu mal conseguia andar em linha reta e muito menos pegar uma bola de beisebol jogada na minha cabeça, ou disco de hóquei no meu rosto, ou, ou, ou, a lista é enrome. Eu nem tenho certeza de que ele sabia o que fazia. Então eu acho que você estava certo, nós somos iguais."

Vindo por trás de mim, ele afastou meu cabelo, beijando meu ombro e eu me inclinei para ele. "Não pense sobre ele ou eles. Vamos dar um passeio."

"Andar na praia isso é..."

"Não pense demais, agora se mova." Ele exigiu, ele sempre era mandão pra caralho.

Deixando isso aprofundar, eu tirei os sapatos antes de segui-lo para fora da varanda e a caminho da areia quente. Nós não falamos, nós apenas caminhamos e isso me incomodou.

"Quem você está esperando? Eu não tenho nada marcado para você esta noite."

"James Volturi, o negócio do pai está falindo e eu quero…"

"O orgulho de Aro Volturi não iria nem mesmo deixar você ir em seu escritório. Eles eram o melhor grupo em microbiologia e engenharia de fusão até que você surgiu ultrapassando eles." Eu disse, parando para sentir o ar, que soprou através de mim, me animando enquanto a água quebrava a frente.

Não havia ninguém na praia, só Edward, Austin e eu. Puxando a minha camisa eu joguei para ele antes de tirar minhas calças.

"Nade comigo." Eu não lhe dei uma escolha antes de correr em direção à água. Tremendo quando a água bateu contra mim, eu me virei, mas ele não se aproximou. Ele ficou à beira da água, me observando.

"Você não vai se juntar a mim?" Eu gritei.

Com a mão nos bolsos, ele balançou a cabeça antes de gritar de volta. "Não, obrigado, só não vá longe demais."

Observei-o por um momento, ele não se aproximou mais da água, ficou apenas onde o deixei. Ele simplesmente sentou-se na areia, acariciando Austin.

Ele sabe nadar?

Nadando de volta para ele, ele me olhava antes de tirar a camisa e entregar para mim.

"Você sabe nadar?"

Ele assentiu. "Eu sei. Eu só não gosto de fazer."

"Você não tem que fazer isso, eu ainda tenho roupa..."

"Apenas vista Bella, eu quero ver você na minha camisa e prefiro não brigar com você por tudo."

Suspirando, eu fiz o que ele pediu e sentei entre suas pernas empurrando-o de volta para a praia.

"Por que você não gosta de nadar?"

"Sem mais viagens pela estrada da memória." Ele respondeu, agarrando meu cabelo.

"Tudo bem. James Volturi, você tem certeza que quer se envolver com pessoas como ele?

"Pessoas como ele?"

"A escória da terra. Ele tem uma ficha criminal maior que a minha lista de merda, e a mídia vê ele e seu pai como um lixo tóxico. Todas as terras que eles tomam, acabam áridas ou deixam os bairros ao redor cheio de Câncer. Não é bom para público imaginar... "

"Você realmente teria se saido bem como apenas minha assistente", ele sorriu,

"Por favor, eu não teria passado da porta. Empresas como a sua só contratam Ivy League. Eu teria sido sua secretária... ou empregada..."

"Você foi aceita em uma Ivy League..."

Sentei-me rapidamente "Você me investigou?"

Ele revirou os olhos. "Realmente, você achou que eu ia te deixar entrar na minha vida sem ao menos saber se você era uma viúva negra ou algo assim?"

Ele tinha um ponto, mas eu ainda não gostava disso.

"Viúva negra, sério?"

"Diz a mulher que chamou o meu mordomo de Alfred."

"Cale a boca, eu ainda acho que foi engraçado." Bati no seu estômago.

Ele sorriu, fechando os olhos. Ele parecia tão confortável apenas ali na praia. Sempre que eu estava com ele, o tempo parecia abrandar. Eu me senti tão relaxada.

"Eu não vou mais fazer a coisa de café da manhã." Eu sussurrei, sentando ao lado dele. "Vou tentar estar ao seu lado, mas eu não quero ser atacada Edward."

"Tudo bem, vamos tomar café da manhã no seu quarto." Ele afirmou, mas não era isso o que eu queria, mas vou deixar assim por agora. "Diga-me coisas que você gosta."

"O quê?"

"O que você gosta? Você não gosta de fazer compras. Você não gosta de gastar dinheiro... quando eu te levei para as compras, você comprou tudo na liquidação quando você pensava que eu não estava olhando. Você adora boliche e não se sente incomodada com o meu cachorro. É incrivelmente inteligente…"

"Ok Sr. Perfil... nossa, eu preciso lhe dizer alguma coisa? Você parece já saber tudo sobre mim... eu vou te dizer sobre você."

"Você não me conhece..."

Sentando em seu colo, eu sorri. "Você não quer que eu te conheça, há uma diferença. Você tenta me manter na distância de um braço, você mantém todos assim, até que você percebe que está sozinho e, em seguida, você se agarra firmemente. Você faz isso com a sua família, é por isso que você se senta no café da manhã e porque liga para Esme toda terça-feira e domingo. É por isso que você vai a um jogo de baseball a cada duas semanas com Emmett e Alice. Mesmo que eu acho que você odeia baseball. Você é viciado em mulheres... sexo. Eu não tenho certeza de quais são suas coisas favoritas, mas eu tenho certeza que se eu perguntasse enquanto você está dormindo, você responderia, já que você fala dormindo."

Ele franziu a testa, segurando a minha cintura. "Eu não falo dormindo."

"Ontem à noite você me chamou seu pequeno cisne. Você murmurou algo sobre chantilly..."

"Okay, okay." Ele riu, limpando meu rosto suavemente. "Não vamos falar sobre mim. Que tal se deitarmos aquii."

"Ou não." Eu disse, olhando para a direção que Esme estava vindo até nós. Me afastando dele rapidamente, eu esperava que ele se movesse, mas ele se inclinou para trás e fechou os olhos em vez disso.

"Edward você tem uma chamada de conferência com um Sr. Volturi, Roger disse que você pode querer atender." Suspirando, ele sentou-se pegando a minha mão.

"Obrigado Esme." Ele disse a ela, esperando que eu recolhesse minhas roupas.

"Na verdade, você se importa se Bella e eu conversássemos..."

"Esme..."

"Edward está tudo bem. Será somente um momento." Ele olhou entre nós, assentindo enquanto levava Austin com ele.

Eu prefiro lidar com isso agora enquanto ela tinha apoio. Parada ali usando a camisa de seu filho adotivo e segurando as minhas calças, eu vi enquanto ela me avaliou..

"Oi." Acenei estupidamente.

"Meu filho parece apaixonado por você, Srta. Swan."

"Você vai gritar comigo também?"

Ela balançou os cachos castanhos. "Não, eu estou aqui porque eu quero que você continue fazendo o que está fazendo."

"O quê?"

"Pela primeira vez, ele está realmente relaxado, sorrindo e rindo. Ele está feliz com você. Eu não aprovo a maneira como as coisas estão acontecendo, mas tudo o que eu sempre quis era que ele fosse feliz. Então continue fazendo o que você está fazendo e não deixe que ninguém lhe diga o contrário, está me ouvindo?"

"Sim, senhora."

Ela assenti, antes de se virar. "Eu o amo como um filho e se você é o que ele precisa, então você é o que ele precisa."

Estando lá enquanto ela caminhava de volta, eu olhava para as ondas... Eu senti que precisava dele também.

Correndo para alcançá-la eu tive que perguntar. "Sem mais olhares maus?"

"De mim? Não. De Rose e Alice talvez... você as assusta."

"Assusto?" Que diabos?

"Você é a amante. O pior pesadelo de cada esposa, você é linda, você é inteligente e pode roubar a atenção do marido de uma supermodelo."

"Mas seus maridos..."

"Aceitaram você abertamente. Se eles querem o que Edward está fazendo? Claro que não. Emmett e Jasper amam suas esposas, mas isso não significa que elas ainda não estão preocupadas. Você as assusta." Ela simplesmente falou.

"E você não?" Não que ela deveria estar.

"Eu estou casada com Carlisle há anos. Já lidei com a minha cota de mulheres que tentaram tirá-lo de mim. Muitas delas muito mais preocupantes do que elas vê em você, nenhuma delas poderia se comparar."

Eu gostava dela.

"Rawr." Era tudo que eu poderia dizer enquanto caminhamos para a casa.

Talvez eu pudesse sobreviver a este ano, depois de tudo.

* * *

**\- **_**Sigam a autora da fic no twitter:**_** JJMcAvoy -**

* * *

**Mais um capítulo com algumas revelações. Os dois amam essa luta antes do sexo, torna tudo mais… interessante. Eles na praia foi um momento tão fofo, o que pode ser sinal de que as coisas entre eles podem ser mais do que todo o sexo e brigas. Tanya sendo Tanya, a mulher parece que gosta de se humilhar. Emmett e Jasper foram incríveis, sem falar da Lizzy sendo uma fofa e matando a mãe de raiva haha A grande surpresa foi Esme, será que com ela aceitando Bella, Alice e Rose também vão?**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, todas vocês são incríveis!**

**Nos vemos semana que vem**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	5. Você Pertence a Mim

**Confessions of a Billionaire's W**

****Disclaimer: ****A história pertence a ****RuthlesslyYours****, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Uma vez, não importa o quão quente ou sexy seja, não era o suficiente. Nós dois sabíamos disso. Então ele me fez uma oferta que eu não podia recusar. Pelo próximo ano o meu corpo pertencia a Edward R Cullen; o homem bilionário, gênio, viciado em sexo e casado. Como eu cheguei aqui e por que eu não quero sair?

* * *

**Capítulo 5 - Você Pertence a Mim**

**Bella PDV**

Edward estava em uma conferência com o Sr. Volturi por horas, deixando-me para tomar outro banho. Eu soltei meu cabelo e decidi usar o vestido que ele tinha escolhido inicialmente para mim. Era simples, verde com bolinhas brancas e eu odiava o quão bem se encaixava. Eu senti como se isso lhe daria a aprovação para escolher minhas roupas para mim. Roger só aumentou a minha consternação assentindo quando desci as escadas.

Sentei-me no piano, eu não sabia como tocar, eu estava simplesmente brincando com as teclas e folheando as partituras. Eu amei como as notas soaram sob meus dedos. Eu realmente gostaria de ter aprendido a tocar.

"Você toca?" Uma voz perguntou atrás de mim fazendo-me saltar.

Virando, notei Jasper encostado no pilar na sala de estar. "Não, eu só estava pensando como eu queria saber."

"Posso?" Ele perguntou, dando um passo a frente.

"Sim, por favor. Ninguém jamais tocou para mim." Eu disse, movendo para ele sentar.

"Você deve pedir a Edward, ele é como um prodígio esquisito" Ele riu, deslizando os dedos sobre as teclas.

"Claro que ele é." Edward poderia fazer tudo... fechando os olhos, eu não pude deixar de sorrir quando ouvi a melodia familiar que ele tocou. Eu amava Chopin, eu não sabia como tocar, mas podia apreciar a sua beleza. Fechei meus olhos e balancei junto com a música calma, acrescentando internamente os outros instrumentos que eu conhecia indo junto com esta peça.

"Jasper, eu posso falar com você?" Ouvi uma voz irritada chamar. Mais uma vez, eu fui assustada, saindo do meu devaneio, eu tive que agarrar minhas mãos para não levá-las ao peito. Lá estava ela, uma Alice furiosa, olhando para mim enquanto segurava seu bebê com um braço. Jasper parou de tocar, o que era uma coisa boa, porque o olhar em seus olhos mostrava que uma tempestade de merda o aguardava.

"Nada aconteceu!" Eu disse estupidamente, isso é exatamente o tipo de merda que se diz quando algo aconteceu. Jasper riu da minha idiotice... apesar da crescente raiva de sua esposa.

"Eu vou estar na varanda." Ela afirmou andando… pisando forte.

"Me descul..."

"Isabella está tudo bem. Eu só queria ver quem e o que faz com que Edward seja feliz. Nós nos conhecemos há muito tempo e eu realmente gostaria de _realmente_ conhecê-lo." Ele piscou antes de ir depois atrás de sua esposa.

Suspirando, eu deixei cair a minha cabeça quando vi Roger em pé na frente da porta como um fodido cão de caça. Ele esperou na porta por alguns segundos antes de se virar para mim e levantar uma sobrancelha simples. Ele era como o pai que eu nunca tive, dando-me o estereotipado olhar paternal/crítico. Levantando do banco, eu alisei meu vestido e fiz uma reverência a ele.

"Melhor?" Perguntei.

"Muito", afirmou antes de puxar a porta aberta. "Sr. Volturi está aqui, eu acredito que recebê-lo está na sua descrição do trabalho?"

_Merda._

Apressando-me para o seu lado, tentei organizar meus pensamentos quando ele balançou a cabeça, tentando o seu melhor para não sorrir enquanto nos aproximávamos da entrada da casa. A Mercedes vermelha brilhante parou em frente à escada que levava para a garagem. Quem eu presumia ser James Volturi, saiu, ele tinha o cabelo loiro e usava um terno de grife, ele era como eu esperava, outro rico, arrogante, playboy.

"Velho, você ainda está vivo." Ele riu antes de me olhar. "Oh, merda, você é nova. Olá linda, onde você estava escondida?"

Sério?

"É Srta. Swan, Sr. Volturi e se você gentilmente me seguir, vou levá-lo até o Sr. Cullen..."

"Eu te seguirei para qualquer lugar, baby." Ele riu me cortando, enquanto olhava para os meus seios. Será que eu poderia registrar uma ocorrência policial? Porque eu com certeza me senti violada.

Ignorando seus comentários, eu simplesmente me virei e caminhei pelo corredor até o escritório de Edward, lhe permitindo seguir.

"Jogando duro para ter isso, eu gosto..."

"Sr. Volturi, eu simplesmente sou empregada do Sr. Cullen e você não só não está em competição, como também não é meu tipo." Sorrindo, eu bati nas portas duplas brancas do escritório de Edward. Mas o Casanova simplesmente emergiu.

"Edward, demita ela para que eu possa levá-la para jantar." Será que ele não me ouviu dizer que ele não era o meu tipo? Edward apenas segurou o telefone no ouvido, ele deve ter lidado com algo não programado, porque até onde eu sabia, o Sr. Volturi era a única pessoa que ele tinha negócios hoje.

Edward se inclinou sobre a borda da mesa de madeira escura cercada por livros, arquivos e whisky. Seus olhos voltados para o vestido que eu estava usando e eu senti a minha pele começar a queimar sob o calor de seus olhos verdes.

"Obrigado Srta. Swan, eu vou lidar com as coisas a partir daqui..."

"Não doçura, não me deixe com ele. Ele é mais frio do que o iceberg que o Titanic bateu." Ele fez beicinho como se ele fosse uma criança. Sério? Este homem era dono de uma empresa de milhões de dólares? Ele nem sequer parecia ser capaz de amarrar os próprios sapatos.

"Pare de incomodar a minha assistente, antes que ela decida processá-lo por assédio, James." Ele disse, desligando seu telefone antes de jogá-lo em sua mesa. "Senhorita Swan, eu preciso de tudo isso digitado novamente e enviado pela manhã."

Assentindo, eu andei até ele, pegando o arquivo marrom de suas mãos. Mas eu podia sentir os olhos de James na minha bunda. Edward parecia completamente indiferente, me esperando para sair.

_Rico nojento._

Fechando a porta atrás de mim, eu me inclinei sobre ele por um momento, no momento em que Alice desceu as escadas, sozinha. Mordendo os lábios, caminhei até ela, puxando o arquivo para o meu peito quando ela chegou ao ultimo degrau de mármore. Ela saltou para trás como se ela estivesse me esperando saltar sobre ela como um maldito animal.

"Jasper não estava fazendo nada e eu nunca..."

"A não ser que ele te pagasse, não é?" Ela sibilou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, me encarando como se ela fosse melhor do que eu.

"Não... eu..."

"Então é só em meu irmão que você quer por suas garras. Pensei que Tanya era nojenta, mas você ganhou essa. Ele é casado, se isso significa alguma coisa. Tenho certeza de que há melhores maneiras de lidar com seus problemas..."

"Bem, ele não está feliz." Eu atirei. "Eu não iria atrás de Jasper ou Emmett ou qualquer outra pessoa. Isso não é quem eu sou. Edward foi... é, apenas diferente, eu poderia me importar menos sobre o seu dinheiro. Eu nem tenho certeza de porque eu me preocupo em tentar falar com você. Eu não lhe devo nada. Você não tem que gostar de mim, mas eu vou ficar, porque Edward me quer aqui. Então vá se foder, sua vadia arrogante."

Eu nunca tive muitos amigos antes. Eu nem sei por que me preocupava em tentar interagir. Passando por ela, subi as escadas o mais rápido que pude. Eu sabia que mais de sua família poderia estar por perto, mas eu não queria vê-los. No momento em que cheguei às portas duplas levando para o meu quarto, fui recebida pelo forte cheiro de cloro e o som de água corrente. Eu senti meu estômago revirar enquanto eu me dirigi para o banheiro, onde o cheiro estava impregnado. Era estranho como o tempo tinha ficado lento e com cada passo o quarto azul parecia maior.

Abrindo a porta, eu não tinha certeza se gritava ou chorava. Lá na banheira com água sanitária estava a maioria das minhas roupas e até mesmo as minhas joias... a água estava começando a transbordar. Virando, eu coloquei o arquivo na cama e tirei o meu vestido, colocando-a sobre a cama antes de entrar. Desligando a água, eu abri o ralo da banheira antes de pegar minha toalha e colocá-la no chão.

"O ensino médio nunca termina." Eu sussurrei para mim mesma, o que só me fez tossir quando inalei o cheio de cloro.

Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer além de esperar a água escorrer, para poder ver se havia algo aproveitável. Eu não estava segura fora deste quarto e eu não estava segura dentro dele. Agarrando o arquivo, abri as portas da varanda inalando o ar fresco esperando que ele iria expulsar o cheiro ruim. Puxando a cadeira para a varanda, eu tentei ficar confortável. Os arquivos que Edward tinha me dado eram uma lista de envios de chips beta para todo o mundo. Eu não tinha certeza de para que eles serviam. Conhecendo Edward, provavelmente era o protótipo de escravos sexuais robos.

Sorrindo, eu fiz as chamadas que devia, elas eram simples, apenas para ter certeza de que tudo foi pego na hora e entregue em mãos para suas empresas.

"O que aconteceu aqui?"

Saltando de susto, todos os papéis em minhas mãos caíram no chão.

"Merda, me desculpe." Eu disse a ele, reunindo-os em uma pilha.

"O que aconteceu aqui, Bella?" Edward perguntou de novo, tomando-me pelo braço e me puxando do chão. Ele estava apenas alguns centímetros de distância de mim, seus olhos frios e escurecendo a cada segundo que eu não respondi.

"Eu não sei."

"Seu quarto cheira como se você tivesse assassinado alguém e está tentando encobri-lo. Então, eu deveria começar a cavar um buraco ou devo chamar meu advogado?"

Sorrindo, eu balancei minha cabeça. "Uau, você tem um senso de humor. Não, eu cheguei aqui e encontrei minhas roupas imersas em água sanitária. Tentei fazer o ar entrar, mas o cheiro..."

Ele me soltou, entrando no banheiro e, por alguma razão, eu não queria que ele visse.

"Eu vou matá-la."

"Edward, são só roupas..."

"Não, não são só roupas. São as roupas que eu comprei para você. É a minha casa. É a porra da minha água sanitária. Meu maldito quarto. Eu avisei..."

"Edward, não." Peguei em seu braço, tentando puxá-lo para longe da porta. "Por favor, não, eu já estou lidando com drama suficiente. Eles vão pensar que estou pirando por causa de algumas roupas. Ou pior, eles vão dizer que eu fiz isso para chamar atenção. De qualquer maneira, eu vou fodidamente perder, então por favor não. Eu vou deixar você me comprar alguma coisa e eu vou usá-lo. "

Ele suspirou, apertando a ponte de seu nariz, mas parou.

"Pegue o que você precisa."

"O quê?"

"Pegue o que você precisa, você não vai dormir aqui até que esteja limpo e ventilado. Você vai ficar no meu quarto." Engoli lentamente, tentando processar isso.

"Mas Tanya..."

"Sério Bella?"

Assentindo, peguei minha bolsa de higiene pessoal, tentando segurar minha respiração enquanto estava no banheiro. Eu, então, caminhei para a varanda para reunir os documentos e o telefone. Ele não disse nada enquanto me observava colocar meu robe, me sentia estranha, mas quando eu tinha tudo, eu apenas o segui. Em todo o meu tempo com ele, eu nunca tinha estado em seu quarto, aqui ou em Washington. Eu não tinha certeza do que eu estava me metendo enquanto eu caminhava pelo corredor até a última porta à direita. Ele empurrou-a, aberta o suficiente para que eu me espremesse por ele.

Eu não tinha certeza do que eu estava esperando... isso é uma mentira. Eu estava esperando lençóis pretos de seda, espelhos em todas as paredes e no teto, e luminárias antigas. Em vez disso, o seu quarto era apenas uma biblioteca. Cheia de livros e pinturas. O único espaço livre era sua enorme cama em cor de creme e ouro juntamente com uma mesa. Não era caótico ou sujo ou mesmo confuso, era apenas diferente, inesperado.

Ele deu um passo atrás de mim, com as mãos sobre os meus ombros. "Esperei o dia todo para fazer isso."

Em um segundo, ele estava puxando o robe da minha pele, sendo tirado de mim, fazendo o que eu tinha em minhas mãos cair no chão. Eu não lutei contra ele. Estando lá, em nada, além do meu sutiã e calcinha. Eu me virei para encará-lo. Ele agarrou meu pescoço, me puxando para ele.

"Primeiro Jasper. Então James."

"Eu..." Ele beijou meus lábios severamente, antes de rasgando a minha roupa de mim, senti a picada do pano contra a minha pele e isso estranhamente me deixou ainda mais excitada.

"Eu ouvi você falando com ele, então ele tocando para você."

"Nós estávamos..."

"Não, você tem que ser punida por isso. Você tem que se lembrar a quem você pertence, porra."

_Por que essa declaração só serviu para me excitar ainda mais?_

"Então, me puna, Sr. Cullen." Eu sussurrei, soltando meu sutiã e andando para trás até que eu senti a armação da cama atrás de mim. Caindo para trás, eu esperei por ele. Ele sorriu, puxando sua manga.

"Eu encontrei algo em sua gaveta em Washington. Eu estive esperando pela oportunidade de usar isso." Eu não tinha certeza do que ele quis dizer.

Esticando o braço, ele abriu a gaveta da mesa de cabeceira e lá estava ele, meu coelho rosa.

_Eu sabia que não tinha perdido. _Pensei antes do constrangimento me pegar.

Deus, eu pude sentir todo o meu rosto queimando em vermelho.

"Quando eu vi pela primeira vez, eu estava irritado. Você já tinha concordado em ficar comigo. Então, por que? Eu não sou bom o suficiente para você Bella?"

"Não Edward, você sabe que não é verdade. Você é mais que sufi..." Parei de falar quando ele sorriu, puxando sua cadeira e sentado nela, olhando para a minha forma de bruços.

"Eu sei. Seu cérebro sabe. Mas será que a sua boceta sabe?" Ele fez uma pausa, olhando para mim antes de um olhar diabólico passar em suas feições. "Usá-lo."

"O quê?"

"Dê prazer a si mesma na minha cama, Bella."

"Eu não quero. Eu só quero você."

"Eu sei, a punição, lembre." Ele sorriu, ficando confortável em sua cadeira de couro estúpida.

A maneira como ele olhou para mim me fez doer. Eu queria ele. Eu queria tanto ele, eu não queria o brinquedo de borracha. Eu não tinha usado desde a primeira vez que fiquei com ele. Ele parecia tão presunçoso, sabia que nada poderia comparar a ele, inanimado ou não. Ele achou que só estava me punindo? Bem, ele não estava, ele iria se torturar também.

Cai nos travesseiros, eu puxei meus mamilos lentamente, tentando esquecer tudo sobre ele. No entanto, ele era a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar. Fechei os olhos e o imaginei-mordendo, lambendo e chupando com aquela língua dele. A sensação dele indo do topo do meu pescoço até os meus pés. A sensação de quando ele estava dentro de mim.

"Ooooh." Eu gemi, não percebendo que estava esfregando meu clitóris até então. Agarrando o meu brinquedo, eu o liguei e segurei na minha boceta como eu sempre fiz, esfregando minha entrada tentando ignorar como eu estava molhada e o quanto eu o queria. Só de pensar sobre ele mordendo minha bunda e puxando meu cabelo me deixou dolorida.

Foda-se por que eu estava fazendo isso, eu deveria apenas saltar nele!

Eu sabia que ele estava me observando, eu podia sentir seus olhos em meu corpo, mas eu não me atreveria a encontrar seu olhar. Como eu devo parecer, ofegante e gemendo na cama, desejando seu pau e sendo deixada dand prazer a mim mesma. Isso não estava certo, meu corpo estava tão frustrado. Sentando, eu deslizei o brinquedo dentro de mim, esperando, rezando para ser suficiente. Com uma torção e puxão, ele vibrou, o que só me fez desejar ele ainda mais.

"Por favor", choraminguei, tentando tirar o meu cabelo longe do meu rosto.

"Por favor, o quê?" Pela primeira vez desde que comecei, olhei para ele, só que ele não tinha mais a camisa, as calças foram puxadas apenas o suficiente para permitir que seu pau saísse. Ele se contorceu ansiosamente, a veia ao longo do seu pau pulsava e pedia para a liberação da pressão.

No entanto, apesar disso, ele parecia tão calmo como sempre, seus olhos verdes deslizando sobre a minha pele.

"Por favor, me foda." Eu implorei.

Ele sorriu e se aproximou lentamente, sua mão afastou o cabelo do meu rosto, passando o dedo em meu lábio.

_Beije-me por favor._

Ele levou os lábios ao meu ouvido e sussurrou. "Não."

"Ugh!" Deus, eu queria chorar. Ele estava tornando isso pior por me tocar, deslizando a mão pela minha pele úmida e nada mais.

Ele estava brincando comigo e isso me irritou.

"Eu aposto que James não me faria pedir." Eu desejei que poderia retirar isso no momento que eu disse, mas já era tarde demais.

Ele agarrou meu cabelo, forte, e eu podia ver a raiva em seus olhos, mas eu não pude deixar de gemer.

"Nunca diga o nome de outro homem na minha cama, você está me ouvindo?"

"Então seja o único homem no quarto, Sr. Cullen." Eu sorri, o que só serviu para irritá-lo ainda mais.

Agarrando o vibrador, ele empurrou-o para dentro de mim, forçando um gemido a sair dos meus lábios e fazendo com que meu corpo agarrasse no seu.

"Não jogue este jogo, Isabella. Você pertence a mim. Minha para foder. Minha para mimar, minha em todos os fodidos sentidos." Ele retirou o vibrador por um segundo antes de empurrar de volta, repetindo, eu gemi e me agarrei em sua pele. Ele estava empurrando enquanto eu tremia pelas suas ministrações.

"Você quer James agora? Eu estava errado em pensar que você não era apenas uma comum prostituta cavadora de ouro? Bastaram algumas palavras simples e você quer o pequeno pênis dele agora..." Empurrão.

"N...não, Deus não". Eu ofegava, tentando respirar steadly.

"Por que você disse isso?" Empurrão.

Eu não respondi.

"Por que você disse isso?" Desta vez, ele não me deu oportunidade de responder, ele continuamente empurrou o brinquedo em mim, fazendo minhas pernas tremerem e minha cabeça doía do grito que eu estava tentando segurar.

"Foda-se, Jesus Edward, eu não sei. Eu quero você. Eu preciso de você, basta parar esta tortura. Me desculpe..."

Puxando o vibrador para fora de mim, ele jogou do outro lado do quarto. "Regra número um. Quando você estiver precisando de um pau, você encontrará comigo e só comigo, nenhum brinquedo, nenhum outro homem. Você entendeu?"

Tentando recuperar o fôlego, eu assenti.

"Diga isso..."

"Você e só vo..." Ele não esperou que eu terminasse antes da sua língua estar em minha boca. Levantando-me sobre ele, minhas pernas o envolveram, ansiando pela satisfação que eu sabia que não estava longe.

Empurrando-me para a cama, ele espalhou minhas pernas antes de puxar as calças completamente, finalmente liberando seu pênis. Eu não sei o que deu em mim, mas eu só precisava dele. Saltando em cima dele, ele caiu em sua cama enquanto eu beijava seu rosto, esfregando-me em cima dele. Eu tinha o que parecia ser um irresistível desejo de montar nele e absorver tudo o que ele estava disposto a me dar. Este sentimento ia além de luxúria, eu não podia controlá-lo, era primitivo, uma necessidade de mostrar ao mundo que ele era meu. Eu precisava reinvindicá-lo, esta era a única maneira que eu sabia.

"Foda-se, Bella." Ele sussurrou, me virando e prendendo minhas mãos sobre minha cabeça, ele beijou o topo do meu seio antes de mordiscar meu mamilo sensível.

"Eu só estou esperando por você, Sr. Cullen." Eu sorri, tentando me afastar de suas mãos e voltando a reinvindicá-lo, mas ele a segurou mais apertado. Maldito.

"O que há com você? Como você me controla?" Eu queria dizer a ele que era o contrário, mas antes que eu pudesse, ele empurrou para a frente, agarrando minha bunda enquanto eu arqueava contra ele.

"Eu nunca vou ser capaz de usar um vibrador de novo." Eu não tinha a intenção de dizer isso em voz alta, mas ugh...

"Porra, Bella." Ele sibilou e com cada impulso, eu balançava para ele, passando minhas unhas em suas costas, com força.

"Ahh, mais forte!" Eu gritava, Jesus, isso era tão bom. Liberando seu domínio sobre as minhas mãos, ele agarrou minha cintura antes de bater mais profundo e mais forte dentro de mim. Parecia que toda a casa estava tremendo, talvez tenha sido apenas eu.

"EDWARD!" Eu gemi quando meus dedos dos pés se curvaram, mas ele não parou. Manteve empurrando para frente até que ele se acalmou.

"Bella." Seus olhos rolaram e eu apenas o abracei em mim.

Ficamos assim por um momento e antes que eu pudesse recuperar o fôlego, eu estava deitada de bruços e ele tomou o controle total da minha bunda.

_Que porra? Ele realmente era humano?_

O momento que fiquei de joelhos...

Tapa.

"Merda", eu sibiliei tentando me manter firme. "Mais uma vez."

Ele riu atrás de mim, batendo na minha bunda mais uma vez e enviando um arrepio pela minha espinha.

Tapa.

"Ahhh..."

Tapa.

"Edward..."

Tapa, e eu desmoronei na cama, forçando-o a cair comigo, sem espaço entre nossos corpos enquanto eu tentava me recuperar dos meus orgasmos múltiplos. Ele me segurou perto, deixando beijos na minha espinha.

"Isto é meu, Bella Swan." Ele sussurrou antes de beijar meu ombro. "A megera sensual que dói por mim e só por mim."

Eu não conseguia nem respirar e muito menos formar uma frase coerente.

"Só por um ano." Lembrei a ele depois de alguns minutos. Ele deitou ao meu lado sem dizer nada por um momento antes de esticar a mão e pegar meu cabelo.

"Apenas um ano." Ele respondeu baixinho: "Um ano em que você vai precisar de roupas."

Merda, eu tinha esquecido disso.

"Eu..."

"Você nada. Pela manhã, eu e você vamos fazer compras."

Ugh! _Não._

"Você é a única mulher que eu já conheci, que reage negativamente às compras." Ele riu... eu gostei do jeito que soou, era profundo, mas despreocupado e natural.

"Eu me sinto estranha, é como se todo mundo soubesse que estou fora do lugar. Eles podem sentir isso. Eu não ando por aí com um pau na minha bunda como eles fazem."

"Então, basta ser uma vadia" Ele disse isso como se fosse assim tão fácil.

"Então eu não vou ser capaz de rir da minha experiência mais tarde e eu tenho 5 perguntas para você, Sr. Cullen." Sentando-se, eu ignorei o fato de que seus olhos foram direto para os meus seios... ele era imaturo assim.

Deitando de costas e enfiando o braço sob sua cabeça, ele respondeu. "Eu realmente deveria ter pensado duas vezes antes de lhe dar este poder em cima de todos os outros que você possui."

"Primeira pergunta: Para que são os chips beta?" Eu perguntei, ignorando sua declaração anterior.

Sua sobrancelha levantaram para mim. "Sem mais perguntas pessoais?"

Encaixando em sua cintura, eu cruzei os braços sobre seu peito e deitei em cima dele. "Eu estou fazendo as perguntas aqui, Sr. Cullen."

"Os chips são para um novo produto que estou trabalhando e isso é tudo o que você está recebendo." Ele sorriu, colocando os braços em volta de mim.

"Ótimo. Questões pessoais. Quantas mulheres estiveram nesse quarto."

"V..."

"Espere, Não. Com quantas mulheres você já teve relações sexuais com nesse quarto?"

"Você é a única."

"Por quê?"

"Eu não sei." Ele franziu a testa e eu não queria acabar com o nosso tempo com uma pergunta negativa, mas eu tinha que perguntar.

"Esta manhã, você não queria nadar..."

Ele suspirou, apertando a ponte do meu nariz.

"Se você não quiser..."

"Um acordo é um acordo. E eu mantenho todos eles. Quando eu era criança, quase me afoguei, eu não quero entrar nisso agora."

Deitado em seu peito, eu apenas assenti. "Tudo bem. Quer que eu vá embora? O cheiro deve estar fora do meu quarto agora."

"Você ainda tem algumas perguntas. Eles não acumulam." Ele sussurrou.

"Eu tenho um ano para perguntar, Edward. Eu posso lidar com algumas faltando." Eu sorri, saindo de cima dele e pegando o meu roupão.

Ele não me fez parar e eu não queria. Era seu espaço. No entanto, no momento em que sai do quarto, lá estava ela, Tanya, com os olhos arregalados como se eu tivesse surpreendentemente lhe dado um tapa no rosto.

"Sua vadia." Ela sussurrou antes de se virar e entrar em outro quarto.

Então isso me bateu, ela nunca tinha estado em seu quarto e isso me fez sentir... especial, e eu gostei.

_Merda._

* * *

**\- **_**Sigam a autora da fic no twitter:**_** JJMcAvoy -**

* * *

**Bella tem mais **_**poder**_** do que qualquer mulher já teve na vida do Edward, e nós sabemos bem do que se trata né? Só resta eles verem… Gostei do Jasper tocando para a Bella e da resposta que ela deu a Alice, oh por favor, ela está ali pelo Edward, não tem que ficar se justificando. E esse James, urgh, nojo! Tanya bem ridícula, achou que estragar as roupas de Bella iria afetar algo, pelo contrário, só a fez ir para o quarto dele, algo que ela nunca pode fazer haha**

**Era para eu ter postado mais cedo, mas faltava revisar e ta tão calor aqui que não consigo me concentrar nas coisas e fico me distraindo, mas ai está!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, e continuem comentando por favor.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	6. Um Novo Capítulo Do Sexo

**Confessions of a Billionaire's W**

****Disclaimer: ****A história pertence a ****RuthlesslyYours****, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Uma vez, não importa o quão quente ou sexy seja, não era o suficiente. Nós dois sabíamos disso. Então ele me fez uma oferta que eu não podia recusar. Pelo próximo ano o meu corpo pertencia a Edward R Cullen; o homem bilionário, gênio, viciado em sexo e casado. Como eu cheguei aqui e por que eu não quero sair?

* * *

**Capítulo 6 - Um Novo Capítulo Do Sexo**

**Bella PDV**

Eu não conseguia dormir. Eu não tinha certeza de porque eu sai do quarto de Edward. Eu deveria ter ficado, mas por algum motivo estúpido, eu queria dar-lhe espaço. Por que diabos eu preciso dar-lhe espaço?

_Ugh!_

Foi só quando o céu começou a clarear, prova do sol nascente, que eu finalmente desisti de dormir. Eu não tinha certeza de como Edward fez isso, mas quando eu voltei para o meu quarto, tudo estava limpo o suficiente para eu tomar um banho rápido. Hoje, eu não tinha escolha a não ser usar o mesmo vestido do dia anterior. Mesmo depois que eu estava vestida, e meu cabelo foi enrolado, ainda era cedo. O café da manhã era só às 08:30 e isso me dava quase quatro horas…

_Eu poderia cozinhar?_

"Por favor, que todos estejam dormindo." Destrancando a porta, eu verifiquei os corredores duas vezes antes de descer. Quando ninguém estava à vista na casa, ironicamente sentia que era acolhedor... quase aquecido. Eu amei como a luz de paredes azuis pareciam pegar os raios de sol que por sua vez iluminavam toda a casa.

"Austin, não." Eu conhecia aquela voz... merda.

Eu precisava sair.

"Sente-se!" Ele sussurrou, fazendo com que o pobre cachorro choramingasse antes de latir. "Quem está aí?"

Foda-me.

"É apenas eu, Roger." Eu sussurrei, entrando pela esquina com as minhas mãos levantadas em sinal de rendição. Olhando para ele, eu senti a vontade de revirar os olhos; "Sério, quando você dorme? É 5 da manhã e você está polindo a prataria."

Ele estava vestido para o dia, sapatos brilhantes e tudo mais; polindo a prataria da cozinha.

"Posso dormir quando estiver morto, Srta. Swan."

"No ritmo que você vai, isso não irá demorar. Jesus. Tenho certeza de que o rei Edward e o resto da távola redonda pode viver sem ver seus rostos nos garfos." Deus sabe que alguns deles estavam cheios de como isso era, sem necessidade de alimentar mais.

Ele manteve sua cabeça grisalha alta, cavando o pano branco sobre o pescoço da colher. "Eu não faço isso por eles. Eu faço isso porque mantém a casa funcionando. Prataria polida torna mais fácil de limpar, mantém à sujeira longe..."

"Não, eu só acho que você pessoalmente gosta de limpar, é como se fosse o seu pequeno segredo sujo." Ele franziu as sobrancelhas e eu não pude deixar de rir. "Não estou julgando, todos nós temos os nossos vícios."

"Você vai continuar no interrogatório, ou você está aqui para ajudar, uma vez que está de pé tão cedo?" Ele perguntou, me jogando um pano antes que eu tivesse a chance de responder. Não era o que eu estava esperando para fazer, mas por que não.

"Eu não dormi."

"Por que não?"

"Razões pessoais."

"Então, é o Sr. Cullen?" Eu parei, olhando para ele antes de pegar uma colher.

"Eu não estava pensando em Edward." Isso era uma mentira.

"Você está mentindo." Maldito.

"Chega de falar de mim Roger, e você? Que te faz funcionar?"

"Eu não sou um relógio Sra. Swan..."

"Você já assistiu Downton Abbey?" Ele queria sorrir, eu poderia vê-lo pelos espasmos no canto de sua boca.

"Eu posso ver por que ele gosta de você..."

"Oh não, não comece," eu podia sentir meu rosto ficando vermelho. "Todos os homens da casa distraem as mulheres com alguma coisa. Eu quero saber sobre você, Roger."

Ele suspirou, passando para os garfos de salada… o Edward realmente as usava?

"O que você gostaria de saber?"

"Para começar, qual é o seu sobrenome? Ou você é apenas Roger? Como Oprah, ou Madonna? De onde você é?"

"Meu nome é Roger Fairy-wood, sou do lado sul de Boston... Eu cresci nas ruas duras como o filho de um sapateiro e musicista."

"Sério?"

"Não" Ele piscou.

"Ugh bem, não me diga, mas saiba que vou fazer disso a minha missão pessoal..."

"Roger Hamilton. Meu nome é Roger Hamilton, eu nasci há 10 minutos daqui. Sem brilho, sem glamour. Agora coloque o seu pulso nisso, Srta. Swan." Ele me cutucou.

Sorrindo, eu esfregava com mais força, levantando o braço para o efeito dramático e ele revirou os olhos.

"Você conhecia Edward quando ele era criança."

"Isso não é uma pergunta.", afirmou, colocando o último garfo de volta em sua caixa.

"Ele confia em você."

"Ainda não é uma pergunta, Srta. Swan." Ele afirmou antes de guardar as coisas.

Era como arrancar um dente, Jesus.

"Jogue-me um osso aqui Roger!" Austin latiu para a palavra osso, cachorro inteligente. "Eu só quero saber mais sobre ele."

"Então pergunte a ele. Tenho certeza que ele irá dizer-lhe qualquer coisa que você precisa saber Srta. Swan..."

"Ele está me dizendo coisas que ele acredita que é importante e eu não sei o que é importante, antes que ele faça algo. Quer dizer, qual é a sua comida favorita? O que ele faz para se divertir?"

Ele me deu uma olhada. Um desses "pense sobre o que você acabou de dizer" olhar.

_Ele me usava para se divertir._

"Eu apenas entrei nessa" Eu ri, inclinando-me sobre o balcão. Ele balançou a cabeça, levando a prataria para a sala de jantar. "Eu só quero..."

"Você quer namorar com ele." Ele afirmou, quando se voltou para lavar as mãos.

"Eu não quero." Mais uma vez, ele me deu o olhar. "Ele é casado."

Isso o fez sorrir...

"Cara, eu posso cavar um buraco." Eu gemi.

"Srta. Swan, o Sr. Cullen já desfruta de sua empresa, você não tem que fazer qualquer outra coisa, mas ser quem você é. Ele tem número suficiente de pessoas fingindo ser algo que não são." Ele era o único que parecia realmente se preocupar com Edward... bem, talvez Esme também.

"Eu sei, mas eu só quero fazer algo por ele."

"Você sabe cozinhar?"

"As aves podem voar?"

Andando até a geladeira gigante, ele estendeu a mão, puxando alguns pequenos cartões. Soprando a poeira, ele deixou cair sobre o balcão na minha frente.

"A mãe de Edward costumava fazer estas coisas para o seu café da manhã. Quando ela morreu, ele tentou fazer, mas o garoto não deveria ser permitido na cozinha. Então ele odiava como todo mundo fazia."

"Mas ele vai pensar que algo está acontecendo. Seu aniversário é só daqui a algumas semanas."

"Invente alguma coisa."

"Como o quê? Dia Nacional da Amante?" Eu ri.

"O café da manhã será em três horas. Boa sorte Srta. Swan." Ele sorriu, pegando a coleira de Austin.

"Desafio aceito." Eu respondi. Embora eu não acho que ele tinha muita fé em mim.

"Cestinhas de presunto com ovos com bolinhos de batata. Panquecas de cranberry, amêndoa e caramelo. Torrada Francesa de morangos e cream cheese." Você está brincando comigo? É bom que ela fizesse isso para ele no maldito aniversário ou ele teria sido a criança mais gosta de Forks.

"Tendo problemas?" Roger se inclinou, fazendo-me saltar.

"Não, eu peguei isso! Vá tirar um cochilo ou algo assim!" Agarrando o avental, eu respirei fundo. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de por onde começar.

"As primeiras coisas primeiro." Eu sussurrei para mim mesma... ovos... um monte de ovos.

_Oh merda._

~x~

"Roger, por que você me deixou fazer isso?" Eu sussurrei, me escondendo atrás de parede divisória enquanto todos desciam para o café da manhã.

"Você está me culpando?" Ele perguntou, cortando os espinhos das rosas no canto.

"Eu tenho que culpar alguém, ele vai odiar. Eu errei as panquecas duas vezes e tive que refazer. Estou surpresa que o chefe Boyardee não me chutou para fora da cozinha quando viu o quanto de farinha eu tinha usado esta manhã." Isto é o que eu ganho por tentar me exibir.

"Tenho certeza que ele está mais preocupado com o fato de que você pode roubar o seu trabalho. Você deveria ir e ver como eles estão desfrutando de seu café da manhã, ao invés de se esconder deles." Ele estava tão calmo, estava me deixando louca. Edward fazia isso também, cada vez que eu surtava, eles só falavam baixo.

"Eu não vou entrar lá, Edward disse que eu não preciso." Ótimo, agora eu pareço uma criança.

"Então o que você está me dizendo é que está com medo de Tanya."

"Eu não estou." Eu murmurei, andando até as flores.

Ele se virou para mim, uma tesoura na mão e me deu o olhar. _Deus agora eu sei como as crianças com pais de verdade se sentiam._

"Roger ela é sua esposa, eu só não..."

"Ele te trouxe aqui, a céu aberto, lhe disse a verdade, disse a toda a sua família a verdade. Edward é quem ele é e se ele quisesse se esconder com você, ele teria. Então, se você realmente deseja fazê-lo feliz, seja aberta com ela." Ele cortou um botão de rosa antes de colocá-lo atrás da minha orelha.

"Você quer que eu entre e apenas jogue o fato de que eu sou sua amante na cara de todo mundo?"

Ele revirou os olhos, movendo-se para as cortinas.

"Por que você não está incomodado com isso? Quero dizer..."

"A mesma razão pela qual a Sra. Cullen não está. Edward quer você e ele é mais feliz aqui com você. Simples, então vá Srta. Swan, para que eu possa terminar todo o meu trabalho. Ou você não tem coragem?"

Eu tentei lhe dar um olhar, mas só fiz o meu tique de olho, ele sorriu me esperando sair.

"Tudo bem. É o Dia Nacional da Amante e eu vou mostrar para você, jogar a minha sexualidade lá fora para ele só vai explodir na minha cara e eu vou culpá-lo." Afastando-me dele, fui direto para a parede divisória, mas parei.

"Problemas?"

Suspirando, eu respirei fundo antes de andar e andando direto para a cozinha. Emmett estava se inclinando em cima da mesa para pegar a maçã frita de Alice, mas ela simplesmente bateu na sua mão.

"Tire as mãos, ladrão."

"Você nem gosta de maçãs!" Ele fez beicinho para ela. "Além disso, é para Liz, ela ficou acordada na noite passada e nós estamos deixando-a dormir."

"Oh, por favor. Eu gosto disso, pare de ser tão gordo! Puxa você é a razão pela qual Edward e eu tivemos que jantar 10 minutos mais cedo quando crianças."

"E por isso que o nosso chef é o melhor funcionário pago em nossa casa." Rose sorriu fazendo com que Jasper reprimisse o riso.

Edward estava sentado ali, folheando o jornal da manhã, comendo calmamente. Ele não parecia enojado de modo que isso era bom, mas ele não parecia que estava gostando. Ele só comia enquanto Tanya tentava inclinar-se para ele, mas ele não estava prestando atenção nela. Eu não podia culpá-la, ele era sexy em sua justa camisa azul escura e calças marrons.

"Bella? Edward, eu pensei que você disse que ela estava em uma caminhada." Esme sorriu para mim. Cada uma das cabeças viraram-se de seus pratos.

Edward sorriu, olhando-me de cima a baixo. "Eu pensei que ela estava."

Ele olhou para o assento vazio ao lado dele, oferecendo-o para mim. Com a cabeça erguida, eu andei até ele e beijei-o no rosto, em seguida, sentei. Ele parecia atordoado, mas se recuperou, colocando a mão nas minhas costas.

Tanya, por outro lado apenas bufou.

"Você sentiu o cheiro da comida não é mesmo." Carlisle disse, tentando fazer conversa fiada aparentemente.

"Sim, algo assim." Mordendo os lábios, eu me virei para Edward: "Você gostou?"

Ele apenas olhou para mim, com a mão queimando um buraco em minhas costas.

"Claro que ele gostou. Tenho gostos incríveis que inclui chefs, e vestidos. Será que você não usou isso ontem, eu sei que é difícil com todo esse peso extra, mas eu tenho certeza que você pode encontrar um vestido." Tanya riu, tomando um pouco de seu cocktail da manhã.

"Tanya!" Edward sibilou, mas eu agarrei o braço dele.

"Não, está tudo bem, baby. Primeiramente Tanya, seu grande chef não fez nada disso, eu fiz. Em segundo lugar, a razão pela qual eu não tenho nenhuma roupa é porque alguém decidiu despejar água sanitária em todas as minhas. Edward tão graciosamente ofereceu para me levar para obter novas." _É o MEU dia, vadia._

"Você fez isso", Edward sussurrou, virando-se para mim e pegando completamente a minha atenção.

Escovando meu cabelo para trás, eu assenti. "Sim."

"Como você sabia?" Eu sabia o que ele estava perguntando.

"Roger e eu estávamos polindo a prataria..."

Ele estendeu a mão para segurar meu rosto. "Roger, Jasper..."

"Tudo que fiz foi tocar piano." Jasper estalou, mas Edward não se concentrou nele.

"Em seguida, James e seu..."

Colocando a mão sobre sua boca, eu senti-lo sorrir, sabendo muito bem o que estava fazendo comigo. Ele estava brincando comigo.

"Você não pode ficar com ciúmes de todo homem que falar comigo." Eu disse a ele, mas ele só lambeu minha mão em resposta.

"Edward!" Eu gritei, puxando minha mão de seus lábios... não facilitando o calor que eu senti correndo pela minha mão.

"Vocês me dão nojo!" Tanya gritou, levantando-se tão rapidamente que ela derrubou a cadeira.

"Então simplesmente saia Tanya, eu pelo menos não vou sentir sua falta. Além disso, ela cozinha." Emmett sorriu, comendo uma panqueca com uma mordida, fazendo Carlisle reprimir o riso. Alice e Rose franziram a testa, mas não disseram nada, dando mais atenção aos pratos na frente delas.

"Foda-se Emmett."

"Tanya, por favor, abstenha-se de xingar o meu marido."

"Como você pode apenas ficar calado? Carlisle!"

"Tanya, não há nenhum ponto em ter essa discussão todos os dias. Talvez em seu próximo casamento você pode ter uma cláusula de fidelidade." Ele assustou não só a mim, mas a Edward também, parecia que ele estava surpreso que Carlisle estava do seu lado. Carlisle olhou para cima dando-lhe um breve aceno de cabeça antes de pegar o seu jornal.

"Eu não vou ficar de lado por causa desta… _filha da puta_! Você a tinha em SEU QUARTO na noite passada! Seu quarto! Por Deus Edward..."

"Tanya, a única coisa embaraçosa aqui é você. Nós já conversamos sobre isso e eu não vou ter essa conversa de novo..."

"Sério? Você vai levar sua vadia para a primeira festa do verão na quarta-feira? Ao jantar com o senador e sua esposa na sexta-feira? Ah, e o baile beneficente para o hospital de Nova York da sua nova coisinha tecnológica! Você precisa de mim e tudo o que você faz é me tratar como merda!" Ela gritou no topo de seus pulmões, acordando a criança no andar de cima.

"Obrigada Tanya." Alice suspirou, empurrando sua cadeira.

"Amor, eu vou cuidar disso." Jasper beijou a bochecha dela, levantando-se.

"Então, você acabou?" Edward perguntou a ela.

Ela simplesmente cruzou os braços olhando para mim, mas assentiu.

"Bom, porque eu também, Tanya. Juro por Deus, que se você agir assim de novo eu farei tudo ao meu alcance para cortá-la de tudo. Agora, por favor, saia da minha frente, Bella e eu vamos fazer compras." Ele pegou minha mão me puxando do meu assento. Ela mordeu o lábio antes de finalmente se virar e sair.

"Edward, você se importa se seu pai e eu formos juntos?" Esme sorriu; "Queríamos pegar algumas coisas para a baile."

Carlisle olhou para ela como se ela tivesse três olhos, levantando a sobrancelha. "Querida já temos..."

"Tudo bem, eu quero ir às compras... caramba."

Emmett riu e eu também estava tentando ignorar o fato de que Edward ainda estava segurando minha mão.

"Rose, Alice, estou surpreso que vocês duas não estão pulando em cima disso." Emmett sorriu pegando a mão de Rose, mas ela simplesmente se afastou.

"Olha, eu não sou do Time Tanya, eu não uso a camisa, mas não estou bem com isso. Então eu não vou", com isso, ela também saiu.

"Esme, Carlisle, estaremos à uma da tarde na Quinta para uma reunião na Oscar De La Renta à uma e meia. Espero que todos tenham conseguido tirar isso de seu sistema, porque se eu tiver que continuar a ter essa discussão, vocês podem encontrar um novo lugar para ficar." Ele disse, me levando para fora da cozinha.

"Oscar De La Renta? Ele soa como velho, ousado e rico." Sorri quando ele nos levou até a porta da frente. Roger estava na porta com duas jaquetas de couro na mão.

Ele não respondeu, ao invés disso ele ficou em pé o mais perto enquanto fomos para Roger e apesar de sua idade avançada, Roger era tão alto.

"Você falou de mim Roger."

"Você de todas as pessoas deve saber que é muito difícil negar algo a ela." Ele respondeu, sem emoção em seu rosto entregando-lhe o casaco e luvas.

"Vocês sabem que eu estou aqui?"

"Muito difícil mesmo." Edward riu, me fazendo bater em seu ombro.

"E violenta." Roger acrescentou me dando um par de luvas combinando e uma jaqueta de couro, "Como o Dia Nacional da Amante está indo?"

"Desculpe?" Edward perguntou.

"Tchau Roger!" Puxei-o para fora das portas brancas, pensando que estávamos indo para fora, mas paramos quando eu notei a Harley preta estacionado em frente, com dois capacetes... merda. Próximo a ele estava uma Mercedes branca.

"Dia Nacional da Amante?"

"Eu não dormi..." Ele não me deixou terminar antes de me beijar.

Foda-se. Eu conhecia esse sentimento. Eu nunca queria parar de beijá-lo. Passando os braços em volta do seu pescoço, sua mão agarrou minha bunda, apertando-o com força.

"Eu queria fazer isso desde que você saiu da minha cama na noite passada." Ele sussurrou em meus lábios. "Obrigado por fazer o café da manhã."

"Você não tem que me agradecer. Se você não gostou, meus sentimentos..."

"Bella, está tomando cada grama do meu controle não levá-lo para a cama e fodê-la de diversas formas. Estava incrível, eu não provei nada assim desde que eu era criança." Como se fosse para provar seu ponto, ele beijou meu pescoço e isso fez minha perna apertas, mas ele apenas segurou-se em mim, me apoiando até minha bunda tocar na casa. Ele me pressionou diretamente na frente da sua casa.

"Ahh, porra Edward", eu gemi, agarrando-me a ele e puxando-o do meu pescoço. "As pessoas vão ver."

Ele pressionou seu pau duro em mim, brincando com o topo do meu vestido. "Olha o quanto eu me importo."

Puxando para baixo o canto do meu vestido e sutiã, ele pegou meu mamilo em sua boca.

"Uhh..." Mordi o lábio, cavando minhas mãos em seus cabelos. Observando-o sugar e puxar meu mamilo com os dentes me fazendo querer ainda mais.

"Edward, qualquer um pode vir..."

"Estou mais interessado em fazer você vir." Ele sussurrou, colocando dois dedos dentro de mim. "Diga-me para parar, Bella. Você não quer ser vista certo?"

_Foda-se ele! Deus, eu preciso tanto dele._

"Carro." Eu gemi. "Foda-me no carro." Porque não havia nenhuma maneira que nós estaríamos fazendo isso até o seu quarto.

"Eu gosto disso." Ele sussurrou, acrescentando um terceiro dedo. "Mas se entrarmos naquele carro, eu quero seus lábios em mim."

"Qualquer coisa."

Puxando-se para fora de mim, ele lambeu os dedos lentamente, mas eu não queria perder tempo com mais nada, pegando sua mão, eu quase o puxei para o carro e abri a porta antes de empurrá-lo para dentro.

"Essa é a minha megera." Ele riu, deitando nos bancos de couro.

"Você não tem ideia." Eu sorri, rastejando para dentro e fechando a porta atrás de mim. Sentada em seu colo, eu puxei meu vestido para baixo, dando-lhe uma melhor visão dos meus seios "Sua esposa me chamou de gorda esta manhã."

"Não perca seu tempo com ela." Ele sussurrou puxando ambos os meus mamilos duros. "Você é absolutamente linda."

Sorrindo, eu puxei o cinto e calça até que eu consegui o que queria. Seu pênis se contraiu, implorando por mim e quem sou eu para negar-lhe. Tomando-o em minhas mãos, eu acariciei até que ele empurrou para frente.

"Você está prestes a se desfazer em minhas mãos, Sr. Cullen?" Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas eu o apertei antes de me inclinar para usar a ponta da língua para lamber o líquido perolado que escapava de seu pênis inchado.

"Porra, Bella."

Continuei minhas ministrações para o lado de seu pau, tentando me concentrar apenas nele, mas suas mãos no meu cabelo estavam me deixando louca. Dando-lhe prazer com minhas mãos e boca lentamente, ele me olhava. Eu vi a luxúria e desejo em seus olhos verdes.

"Tome tudo isso." Ele exigiu, então eu fiz. Fechei minha boca em torno dele e chupei.

"Sim... porra... sua boca é fodidamente incrível Bella." Ele sibilou, escovando meu cabelo para trás, ele enrolou em seu punho e começou a foder a minha boca.

Deixei meus dentes deslizarem suavemente ao redor dele enquanto desfrutava dos sons que ele estava fazendo... os sons que eu estava tirando dele... mas ele me torturou ontem à noite e eu queria o mesmo para ele. Então, lentamente, tirei o pau da minha boca e beijei a ponta.

"Bel..."

Empurrando-o contra o banco, mais uma vez, peguei seu pau e o posicionei na frente da minha buceta... eu estava tão molhada para ele. Ele procurou meus olhos antes de puxar meus lábios nos dele. Era quase doloroso como era bom beijá-lo. Encontrei-me reciproca quando ele me atacou. Se não tomasse cuidado, ele iria destruir o único vestido que eu tinha. Suas mãos em meu peito e bunda eram como o céu. Eu queria torturá-lo e levá-lo lentamente para dentro de mim, mas ele não estava querendo isso.

Ele pegou minha cintura e empurrou para cima, enquanto me puxava para baixo em cima dele.

"PORRA!" Nós dois gritamos. Eu podia ouvir a nossa respiração e o som da nossa pele batendo juntas com a umidade enquanto ele me fodia.

"Merda é como você estivesse mais apertada do que ontem." Ele sussurrou, agarrando meu peito antes de tomar meu mamilo em sua boca novamente.

"Ou talvez você está apenas maior." Eu disse ofegante, parecia que meus olhos estavam apenas rolando para o meu crânio.

"Sério? Você está medindo?" Ele sussurrou antes de me virar para minhas costas.

"Eu..."

Eu não consegui terminar meu pensamento muito menos completar a frase. Ele começou a me penetrar descontroladamente. Foi uma repetição do que parecia ontem, mas em vez de minha necessidade de reivindicá-lo, era o oposto. Ele estava possuído por algo além da minha compreensão, era mais do que apenas o seu impulso selvagem, que era normal, mas isso era diferente. Ele estava exalando paixão e era como se a única maneira de expressá-lo era marcando dentro de mim.

"Meu Deus!" Eu gritei, mas ele não parou. Agarrei-me à beira da porta enquanto ele fodeu forte a minha boceta.

"Tão fodidamente apertada." Ele sibilou, levantando minha perna em seu ombro ficando cada vez mais dentro de mim.

"Ed..."

Empurrão.

"wa..."

Empurrão.

Empurrão.

"ward... sim! Oh porra sim!" Gritei com minha libertação.

"Bella..." Ele sibilou quando gozou antes de cair em cima de mim. Nenhum de nós falou. Apenas respiramos no calor do carro. Eu brincava com seu cabelo antes de notar as pétalas de rosa por todo o carro... eu tinha esquecido que estava no meu cabelo.

"Roger gosta de você." Ele disse aleatoriamente.

"Edward..."

"Não assim. Ele não é um falador."

"Não é? Aquele velho tem mais inteligência em seu dedo mindinho do que eu tenho em todo o meu corpo."

Levantando-se de mim, ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu não iria tão longe. Mas Roger não se incomoda em falar com as pessoas, a menos que ele goste de sua companhia."

"Sério?"

"Sim, eu estou feliz, ele é importante para mim. Ele trabalhou para a minha família desde que eu era criança." Ele afirmou arrumando sua calça. Eu não queria que ele saísse.

Rastejando de volta para o seu colo, eu corri minhas mãos por seu peito e em seu cabelo. Suas mãos agarraram as minhas coxas, um sentimento que me ancorava, me fez querer ficar assim para sempre.

"Não posso simplesmente pedir roupas online? Vou encontrar todos os designers caros para comprar todas as roupas bonitas e modelá-las para você. Mesmo calcinha rendada se não formos para a cidade." Eu sussurrei, beijando seu pescoço, ele gemeu me puxando para perto dele.

"Nós podemos ficar na cama, e tentar fazer o trabalho durante os intervalos." Peguei sua orelha na minha boca e ele tremeu... ele realmente tremeu... em seu lugar com o que ouvia.

"Bella..."

"Eu quero que você me puna Edward... Adoro quando você bate na minha bunda, morde meus mamilos... Foda-me com tanta força Edward, que eu não posso andar em linha reta. Eu quero você. Eu quero perder a minha voz gritando o seu nome... diga-me o que você quer e eu vou fazê-lo... o que é que você sonha?"

Ele agarrou-me pelo pescoço, narinas alargadas, os olhos arregalados... quase enlouquecido. Ele procurou o meu olhar, o fogo queimando tão quente que minha pele ficou vermelha.

"Você não seria capaz de lidar com isso." Sua voz era profunda, olhos escuros... Eu tinha apenas pedaços deste Edward antes…

Apoiando-me em seu aperto eu mantive o seu olhar, "Eu farei qualquer coisa, vou tentar, por você. Se eu não posso, então, me ensina, porque eu estou disposta a aprender."

Ele beijou-me com força e rápido, nem mesmo me dando a chance de apreciá-lo antes de soltar o meu pescoço e puxando o seu telefone.

"Esme, Bella e eu não vamos ir às compras. Eu queria saber se você pode fazer suas compras para ela."

"Edward eu posso..."

"Tamanho 38, obrigado Esme." Ele disse a ela antes de desligar.

"Edward eu posso pegar minhas roupas..."

"Oh não, não perca esta obscenidade baby estou gostando bastante." Ele beijou meu peito me fazendo tremer. "Eu gosto quando você está assim."

"Você quer dizer, quando eu estou sentada em seu colo meio nua para passar o dia fodendo?"

"Não", ele disse sério, pegando o meu cabelo. "Eu gosto quando você está confortável, quando você fala o que pensa, quando você não está vendo a si mesmo como uma prostituta, porque você não é, você é minha garota, não Tanya."

"Você sabe como fodido isso soa, certo?" Eu sorri, pegando uma pétala que caiu, embora eu secretamente adorei cada palavra.

"Não, eu não. Se vista, nós vamos sair para um passeio e, em seguida, esta noite, vamos falar sobre as minhas fantasias." Meu coração começou a correr e eu sabia que ele podia ver o meu pulsação batendo no meu pescoço. Mas eu estava excitada... eu estava excitada para levá-lo a este nível. Nós tínhamos acabado de chegar a um novo capítulo. Antes ele mal falava... ele só me fodia. Agora... agora estávamos sendo abertos sobre nossos desejos. Eu queria agradá-lo e fazer o que eu queria, o que eu precisava... Eu desejava saber quais eram as suas fantasias. Sentia-me obrigada a agradá-lo, fazê-lo feliz.

_Todo momento que eu estava com ele meu apetite sexual se tornou mais forte... mais atrevido... e eu adorei._

Ele fez beicinho quando eu coloquei o meu sutiã de volta, ele beijou meu ombro antes de passar pelo meu pescoço, meu ponto de pulsação.

"Vamos dar um passeio?" Eu sorri, tendo seu cabelo em minhas mãos.

Ele não respondeu ao invés disso, virou-me no banco beijando a minha barriga antes de empurrar dois dedos dentro de mim.

"Ah... sim... caso contrário não vamos para um passeio."

"Oh acredite em mim Bella, você estará indo para um passeio, um com um final _muito_ feliz."

* * *

**\- **_**Sigam a autora da fic no twitter:**_** JJMcAvoy -**

* * *

**Dia Nacional da Amante hahaha só Bella e Roger para inventarem isso. Amei a Bella fazendo o café da manhã, e ver que quem a esnoba estava desfrutando. Tanya realmente não aprende, está cansativo, Edward já está no fim da paciência. Únicos que realmente não gostam da Bella na casa são Rose e Alice, e claro, Tanya, mas como vimos no capítulo anterior, não é como se Bella realmente estivesse procurando a aprovação delas, ou de qualquer um, ela só quer Edward feliz. E o que foi esses dois no carro? SOS!**

**Gente é o seguinte, estou mudando o dia das postagens de Confessions para sexta e de Emotional Warfare para o final de semana, sendo postado ou sábado ou domingo. No meu group eu vou explicar melhor sobre isso. Quem não está lá, procura no meu perfil ou pesquisa no facebook por _'Fanfics - LeiliPattz'_**

**Gostaria também de fazer um pedido, quem chegou a ler a fic na original, por favor, não dê qualquer spoiler ou comentário sobre o futuro da fic nas reviews. Eu não me importo de que alguém tenha ido ler na original, mas sei que muitas não vão ler lá e que algumas leem as reviews e acabam vendo isso lá. Não é uma bronca, é só um pedido!**

**Obrigada pelos comentários e nos encontramos semana que vem!**

**Beijos**

**xx  
**


	7. Alegremente Fodida Até a Morte

**Confessions of a Billionaire's W**

****Disclaimer: ****A história pertence a ****RuthlesslyYours****, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Uma vez, não importa o quão quente ou sexy seja, não era o suficiente. Nós dois sabíamos disso. Então ele me fez uma oferta que eu não podia recusar. Pelo próximo ano o meu corpo pertencia a Edward R Cullen; o homem bilionário, gênio, viciado em sexo e casado. Como eu cheguei aqui e por que eu não quero sair?

* * *

**Capítulo 7 - Alegremente Fodida Até a Morte**

**Bella PDV**

Eu não queria sair da cama. Os músculos das minhas pernas e braços queimavam... Jesus Cristo, Edward não tinha botão de desligar. Sete minutos, isso é tudo o que precisava antes que ele estivesse em cima de mim de novo, ou eu sobre ele. Eu ia morrer de tanto sexo. Eles teriam que colocar 'Aqui jaz Isabella Swan, Alegremente Fodida Até a Morte' na minha lápide.

"Você vai ficar na cama o dia todo? É meio-dia." Senti suas mãos suavemente escovando contra minhas costas nuas.

Ah, não.

Ele beijou a minha nuca, puxando o lençol que cobria meu corpo nu fazendo seu caminho pela minha espinha.

"Edward, você e Tanya tem o seu almoço para ir." Eu sussurrei, balançando sob seus lábios.

Ele parou, apenas por um momento, em seguida, virou-me para as minhas costas. Olhei para ele, ele sorriu, olhando para o meu corpo. Eu conhecia aquele olhar, fodida até a morte, ouça o que eu digo.

Seus olhos verdes estavam vidrados, enquanto olhava para os meus mamilos eretos.

"Edward."

"Eu não quero nada mais do que transar com você até que seus olhos rolem, mas... você tem que se arrumar."

"O quê?" Eu disse, tentando sair da cama, mas ele me segurou, beijando-me. Sua mão agarrou a parte de trás do meu pescoço, mordiscando meus lábios, forçando minha boca aberta com a língua... porra.

"Esme lhe comprou roupas suficientes, escolha um vestido e esteja lá embaixo em uma hora." Ele afirmou, saindo da cama e arrumando sua camisa verde claro. Eu preferia ele em ternos, mas sua roupa semi-causal era quase tão sexy.

Agarrando o lençol cor de creme da minha cama, levantei-me, envolvendo em volta de mim. Ele ergueu a sobrancelha, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

"Eu não sei por que você se incomoda."

Não desta vez. "Edward, eu não vou andar nua, nem vou para o seu almoço de caridade."

Ele deu um passo para a frente, eu dei uma para trás, não demorou muito para que a parte de trás das minhas pernas batessem na estrutura da cama. Escovando a mão suavemente pelo meu rosto, ele olhava para dentro de mim, não para mim. Era como se ele estivesse vendo tudo e mais uma vez, eu senti como se eu não pudesse andar.

"Solte o lençol, Isabella." Ele exigiu e eu fiz.

Como diabos ele tem tanto poder sobre mim?

"Você vê Isabella, eu possuo você," ele sussurrou contra meus lábios "o que significa que se eu quero que você ande nua, você vai. E se eu pedir para você vir para o meu almoço de caridade, você diz que sim."

Ficando na ponta dos pés, eu o beijei rapidamente: "Você pode usar seus superpoderes para me despir Sr. Cullen, mas não há nenhuma maneira que você vai me fazer pavonear por aí como um desses bajuladores da sociedade."

"Isso é um desafio?"

Empurrando o seu peito, eu estava mais ereta: "Malditamente certo."

Ele olhou para baixo, como se estivesse em estado de choque que eu o havia empurrado, antes de virar e caminhar em direção às portas duplas.

Click.

No momento em que essas portas se fecharam, eu sabia que havia selado meu destino, mas eu não pude deixar de ficar excitada. A dor entre as minhas pernas foi embora e eu o queria tanto. Porra.

Virando-se para mim, ele desabotoou a camisa lentamente.

Porra.

"Deite na cama."

"Se eu fizesse isso Sr. Cullen, onde estaria o desafio?" Eu sussurrei, esticando e passando as minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo.

Ele sorriu, então me excitando.

"Oh não!" Eu ri, pulando na cama e correndo para o outro lado.

"Sério, Srta. Swan?" Ele perguntou de sua posição no outro lado.

"Sério, Srta. Swan?" Eu zombei com a minha mão em meus quadris, eu não podia deixar de sorrir. "Você não tem uma festa para ir?"

Em vez de falar, ele simplesmente pulou sobre a cama. Eu tentei correr para a porta, mas ele agarrou meu braço, me puxando de volta para a cama e me prendendo sob ele.

"Por que você sempre luta comigo?"

"Porque você gosta." Eu sussurrei.

Ele não disse nada, prendendo minhas mãos acima da minha cabeça com uma das suas e beijando meu pescoço enquanto a outra mão viajava pelo meu peito e entre as pernas.

Uma de suas fantasias era ser controlado, ele queria que eu controlasse... como ele faz comigo. Eu só estava esperando o momento certo; eu queria pegá-lo desprevenido. Eu queria provocá, tê-lo à minha mercê, para controlar seu prazer. Eu queria jogar com ele do jeito que ele estava atualmente jogando com meu corpo.

"Você vem para o almoço." Ele sussurrou, mordendo meu pescoço.

"Não."

"Da sua maneira, então."

Ele se moveu tão rápido que não tive tempo de piscar antes de seu cinto estar fora e eu estava de bruços. Amarrando-o em volta do meu pulso, ele prendeu a outra ponta na cabeceira da cama antes de agarrar a minha bunda e a beijar.

"Edward não—"

"Então, use o vestido."

"N—"

Antes que eu pudesse responder, a palma da sua mão encontrou com a minha bunda, provocando arrepios por todo o meu corpo. A dor era tão boa.

Suas ações não pararam por aí, ele continuou até que eu não poderia lidar mais com isso.

"PORRA! EDWARD... ah..." Esfregando minhas coxas juntas, eu lutei contra o cinto, tentando me libertar.

"Essa é a minha garota." Ele riu, beijando minhas nádegas e até mesmo dando uma pequena mordida. Eu senti a umidade escorrer pelas minhas coxas, minha boceta latejava com a necessidade. "Agora use o vestido."

"Foda-se."

TAPA!

"AH! Porra!" Ele me bateu tão forte, fiquei ofegante.

"Tão cedo, baby." Ele brincou.

"Vai… se foder."

Ele riu. "Eu prefiro foder você."

Senti seu pênis pressionando contra mim. Ele não parou, ele beijou meu lado ao espalhar minhas pernas até que eu tinha que ficar de joelhos e com um impulso, ele estava enterrado até o fim na minha boceta.

"Jesus."

"Nem mesmo ele pode te ajudar agora." Ele riu, mordendo a ponta da minha orelha. Ele estava em toda parte. Suas mãos beliscaram meus mamilos enquanto ele me fodeu com força, batendo cada vez mais fundo em mim.

"Ah, sim!" Engoli em seco, mordendo meu lábio.

"Mais forte."

BATIDA. A cama tremeu quando bateu contra a parede.

"Mais forte!" Eu gritei novamente, mas ele não cumpriu neste momento.

Ele simplesmente parou... Eu estava tão perto.

"Que porra você está fazendo?"

"Concorde..." Ele respirou fundo, "em usar o vestido e ir para o almoço."

Porra.

"Edward—"

Batida! Meus joelhos cederam, "Você não está jogando limpo."

Ele empurrou-me com tanta força que minhas pernas cederam.

"Tudo bem! Tudo bem, porra! Apenas, por favor!"

"Eu ganhei." Ele riu antes de tomar-me com força.

É como se ele estivesse se segurando antes, não só balançou a cama, mas a lâmpada sobre a mesa lateral caiu no chão e quebrou. Mas isso não o impediu nem o fez diminuir, e agradeço a Deus por isso.

"Posso ter minhas mãos soltas?" Eu implorei, puxando contra seu cinto.

"Como quiser." Ele respondeu, puxando a faixa preta da minha mão. No momento em que eu estava livre, segurei a cabeça atrás de mim e corri meus dedos por seu cabelo enquanto ele me segurou contra seu peito.

"Você é tão apertada baby." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, empurrando até que ele veio.

Empurrando-o ele caiu de costas na cama e eu lentamente tirei seu pênis de mim. Virando, eu o encontrei sorrindo para mim. Rastejando em seu colo, eu sorri para ele.

"Por que você me quer na festa?"

"Estamos iniciando suas cinco perguntas agora?" Ele perguntou, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

Revirando os olhos, eu assenti. "Sim, agora responda."

"Porque eu quero sair de fininho e foder você em um dos escritórios do Volturi."

Claro! Suspirando, eu tentei me afastar dele, mas ele me segurou. "E... eu preciso de alguém para me manter calmo."

"Você não precisa de ajuda com isso, eu raramente vi você com raiva."

"No lado de fora, não". Ele sussurrou e havia algo em seus olhos que eu não conseguia compreender.

"O que você vai fazer com Tanya? Ela não vai gostar disso e ela pode fazer uma cena..." E quando eu digo "pode", eu queria dizer que, sem dúvida ela faria.

"Resposta número dois: Tanya não vai fazer uma cena porque ela vai querer que pareça que somos um casal para a mídia. Você vai como uma assistente pessoal, para se certificar de que nenhum desses sanguessugas irá usar isso como uma oportunidade para me encurralar."

"Então você vai me usar como guarda-costas social?"

"Isso é uma pergunta ou a sua ousadia?" Ele sorriu, fazendo-me bater nele no peito.

"Você gosta da minha ousadia?"

Me puxando para perto, ele nos virou mais antes de me beijar rapidamente. "Sim e sua bunda é muito boa também."

Eu não queria que ele se levantasse. Mas, eu acho que tínhamos que fazer se tivéssemos que ir a festa. Observando seus músculos fortes enquanto ele se curvava para pegar sua cueca, eu lutei contra a vontade de puxá-lo de volta para mim. Cada parte dele era duro e eu queria lamber ele da cabeça aos pés. Mas, eu também queria que ele pagasse por me fazer ficar toda arrumada para isso.

"Eu ainda tenho duas perguntas faltando." Eu disse, saindo da cama, desta vez com um lençol.

Ele não se incomodou em virar. "Então pergunte."

"Você se importa de ficar comigo esta noite? Juro, parece que alguém está me observando."

Ele fez uma pausa, virando o rosto para mim agora.

"Você acha que alguém está te observando dormir?"

"Eu sei que parece loucura, mas é só esta noite..."

"Tudo bem, agora salve sua última pergunta até depois da festa, vá se vestir."

Estufando o peito, eu saudei. "Senhor, sim senhor!"

Seus olhos foram para o meu peito e eu corri para o banheiro antes que ele tomasse esta oportunidade para me pegar de novo. Havia uma quantidade de sexo que uma garota poderia aguentar em um dia.

**~x~**

Eu sei que era errado odiar os ricos por serem ricos, mas eu realmente não poderia evitar. Todos eles estavam ao redor, em todos esses ternos caros e vestidos formais e tudo que eu senti olhando para eles foram náuseas. Eu me senti como um peixe fora d'água, mesmo que eu estivesse aqui vestida com um sapato de salto dourado e um apertado vestido azul. Esme tinha conseguido isso para mim, aparentemente não respirar estava na moda.

Por causa de Edward e eu fodendo à tarde, estavamos apenas um pouco atrasados... mais como 1 hora e 45 minutos. Mas isso não era nada comparado a Tanya, que desceu depois que estávamos todos na porta. Seus olhos quase sairam da sua cabeça quando ela desceu as escadas em seu vestido vermelho brilhante de corte baixo, e me viu. No entanto, ela mordeu os lábios mantendo a cabeça erguida e disse-me para sentar longe dela e não ser vista em fotos.

Este era o seu momento para brilhar e, aparentemente, ela não ia me deixar estragar tudo. No momento em que paramos na mansão à beira-mar, ela exigiu que eu abrisse a porta para eles, eu estava relutante, mas Edward e eu sabíamos que em público eu realmente trabalhava para eles. O que significava que eu ia ter que me curvar para sua alteza. Quando eu fiz o que ela pediu, Tanya praticamente saltou em seus braços quando ele saiu do carro, para todos os repórteres de verem. Isso me deixou enjoada e Edward apenas ficou lá com a mão na cintura dela. Nenhum deles sequer pareceu me notar. Eu entrei e tudo era de silicone e plástico, rodeado por pinturas que nenhum deles conhecia o artista. Era como se James tivesse ido em algum museu, escolhido a dedo as pinturas mais caras e as espalhado por todas as maciças paredes brancas. Era frio e vazio, nada como a casa de Edward. No momento que eu vi o Porsche amarelo no meio de sua sala de estar, eu não senti nada, além de pena do homem.

"Brega não é?" Alice riu, tomando um gole do coquetel rosa ao meu lado.

Eu estava um pouco chocada que ela estava falando comigo, mas eu assenti. "Mais como um homem muito desesperado tentando compensar algo."

"Você não poderia estar mais certa." Ela riu segurando seu dedo mindinho.

"Não", eu ofeguei. "Tão pequeno?"

"Pelo que tenho ouvido, quase invisível, ele fará uma extensão deste verão, logo depois que ele e Edward fundirem as empresas."

"Meu Deus!" Eu ri ao lado dela. "Eu me sinto mal por fazer uma brincadeira sobre seu carro agora."

"Por favor, ele é um idiota. Ele deu em cima de mim no momento em Jasper virou as costas."

"Ele deu em cima de mim também, eu vomitei um pouco na minha boca—"

"Veja senhoras, você não pode comprar classe", Tanya sorriu, me entregando a taça de champanhe vazia enquanto suas amigas pararam bem na frente do carro.

"Tanya você não me disse que seu marido paga tão bem, olhe para os sapatos dela." A ruiva sorriu, fazendo com que Tanya revirasse os olhos.

"Victoria, por favor, você não pode reconhecer uma falsificação? Ela ainda nem terminou a faculdade. Edward está sempre com pena de sonhadores." Ela suspirou, todas olharam para mim com caretas em seus rostos, como se eu cheirasse a algo ruim. "Senhorita Swan, eu preciso de mais um copo, afinal você é paga por hora, certo?"

Elas riram, passando por mim e entrando em outra sala. Eu queria quebrar a taça contra sua cabeça. Ela estava explorando tudo o que valia a pena

"Nenhuma quantidade de dinheiro vale a pena para lidar com ela." Alice franziu a testa; "Onde está Edward?"

"Ele e Carlisle estão conversando com o CEO da EX Mobile lá trás." Eu respondi. Ela assentiu antes de sair.

"Boa conversa." Eu murmurei para mim mesma antes de virar para pegar algo para beber, eu vou precisar se era este tipo de merda que eu estaria submetida. Eu não estava realmente certa de onde era a cozinha, então eu apenas segui o homem no terno de pinguim.

"Se não é a mulher dos meus sonhos." O pau pequeno James parou ao meu lado, me encurralando ao lado do que parecia ser um Van Gogh.

"Eu realmente espero que sua fala seja sobre a mulher na pintura e não eu."

Ele sorriu como uma cobra. "Você é espirituosa, eu gosto disso em uma mulher."

"Sr. Volturi, estou trabalhando."

"Edward faz você trabalhar muito, amor. Saia e se case comigo, e o tempo não vai mais importar."

Sério?

"Isso já funcionou com alguma mulher?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Não me tornei rico sem correr riscos."

"Você quer dizer, poluindo rios locais, comprando fazendas das pessoas ou você está falando sobre encher sua casa com tanta porcaria na esperança de que as pessoas vão realmente pensar que você tem cultura—"

"Você não pode falar assim comigo, vadia!" Ele pegou no meu braço.

"Me solta, Sr. Volturi."

"Não", ele retrucou: "Não até que você me explique por que você pensa que é um dom de Deus aos homens. Quem a colocou na porra do pedestal? Foi Edward que te disse que você era especial? Bonita e agora você acha que você é feita de ouro."

"Eu não vou pedir de novo para me soltar."

Ele apertou e eu levantei a taça quebrando-a contra seu rosto.

"SUA VADIA!" A parte de trás de suas mãos, cobertas de anéis, encontraram com o meu rosto tão forte, que meus dentes cortaram minha bochecha e lábios quando eu caí contra a parede. "EU VOU PROCESSAR SUA BUNDA PELA PRÓXIMA DÉCADA!"

Ele estendeu a mão para mim, mas antes que ele pudesse me atacar de novo, um punho encontrou com seu rosto, fazendo-o cair em cima dos alimentos preparados para a festa.

"Ninguém nunca te disse para não colocar as mãos em uma mulher! Seu pequeno idiota?" Emmett virou-se para ele antes de se ajoelhar ao meu lado.

* * *

**\- **_**Sigam a autora da fic no twitter:**_** JJMcAvoy -**

* * *

**É tão óbvio que o Edward está mais do que caído por ela, mas ele só não sabe dizer da forma correta. Não acho que era necessário ela ir ao almoço, afinal ele sumiu e nem da sua "assistente" precisava. Mas quero ver como ele irá reagir quando descobrir o que James fez... **

**Obrigada pelas reviews! Continuem comentando por favor ;)**

* * *

**Confiram a nova tradução da Nai**_ (que irá traduzir capítulos futuros de Confessions) _** **All the President's Men**: www fanfiction net /s/10681376/1/**

* * *

**Beijos**

**xx**


	8. Bem-vindo à Casinha de Cachorro

**Confessions of a Billionaire's W**

****Disclaimer: ****A história pertence a ****RuthlesslyYours****, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Uma vez, não importa o quão quente ou sexy seja, não era o suficiente. Nós dois sabíamos disso. Então ele me fez uma oferta que eu não podia recusar. Pelo próximo ano o meu corpo pertencia a Edward R Cullen; o homem bilionário, gênio, viciado em sexo e casado. Como eu cheguei aqui e por que eu não quero sair?

* * *

**Capítulo 8 - Bem-vindo à casinha de cachorro**

**Bella PDV**

"O que diabos aconteceu com você?" Roger perguntou no momento em que entrei na cozinha.

Emmett e eu tínhamos saído da festa o mais rápido que foi humanamente possível, saindo por trás para evitar a imprensa. Ele não disse nada, eu só queria ir embora. Eu precisava sair de lá.

"Você deveria ver o outro cara?" Tentei fazer piada, mas estremeci, meu rosto estava doendo. Eu não achei que estava tão machucada, mas agora que o choque estava passando, eu podia sentir a extensão dos danos. Seu anel tinha conectado com meu osso e o corte na minha boca continuou a sangrar.

_Merda_.

"Não é engraçado." Ele sussurrou, me entregando um saco de ervilhas congeladas.

"Você vai preferir pegar um bife Roger e talvez chamar um méd-"

"Nada de médico," eu cortei Emmett: "Eu vi muitos médicos para uma vida."

"Sim, porque com seus ferimentos, você é o epítome do senso." Roger entoou sarcasticamente, já no telefone enquanto Emmett foi para a geladeira pegar um bife.

"Seja legal comigo Roger, estou machucada." Eu fiz beicinho, pegando a carne congelada antes de colocar isso no meu rosto. Emmett riu, puxando sua gravata vermelha em seu pescoço.

"Tem certeza que você não quer que eu ligue para Edward?" Ele perguntou pela nona vez desde que havíamos saído.

_Oh Deus, não, eu não posso lidar com isso agora._

Antes que eu pudesse falar, a porta se abriu. "Eu estou me perguntando por que diabos você não me ligou!" Rose, com os sapatos na mão, gritou quando ela entrou na cozinha.

"Baby, eu mandei uma mensa—"

"Você sai no meio do primeiro grande evento da temporada no Hampton com a prostituta de Edward, que ele nem parecia se preocupar e o melhor que você pode fazer é me enviar uma mensagem? Você perdeu a maldita cabeça?"

_Prostituta de Edward._

"Rose isso não é justo e você sabe. O que eu deveria fazer, apenas deixar James atacá-la? Se acal—"

Ela estendeu a mão como se quisesse sufocar alguma coisa, ou alguém antes de se virar e olhar para mim.

"Você não pertence aqui." Ela sibilou, vindo até a mim, "Você sabe disso. Eu sei disso. Roger sabe disso. Todo mundo sabe muito bem disso, até mesmo Edward e você está aqui com carne crua em seu rosto. Quanto mais tempo você ficar, pior tudo—"

"Obrigada, Rose. Eu vou para a cama." Deixando a carne na mesa, eu passei por ela, tentando o meu melhor para correr até a escada, sem correr.

Senti mais do que vi algo passar por mim, olhando para o topo da escada, vi Austin, abanando o rabo e esperando. Continuei a andar, sem parar, até que eu cheguei ao meu quarto, Austin atrás dos meus calcanhares. No momento em que a porta se fechou, eu inclinei meu peso contra ela antes de escorregar para o chão, abraçando Austin mais perto de mim, mas ele estava mais interessado em lamber meu rosto do que o conforto que eu buscava da sua presença.

"Você acha que eu pertenço aqui, certo?" Eu sussurrei. "Se você lamber a carne do meu rosto."

O afastei, ficando de pé e caminhando para o banheiro. Eu não queria me ver no espelho, mas eu sabia que tinha que fazer. Eu queria saber o quão ruim o dano era. Mesmo depois que eu lavei meu rosto, eu parecia uma bagunça. A mulher de cabelos emaranhados, com o rosto machucado na minha frente parecia oca. Eu estava fingindo ser alguém que eu não era... eu não me pareço comigo mesma. Era mais do que apenas as novas contusões que cobriam meu rosto, eu estava perdendo qualquer pequena essência que eu tinha. Este lugar, essas pessoas estavam drenando para fora de mim e eu não sei quanto mais eu tinha que dar.

Puxando o vestido, eu queria tirar, mas não estava saindo! Merda!

"Bella! Bella? Onde você está?" O ouvi gritar do outro lado da porta, mas eu continuei a minha tarefa até que o pano rasgou.

"Eu estou bem, Edward!" Eu gritei, tentando impedir o soluço de escapar.

"O caralho que você está, abra a porta, Bella."

Eu não podia me mover, ouvir sua voz só trouxe de volta como ele me fez sentir hoje. Abandonada, sem valor... inferior a ele, e eu acho que era a verdade.

"Se você não abrir, eu juro por Deus que vou quebrar essa porta!"

Eu fiquei lá por um momento antes de abrir a porta. Seus olhos se arregalam quando ele ficou cara a cara com a prova do incidente.

"Eu vou matá-lo." Ele sussurrou, virando-se.

Sua declaração apenas provocou a minha ira.

"Agora você se importa?" Eu gritei: "Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, agora você finge que dá a mínima para o meu bem-estar? Todo o dia você me tratou como uma criada, me ignorou e me deixou ali, sozinha! Eu cumpri os seus desejos, mesmo quando eu não queria ir. Eu sempre faço o que você quer, nunca pensando sobre a minha sanidade, meu próprio bem-estar! Você é tão ruim quanto ele, me mandando fazer o que você quer onde você quer, caralho. Esperando que eu seja algo que não sou! Onde você estava? Você exigiu que eu fosse e então você me deixou para aquele porco! Vá em frente, mate James. Mas saiba que isso é minha culpa por perder a mim mesma nessa farsa e sua culpa por me colocar nisso." Acabei meu discurso em um sussurro, completamente esgotada e exausta.

Isso não valia a pena, eu não entrei nisso para ser abusada fisicamente, nem mentalmente.

Tirei os restos do vestido rasgado e entrei no closet tirando todas as roupas que Esme tinha comprado para mim e jogando no chão.

Toda a raiva que foi construída me fez sentir como se estivesse fervendo. Eu queria bater em James até ele ficar inconsciente. Eu queria dar um soco na porra da cara de Rosalie. Eu queria estar em qualquer lugar, menos aqui. Eu queria…

"Pare de se mover." Ele sussurrou, me segurando.

"Me solte." Recusei-me a ceder como sempre faço.

"Não", ele beijou minha nuca: "Você precisa se acalmar."

"Isso é um comando também?"

"Bella. Apenas respire." Ele sussurrou, tentando manter um poder sobre mim, enquanto eu tremia, em parte com a tentativa de escapar de seus braços e porque eu estava falhando.

Eu o odiava e eu o odiava por ter esse poder sobre mim, por me fazer ceder a seus caprichos. Eu não gostava de quem eu estava me tornando, eu senti a corrida da mágoa pelas minhas veias, mas, enquanto ele me segurou, seu toque o afastava. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele me pegou, me embalando em seus braços antes de me colocar no centro da cama.

"Eu vou lhe preparar um banho quente e servir um pouco de vinho. Você pode gritar comigo o quanto quiser depois, mas agora, deixe-me fazer isso." Não era como se eu tivesse uma escolha.

Tirando o paletó, ele jogou no pé da cama antes de arregaçar as mangas, enquanto caminhava para o banheiro. Devo ter batido a cabeça mais forte do que eu pensava, porque o tempo parecia pular.

"Ugh..." Eu gemi, tentando me sentar.

Ele apareceu na minha cabeceira, franzindo a testa antes de escovar meu cabelo para trás.

"Eu só quero dormir." Eu sussurrei, rolando para o meu lado.

"Eu sei. Mas você precisa se limpar, espero que mergulhar na banheira ajude com os hematomas e a dor." Ele disse, me levantando de novo. Passando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, eu enterrei minha cabeça em seu peito. Eu amava o cheiro dele. É realmente pecaminoso, apenas estar perto dele me fez ansiar por algo. Não era apenas do seu corpo que eu estava desesperada por mais.

Todo o banheiro estava coberto por velas brancas e suaves, e o cheiro de lavanda exalava da banheira.

Me colocando em pé, ele abriu meu sutiã, seus olhos verdes congelaram no meu peito por um momento antes dele dar um passo para trás.

"Eu vou pegar o vinho." Ele afirmou suavemente antes de sair do quarto.

Tirando minha calcinha, eu mergulhei o meu dedo sibilando com o calor antes de mergulhar.

"Deus, isso é bom." Eu gemi, relaxando completamente. Permitindo que meu dia fosse lavado pela água perfumada.

Poucos minutos depois, Edward voltou com uma única taça de vinho tinto. Entregando-o para mim, ele sentou-se na borda da banheira, fazendo com que sua calça molhasse. Ele não disse nada, apenas me olhou. a intensidade do seu olhar me fez sentir ainda mais exposta do que a minha nudez jamais faria…

"Por que você não me ligou?" Ele finalmente perguntou.

Afundando ainda mais na banheira, tomei um longo gole antes de responder. "A julgar pelo seu comportamento anterior, eu não acho que era algo com o que você gostaria de ser incomodado. Além disso, eu estava com raiva de você."

"O que faria você pensar isso? E mesmo quando você estiver com raiva de mim, ligue."

"Isso é uma ordem?" Optei por ignorar a pergunta. Eu estava muito cansada para discutir e apesar do inferno que eu passei hoje, o desgaste mental de ter que lidar com sua família, sua esposa e nossa situação era o que me fazia querer dormir, apenas para escapar deles.

Suspirando, ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos antes de se curvar e balançar a cabeça para mim.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Isabella, você vai me deixar louco." Sua mandíbula apertou de frustração.

Encolhendo-me, eu bebi novamente. "Bem, você me deixa louca diariamente. Eu estou praticamente esperando alguém me arrastar para um hospício graças a você. Ou isso ou eu estou esperando por Rose e Tanya seguirem com seus planos, que eu sei que elas têm, para me enterrarem viva."

Eu quis dizer isso como piada, mas ele franziu a testa.

"Rose e Emmett vão embora esta noite. Eu ouvi o que ela disse para você e eu sou cansado de avisar."

"Edward, eles são sua família!" Eu gritei, acidentalmente jogando água sobre ele, enquanto me sentei.

"E você é—" ele parou.

"Eu sou o quê?"

Debruçando-se sobre a borda da banheira, ele roçou o lado do meu rosto. "Você é minha." Ele fez uma pausa, aparentemente se segurando, antes de se levantar e caminhar até a porta do banheiro. "Eu vou fazer uma ligação, desfrute de seu banho."

Eu só o vi sair, liberando a respiração que eu não sabia que estava segurando.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Bella?" Eu murmurei para mim mesma antes de me afundar na água.

Quando voltei para o quarto, havia sopa quente e sanduíches colocados na penteadeira. As roupas que eu tinha lançado furiosamente foram cuidadosamente dobradas e colocadas ao lado da porta. Olhei em volta para ver se Edward ainda estava aqui, e o encontrei na varanda, olhando para o céu usando apenas a calça do pijama. Ele aparentemente estava perdido em pensamentos. Andando até ele, eu passei meus braços em torno dele por trás. Eu não sabia por que, eu apenas precisava disso.

"Obrigada pelo vinho. Foi muito bom." Eu sussurrei, pressionando meu corpo contra os músculos de suas costas. Ele segurou minhas mãos em seu peito, bem acima do coração por um momento antes de se virar para me encarar. Agarrando em minhas coxas, ele me levantou do chão, minhas pernas envolvendo automaticamente em torno de sua cintura antes de eu o beijar com força. A toalha em volta de mim caiu no chão e eu não conseguia me importar. Com uma mão na minha bunda e outra no meu cabelo, ele caminhou em direção à cama, antes de me deitar.

"Acabei de comprar a empresa de James." Ele sussurrou, roçando meu rosto com as costas da mão.

"Você o quê?" Eu perguntei, não tendo certeza se eu o ouvi corretamente.

Ele beijou meus lábios rapidamente. "Amanhã de manhã, James vai acordar com nada. Eu não apenas comprei, mas eu estou abrindo um processo que vai pegá-lo por tudo o que fez. Danos ambientais e tudo mais."

"Edward—"

"Você é minha e eu quero você feliz e segura. Sinto muito por ter te deixado sozinha e eu não vou fazer isso de novo." Tentei falar, mas ele me beijou antes que eu pudesse formar um pensamento completo.

"Falaremos sobre isso mais tarde." Gemi contra seus lábios, puxando o laço de sua calça.

"Claro." Ele sorriu e eu podia senti-lo pressionado contra as minhas coxas. Mordendo o lábio inferior suavemente, eu o empurrei de costas montando sua cintura enquanto ele segurava a minha.

Nenhum de nós quebrou o contato visual enquanto agarrei seu pênis, ele se contorceu na minha mão e eu sorri. Posicionando-o bem debaixo de minha buceta, eu sorri quando ouvi seu gemido de impaciência.

TOC.

TOC.

"Edward, eu sei que você está ai! Abra a porta!" Tanya gritou, quebrando com sucesso o nosso momento.

O soltando, sua mandíbula apertou e o nariz alargou, suas mãos fechando em punho, eu rolei de cima dele rapidamente.

"EDWARD! Eu juro por Deus que não vou parar de bater nessa porra de porta até-" Antes que eu pudesse piscar, Edward pulou para fora da cama e quase arrancou a porta das dobradiças.

"O QUE!" Ele gritou, os olhos azuis de Tanya se arregalaram quando ela olhou para seu pênis totalmente ereto e saudando-a. Sua boca se abriu antes de olhar para mim. Eu segurei o lençol no meu peito enquanto eu olhava de volta para ela, recusando-me a deixar que qualquer um deles chegue a mim mais. Não foram eles que me levaram a me perder, eu era quem me dobrava a suas vontades e palavras. Eu os deixei me machucar.

"Tanya, se você não percebeu, você está interrompendo uma coisa muito importante, o que diabos você quer!" Ele disse, puxando-a do seu torpor.

"Isso é importante?" Ela zombaria saltando de seus lábios. "Sua vadia arruinou a porra da minha aventura do verão! Todos nos Hamptons sabem sobre ela agora, graças a você. Pelo resto da noite tudo o que eu ouvi foi 'você ouviu sobre a pobre assistente pessoal de Edward?' Ou 'o irmão de Edward quebrou o nariz de James'. Eu quero essa puta estúpida—"

"Boa noite Tanya." Ele disse antes de fechar a porta na cara dela e trancando.

"Edward!" Ela gritou a partir do outro lado.

"Tanya não me teste. Hoje não. Ou então eu vou ter certeza que você estará na lista negra de tudo o que você preza." Ele gritou antes de caminhar de volta para a cama.

Eu tentei não olhar para seu pau, mas era uma façanha impossível. Eu não conseguia desviar o olhar.

Eu não ouvi mais nada de Tanya, se ela respondeu a ameaça de Edward ou não, era desconhecido para mim.

Edward rasgou a folha das minhas mãos. Olhando de soslaio para o meu corpo antes de espalhar minhas pernas e encaixando-se entre elas.

"Agora, onde diabos estávamos?" Ele pegou meu mamilo em sua boca e colocou um dedo em mim lentamente.

"Ugh." Minhas costas arquearam enquanto ele lambia, beijava e chupava meu peito. "Edward, por favor, me foda." Eu não queria as preliminares, eu só queria ele.

"Com prazer." Ele sussurrou, tirando o dedo e lambendo antes de empurrar seu pau em mim tão forte e tão profundo que eu não tinha certeza de que porra saiu da minha boca.

Tentei agarrar seu cabelo, mas ele segurou minhas mãos sobre minha cabeça, saindo um pouco antes de bater profundamente em mim.

"Porra, você está apertada baby." Ele sibilou.

"Ed—" Eu não conseguia falar, eu mal conseguia pensar.

"Mantenha os olhos abertos, baby." Ele disse, beijando meus lábios com força. Nossas línguas lutaram enquanto eu provei cada centímetro de sua boca e eu poderia até sentir meu gosto em sua língua.

No momento em que ele soltou os meus pulsos, eu empurrei seu peito até que ele estava sentado.

"Porra sim, Edward, porra!" Eu gritei, segurando seu cabelo enquanto eu subia e descia em seu pênis. Ele agarrou a minha cintura, investindo em mim ao beijar o vale entre meus seios.

Eu estava tão perto de gozar quando ele parou.

"Edward!" Eu implorei, me esfregando para obter algum atrito.

Virando-me, ele me posicionou de quatro, antes de começar a me foder de verdade.

"Quem é dono desse boceta, a quem você pertence?" Ele se inclinou, beijando meus ombros até meu ouvido antes de morder suavemente.

"Porra. Você. Merda. Edward eu pertenço a você." Eu gemi quando meus joelhos cederam. Ele pegou no meu seio e eu senti cada centímetro de seu pênis enquanto ele me fodia.

Ele tirou lentamente…

"Ed—". BATIDA.

"Oh meu Deus!" Eu gritei enquanto gozei. Mas ele não parou. Ele empurrou-me desenfreadamente, de forma contínua, sem nunca parar, mesmo quando o meu clímax misturou com outro.

"Porra baby." Ele engasgou, congelando enquanto gozava, beijando minhas costas antes de finalmente desmoronar atrás de mim. Puxando-me em seus braços, eu deitei em seu peito, ouvindo seu coração bater descontroladamente e um sentimento de orgulho tomou conta de mim sabendo que eu deixava suas batidas erráticas.

"James vai lutar por sua empresa, você sabe disso, certo?" Eu sussurrei, apreciando suas mãos enquanto brincavam com o meu cabelo.

"Eu estou contando com isso. Ele passou dos limites quando agrediu você. Eu não vou prejudicá-lo, eu vou destruí-lo." Ele disse sério.

Sentando um pouco, olhei para ele. "Edward, por favor, me diga que você não está passando por tudo isso só por mim. Apenas alguns dias atrás você queria trabalhar com ele. E você deve ter pago o quê? Quatrocentos milhões para comprá-lo."

"Quatrocentos sessenta e oito milhões, na verdade." Ele disse, sem responder a minha pergunta.

"Edward. Quatrocentos e sessenta e oito milhões por uma empresa no valor de trezentos e cinquenta?"

"Valeu a pena para mim." Ele sussurrou, olhando nos meus olhos.

Eu congelei, mas me recusei a desviar o olhar. "Por quê?"

"Porque você vale a pena para mim." Ele sussurrou, antes de me beijar novamente. Deitando, eu o agarrei enquanto ele fez o mesmo.

_Eu estava tão ferrada. Eu podia sentir isso. Eu estava caindo e eu estava caindo forte._

_Porra._

* * *

**\- **_**Sigam a autora da fic no twitter:**_** JJMcAvoy -**

* * *

**Oh Bella, quanto mais de toda essa pressão ela pode aguentar? E esse Edward que ninguém entende, e isso no final... aiai. Bem feito pra Tanya ter pegado eles no ato, a bruxa deve ta que solta fogo. James com certeza não vai deixar isso assim, e ele parece ser um sujeito perigoso...  
**

**Obrigada pelas reviews meninas! Continuem comentando, por favor**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	9. Drama

**Confessions of a Billionaire's W**

****Disclaimer: ****A história pertence a ****RuthlesslyYours****, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Uma vez, não importa o quão quente ou sexy seja, não era o suficiente. Nós dois sabíamos disso. Então ele me fez uma oferta que eu não podia recusar. Pelo próximo ano o meu corpo pertencia a Edward R Cullen; o homem bilionário, gênio, viciado em sexo e casado. Como eu cheguei aqui e por que eu não quero sair?

* * *

**Capítulo 9 - Drama**

**Bella PDV**

O lugar que eu me sentia mais segura tinha que ser no meu quarto, com braços de Edward ao meu redor. Se eu pudesse, gostaria de ficar assim para sempre. No entanto, graças à decisão de Edward para assumir a empresa de James, eu estava atendendo e agendando ligações de todos desde Business Inner até Fortune Magazine. Ele, por outro lado estava tomando café da manhã com o resto de sua família. Você poderia pensar que alguém como ele teria um agente. Não. Esse era o meu trabalho. Ele me trouxe comida e queria ficar, mas eu precisava trabalhar.

"Alô, você ligou para Isabella Swan, assistente pessoal do Sr. Cullen, com quem estou falando?"

"Aqui é John Howard da Forbes, gostaríamos de uma entrevista com o Sr. Cullen." Ele disse rapidamente.

"Apenas uma entrevista?" Perguntei mordendo meu bagel.

"Sim, nós estamos fazendo uma reportagem sobre o maior CEO deste ano-"

Engolindo, me movi na cama lentamente. "Sr. Howard, o Sr. Cullen ficaria feliz de estar envolvido em sua matéria, mas somente se ele for a capa."

"Sinto muito, mas a capa do outono já está definida-"

"Oh tudo bem, boa sorte Sr. Howard, obrigada por ligar." Então eu simplesmente desliguei. Descansando nos travesseiros enquanto eu esperava que ele tocasse novamente.

Deus este bagel é incrível.

Em poucos segundos, o telefone tocou mais uma vez.

"Alô, você ligou para Isabella—"

"Srta. Swan é o John Howard, eu acabei de falar com meu chefe e seria uma honra para nós ter o Sr. Cullen na nossa capa."

"Nós vamos retornar a ligação Sr. Howard, ofereceram algumas capas ao Sr. Cullen e nós precisamos verificar o nosso calendário. Obrigada mais uma vez pela oferta." Eu disse a ele antes de desligar novamente.

Eu não podia nem sequer piscar e o maldito iPhone tocava novamente.

"Pelo amor." Eu suspirei.

"Alô, você ligou para Isabella Swan, assistente pessoal do Sr. Cullen, com quem estou falando?"

"Aqui é Ryan Mills da Entrepreneur Magazine e queríamos fazer uma matéria com o Sr. Cullen."

Parando por um momento olhei através da minha agenda. "Estamos falando de uma matéria completa?"

"Sim, claro, matéria total e completa. Sr. Cullen agora possui as duas maiores indústrias de pesquisa e desenvolvimento de tecnologia neste lado do globo. Estamos realmente esperando—"

"Sr. Mills por favor, salve a emoção para o Sr. Cullen, ele está livre no dia 19, está tudo bem para você?" Eu ri à espera de sua resposta.

"Claro!" Ele gritou. "Quero dizer, sim, obrigado Srta. Swan." Ele disse com um pouco mais de compostura.

"Tchau Sr. Mills." Desligando, joguei o telefone na cama, antes de deitar.

"Manhã difícil." Edward sorriu da moldura da porta, como o próprio diabo.

Antes que eu pudesse falar o telefone do Diabo tocou!

"Alô, você ligou para Isabella Swan, assistente pessoal do Sr. Cullen, com quem estou falando?" Suspirei.

"Olá Srta. Swan. Eu sou Cathleen Davis da..." No momento em que seus lábios estavam no meu pescoço eu esqueci tudo sobre ela. Suas mãos seguraram meus peitos enquanto chupava meu pescoço.

"Ahh—"

"Srta. Swan?"

Tentar me afastar dele só piorava. Mas ele estava tentando fazer com que eu me atrapalhasse.

"Srta. Davis, eu sinto muito, mas o Sr. Cullen está ocupado pelo resto do ano."

"Oh, bem, eu estava esperando que talvez—"

Ele puxou meu mamilo, puxando forte meu cabelo para trás. Tirando o telefone da minha mão, ele desligou.

"Eu passei a última hora recebendo olhares ruins da minha 'família'. Eu não quero ser ignorado por você." Ele beijou meu queixo e lambeu a minha orelha com a mão ainda puxando o meu cabelo.

"Eu tenho um trabalho para fazer Sr. Cullen." Engoli o gemido na minha garganta e para provar o meu ponto, o telefone tocou mais uma vez. "Eu preciso atender isso."

Empurrando-me deitada, ele tirou a minha camisa.

"Não, o que você precisa é me deixar foder você." Ele beijou o centro do meu peito. "Você precisa me montar." Sua mão se arrastou pelo meu estômago e entre as minhas coxas. "Eu preciso sentir você tremer quando eu gozar dentro de você." Ele beijou o meu pescoço e queixo, antes de tomar a minha boca. Teria sido perfeito se eu não recuasse.

No segundo que fiz isso, ele congelou e se afastou de mim como se houvesse uma arma apontada para sua cabeça.

"Não." Eu gemi me aproximando de seu corpo, eu senti falta do calor que irradiava dele e, mesmo a curta distância entre nós estava me matando.

"Sinto muito." Ele franziu a testa roçando a mão sobre o lado do meu rosto e lábio. "Eu esqueci, que esse idiota- você está bem?"

"Edward eu estou bem, é apenas um pequeno corte, sério agora mantenha me seduzindo." Eu fiz beicinho sentando.

Ele beijou minha bochecha me entregou o telefone demoníaco antes de cair na cama ao meu lado. "Nós temos tempo. Eu não quero tornar isso pior."

"Sim, tanto faz." Eu murmurei esperando a maldita coisa tocar novamente.

Ele riu brincando com o meu cabelo, "Você não me fez algumas de suas perguntas."

"Eu sei." Eu disse preenchendo as datas de suas entrevistas, mas na realidade eu queria que ele me controlasse de novo para me foder como prometeu.

"Bella?"

"Huh o que?"

"Eu sou o único que deve se distrair com você sentada nua na minha cama." Ele beijou meu ombro. "Você não me fez qualquer pergunta. Por quê?"

Inclinando-me para ele, eu pensei nisso por um segundo antes de responder: "Eu quero que você me diga coisas porque você quer."

"Compartilhar não é um dos meus fortes Bella." Virando, eu descansava em seu peito enquanto sua mão ia para cima e para baixo nas minhas costas. "Se você quer saber algo, você vai ter que perguntar."

"Só porque esse não é um dos seus pontos fortes não significa que você deve abandonar toda a esperança de um—" Ele começou a roncar alto. "Muito engraçado seu idiota."

"Eu nunca gostei de palestras." Ele sorriu brincando com meu cabelo.

"O que você faz para se divertir?" Eu perguntei, "Não incluindo posições sexuais, fantasias, ou fetiches."

"A primeira pergunta engraçada que você me faz e eu não posso nem responder do jeito que eu quero." Ele franziu a testa.

Deitando de lado eu o enfrentei. "Sério Cullen, você é o tipo de cara de uma longa caminhada na praia ou prefere um chá da tarde?"

Revirando os olhos, ele atendeu seu telefone. "Edward Cullen."

"Hey! Estávamos prestes a ir a fundo aqui." Eu fiz beicinho tentando alcançar o telefone. Agarrando a minha bunda ele me puxou para perto dele.

"Oh, eu estou prestes a ir fundo, mas não da maneira que você pensa." Disse-me ainda no telefone. Revirando os olhos, com foco na ligação. "Não, não você. Bem. Estarei ai logo."

"O que foi?" Perguntei me sentando. Ele franziu a testa, jogou o celular perto de mim antes de beijar o meu pescoço. "Edward..."

"Nós vamos ter que terminar esta noite..."

"Você quer que eu vá com você?"

"Eu preferia que você não esteja na presença de James novamente." Ele afirmou levantando da cama.

Eu não quero vê-lo novamente. "Tudo bem, eu vou continuar sendo sua agente e você pode responder todas as minhas perguntas hoje à noite."

"É um encontro." Ele sorriu beijando meus lábios rapidamente. Eu não queria que ele fosse embora. O agarrei pelos cabelos e o beijei forte.

"Bella." Ele gemeu situando de joelhos. Peguei seu pau através de suas calças fazendo-o pular.

"Você é o chefe, faça-o esperar." Eu sussurrei mordendo o lábio inferior antes de desabotoar suas calças. "Você sabe que quer estar na minha boca."

"Meu Deus mulher, o que deu em você?"

"Muito em breve você."

Antes que ele pudesse falar ou dizer qualquer outra coisa, houve uma batida na porta.

"Saia!" Edward virou-se para a porta segurando o meu peito.

"Edward querido", Tanya chamou, quase cantarolando. "Sr. Swan está aqui."

"Meu Deus." Eu o empurrei agarrando os lençóis.

O maxilar de Edward apertou enquanto seu telefone tocou mais uma vez. "Eu vou matá-la."

**~x~**

Charlie sentou-se na cozinha bebendo o café que Tanya tinha amavelmente servido para ele. Eu não tinha certeza se queria gritar ou chorar. Edward ficou um pouco mais afastado do que eu gostaria, mas eu entendi.

"Pai? O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Bells!" Ele sussurrou caminhando até mim e me puxando para um abraço, "Eu vim para te levar para casa."

Olhei para Edward com os olhos arregalados... isso era tão embaraçoso. Aqui estava eu com mais de dezoito anos sendo tratada como uma criança pelo meu pai.

"Charlie, este é o meu chefe, Sr. Cullen." Eu disse com firmeza, na esperança de parecer mais profissional.

"Sr. Swan." Edward disse sem emoção antes de virar para mim. "Srta. Swan, eu tenho uma reunião e eu quero a lista de todas as entrevistas que você marcou para mim antes que o dia termine. Além disso, cancele o discurso que eu daria no evento de caridade da Sra. Cullen."

"Edward! Eu prometi!" Tanya gritou enquanto ele agarrou firmemente o pote de café.

"Vamos falar sobre isso mais tarde_ querida_." Ele zombou com os olhos cheios de um tipo mais escuro de raiva. Eu tinha a sensação de que ele iria descontar isso em mim... sexualmente.

Eu assenti. "É claro, Sr. Cullen, terei isso feito."

Sem outra palavra, ele saiu.

"Oh não, você não! Edward Cullen volte aqui." Tanya gritou seguir atrás dele.

"Jesus, que família."

Minha mão tremeu e eu mordi a língua para não gritar, mas quanto mais eu olhava para ele, mais irritada eu ficava.

"Você ficou maluco?" Que inferno!

"Cuidado com o tom—"

"Eu não vou! Este é o meu trabalho! Como você pode simplesmente entrar na casa do meu chefe e me dizer que você quer que eu volte para casa! Eu estou tão pouco profissional agora. Sabe quem é o Sr. Cullen? O que ele pode fazer?"

"Calma Bells, você o faz soar como—"

"O mais jovem bilionário do planeta. O homem mais brilhante desta geração?"

"Bem desculpe, eu posso e interrompi a sua nova vida de fantasia aqui. Talvez você devesse dizer a esposa dele que me disse que você está sobrecarregada e quase foi agredida. Pensei que estivesse precisando de ajuda e teimosa que pedir isso."

"A Sra. Cullen", dizer isso queimava na minha garganta "estava enganada. Obrigada por ter vindo Charlie, mas eu estou bem."

"Você saiu sem dizer uma palavra." Ele franziu a testa cruzando os braços.

"Eu deixei uma mensagem."

Seus olhos rolaram. "Você me disse que não estava voltando para casa em uma mensagem de telefone. Você não pegou nenhuma de suas roupas ou seu carro, você simplesmente saiu. Pelo que eu sei que você poderia ter sido sequestrada."

Não é como se ele se importasse. "Charlie, eu estive fora por meses. Por que agora? Por que você veio 'me ajudar'? Eu conheço você. Se eu tivesse me fodido você teria esfregado isso na minha cara e esperado que eu voltasse para casa. "

"Eu não sei de onde você conseguiu essa porra de atitude—"

"De você."

Nós nos encaramos por alguns meses antes de ele finalmente risse. "Ela me disse que estava dormindo com ele."

"Desculpe?" Meu coração parecia que poderia parar.

"Eu não podia acreditar, até que eu comecei a pensar. Você saiu na mesma semana que ele veio para a cidade. E agora você trabalha como sua assistente pessoal, sério Bella, quanto ele está te pagando?"

"Eu acho que você deve ir embora Sr. Swan." Carlisle veio do nada e disse atrás de mim.

"Eu me pergunto o que a imprensa terá que dizer sobre isso."

Não!

"Eu me pergunto o quanto a sua credibilidade será uma vez que eu disser ao mundo como você me tratou como sua escrava pessoal enquanto eu crescia. Ou as inúmeras prostitutas com quem você dormia, os escândalos que você deixou debaixo do tapete, para não sei, o major. Eu sempre mantive minha boca fechada a respeito de sua vida Charlie, mas se você se intrometer na minha agora, eu o arrasto para o chão e o enterro." Eu sorri olhando para a porta. "Adeus Charlie."

"Isso ainda não acabou." Ele zombou passando por Carlisle enquanto saía.

_Claro que não._

"Bem, eu estou contente de saber que meu filho não arrastou uma garota inocente para o caos que é essa família." Carlisle franziu a testa.

Era isso que ele estava preocupado? Edward pegando uma 'inocente' e apresentando ao caos?

"Infelizmente eu estou tão fodida como ele está, senhor."

"Eu só vejo você se machucando nisso."

Dei de ombros. "Com todas as outras feridas, não tínhamos controle sobre isso. Pelo menos com isso é a nossa escolha."

"Vocês dois..." Ele sorriu balançando a cabeça para mim. "Seja bem-vinda Bella, eu tenho certeza que isso só vai ficar mais confuso. Tenho dois favores a pedir."

"O quê?" Eu olhei para ele com cuidado.

"Faça-o feliz."

Corei. "E o segundo."

"Supere Rose para que ele possa tirar o pau da bunda e chamar Emmett e Rose de volta."

"Isso não cabe a mim."

"Sim. Ele disse a eles para irem embora porque não queria que você se sentisse mal. Rose... é Rose. Mas a minha esposa quer a família unida por isso, se isso significa ter uma _amiga_ do meu filho implorando-lhe, eu estou disposto a fazê-lo. Você pode fazer isso por mim senhorita Swan?"

Eu não tinha certeza se Edward gostaria disso, mas eu assenti.

"Tudo bem, ele está em uma reunião, mas vou falar com ele." Sorrindo suavemente ele colocou os óculos de volta em seu rosto antes de se virar para trás e ir em direção a varanda.

Sentindo meu telefone zumbir, eu o tirei. Edward tinha me mandado uma mensagem com uma simples linha.

'_Cuidou disso?'_

'**Sim.'**

_'Bom, vista-se profissionalmente e venha aqui... agora. Novo empreendimento."_

Eu estava prestes a correr até a escada quando tocou novamente.

'_E você pode ser profissional sem calcinha.'_

Mesmo no trabalho, ele estava pensando em sexo. Como ele conseguia fazer as coisas?

* * *

**\- **_**Sigam a autora da fic no twitter:**_** JJMcAvoy -**

* * *

**Tava tudo indo bem, até Tanya fazer merda de novo. Chamar o Charlie foi burrice dessa criatura lol mas melhor pra nós hahaha E esse final? Esses dois não tem jeito =P**

**Desculpe a demora gente, além da semana ter sido louca, eu estou fazendo curso pra prova teórica do Detran, acordando cedo, dormindo cedo e passando o dia com sono. Então demorei mais do que queria para traduzir.**

**Quem lê OLDC, eu devo postar até o fds, eu sei que prometi até o final do mês, eu ia traduzir o restante hoje, mas meu irmão e minha cunhada que moram em SP (pra quem não sabe, eu sou de Brasília) chegaram hoje de surpresa, então fui matar um tico da saudade, e também choveu bastante hoje, ai nem dava para usar muito o note. Mas prometo até o fds o capítulo de OLDC estará postado.**

**Como postei hoje, vou postar o 10 no sábado, ta? Origada pelas reviews, e continuem comentando, por favor**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	10. Política de Escritório

**Confessions of a Billionaire's W**

****Disclaimer: ****A história pertence a ****RuthlesslyYours****, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Uma vez, não importa o quão quente ou sexy seja, não era o suficiente. Nós dois sabíamos disso. Então ele me fez uma oferta que eu não podia recusar. Pelo próximo ano o meu corpo pertencia a Edward R Cullen; o homem bilionário, gênio, viciado em sexo e casado. Como eu cheguei aqui e por que eu não quero sair?

* * *

**Capítulo 10 - Política de Escritório**

Não importa quantas vezes eu escovei meu cabelo para trás e puxei as mangas, eu ainda me sentia muito suja. O vestido que eu usei abraçava cada centímetro do meu corpo, o que significava que alguém olhando para a minha bunda, também conhecido como Edward, poderia pensar que eu estava com um fio dental ou sem calcinha. Apenas esse pensamento me fez querer ficar vermelha igual os saltos que eu estava usando. Eu segurei os pastéis firmemente.

"Qual andar?" Um homem perguntou quando eu entrei no elevador.

"89°." Eu disse sentindo-me desconfortável sob seu olhar. Passando para o outro lado do elevador eu fiz o meu melhor para manter a distância entre nós.

"89° andar será, você deve estar lá no alto para trabalhar no andar do Cullen." Ele perguntou inclinando-se para trás e eu sabia que ele estava verificando a minha bunda.

_Porco!_

"Sim, eu sou sua assistente pessoal e você é?" Eu não queria falar com ele, mas era a única maneira que eu poderia me virar sem tornar isso óbvio.

"Estou apenas no nível mais baixo da Tecnologica da Informação. Eu não te vi antes. Como o Sr. Cullen é? Dizem que ele é tão inteligente que ele não pode sequer ter conversas com pessoas normais."

_Ele fala melhor com a sua língua e mãos._

Eu queria revirar os olhos. "Eu estou na sede em Seattle onde o Sr. Cullen está e quando o Sr. Cullen fala é sobre negócios, eu nunca tive um problema para compreendê-lo. Este é o seu andar."

_Basta sair do maldito elevador._ Ele parecia irritado que tinha que ir e quando ele saiu equilibrou a comida na mão para colocar a outra na porta que se fechava.

Ele voltou como um palhaço surpresa pulando de uma caixa. "Eu não sei o seu nome."

ALERTA PERSEGUIDOR! MINTA! MINTA! MINTA!

"Elena Chambers." Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de onde isso veio, mas eu meio que gostei.

"Mike Newton, foi um prazer conhecê-la Srta. Chambers", disse segurando o elevador só para me dar seu maldito cartão.

Por fim, ele deu um passo para trás depois de me dar uma pequena piscadela. Isso me fez tremer e não da maneira que uma garota gostava. Felizmente o resto do caminho foi até que indolor. Saindo no piso superior, uma linda vadia loira, com muitos botões desfeitos, me olhou por cima com desgosto.

"Posso ajudar?" Ela zombou quando meu telefone tocou me obrigando a equilibrar as bebidas mais uma vez para lê-lo.

_Onde você está? _Edward me mandou uma mensagem.

"Não, você não pode." Eu disse para ela, caminhando para a sala de conferência.

"Desculpe-me, você não pode simplesmente—"

"Olá querida, eu sou assistente pessoal do Sr. Cullen e ele está me perguntando onde estou. Devo avisar a ele que você é a razão pela qual eu estou atrasada?"

Sua boca caiu aberta. "Eu sou..."

Sem dizer nada eu caminhei novamente para as portas. Respirando fundo, abri as portas e eu quase gozei com o olhar que ele me deu. Edward estava sentado na cabeceira da mesa de conferência recostando-se na cadeira preta. Seus olhos correram sobre o meu corpo e parecia que eu estava nua ali.

"Sr. Cullen." Afirmei caminhando ao redor da mesa para colocar a comida no canto.

"Senhores, esta é a minha assistente pessoal Srta. Swan." Ele disse... tão frio, na verdade, que eu senti meus mamilos endurecerem.

Como pode um homem ter tanto controle sobre o meu corpo? Era uma loucura. Eu nem sequer prestei atenção aos outros seis homens na sala. No entanto, ele fez.

"Obrigado pelos lanches, Srta. Swan todos nós estamos famintos." Um cara com um corte de cabelo realmente ruim, me disse com um sorriso de merda no rosto.

"Como você estava dizendo?" Ele estalou forçando-o a tirar o olhar de mim. "Puxe uma cadeira Srta. Swan."

Fazendo como ele disse, puxei uma cadeira ao lado dele com um pequeno laptop e ligando o gravador, antes de preparar para tomar notas.

Ele olhou para mim com uma sobrancelha levantada antes de assentir. Eu queria revirar os olhos para ele. Eu era capaz de ser mais do que sua companheira de foda.

"Como estávamos dizendo Sr. Cullen, assumir a Volturi Holdings não é muito benéfico para nós. Você gastou cem milhões a mais para uma empresa que está indo para o chão." Um dos homens disse.

"Eu acho que nós devemos apenas cortar nossa perda e vender tudo pouco a pouco." Sr. Corte de Cabelo Ruim apontou para uma tela com o quanto a empresa valia em partes.

"Aro também está disposto a comprar a empresa de volta. Seu filho o fodeu, ele até tem mais empresas, mas parece ruim para a família."

Edward sentou tenso: "Eu não estou dando essa empresa de volta nem vou vender em pedaços."

"Sr. Cullen é um risco desnecessário—"

"Eu disse que não." Ele disse que com tal autoridade que todos eles congelaram. Era tão estranho. Ele tinha que ser o homem mais jovem na sala e ainda assim ele mandava em todos eles. "Eu escutei todos vocês e agora me escutem. Estou mantendo Volturi Holdings e será renomeado para Cullen INC. É um risco, mas o risco é o que me trouxe aqui nesta cadeira e vocês nas suas. Quero fazer planos para este trabalho. Se não for possível chegar a algo, vou encontrar pessoas que podem. Estamos entendidos?"

Eles assentiram.

"Bom, agora todos vocês estão dispensados para o dia. Lembrem-se que eu tenho uma entrevista com a revista Forbes hoje explicando por que eu acredito que isso vai funcionar. Então não me façam parecer um idiota." Mais uma vez eles assentiram, saindo.

Tentei terminar as notas que ele poderia querer, mas Edward fechou o laptop. Olhando para ele, ele estava franzindo a testa. "Você se atrasou."

"Desculpe, eu..."

"Deite na mesa, Srta. Swan." Ele mandou.

"O quê?"

"Mesa, agora." Ele virou-se para mim, empurrando a cabeça para trás.

Assentindo, sentei-me na borda da mesa diante dele.

"Abra suas pernas."

Como o mar vermelho, me abri para ele o que lhe permitiu olhar além do meu vestido. Corei, sabendo muito bem que ele podia ver... tudo de mim.

"Boa menina, Srta. Swan." Ele me disse segurando minha perna. "Eu lhe fiz um elogio Srta.. Swan, o que você diz?"

"Obrigada, Sr. Cullen." Eu sussurrei.

"Suba o seu vestido." Ele disse inclinando-se para trás em sua cadeira, pude ver o pau dele lutando contra sua calça.

Puxei os lados até o meio da coxa.

"Mais alto."

Olhando para a porta, ele franziu a testa puxando o seu telefone e foi assim que a porta trancou.

_Puta merda._

Ele apertou um outro botão. "Srta. Moss, você pode ir para casa para o dia. Vou trabalhar até tarde."

Acho que ele estava falando com a vadia lá fora.

"Eu posso ficar...", ela disse.

"Tenha um bom dia, Srta. Moss." Ele disse antes de desligar e olhar para mim. "Eu disse mais alto."

Engolindo lentamente puxei até que a minha boceta estava visível para nós dois.

"Mais alto, baby. Eu quero sua bunda sobre a mesa."

_Oh bom._

Puxando meu vestido até que estava no meu umbigo, ele sorriu. "Foda-se, apenas tire tudo."

Balançando as pernas juntas eu ignorei a umidade entre minhas coxas. Segurei no lado do meu vestido puxando-o para baixo lentamente antes de puxá-lo sobre a minha cabeça. Fiquei ali sentada em sua mesa de conferência usando nada além do meu sutiã azul. Ele prendeu a respiração subindo para a cadeira lentamente. Chegando no meu sutiã, ele puxou forçando meu corpo a ir todo para a frente. As alças beliscaram nas minhas costas, mas ele não parou e eu não queria que ele parasse. Ele puxou até que finalmente estalou, eu ofeguei.

"O que você quer Srta. Swan?" Ele perguntou puxando forte o meu mamilo. "A dor ou prazer?"

Lambendo meus lábios eu tentei manter a calma, mas ele continuou puxando. "Há uma diferença?"

Seus olhos ficaram vidrados e parecia que ele parou de respirar.

"Não me tente, Srta. Swan."

"Não me faça implorar, Sr. Cullen." Eu beijei seus lábios suavemente antes de romper. "O que você quer que eu faça?"

Ele engoliu em seco. "Eu quero foder você sobre esta mesa até que você pingue."

Sorrindo, eu recuei antes de virar de quatro, dando-lhe uma visão da minha bunda. "Então o que está parando você, Sr. Cullen?"

"Palavra de segurança?" Ele me perguntou enquanto tirou o seu cinto.

Eu pensei por um momento olhando para ele.

"Café."

Ele assentiu nem um pouco perturbado por minha escolha aleatória. "Eu vou começar com a minha mão para que você pode lidar com meu cinto."

"Eu já estou molhada." Eu sussurrei. Parte de mim estava preocupada que eu não podia. A outra parte de mim, estava morrendo para ele me saudar com a dor. Eu queria isso... eu precisava disso.

Ele beijou minha bunda e antes que eu pudesse piscar a palma da sua mão conectou comigo.

"Ah". Eu gemi enquanto empurrava para frente.

"Você é uma menina má Srta. Swan." Tapa.

Eu ofeguei.

"Eu quero te foder muito." Tapa.

Porra!

"Eu quero quebrar você."

Tapa.

Tapa.

Tapa.

"Edward!" Eu gemi enquanto meus joelhos e cotovelos começaram a tremer.

"Oh menina má."

Tapa.

Minha bunda ardia tanto que eu queria gritar. Mordendo os lábios eu tentei respirar.

"É Sr. Cullen." Ele disse antes de esfregar na minha bunda. Eu sei que tem que estar vermelho por este ponto, mas eu não me importei.

"Diga!" Ele me bateu com tanta força que eu gozei e um dos meus cotovelos cedeu.

"Sr. Cullen."

"Boa menina, agora que você está aquecida para mim..." Ele tirou o cinto e me empurrou de volta.

"Sim Sr. Cullen..."

TAPA!

TAPA!

TAPA!

TAPA!

"AHH! Porra-Ah!" Gritei lutando contra as lágrimas... me senti tão mal e tão bem ao mesmo tempo. Eu podia sentir-me pingando. Ele deixou cair o cinto em um movimento atrás de mim e segundos depois a sua língua estava na minha bunda e boceta.

Ele me chupou como uma fonte de água.

"Oh meu Deus. Sim, mais, por favor." Eu gemi, esfregando em seu rosto enquanto puxei os meus mamilos.

Agarrando em minha cintura, ele me puxou para o seu rosto e me bebeu.

"A sua língua..." Caindo para trás em meus joelhos eu vi como ele chupou e lambeu. Tomei seu cabelo em minhas mãos enquanto montei em a língua.

"Porra." Eu sibilei quando gozei e ele bebeu de mim. Foi a coisa mais sexy que eu já tinha visto na minha vida.

Afastando-me dele, ele sorriu limpando os cantos de sua boca. Tomando meu lábios, ele beijou-me profundamente, permitindo-me sentir o meu gosto em sua língua. Ele nos tirou da mesa para a sua cadeira. Ele sentou-se permitindo-me puxar o pau de suas calças.

"Monte-me baby." Ele disse.

"É apenas justo." Eu sussurrei beijando seu nariz. Subi meus joelhos que estavam em ambos os lados dele, e eu me abaixei para ele... dolorosamente lento.

"Urgh!" Ele sussurrou fechando os olhos enquanto segurava minha cintura tentando me forçar para baixo mais rapidamente.

Quando ele estava todo em mim, sua boca foi direto para os meus mamilos, brincando com eles. Me levantando, ele gemeu quando eu desci novamente.

"Porra Bella." Ele sibilou.

Eu não parei, colocando as minhas mãos em seu peito enquanto eu subia e descia sobre ele. Abracei-me a ele enquanto ele empurrou antes de finalmente desistir e me levantar de volta para a mesa. Ele espalhou minhas pernas mais abertas enquanto me fodeu.

"As coisas que você faz comigo!" Ele rugiu batendo com o pau em mim forte e rápido. Meus seios balançaram, mas ele teve o cuidado com isso, agarrando-se a eles.

Meus saltos cavaram em sua bunda, mas isso não o impediu.

"Edward!" Gritei enquanto minhas costas se arquearam. Ele passou a mão pela minha barriga.

"Eu nunca vou ter o suficiente." Ele resmungou, antes de vir dentro de mim. Ele pairou sobre mim por um momento com falta de ar enquanto beijou meu pescoço.

"O que você está fazendo comigo?"

"Eu estava prestes a perguntar isso a você." Eu sussurrei, além fodida agora. Saindo de mim, ele caiu sobre sua cadeira.

"Gosto de ver você assim."

Inclinando-me para vê-lo, eu sorri. "Como o quê? Completamente satisfeita?"

"Eu prefiro completamente fodida." Ele sorriu tirando os sapatos e as calças completamente.

Levantando uma sobrancelha eu olhei para ele enquanto ele foi buscar um copo de água. "Você pode querer manter-se hidratada Srta. Swan, nós ainda não terminamos."

Ele não pode estar falando sério.

Olhando para o relógio eu olhei de volta para ele. "Sr. Cullen, temos a reunião com a Forbes à tarde."

"Adie." Ele disse como se fosse assim tão simples, entregando-me um copo de água e um dos bagels que eu trouxe.

"Sr. Cullen."

"Isso é uma ordem Srta. Swan. Algo mais importante surgiu e eu não posso deixá-lo passar."

Assentindo peguei o meu telefone o que lhe permitia passar as mãos sobre meu pescoço e costas.

"Alô, aqui é Srta. Swan, assistente pessoal do Sr. Cullen, ele gostaria de pedir desculpas, mas ele não pode estar na sessão desta tarde. Existe uma maneira que possamos fazê-lo amanhã?" Eu perguntei tentando ignorar o calor de suas mãos.

"Ummm..."

"Sr. Cullen está até mesmo disposto a fazer uma sessão em sua casa nos Hamptons..." Edward beliscou meus mamilos duros.

"Não, eu não estou." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido antes de mordê-lo.

Ignorando-o, eu assenti. "Todos terão algo do magnata dos negócios, eu estou oferecendo-lhe o aspecto humano também."

Ele puxou com força segurando o meu sexo também.

"Exatamente, obrigada, amanhã ao meio-dia teremos um grande trabalho. Tchau." Eu desliguei liberando o gemido que eu segurei.

"Eu não quero eles na minha casa." Seu dedo entrou em mim.

"Você não pode ter seu bolo e comê-lo também. Você queria cancelar hoje, eu fiz." Eu murmurei ajustando-me em suas mãos.

"Srta. Swan." Ele beijou meus lábios, "Não só vou ter meu bolo e comê-lo, mas eu pretendo comprar a maldita confeitaria também. Agora fique de joelhos."

Fazendo o que ele pediu, eu caí de joelhos.

Como é que ele podia suportar todo esse sexo? Como eu poderia? Eu me senti mal pela pessoa que tinha que limpar tudo depois.

Ele passou a mão sobre todo o meu corpo e ainda lambeu partes de mim. Senti-me corar. Como é que eu olho para ele?

Ele acariciou-se em frente a mim e minha língua ficou seca com a visão dele. Ele já estava tão duro?

Como diabos ele conseguia?

"Sua boca, baby." Rastejando-me para ele, lambi a lateral dele como se fosse um sorvete escorrendo e eu estava na corrida para isso.

"Maldita seja, linda." Ele sibilou enquanto o levei para dentro.

Nós não íamos sair deste escritório, íamos?

**~x~**

"Então, e o seu pai?" Edward perguntou enquanto estávamos no carro no caminho de volta para a casa.

"Foi resolvido." Eu respondi depois de tudo o que fizemos, eu não queria falar sobre o meu pai.

"Imaginei vendo como você ainda está aqui. Como diabos ele conseguiu meu endereço?" Ele perguntou calmamente verificando através de seu telefone.

Eu odiava quão frio ele estava sendo. Era como se Dr. Jekyll e Srta. Hyde tivessem acabado de ter um sexo incrível, não, um espantoso e alucinante sexo, até o ponto em que partes do meu corpo ainda estavam ardendo. No entanto, ele ficava ali frio e controlado com nenhuma emoção no rosto, enquanto digitava o que tinha que ser as palavras mais longas de e-mail ou de mensagem.

"Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta Srta. Swan." Ele afirmou novamente sem olhar para mim.

"Eu tenho cinco perguntas." Eu disse tentando ser tão fria como ele era.

Ele fez uma pausa, finalmente olhando para mim e, em seguida, o motorista na frente. "Agora?"

"Sim, agora. Não finja que Paul aqui não está sob algum contrato que o proibe de falar." Eu disse olhando para Paul. Ele manteve o rosto sério e colocou os fones de ouvido. Estou certa de que ele não queria nem correr o risco.

Ele olhou para mim. "Eu não acredito que aqui—"

"Você é ou não é um homem de palavra, Sr. Cullen?" Eu poderia lhe dar uma encarada de volta.

Apertando o pobre smartphone, ele se virou para mim um pouco. "Eu sou. Agora você tem quatro, use-os com sabedoria."

Merda!

"Você teve um momento divertido em seu escritório?"

Seus olhos brilharam. "Sim."

"Então, por que você está sendo frio comigo agora?"

"Porque eu não gosto de quão próxima você está ficando de mim."

O quê?

"O quê?"

"Eu disse que eu não gosto de quão próxima você está ficando de mim. Então o que? Essa não foi uma boa pergunta, agora você tem uma sobrando."

Dupla merda!

Suspirei enquanto eu tentava pensar.

"Você se preocupa comigo ficando próxima de você." Repeti para mim mesma.

"Não é uma pergunta." Ele suspirou olhando de volta para o seu telefone maldito. Eu queria tirar essa maldita coisa dele e jogar na estrada.

"Sr. Cullen, em detalhes, explique por que você está preocupado comigo ficando próxima de você quando você já passou quase uma hora dentro de mim?" Eu me mexi e depois fiz uma careta pela dor em toda a minha bunda. Ele poderia ter batido pra caralho.

"Eu não me importo de te foder. Eu tenho um problema quando você começa a foder com a minha cabeça. Eu não gosto do fato de que eu estou disposto a jogar tudo fora apenas pela chance de tê-la de quatro faminta por mim. Então, o problema não é com você, Srta. Swan, mas comigo mesmo. Isso é um negócio e eu preciso priorizá-lo como qualquer outro." Suas palavras cortaram e elas cortaram fundo.

_Isso é um negócio, então não chore._

Sentando-me ereta, eu assenti. "Gostaria que eu agendasse horários para o nosso negócio, Sr. Cullen?"

"Isso não será necessário Srta. Swan." Ele riu como se fosse engraçado.

"Tudo bem, mas, por favor, note que o meu contrato me dá dois dias de folga durante a semana. Eu não os usei e gostaria de usar a partir de agora."

Ele apertou sua mandíbula. "E quando seria isso, Srta. Swan?"

Dei de ombros. "Como qualquer outro empregado, eu gostaria dos fins de semana para mim."

Em Seattle os fins de semana eram geralmente os momentos em que nós transávamos mais. Ele nunca me deixava sair da sua cama ou me vestir.

"Muito bem", ele disse e eu podia ouvir o aborrecimento vindo em ondas. "Agora que isso está fora do caminho, como é que o seu pai teve acesso à minha casa."

Franzindo a testa, eu cruzei os braços. "Sua esposa ligou para ele e disse-lhe que estávamos dormindo juntos."

"Ela o quê?" Ele virou-se para mim. "O que seu pai disse, palavra por palavra?"

"Eu não sei." Eu estava ocupada tentando não gritar. "Ele só me disse que estava aqui porque Tanya disse a ele que eu estava dormindo com você."

Ele sorriu... depois riu antes de tomar a palma da minha mão e beijá-la.

"O que há de errado com você?" Aparentemente, alguém tinha um roteiro de Dr. Jekyll e Srta. Hyde escondido em algum lugar.

"Bella, Tanya assinou um acordo de não divulgação que ela quebrou no momento em que pegou o telefone. Ela não ganha nada, e se isso funcionar do jeito certo, eu posso me divorciar dela." Ele disse já discando o número que tinha que ser do seu advogado.

Era realmente assim tão fácil?

"Puta merda."

"Eu estava chateado com ela e agora eu só acho que é tudo um pouco engraçado." Ele sorriu inclinando-se para trás em sua cadeira. Sim, totalmente Dr. Jekyll.

_Puta merda!_

* * *

**\- **_**Sigam a autora da fic no twitter:**_** JJMcAvoy -**

* * *

**Ficou bem claro que Edward está envolvido bem mais do que sexualmente, mas está assustado e com medo do que isso está fazendo com ele, o que não pode ser bom. Puta merda hahaha mas será que isso de divórcio será tão fácil assim? E Bella irá tomar o final de semana longe?**

**Perdão pelo atraso, minha vida off ta uma zona hahaha, mas o 11 vem na sexta, a Gui já traduziu e eu vou postar direitinho. **

**Pra quem lê EW, ainda vai levar um tempo, porque a Julia tava em semana de provas na faculdade, o que é prioridade né, mas assim que tudo estiver pronto eu posto.**

**Obrigada pela reviews e pela paciencia, continuem comentando, por favor.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	11. As Muitas Facetas F de Edward Cullen

**Confessions of a Billionaire's W**

****Disclaimer: ****A história pertence a ****RuthlesslyYours****, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Uma vez, não importa o quão quente ou sexy seja, não era o suficiente. Nós dois sabíamos disso. Então ele me fez uma oferta que eu não podia recusar. Pelo próximo ano o meu corpo pertencia a Edward R Cullen; o homem bilionário, gênio, viciado em sexo e casado. Como eu cheguei aqui e por que eu não quero sair?

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – As Muitas Facetas Fodidas de Edward Cullen**

_(Traduzido por VampiresLoves)_

"Isso é perfeito Sr Cullen," o fotógrafo quase gemeu enquanto Edward andava pela praia com Austin ao lado dele. A maré vinha lentamente banhando seu pé e ele nem mesmo recuou.

Ele parecia como o sonho de toda garota; doce, calmo... não um babaca atrevido e egoísta que me bateu antes de me foder na mesa de reuniões. As coisas que fizemos ontem ainda faziam eu formigar em lugares que me faziam querer uma performance repetida. Eu tive que dormir de bruços porque minha bunda doía tanto.

_Ugh, isto não é saudável!_

Mas a sensação era tão fodidamente boa.

Aqui estava eu olhando meu chefe, enquanto segurava meu pequeno diário de confissões... todas sobre ele.

"Muito obrigado por esta entrevista, Sr. Cullen. Será inesquecível, tenho certeza." Sr. David falou com efusão. Seu terno caro estava agora dobrado nos calcanhares, ele estava tentando manter a areia longe. Com o dinheiro e exposição que estava prestes a trazer para a revista, tenho certeza que ele poderia pagar por calças novas.

"Sr. David, eu espero que tenhamos uma cópia do artigo com antecedência." Eu disse a ele. Era parte do contrato, pedir foi apenas uma formalidade.

"É claro, Srta. Swan."

"Obrigada por vir, Roger vai te mostrar a saída." Eu disse apontando para Roger no deck.

Eles disseram suas longas despedidas e logo saiu da praia, deixando somente Austin, Edward e eu.

"Há algo mais que você precise de mim?" eu perguntei enquanto despenteava o pelo do Austin.

No entanto, antes que ele pudesse responder, Tanya gritou como uma mulher louca do deck; "Seu BASTARDO fodido!"

"Por que você ainda está aqui, Tanya?" ele falou enquanto ela pisava duro em nossa direção chutando a areia como se fosse criança.

"Você pensa que vou permitir que você me deixe de lado? Para que você possa foder esta prostituta abertamente?" ela retrucou. Agora que ela estava mais próxima, ela jogou o que eu podia adivinhar que eram os papéis do divórcio em mim.

_Jesus, isso era impossivelmente rápido._

Nós acabamos de falar sobre isto ontem à tarde.

"Isso foi apenas um rascunho Tanya, eu tenho-o no cofre desde o dia que casei com você. Você assinou um acordo de não-divulgação e você o quebrou. O que significa que você ganha nada. Sem dinheiro, sem status, nem mesmo um lençol de cama." Ele disse friamente… ou melhor ainda, seu tom 'Eu sou Edward Cullen e não dou uma porra por você ou seus sentimentos.'

"Você não pode provar essa merda!" Ela gritou quase ficando vermelha, "Charlie irá dizer que ele chegou a conclusão sozinho, porque ele sabia que a filha era uma PROSTITUTA! Isso não tem nada a ver comigo. Mas hey, leve-me ao tribunal, eu te arrastarei para a lama Cullen e vou derrubá-la junto comigo. Eu posso. Eu irei. Meu contrato me impede de falar, mas as moscas de fofocas dos tribunais estão por aí. Eu tenho certeza que a revista Forbes nunca mais terá sua BUNDA GORDA na capa dela de novo!" Na hora que terminou seu discurso, ela estava bufando para o ar.

Ele andou até ela; "Eu vou para a guerra diariamente, querida. Eu vou conseguir conversar com o Charlie e quando eu o fizer, é melhor você correr o mais longe que aqueles sapatos da Prada possam te levar."

Os lábios dela tremeram enquanto respirou fundo; "Eu não entendo, eu posso fazer tudo que ela pode. Eu poderia ser qualquer pessoa que você quisesse que eu fosse. Você prefere foder alguma ninguém do que dar à isto uma chance verdadeira… dar-se a chance de ser normal. Você está propositalmente fazendo de tudo complicado apenas para manter as pessoas à distância. É o que você faz e estou dizendo isto sabendo de todas as coisas ruins sobre você e eu aindo fico. Eu ainda quero ficar e isso te assusta. E você,"

Ela apontou para mim; "Vá para casa. Se você acha que ele vai casar com você após eu ter ido embora, você está errada-"

"Tanya-"

"Você é um docinho, um desejo, uma foda, quando ele terminar de te destruir, os três milhões de dólares irão realmente te juntar?"

"Tanya!" Edward assobiou baixinho.

"Todas nós queremos a casa, os filhos, o cara. Você não vai ter nada disso com ele e ele terá certeza de que você não o esqueça para que você não tenha isso com mais ninguém. Ele é fodido desse jeito." Ela franziu a testa antes de se virar.

Vendo-a partir, senti como se não conseguisse respirar. "Você fez isso com ela também, não fez?"

"Não estou falando sobre-"

"Novo dia. NOVAS PERGUNTAS FODIDAS! Você fez isto com ela? Sou a segunda rodada no festival de foder do Cullen."

Ele beliscou a ponte de seu nariz; "Sabe de uma coisa, estou cansado dessas perguntas que você faz."

"Você não pode-"

"Eu fiz a regra, agora estou fodidamente acabando com ela Isabella. Sem mais perguntas. Se eu quiser que você saiba algo, você saberá. Qualquer outra coisa… só não incomode." Ele se virou, tirando sua camisa e jogando-a para o lado enquanto ele e Austin correram… parte de mim sentiu como se ele nunca fosse voltar.

Eu só queria voltar para a sala de conferência. Pegando a camisa, eu andei até a beira do mar e sentei.

_Quando ele terminar de te destruir, os três milhões de dólares irão realmente te juntar? _A voz de Tanya ecoou na minha cabeça.

Abrindo meu jornal eu escrevi;

_8 de Julho…_

_Confissão Número Dez Bilhões e um: Eu acho que fodi um grande tempo vindo aqui… fazendo isto. Há um problema quando você começa a concordar com a esposa de ser amigo de foda/chefe. Ele não casou com ela por amor, mas Edward Cullen ama alguém? Depois de tudo, ele consegue? Eu consigo? Eu não quero que ele me odeie… Eu não quero ir embora… Quando ele não está sendo um babaca, eu estou feliz. Nós rimos, bebemos e o sexo… Quando ele está dormindo ao meu lado seus pés se enrolam e ele faz o mais fofo…_

Merda!

"O que você está escrevendo?" Alice pulou ao meu lado, saindo da porra do nada.

Batendo o diário fechado, eu segurei a ele e sua camisa no meu peito.

"Minhas memórias." Brinquei.

"Sério, porque parecia que você queria quebrar a caneta que usava." Ela desenhou na areia enquanto falava.

_É porque eu queria. Eu quero quebrar tudo._

"O que há de errado?"

"Nada." Eu menti.

Ela riu; "Eu sou uma mãe, posso dizer que você está mentindo."

"Seu filho não consegue nem falar ainda."

"E seu ponto é?"

Ugh. Esta família.

"Nada, Alice."

"Eu acho que estava escrevendo sobre Edward. Não estou tentando me intrometer, mas você talvez precise de alguém para conversar antes que faça algo precipitado."

"O que conta como precipitado?" Eu tinha várias ideias, mas eu acho que estavam à beira da loucura.

Ela deu de ombros; "Queimar a casa, falar com a imprensa-"

"Eu nunca faria-"

"Deixar o Edward." Ela continuou.

Eu não disse nada.

"Graças a Deus que Edward comprou todo o terreno e a praia dentro do raio de cinco quilômetros daqui ou todos vocês seriam expulsos." Ela disse. Eu abri minha boca para falar, mas ela me cortou, "Sim, eu ouvi tudo. E sim, ele dormiu com a Tanya, não enquanto estavam casados ou após ter te conhecido. Há alguns anos atrás ele e Jasper foram para New York e basicamente se tornaram selvagens. Festas, sexo e muita bebida sem parar e eu até mesmo penso num pouco de maconha. Jasper disse que ele estava tão bêbado que pegou uma garota e apenas fez sexo com ela. Tanya era essa garota. Ela estava modelando e por uma semana isso foi sobre ela. Quando ele pegou-a tentando furar uma camisinha dele do lixo ele ficou rapidamente sóbrio, disse que não era sério e que não tinha discussão. Eu acho que Tanya ainda deseja que ele tivesse engravidado-a."

Essa história era para fazer eu me sentir melhor? Porque agora eu estava apenas fodidamente confusa.

"Então, você acha que eu devo ir embora?"

"Faça o que você quiser Bella. O contrato que ele fez você assinar é para exibição, não é como se ele pudesse te levar ao tribunal por não dormir com ele."

Sim, mas eu duvido que deixaria isso pra lá também.

"Isto é tão fodido. Era para ser uma coisa de uma vez. Nós fizemos isso, repetimos, acabou, tchau. Não, ele tinha que me oferecer uma forma de sair. Deus, eu odeio Forks, mas ele é simplesmente tão malditamente frio."

"É o que ele faz. Quando começa a experimentar a alegria ele enlouquece porque Deus permite que ele não passe o resto da vida na miséria. É como se ele quisesse que todos nós estragassemos tudo e então ele pode dizer a si mesmo, 'vê, ninguém é confiável.' Ugh, isso tem nos irritado por todos os anos."

Então, ele estava feliz comigo? Meu cérebro fez trabalho extra tentando entender, mas aparentemente isso foi danificado por todo o veneno que meu coração continuou expelindo.

"Estou cansada, acho que vou para a cama." Murmurei, levantando do chão.

**~x~**

Eu sentei no meio da cama encarando minhas malas feitas. Edward deve ter corrido por todo o caminho até Jersey, mas eu esperaria. Quando a porta finalmente abriu, Austin entrou correndo seguido por um Edward cansado e muito suado. Parecia que ele tinha andado por uma tempestade, somente que era uma noite seca de verão.

Ele olhou minhas malas por um momento antes de se encolher no banquinho. Sentando, ele tentou alcançar seus sapatos, mas o idiota tinha estava muito cansado… não, ele tinha forçado seu corpo até o maldito limite.

Levantando da cama, andei até ele e sentei aos seus pés antes de puxar seus cadarços lentamente. Suas pernas estavam tremendo e parecia que elas falhariam a qualquer momento.

"Você é um idiota."

"Você está indo embora." Ele sussurrou friamente.

Balançando minha cabeça, me movi para os seus shorts, mas ele afastou minhas mãos.

"Você está indo embora." Ele repetiu.

"Sim," sussurrei; "É noite de sexta-feira. Eu tenho os fins de semana de folga, lembra. Eu planejei ir a um hotel, depois voltar na manhã de segunda-feira."

Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento antes de se inclinar para beijar a minha cabeça; "Você me assustou."

"Tire seu shorts. Vou preparar um banho, você cheira ruim." Eu disse a ele movendo seus sapatos antes de ir em direção ao banheiro.

"Srta. Swan?"

Suspirando, me virei; "Sim."

"Eu sinto muito. Isso era para ser simples, fácil e divertido. Mas agora é complicado."

"Edward, isto nunca foi simples ou fácil. E só tem sido divertido quando você é aberto comigo."

"Eu sou-"

"Não. Você está fodido. Eu estou fodida. Você me quer, depois não quer mais. Eu quero você, mesmo quando você me afasta. Mas estou cansada Edward. Junte sua merda. Você é um homem crescido que teve uma infância de merda. Adivinhe? Você não é o único. Isso não é uma desculpa e se você me colocar em uma posição como colocou hoje ou como você tratou ontem. Eu vou embora e nunca mais volto." Eu declarei.

Ele franziu o cenho, mas concordou com a cabeça; "Eu entendo… por favor, fique esta noite."

"Não." Eu sussurrei, entrando no banheiro. Eu enchi a banheiro, deixando-a o mais quente possível e adicionei bolhas com cheiro de mel nela.

"Obrigado." Ele disse quando voltei.

Acenando, peguei minha mala e coloquei-a sobre meu ombro antes de afagar o estômago do Austin.

"Vejo você na segunda-feira, Sr. Cullen." Eu não quis ouvir sua resposta, então deixei-o rapidamente. Andando no andar debaixo, encontrei Esme e Carlisle no canto ao lado do piano.

Quando Esme me viu seu rosto caiu e pareceu como se ela tivesse envelhecido uma década em um instante.

"Voltarei na segunda-feira. O Sr. Cullen está tomando um banho, você pode por favor garantir alguém forneça a ele medicação para a dor de manhã e um grande café da manhã. Na verdade, ele pode estar com fome esta noite." Eu divaguei e Esme relaxou.

Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas eu saí antes que ela pudesse dizer uma palavra. Havia um táxi esperando por mim.

"The Sheraton na 5th Avenue, por favor." Eu disse a ele, entrando.

Enquanto os portões abriram, parecia como se todos os olhos na casa estivessem observando enquanto eu saía.

Nós não tínhamos andando mais do que alguns quilômetros antes do meu telefone vibrar. Ele tinha me mandado um e-mail e não uma mensagem de texto. Uma vez que o abri, vi o por que.

**De: Edward Cullen**

**Data: Sexta-feira, 8 de Julho de 2014, às 21h19min**

**Assunto: Abra**

**Para: Isabella Swan**

_Querida Bella,_

_Não tenho certeza do que dizer a você. Nesta tarde eu corri, tentando escapar de você, mas você seguiu na minha cabeça, em meu coração. Você tomou todos os meus sentidos ao ponto que se tornou mais díficil de imaginar o que será de nós quando o ano passar. Como eu simplesmente vou deixá-la ir? Não era para ser dessa forma como eu disse esta noite. Você é como um tornado para a minha alma, destruindo tudo em que eu acreditava e deixando-me sem poder para pará-lo. Você nem sabe disso; quanto poder você tem sobre mim._

_Desde o momento que te conheci, eu sabia que queria que você fosse uma parte da minha vida de qualquer forma que eu pudesse pagar. Seus lindos olhos castanhos capturaram meu coração; seu sorriso é a luz para a minha escuridão. À noite, quando envolvo meus braços ao seu redor, tudo continua e ninguém na história do mundo já experimentou a perfeição que eu experimento naquele momento… Sinto-me humano. Eu sinto, e isso me assusta. Eu aprendi o que amor e felicidade são por sua causa. Mas nessa mesma perspectiva, aprendi o verdadeiro significado de cíumes e raiva. Ambos os sentimentos vieram sobre mim como um maremoto. Eu desejo que pudesse ter estado lá para te proteger do James. Eu quero nada mais do que envolvê-la em meus braços e mantê-la à salvo, sempre. Eu ficarei eternamente arrependido que eu não estava. Só pensando sobre você não estar comigo por qualquer período de tempo, mesmo que seja só um fim de semana, causa-me dor. Eu já sinto sua falta._

_Eu sou majestosamente fodido e eu podia compartilhar com vocês histórias horríveis para provar, mas te pouparei dos detalhes. Eu não gosto de deixá-la para baixo e eu tentarei ser melhor, por você. Sempre por você. Não desista de mim._

_Seu,_

_Edward._

_PS: Eu passei os últimos minutos com meu polegar pairando sobre o botão enviar._

_P.S.S.: Segunda-feira de manhã realmente significa madrugada de domingo e nem um momento a mais._

Eu não tinha percebido que estava chorando até que uma lágrima caiu em minha mão. Eu queria dizer ao motorista para voltar, mas eu não queria ficar naquela casa com Tanya e família dele. Tudo que pude realmente fazer foi responder.

**De: Isabella Swan**

**Data: Sexta-feira, 8 de Julho de 2014, 21h28min**

**Assunto: Uau**

**Para: Edward Cullen**

_Estou no Sheraton na 5th Avenue, quarto 407. Venha quando quiser. E pelo quando quiser, eu quero dizer logo._

_Sua,_

_Bella._

_PS: Noite de domingo será._

Limpando meu rosto, olhei para fora da janela enquanto entrei na cidade.

"Você está bem, senhorita?" O taxista disse.

"Não," sussurrei, "Eu acho que posso estar apaixonada pelo meu chefe."

"Isso não é uma merda?"

Sim… sim, era.

* * *

**\- **_**Sigam a autora da fic no twitter:**_** JJMcAvoy -**

* * *

**Esse e-mail do Edward me deixa destruída! Choro sempre... da vontade de dar uns tabefes nele. Estamos muito perto de uma grande reviravolta, espero que todas se mantenham firmes.**

**Vi alguém perguntando quantos capítulos a fic tem, são 30 capítulos! **

**Obrigada pelas reviews, comentem pfvr e até semana que vem ;)**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	12. Eu Desistiria de Tudo Por Você

**Confissões de W de um bilionário**

****Disclaimer: ****A história pertence a ****RuthlesslyYours****, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Uma vez, não importa o quão quente ou sexy seja, não era o suficiente. Nós dois sabíamos disso. Então ele me fez uma oferta que eu não podia recusar. Pelo próximo ano o meu corpo pertencia a Edward R Cullen; o homem bilionário, gênio, viciado em sexo e casado. Como eu cheguei aqui e por que eu não quero sair?

* * *

**Capítulo 12 - Eu Desistiria de Tudo Por Você**

_(Traduzido por VampiresLoves)_

**BELLA**

Sentia-me como uma adolescente novamente; nervosa, desconfortável, confusa… cega e totalmente apaixonada pelo cara mais gostoso da escola. Mas eu não era uma adolescente. Eu era uma mulher crescida sentada numa cama king size gigante, com uma tigela de M&amp;M fingindo assistir America's Next Top Model, quando eu estava na verdade apenas olhando meu telefone.

_Ligue. Pelo amor de Deus, me ligue._

Eu queria ligar para ele, mas eu não queria pressionar. Eu tinha relido seu e-mail pelo uma vez a cada hora. Ele era como uma droga e suas palavras foram a partida que eu precisava para evitar a retirada. Olhando do lado de fora, para a chuva, eu suspirei antes de pegar meu telefone e rapidamente discar antes de perder minha coragem.

Tocou por cerca de dois segundos antes de encerrar a ligação e jogar o telefone de volta na cama.

"O que há de errado comigo?" eu choraminguei com meu rosto enterrado em minhas mãos. Caindo nos travesseiros, eu deitei lá tentando respirar. "Quero dizer, não é como se tivesse dito que me amava. Foi apenas—"

Eu parei quando o telefone tocou, com 'Bad' de Michael Jackson estridente… o toque dele. Pulando, eu derramei M&amp;M por toda a cama, mas não me importei. Fui rapidamente pegar o telefone, assustada que ele poderia desligar antes que eu tivesse a chance de atender.

"Alô?" Eu tentei parecer calma, duvido que funcionou.

"Você está bem?" ele me perguntou, provando que eu não tinha conseguido nem um pouco.

"Sim, por que você perguntaria?"

"Você ligou."

Merda, ele não queria falar comigo. "Um, sim… mas foi engano. Desculpa por te incomodar-"

"Você não incomodou, na verdade, eu esperava que você ligasse."

"Sério?" eu disse rapidamente.

Ele riu com o nariz; "Você não me ligou acidentalmente, não é?"

"_Foi _um acidente."

"Então por que sua voz está se elevando? Devo desligar?"

Ugh! Ele era tão… eu sentia a falta dele.

"Tudo bem. Eu liguei e desliguei, ok."

"Eu queria que você não tivesse desligado."

Eu sorri abertamente; "Estou feliz que você ligou de volta."

"Eu passei o dia todo com meu telefone do outro lado do quarto para que eu não te ligasse."

Meu rosto estava queimando. Eu conseguia sentir. Ele não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo comigo.

"Por que você não ligou? Eu passei o dia todo ficando gorda com chocolate enquanto assistia modelos na TV."

"É seu dia de folga." Ele riu; soava tão livre e feliz.

_Era por minha causa? Deus, eu esperava que sim._

"Desde quando você começou a se importar com meu fim de semana de folga?"

"Quando eu percebi que queria que você fosse feliz. Você pediu pelo fim de semana e se isso é tudo que eu tenho para te dar, eu darei, não importa como isso me faça sentir."

Eu suspirei profundamente, passando a mão pelo meu cabelo; "Nicholas Sparks está aí te contando o pensamento perfeito para dizer?"

"Nicholas quem?" ele perguntou, honestamente confuso e não tinha certeza se ria ou chorava.

"Ele escreveu Diário de uma Paixão?"

Silêncio.

"Deus, Edward, você assiste algum filme? Essa é uma das histórias de amor mais populares por aí."

"É um filme ou um livro?"

"É os dois." Eu ri.

"Eu nunca li romances, todas pareciam tão inacreditáveis."

_Pareciam. _Ele usou a forma passado_._

"Eu prefiro mágico." Adicionei.

"Ou trágico."

Revirando meus olhos, suspirei; "Uma verdadeira história de amor nunca é trágica porque, pelo menos, eles conseguiram experimentar o amor, certo?"

"Até mesmo quando machuca?"

"Até mesmo quando machuca. Então, obrigada por ser romântico." Essa foi realmente a primeira vez que ele tinha sido sem pedir por sexo em seguida.

"Oh, bem estou feliz por não estar destruindo isto totalmente."

"Destruindo o que?" Diga isso. Um de nós tem que dizer isso.

"Nós. Meu e-mail foi… não estou certo do que dizer—"

"Eu amo você." Meus olhos quase saíram da minha cabeça enquanto meu cérebro xingava a minha boca. Eu nem mesmo tinha pensado em dizer isto. As palavras simplesmente saíram. "Umm. Merda. Merda. Ugh, merda. Edward, por favor, apenas esqueça eu-"

"Estou indo."

"O que?" Pulei para os meus pés. "Você não pode, quero dizer, você pode e eu quero, mas eu estou um caos."

"Eu não ligo." Ele disse seriamente; "Eu quero dizer _isso_ na sua frente."

"_Isso_?" Eu sorri.

"Isso." Ele riu pelo nariz. "Estarei aí em vinte minutos, com caos ou sem ele."

"Estarei esperando."

"Diga novamente, baby."

"O que?"

"Diga _isso_ novamente."

"Eu já disse isso e não vou repetir até que eu te veja."

"Por favor?"

Suspirando, eu segurei meu telefone longe do meu ouvido por um momento antes de falar; "Eu te amo, Edward Cullen."

"Chego aí em quinze minutos." Foi tudo que ele disse antes de desligar.

"SIM!" Eu gritei, pulando na cama e chutando todos os M &amp; M 's. Eu só queria rodar em torno de vez e aproveitar a euforia que eu estavamos atualmente experimentando. É dêsse modo que ele me fazia sentir e Hoje a noite eu queria-

Sentindo minhas pernas, congelei; "Merda."

Correndo até o banheiro, peguei minha gilete e o creme.

_E se ele não quisesse dizer amor?_

_E se ele surtar?_

_E então há Tanya… e a família inteira dele._

_Deus, como ele pode me namorar e ter uma esposa? O que eu estou fazendo?_

Escovando meu cabelo, eu tentei, eu realmente tentei, mas isto era simplesmente tão complicado. Eu o queria tanto e não apenas sexualmente. Eu queria ser a _pessoa_ dele. Eu não queria mais ser somente a foda dele. Eu estava apaixonada por Edward Cullen.

Eu tinha finalmente terminado de me limpar quando olhei no relógio, eu tinha apenas alguns minutos antes que Edward estivesse aqui. O tempo voou e meu coração estava prestes a bater pelas minhas costelas. Eu fiz o meu melhor para limpar a cama antes de sentar na beira.

Pegando meu diário, minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu escrevia;

_9 de Julho,_

_Querido Diário,_

_Confissão Número, eu nem mesmo sei: Eu senti como se fosse implodir. Como se houvesse esta energia reprimida dentro de mim morrendo para sair. Eu nunca estive apaixonada antes. Quedinhas? Sim. Mas amor? Não. Parte de mim, uma parte muito pequena, está preocupada que isso seja apenas luxúria. Quero dizer, foi nisso tudo que nosso relacionamento foi construído. Sim, nós conversamos, mas nunca foi profundo. Mas se pessoas pudessem se apaixonar apenas olhando uma a outra, então não podíamos fazer o mesmo dormindo um com o outro? Eu somente sempre o desejei e eu espero que ele tenha somente sempre me desejado desta forma. Oh… estou tão conflituosa. Droga. Como é possível sentir-se dessa forma? Nada será o mesmo após esta noite._

_Bella._

_Ele está atrasado._ Eu pensei, olhando para o relógio.

_Talvez ele esteja preso no trânsito? E se ele não quiser vir?_

"Não, Bella. Não. Respire." Eu sussurrei.

Dez minutos tornaram-se vinte. E então uma hora tornou-se duas. Ele não viria. Porra. Eu tinha… Eu era uma grande idiota fodida. Ele não estava pronto para isto ainda. Eu devia saber.

Parecia que eu tinha apenas fechado meus olhos por um momento quando meu telefone tocou. Mas eram duas da manhã.

"Olhe, se você está ligando para pedir desculpa pela sua bunda—"

"Srta. Swan, é o Roger." Ele disse estranhamente.

"Roger? Ele pediu para você me ligar. Você está fodidamente brincando comigo?"

"Você precisa ir ao Hampton Memorial Hospital agora. Edward sofreu um acidente."

Eu não conseguia respirar. O telefone caiu das minhas mãos, mas eu não conseguia respirar.

_Oh meu Deus._

**~ X ~**

Levei uma eternidade para chegar no hospital. Eu não tinha percebido o quando chovia. Eu sabia exatamente o que ele tinha dirigido para chegar até mim… Oh Deus. Na hora que cheguei lá, a mídia já estava fazendo sua presença conhecida.

"Sinto muito muito, madamente, isto é um—"

"Está tudo bem, deixe ela passar." Emmett acenou para eu passar o segurança.

"Emmett, o que está acontecendo? Onde ele está? Ele está bem? O que aconteceu? Eu não entendo." Eu lutei contra as lágrimas se formando em meus olhos.

Ele suspirou, parando antes de passarmos pelas portas duplas da UTI; "A polícia está dizendo que ele passou por um semáforo vermelho e perdeu o controle do carro após bater em outro veículo. Bella, ele sofreu muitos danos, eles disseram que ele estava consciente na cena. Mas ele desmaiou duas vezes devido a presão em seu cérebro…"

"Emmett! Ele está bem?" Eu gritei.

Ele franziu o cenho, abrindo a porta onde o resto dos Cullen esperavam… choramingando; "Ele está em coma Bella e eles não tem ideia de quando ele irá acordar."

Eu o ouvi. Eu sabia que todos estavam lá. Mas meus pés me levaram até a janela de seu quarto inve´s de reconhecer qualquer um. Há horas atrás estávamos brincando sobre Nicholas Sparks e agora… e agora… pressionando minha cabeça contra a janela, eu chorei pela visão dele. Suas duas pernas estavam quebradas junto com seu braço esquerdo. O cabelo tinha ido embora, e sua cabeça estava toda com ataduras. Até mesmo seu rosto perfeito estava um lixo com cortes e machucados.

Como tudo mudou tão rapidamente? Eu não entendo. Eu acabei de falar com ele. Eu acabei de contar a ele o quanto o amava. Eu não entendo.

"Eu—eu quero entrar." Sussurrei, limpando minhas lágrimas.

"Eu quero que você vá embora."

Virando-me, eu vi Tanya me olhando.

"Tanya, por favor, não vamos fazer isto—"

"Qual a parte do fodidamente vá embora você não entende!" Ela gritou para mim.

"Tanya, pare." Rose colocou a mão em seu ombro, mas Tanya a afastou.

Ela deu passos até o meu rosto; "Você é uma prostituta. Você não é parte desta família, não importa o quanto você queira ser. Eu sou a esposa dele. Não você. O que significa que sou medicamente responsável por ele—"

"Ele ía se divorciar de você!" Ela não tinha direito de fazer tomar tipo de decisões por ele.

"Sim, a música famosa das prostitutas! Não importa, pela lei, eu ainda sou a esposa dele e você está estressando a mim e à ele estando aqui!" Eu olhei para o resto da família dele e, depois, de volta para ela. Pela primeira vez, eu claramente vi onde eu estava… o que eu valia. Nada. Eu não era da família, ela estava certa. Eu não tinha nada a dizer.

"Tanya, por favor—"

"Por favor? Lembra quando eu te pedi, por favor, para parar de foder meu marido? Qual a resposta que você me deu." Ela pegou meu braço, me puxando em direção a porta, suas unhas vermelhas cavando em minha carne.

Nós ficamos sozinhas do lado de fora das portas… mais longe do quarto de Edward.

"Você vai desaparecer." Ela assoviou para mim; "Você vai se demitir ou eu vou te despedir e você nunca vai mostrar seu rosto em qualquer lugar perto de _algo_ ou _alguém_ que tem a ver com o nome Cullen novamente."

"Você não pode fazer isso. Você pode me manter fora deste hospital, mas não pode me tirar da minha casa." Eu estava pronta para arrancar seus olhos.

Ela franziu o cenho e pareceu que seus olhos escureceram; "Se você não for, farei que o tirem dos aparelhos."

Meu coração parou enquanto eu a encarei.

"Por _quaisquer meios necessários_, eu vou removê-lo. Talvez eu simplesmente explicarei para os médicos que Edward tinha decidido há muito tempo atrás que uma vida devido a máquinas não valia à pena de viver. Como esta não é a vida que um homem como Edward jamais queria."

"Carlisle e Esme lutariam contra você!"

"Carlisle e Esme? As mesmas pessoas com quem ele mal fala também? Qual juiz em sua mente sã diria que eles o conhecem melhor que a sua esposa."

Ela estava falando sério. Ela estava falando fodidamente sério.

"Como você pode?" Eu sussurrei, ainda sem certeza se estava sonhando ou não. Isto era insano.

"Como eu pude? Como você pode? Como você pode ficar parada e assistir enquanto ele me ameaçava. Ele batia portas no meu rosto e você ainda dormia com ele na minha casa."

"Ele pode acordar amanhã." Eu disse, isso era tudo o que eu tinha para contar.

"Amanhã está longe de agora. As mesas viraram. Eu sou a pessoa mais importante na vida dele agora, não você. Você me entende? Não você. Nunca você."

As lágrimas caíam pelo meu rosto enquanto eu me afastava dela.

"Ele acordará, eu sei disso em minha alma."

Os olhos dela se reviraram e seus lábios se contraíram no que parecia um sorriso; "Engraçado como sua alma não sabia que ele entrar num acidente, em primeiro lugar." Ela olhou para o segurança; "John, por favor, mostre à esta _coisa_ a saída e garanta que ela nunca chegue tão longe aqui dentro novamente. Isso incluí todas as nossas casas. Ela é a causa de tanta dor."

Ele balançou a cabeça; "Madame, você precisa ir embora."

"Vai se foder, Tanya. Vá se foder nos poços mais profundos do inferno. Eu espero que você morra." Eu gritei para ela.

"E ainda assim, eu serei a Sra. Edward Cullen." Ela sorriu completamente antes de se virar e me deixar para fora das portas, olhando para dentro.

"Madame, você precisa ir embora, você não pertence aqui."

Mas eu sentia que pertencia. Era como se eu estivesse traindo Edward por ir embora. Eu não queria chamar o blefe de Tanya. Eu tinha que ir embora. Eu tinha ir para longe e nunca mais voltar.

Eu tinha que fazer isto por ele.

_**Três Meses Depois**_

Eu sentei na sala de espera, afagando o pequeno inchaço que estava em meu estômago. Haviam lágrimas em meus olhos… Eu não tinha certeza do por quê. Eu não tinha ideia de como ser uma mãe. Eu não conseguia nem mesmo cuida de mim. Tanya garantiu isso. Cada cartão que Edward tinha me dado era inútil. Eu mal tinha dinheiro suficiente para comida e aluguel ao mesmo tempo, eu era uma bagunça total. Esta era a coisa certa a fazer. Eu não podia ser uma mãe. Que tipo de vida ele poderia ter comigo?

"Srta. Chambers?" A enfermeira chamou. Eu odiava aquele nome. Parecia como um lembrete constante de quanto eu tinha caído. Eu levantei, olhando para o corredor que ela tinha vindo e depois de volta para a minha barriga. "Eu sei que isto é difícil e assustador. Mas tudo vai ficar bem."

"Não," eu chorei, limpando meus olhos; "Eu não ficarei bem."

"Srta Chamber—"

"Sinto muito, eu tenho que ir." Pegando meus pertences, eu corri para fora da sala e da clínica o mais rápido que eu podia.

Eu iria ter este bebê, eu descobriria um jeito de tê-lo. Eu simplesmente não podia — isso era toda a prova que eu tinha que houve um tempo feliz em minha vida, mesmo que tenha sido tão fodido e confuso como foi. Eu ainda era feliz. Isso era parte de Edward e eu — eu simplesmente não podia acabar com isso.

Tão fodida quanto minha vida fosse, isto era a prova de que a felicidade existiu.

* * *

**\- **_**Sigam a autora da fic no twitter:**_** JJMcAvoy -**

* * *

**Eu sei, pesado! Começou bem, ficou ruim e terminou com todas querendo arrancar os cabelos. Edward em coma e Bella grávida, e Tanya atrapalhando a porra toda. E por que a Bella está usando um sobrenome falso? Quando Edward vai acordar? O que será do nosso casal?**

**A partir do próximo capítulo entramos em uma nova fase da fic, e espero que todas continuem aqui. Sei que a autora teve certa reação negativa de algumas leitoras pela mudança do clima, mas eu realmente, realmente, REALMENTE amo essa fase nova, é ainda os mesmos personagens, mas com alguns dramas novos acrescentado e uma criança! Confesso que pedi a fic para traduzir exatamente por causa dessa fase, e tudo depende se vocês confiam no meu gosto pra fic haha**

**Obrigada pelos comentários, e continuem comentando, por favor, não me abandonem.  
**

**Até semana que vem com algumas respostas!**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	13. A História da Minha Vida

**Confessions of a Billionaire's W**

****Disclaimer: ****A história pertence a ****RuthlesslyYours****, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Uma vez, não importa o quão quente ou sexy seja, não era o suficiente. Nós dois sabíamos disso. Então ele me fez uma oferta que eu não podia recusar. Pelo próximo ano o meu corpo pertencia a Edward R Cullen; o homem bilionário, gênio, viciado em sexo e casado. Como eu cheguei aqui e por que eu não quero sair?

* * *

**Capítulo 13 - A História da Minha Vida**

_(Traduzido por VampiresLoves)_

**Oitavo Mês.**

Eu sento na frente da televisão enquanto tento colocar a tesoura no ângulo correto acima dos cupons.

"Oh meu Deus, Bella! Olhe!" Angela grita, pulando do sofá para sentar ao meu lado. Ela era minha única amiga. eu a encontrei durante meu primeiro check up após ter me mudado para cá. há três meses atrás. Ela trabalha como assistente de enfermagem no hospital. Toda vez que a olho, eu vejo a vida podia ter tido, se eu não tivesse sido tão fodidamente estúpida.

Foi quase impossível encontrar um lugar onde não existia um conglomerado Cullen. No entanto, a sorte estava ao meu lado quando descobri que Vermont estava recentemente livre do nome Cullen e então eu estava livre para me mudar para o estado que parecia ser preenchido com neve e gelo. Isso convinha a minha situação, sem o Cullen que desejava, minha vida em todos os aspectos, exceto para o meu pequenino, era frio. Angela sabia meu segredo e quando ela descobriu minha situação, ela mandou que eu fosse morar com ela invés de no meu carro. Ela foi enviada por Deus.

Encarando o canal da televisão que Angela correu para mudar, eu vi o rosto de Tanya, parecendo tão furiosa quanto nunca enquanto descia as escadas do tribunal.

"Eu não quero ver isto." Franzo o cenho. O rosto dela me deixa doente.

"Bem, muito ruim." Ela tirou do mudo.

"_Então aqui você tem isso, após uma batalha cansativa nos tribunais, a Srta. Tanya Cullen não está permitida a controlar ações da Cullen Interprises, invés disso o controle do Sr. Edward Cullen estará sob proteção de seu pai adotivo, Carlisle Cullen. Como muitos de vocês sabem, o Sr. Cullen esteve envolvido num acidente há quase oito meses atrás deixando-o em coma. Os médicos relatam que seus sinais vitais estão bem. No entanto, eles não tem certeza de quando ele irá acordar."_

"Você deve voltar."

"Angela, eu não quero falar sobre isto. Por favor. Eu não posso e não vou. Minha vida não é sobre ele, é sobre meu filho e agora estou tentando guardar oito dólares para fraldas, então por favor… Ah, que se dane!" Eu senti as lágrimas enquanto elas caíam pelo meu rosto. Eu estava tão cansada de chorar.

"Bella, respire. Respire. Você não quer… isso." A voz dela elevou-se enquanto senti exatamente o que ela estava vendo. Eu congelo enquanto sinto o líquido quente correr pela minha calça molhada.

"Não! Eu não estou pronta. Por favor, Angela…" Eu chorei. Eu não acho que estarei pronta, mas isto era demais.

"Bella, Bella olhe para mim." Ela segurou meu rosto, olhando em meus olhos. "Você vai ficar bem. Ok, você nunca estará completamente pronta, mas você tem Ben e eu, e você vai ser perfeita."

"Sinto muito pelo seu sofá, vou te pagar de volta por isso também, um dia." Eu respondo, apenas enquanto sinto o que era, sem dúvidas, uma das primeiras de muitas contrações. Parece similar com as dores que eu estive experimentando o dia todo, apenas mais concentrada e impossivelmente mais forte.

"Sim, ok, nós precisamos ir." Ela diz rapidamente, tentando ajudar a me levantar.

Era essa quem eu era agora. A garota que precisa de ajuda, a garota que ligou para seu pai precisando de ajuda e o teve dando risada dela antes de desligar. A garota que teve que morar num carro, e que lavava os genitais em banheiros de locais público. Essa era eu, Elena Chambers. Isabella Swan estava morta.

**Primeiro ano.**

"Deus, não consigo acreditar em quão grande ele está." Eu sussurrei, olhando para o ser de quase um ano de idade em meus braços. Ele era tão precisamente perfeito, mesmo com saliva e cheio de comida em seu rosto.

"Não consigo acreditar nas bombas que ele deixa nas fraldas." Ben brinca enquanto beija Angela na cabeça antes de entrar na cozinha.

"Hey, não seja malvado com meu afilhado! Ele é incrível!" Angela ri, fazendo cócegas na barriga do Levi. "Você é incrível pequeno Levi e bonito também. Como vai o bebê mais lindo do mundo?"

Eu rio. "Por favor, eu não dê a ele um ego ainda. Embora ele seja malditamente fofo, certo?"

Ela estica os braços para ele e eu cuidadosamente o coloco em seus braços. Ela respira fundo antes de olhar para mim. Ela parece nervosa, o que era estranho, vendo que ela passava muito tempo com crianças no hospital… Ela tinha me dado um emprego de meio período como zeladora lá, então eu sabia quão bem ela se saía com eles. Por sorte, a mãe de Ben ama passar tempo com Levi, então quando eu estava fora, eu tinha uma babá.

"Você está bem?" Sussurrei, limpando o rosto de Levi antes de colocar o chapéu em sua cabeça.

Ela franze o cenho, olhando para mim. "Ben pediu para eu me casar com ele."

"O que? Quando? Por que você não disse nada?"

"Você trabalhou no turno da madrugada na noite passada e eu sabia que você estaria cansada. Então, eu estava apenas esperando pelo momento certo."

"Momento certo? Isso é qualquer hora! Você disse sim, certo?" Eu procurei por um anel em seu dedo, mas não havia nenhum, "Angela, por favor, diga-me que não sou a razão. Se você o ama, salte de cabeça. Isto é tão certo, acredite em mim. Você tem feito isso direito."

"Eu pedi por algum tempo."

Esticando as mãos para Levi, eu o envolvo em meus braços e levanto. "Hora da soneca Levi, titia Angela tem que ficar noiva agora."

"Elena…"

"Nós estamos indo para o nosso quarto e quando eu sair, é melhor que haja um anel em seu dedo." Eu digo enquanto dou a volta no sofá de Ben, eu gostava de chamá-lo assim desde que ele tinha substítuido o que eu tinha arruinado, entro no meu quarto e de Levi.

Eu não tinha capacidade para pagar um berço e fiz Ben, junto com Angela, prometerem não comprar um para mim. Invés disso, eu garanti que ele estava seguro e confortável em nossa cama, garanti que a cama encarava a parede para prevenir que ele rolasse ou caísse. Isso fazia sua função, além disso desde seu nascimento, eu acordo várias horas para checá-lo, para ter certeza de que ele estava respirando e confortável. Eu o coloco na cama, sentando ao lado de seu corpo adormecido e pego o diário, lendo alguns dos meus pensamentos.

_Não há nada mais assustador ou gratificante na vida do que ser mãe… é como se sua mente, corpo e alma não fossem apenas suas. Em alguns dias eu quero rir alto e me deleitar por ser parte de algo tão incrível e em outros dias, eu só quero chorar pelo fato de que isto é tudo que eu o dou. _

_É divertido como o senso comum não é tão comum quanto você pensava. Eu olho para trás em minha vida e fico tão confusa com as escolhas que fiz. Mas então aquelas decisões me deram meu filho, então eu não podia possivelmente me arrepender delas._

"Obrigado! Eu amo tanto você! Obrigado!" Eu ouvi Ben gritar do outro lado da porta. Eu acho que Angela fez a coisa certa e aceitou. Pegando uma caneta, eu completei a última nota no meu diário, esta era a última página, eu achei que ela se encaixava em tal dia. Eu posso não ter conseguido meu felizes para sempre, mas alguém conseguiu e apenas ver isso era suficiente por agora.

_A vida é dura, os sonhos nem sempre se tornam realidade, o amor não é para sempre, amigos vêm e amigos vão, eu posso cair. Eu posso até mesmo permanecer caída por um tempo. Mas não vou morrer. A vida é dura, cheia de dores e assustadora, mas eu me recuso a morrer. No entanto, eu acho que posso estar caída por muito tempo. Eu vivo minha vida pelo meu filho agora. eu o amo mais do que já pensei que pudesse amar alguém. É o tipo de amor que nada ou ninguém pode quebrar. Sou grata a ele, tudo que eu faço é por ele e mais ninguém. E você sabe de uma coisa? Eu estou feliz com isso, com ele._

Eu termino o último relato, e fecho o diário antes de colocá-lo em cima do envelope que Angela deixou na minha mesa de cabeceira. Ela pensou que eu devia publicá-lo. Eu, por outro lado, não me importava mais.

Eu estava acabada. Rolando no meu lado da cama, eu tento encontrar alguma estação de música suave para eu e Levi escutarmos. Levi gostava muito de música, ele batia palmas loucamente quando ouvia uma melodia suave.

"Notícias de última hora. Edward Cullen da Cullen Enterprises acordou. Como muitos viram, por um ano e meio, o rosto de Edward Cullen esteve estampado em todo meio de comunicação…"

Foi como se a parte morta do meu coração, o único lugar que eu permito que permaneçam fragmentos de Edward Cullen, bateu pela primeira vez.

_Ele estava acordado! Ele está vivo!_ Ele comemorou, mas eu olhei para Levi antes de desligar o rádio.

Isabella tinha morrido. Cada parte dela, incluindo Edward Cullen, não existiam em nosso mundo. Eu tinha que fazer o que era melhor para o Levi. Isso não envolvia submetê-lo aos Cullen e o escândalo que provavelmente viria em seguida. Não havia nada para nós lá. Nós éramos apenas duas pessoas loucas que pensaram que estava apaixonadas… bem, uma.

_Ele nunca disse isso_. Mas não importava.

Eu estava acabada.

**Segundo Ano.**

"Não posso acreditar que você enviou meu diário para eles, Angela!" Eu grito enquanto entrego alguma fruta para Levi, enquanto ele trabalha no quebra-cabeça na frente dele. Angela e eu estávamos empacotando tudo no apartamento. Ela e Ben vão alugar este local para mim enquanto se mudavam para uma casa no centro da cidade.

"Você nunca iria fazer isso."

"Angela, há coisas lá, nomes-"

"Eu mandei uma cópia digitada, não seu diário de verdade. Todos os nomes foram apagados. Você pode fazer novos. Fala sério, eles adoraram!" Ela responde, "Eles estão oferecendo muito dinheiro a você, um dinheiro muito bom, você consegue imaginar o que pode fazer com isso? Sério."

"Eu vendi uma parte de mim mesma antes, não vou fazer isso de novo." Ela não entende. Eu não quero que ninguém veja esse lado meu, o lado feio e obscuro dele e tudo que fizemos juntos. Eu não quero que Levi saiba disso um dia e saiba quem eu costumava ser.

Ela suspira, colocando a carta em minha mão. "Você pegou o dinheiro na primeira vez para si mesma. Agora pode pegá-lo por Levi. Ele aprendeu a andar cedo, ele já está escrevendo e lendo melhor do qualquer pessoa de dois anos que já vi. A criança estará na faculdade antes de atingir a puberdade e você sabe disso. Você precisa disso."

"E se _ele_ ler isso?" Eu sussurro, pensando no único homem que lutei tão duro para expelir da minha cabeça.

"Ele não vai. Não há traços de Isabella Swan. Você já usou o nome Elena Chambers?"

"Não, mas…"

"Sem mas. Isto é uma coisa boa. Você está fazendo uma coisa boa. Mesmo se o livro afundar, você ainda tem o dinheiro adiantado, isso te daria tempo para vocês se ajeitarem. Você pode até mesmo sair deste lixo."

"Hey!" eu bati em seu ombro, eu amo este _lixo_, é o único lugar que parece como lar nesta costa.

"Awww. Sem bater, mamãe." Levi sacode o dedo para mim.

"Sim, sem bater, mamãe." Angela ri, correndo atrás de Levi e dando um abraço enorme nele. Os olhos verdes dele brilham pela adoração. Em toda a honestidade, ele tem não tem nada de mim. Ele tinha o cabelo escuro do pai, os olhos verdes, o mesmo nariz, e o cérebro pelo que parecia. Eu olho para o quebra cabeça de urso de madeira. Era indicado para crianças acima de quatro anos e ele ainda parecia entediado com isso. Não havia dúvida em minha cabeça que ele era superdotado e isso me preocupava. Isso significava ele não precisaria apenas dos melhores professores, mas as melhores escolas e não importa quão superdotado ele seja, isso também significa precisar de dinheiro.

"Eu estou certa por não ir atrás dele?" Eu sussurro e ela sabia de quem eu falei sem precisar do nome.

Ela dá de ombros. "Você tem suas razões e você sabe que está fazendo seu melhor. Não é como se ele tivesse se divorciado, de qualquer forma."

Não. Ele não podia se divorciar por outros oito meses e meio. Mas isso apenas se adicionou a outra razão da lista de por que eu não podia voltar. Tudo seria o mesmo. Eu estava cansada daquele drama e tinha que estar cansada dele, droga. Eu tinha que estar.

"Levi, o que você gostaria de ler com a mamãe esta noite?" Eu pergunto, beijando sua bochecha enquanto ele sorri largamente mostrando seus dentinhos perfeitos.

"Espere aqui." Ele me diz antes de sair correndo até o quarto o mais rápido que suas pernas conseguem levá-lo.

"Vou sentir falta de não viver com vocês dois." Angela franze o cenho.

"Sim, verdade, até que você entre nos braços de Ben em sua grande nova casa." Eu pisco e ela cora… desde quando eu podia fazer outra pessoa corar.

Revirando os olhos para mim, ela me entregou o telefone. "Ligue para eles, diga sim, e então comece a contar seu dinheiro."

Suspirando, eu peguei o telefone dela. "Se isso explodir na minha cara, estou te levando para o buraco comigo."

"Eu sou à prova de fogo, baby."

"Você é?" Levi franze o cenho, parecendo confuso com um livro na mão.

Angela riu. "Não, pequeno Einstein, é só uma expressão."

Enquanto ela tenta explicar, eu ligo para o número na carta… eu espero que isto funcione. Proporcionar uma vida melhor para o Levi era tudo para que eu podia rezar.

**Terceiro Ano.**

"Você viu isso?" Minha agente pergunta enquanto olha para a tela do computador.

O melhor livro de New York, USA Today e a Times Magazine: Confissões da Prostituta de um Bilionário de E. B. Chambers.

"Puta merda."

"Eu sei! Elena as lojas tem vendido rapidamente! Eu tenho entrevistas marcadas querendo mais-"

"Denise, eu te disse, nada de entrevistas, nada de talk shows, ou ensaios fotográficos." Nem mesmo ela sabia como eu me parecia. Nós só tinhamos nos falado por email e no telefone. Era uma das principais coisas que permaneceu férrea sobre nosso contrato. Meu nome ou rosto nunca seriam ligados a isso.

"Eu sei. Eu sei. Jesus, você acha deveria ter algum nível de confiança. Eu tenho as perguntas no email e vou enviá-las para você agora. Tudo que você tem que fazer é respondê-las e mandá-las de volta."

"Não, obrigada." Viro-me para encontrar Levi lendo no chão da sala de estar. É estranho quantas coisas tinham mudado em um ano. Com o dinheiro que fui capaz de ter, eu segui o conselho de Angela sobre uma boa casa no centro da cidade na rua em frente a dela. Levi escolheu porque ele tinha gostado da porta verde. Verde era sua cor favorita em todos os momentos e não importa o quanto eu tentasse fazê-lo apreciar outra cor, ele apenas voltaria ao bom e velho verde. Estamos melhor em misturar e combinar suas roupas, mas ele era tão exigente e teimoso.

Ela suspira. "Elena, nós temos que atacar enquanto o ferro está quente. A _Summit_ nos contatou sobre os direitos do filme, no entanto você precisa assiná-los. Sem mencionar que você faria muito mais se transformasse isto em uma série."

"Qual é o problema das pessoas que sempre querem mais dinheiro? Precisando estar mais ricas. Não haverá um filme ou entrevistas. Boa noite, Denise." Eu desligo e fecho a página.

Eu olhei novamente para o relatório infantil que me enviaram,

_Cara Srta. Chambers,_

_Parabéns, nós sem dúvidas acreditamos que seu filho, Levi Anthony Chambers é uma criança muito dotada. Crianças superdotadas normalmente se encaixam em cinco categorias diferentes. Sendo o nível cinco o mais avançado. A partir dos testes acadêmicos e sociais que demos ao seu filho, pela nossa avaliação ele se encaixa na quarta categoria, o que é notável e raro devido a sua jovem idade._

_Crianças no quarto nível tem um vocabulário extenso e complexo assim como habilidade verbal. A maioria é literal em seus três anos e meio. Mas, normalmente, não vão começar a expressar o talento de literatura por nada além de prazer até a idade de quatro ou cinco anos. Durante este período, eles também começam a compreender funções matemáticas assim como um compreendimento complexo para conceitos sociais. Aos seis anos, há a compreensão no nível jovem e adulto de literatura. De acordo com publicações acadêmicas e pesquisas feitas por psicólogos e educadores de crianças renomadas, uma criança no nível e na idade de Levi em breve irá expressar um enorme interesse em aprender fatos puros. conhecimento científico simples, números e um interesse raivoso por termos e palavras avançadas. _

_Geralmente há apenas uma entre dezenove mil crianças que demonstram estes talentos incríveis e impressionantes, e Levi é ele. Sem consideração especial, ele pode experimentar dificuldade na escola, especialmente no que diz respeito ao ambiente social com seu grupo. Por esta razão, sem uma matrícula numa escola para alunos superdotados, o desenvolvimento de Levi pode estar em perigo. Sentimentos de isolamento, depressão e dificuldade no crescimento social são comumente vistas em crianças superdotadas que são capazes de entrar numa educação facilitada e rudimentar._

_Para mais informações e apoio, por favor, sinta-se livre para nos contactar e se juntar ao grupo de apoio aos pais. Pode ser benéfico para Levi estar ativamente com crianças que são tão especiais quanto ele é, um lugar onde ele pode ser normal._

_Doutor Andrew Randolph, _

_Associação Nacional de Crianças Superdotadas (ANCS)_

Suspirando, levantei antes de andar até a cozinha e pegar um pote de sorvete de baunilha e duas colheres. Sentei no tapete na frente do nosso sofá, que era verde, e olho para Levi que está sentando perto.

Ele rasteja até mim e encosta sua cabeça no meu lado. "O que você está lendo?"

"As Aventuras de George, o Curioso." Ele responde sem olhar para cima, apontando para cada palavra enquanto lia.

"Você tem tempo para uma parada para um sorvete?"

"É claro, mamãe." Sorrindo, ele se vira e pega a colher enquanto eu abro a tampa. "Sem tigelas?"

"Sem tigelas." Eu rio. "Uma vez por semana, eu e você iremos assistir um filme e comer sorvete, ok?"

"Sério?"

"Sim, mas você tem que ser bonzinho e comer todos os seus vegetais durante a semana."

"Ok, eu prometo." Ele responde, colocando uma colher grande do deleite gelado em sua boca.

"Levi, não tão rápido!"

"Ah, minha cabeça está fria." Ele franze a testa e eu só consigo rir. Tão inteligente e ainda assim ele era apenas uma criançinha.

"Levi, o que você acha de pular a pré-escola e aprender comigo invés disso?"

Ele pegou uma colherada menor e inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Então você seria minha professora? Mas você é minha mamãe."

"Eu sei, mas a mamãe foi para escola também. Eu posso ser a mamãe professora."

"Ok. Mamãe professora."

Mamãe professora, era isso então.

**Quarto ano.**

Eu realmente não queria estar na Hawthorne Publishing House, mas eu precisava vir pessoalmente para assinar meus direitos para o filme. Eu era inflexivelmente contra isso no começo, mas após vinte e sete ofertas diferentes e uma quantia de dinheiro ridícula, eu quero dizer trinta e cinco milhões de dólares numa frente ridícula além dos ganhos brutos, eu cedi. Era estranho quanto dinheiro as pessoas estavam dispostas a jogar para mim apenas pela minha assinatura. Eu tinha lido o contrato, contratado dois advogados e tudo estava perfeito. Eu gostaria de ter informações sobre o elenco e as locações, vendo como eu não tinha pintado uma imagem muito clara de como qualquer personagem se parecia… o que me rendeu muitos comentários negativos, mas o público adorou. Eles eram capazes de criar quem queriam, de mergulhar totalmente no livro. Essa não era minha intenção inicial, mas funcionava.

No ano passado eu tinha escrito um pequeno livro para crianças, que tinha ido meio bem. No entanto, funcionava como uma boa história de capa. Ainda haviam zumbidos a cerca do livro. todos queriam saber quem o bilionário esquivo era. Houve até listas múltiplas online com leitores votando em quem eles pensavam que era, eu tinha checado e Edward não estava nem no top vinte de qualquer uma delas.

"Elena, você está maravilhosa." Denise me abraçou, "Você não tem ideia do quão animada estou por você. Lembre-se, todos que estão em sua equipe assinaram um acordo de confidencialidade."

Eu concordo com a cabeça enquanto ela abre a porta para mim e quando eu entro, meu coração para, eu sinto como se não conseguisse respirar. Meu mundo estava girando fora do eixo.

"Elena Chambers, eu gostaria de apresentá-la ao Sr. Edward Cullen, proprietário de… de bem, tudo, há rumores que ele está tentando nos comprar também."

"É um prazer conhecê-la, Srta. Chambers, você não tem ideia do quanto eu estive esperando por isto." Ele estende sua mão, mas eu não consigo.

Virando, eu corro, eu tropeço e corro e continuo indo até que estava além do andar de escritórios e na escadaria.

"Você realmente vai descer correndo todos os 115 andares?" Ele grita, me surpreendendo por sua proximidade, eu tropeço fazendo com que ele me segure.

"Solte-me! Eu disse solte!" Eu grito, me tirando com violêncio de seus braços.

"Bella."

"Não, Elena, você pegou a pessoa errada." Eu solto, limpando meus olhos, mas droga, as lágrimas não queriam parar de cair. Lá estava ele, o cabelo escuro tão bagunçando quanto nunca, com os olhos verdes que perfuram minha alma com um simples olhar. Ele parece o mesmo com exceção do desleixo em seu queixo. Parece bonito. Muito bom, fazia ele parecer… merda.

"Não, eu não, passe três fodidos anos procurando por você. Eu saberia se tivesse a pessoa errada Isabella…"

"Pare." Eu fecho meus olhos. "Você não me conhece. Não sou a mesma pessoa. Isabella Swan está morta. Tem estado por quatro anos, Edward."

"Poderia ter sido um! Eu acordei e a única pessoa que eu queria ver não estava lá. A única pessoa que eu - você não estava lá. Você não estava _lá_. Você me deixou. VOCÊ. Você não tem o direito de estar chateada. ONDE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTAVA! Onde?" Ele sussurra a última palavra tão baixinho que isso me perfura, machuca mais do que seus gritos.

"Pergunte a sua esposa." Eu suspiro, indo até a porta, mas ele me segura e me vira em direção a ele, antes de me empurrar contra a parede.

"Eu não tenho esposa, então estou perguntando a você." Ele sussurra apenas há centímetros do meu rosto. "Como você pode me deixar? Eu te amava."

_Amava. Conjugado no passado._

Seus olhos estão vidrados com lágrimas não derramadas e eu quero dizer algo, mas não consigo. Seus lábios estão, de repente, nos meus e parece como se eu estivesse em casa novamente. Deus, eu tinha sentido falta disso. Sentindo-o pegar minhas coxas, eu as envolvo ao redor dele, fazendo a saia que eu visto subir. Suas mãos agarram minha blusa antes de tirá-la de mim. Ele beija meu pescoço, suga e me morde por inteira, é exatamente como me lembrava dele sendo; possessivo e a necessitado de reinvidicar seu direito. Suas mãos estão em todo lugar e eu estou flutuando. Estou me afastando de tudo, incluindo o senso comum. A ardência da minha roupa íntima sendo rasgada do meu corpo me traz de volta ao presente, mas não para o plano da sanidade. Eu não consigo deixar de gritar enquanto ele entra em mim.

Ele está mostrando sua raiva em meu corpo, isto não é para o meu prazer, é tudo sobre ele. Ele precisa disso. Suas mãos tiram meu sutiã, permitindo que meus seios se esfreguem livremente contra ele enquanto minhas costas ficam arqueadas contra a porta.

"Três anos." Ele assovia, segurando minha garganta com uma mão e minha cintura com a outra.

"Você não ligou." Estocada.

"Ahh…" eu choramingo.

"Você não escreveu." Ele apertou meu pescoço levemente em pontuação ao seu ritmo.

"Você nem mesmo deixou um fodido endereço!" Após cada palavra, seus empurrões aumentam e minha cabeça gira com o prazer estonteante…

"Edward, eu-"

"Eu gastei milhões procurando por você! Apenas para ser chantageado por um membro da equipe, que descobriu que eu era o bilionário em seu livro fodido." Desta vez, ele se adapta num ritmo de punição, sou incapaz de respirar, incapaz de formar uma frase coerente para tentar explicar.

Porra! Eu tinha esquecido quão bom isto era. Como ele me fazia sentir e mesmo que isso fosse raiva e diferente de tudo que já experimentei, eu sentia falta dele. Seu polegar corre pelos meus lábios, sem dúvidas espalhando meu batom. Estou muito próxima do êxtase para me importar com a bagunça que ele está fazendo.

Ele empurra com vontade mais duas vezes, suas mãos apertando meu corpo enquanto se liberta dentro de mim.

_Não. Bastardo fodido! Eu estava tão perto._

Ele sai de mim e eu deslizo para o chão, minhas pernas estão fracas. Eu não tinha tido ninguém desde ele.

"Arrume-se, depois leve sua bela bunda de volta para aquele escritório, então você pode assinar o maldito contrato. E nós podemos ir almoçar. Nós vamos conversar… sobre tudo." Ele rosna para mim enquanto se ajusta.

Eu fecho meus olhos apenas sentando lá, perdida em minha cabeça. Quatro anos, eu tentei cessar a memória dele, como ele parecia, seu gosto, quão fraca eu ficava em qualquer lugar perto dele. E em quatro minutos, eu me encontrei novamente na onde eu comecei.

Ele espera enquanto eu pego minha bolsa. Ele estica sua mão até a minha, mas antes que ele pudesse me tocar, eu me viro e corro pela porta, trancando-a depois.

"Você está fodidamente brincando comigo?" Ele gritou para mim através do vidro, "Isabella, pare de agira como uma criança e abra esta porta, caralho."

"Você não leu livro, não é?" Eu pergunto a ele.

Ele estreita os olhos. "Você quer dizer o livro no qual você ilegalmente escreveu sobre nosso caso? Não, eu não li, passei muito tempo procurando pela maldita autora."

"Leia. Ele tem o que aconteceu comigo! Eu apenas fui embora por seu acidente e também é a razão pela qual eu nunca posso voltar com você. Eu não me importo se você não está casado. Você ainda é Edward Cullen, o CEO bilionário, e eu não vou entrar nesse incêndio. Eu simplesmente não posso." Eu sussurro antes de me virar para ir embora.

* * *

**\- **_**Sigam a autora da fic no twitter:**_** JJMcAvoy -**

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: Oi gente! Só estou deixando essa notinha para avisar que o atraso do capítulo foi por minha culpa, estive em semana de provas na escola e também foi aniversário da instituição nessa semana, então não tive tempo nessa semana para traduzir! Sinto muito e espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Beijos e uma boa semana!**_

* * *

**Passou anos, mas foi rápido, amém! Levi, meu amorzinho, sou apaixonada por esse menino tão inteligente e tão fofo s2 Vocês vão amá-lo, eu tenho certeza. E nessa fase teremos capítulos narrados pelo Edward! Sim, vamos entrar na cabeça do nosso bilionário e veremos como foram esses quatro anos do lado dele.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e continuem comentando, por favor!**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	14. Quebrado em um Bilhão de Pedaçinhos

**Confessions of a Billionaire's W**

****Disclaimer: ****A história pertence a ****RuthlesslyYours****, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Uma vez, não importa o quão quente ou sexy seja, não era o suficiente. Nós dois sabíamos disso. Então ele me fez uma oferta que eu não podia recusar. Pelo próximo ano o meu corpo pertencia a Edward R Cullen; o homem bilionário, gênio, viciado em sexo e casado. Como eu cheguei aqui e por que eu não quero sair?

* * *

**Capítulo 14 - Quebrado em Um Bilhão de Pedaçinhos**

_(Traduzido por VampiresLoves)_

**EDWARD PDV  
**

**Primeiro Ano.**

Não consigo respirar. Não importa quanto ar eu tento inalar, não consigo respirar.

_Eu vou ficar doente._

"Sr. Cullen? Sr. Cullen, eu preciso que você se acalme. Eu sei que isto é esmagador, mas você precisa relaxar e respirar fundo." Um homem que estou assumindo ser o médico tentando me colocar sentado, mas eu o tiro de perto de mim, empurrando-o.

"Tire as mãos de mim, agora!"

"Ele não gosta de ser tocado. Afaste-se e dê um momento a ele." Carlisle diz enquanto anda em minha direção.

Tudo é branco e tem cheiro estéril. Eu conheço este lugar e não gosto dele. Eu não gosto das memórias que ele cria.

"Onde ela está?" Eu sussurro, olhando ao redor. Eu tento sentar, mas não consigo, minhas pernas são inúteis.

"Sr. Cullen, você esteve em coma pelos últimos doze meses, seus músculos estão fracos pelo desuso, este efeito colateral não é permanente, um pouco de fisioterapia irá ser necessário no entanto para corrigir isso." Mais uma vez o médico tenta me tocar, mas eu pego o pulso dele.

Meus braços doem, mas tento meu máximo para apertar de qualquer forma; "Se você me tocar novamente, eu vou processar sua bunda por não entender coisas simples, estamos claros."

"Dê-nos um momento." Carlisle suspira e os idiotas de branco saem, sem duvída mais do que irritados com as minhas ações.

"Onde ela está?" Eu pergunto a ele novamente. "Onde a Bella está?"

"Ela foi embora."

Eu congelo. Engolindo em seco, deito lentamente, minha mente em branco.

"Saia."

"Edward-"

"PORRA, SAIA DAQUI CARLISLE, SAIA!" Eu grito até que minha garganta queima. Ele não ouve, invés disso aperta um botão para que eu pudesse sentar na cama agora parcialmente ereta.

Segurando um copo de água com um canudinho nos meus lábios, ele espera que eu beba. Mas eu afasto o olhar invés disso.

"Há vinte anos atrás, nós tivemos a mesma rotina Edward, a única diferença é que você jogava o canudinho em mim. Você tem vinte e oito anos, e espero que você tenha crescido desde aquele tempo." Ele suspira.

Revirando meus olhos para ele, eu pego o copo mesmo enquanto minhas mãos tremem. Sinto-me como um prisioneiro no meu próprio corpo. Nada estava funcionando do jeito que eu precisava. Sinto-me como aquele de sete anos de quem Carlisle falou. Quem sabia que acordar de um coma seria o mesmo que ser chutado escada abaixo pelo seu pai.

"Ela foi embora? Ela simplesmente foi embora? Ela não veio me ver?" Eu sussurro antes de tomar um gole.

"Edward, tem sido um ano louco. Eu não tinha pensando muito nela. Ela e Tanya tiveram algum tipo de briga e ela foi embora. Isso é tudo que eu sei, eu estava muito ocupado tentando manter a empresa à salvo de sua esposa." Ele ri dissimuladamente.

"Da Tanya? Ela gasta dinheiro, mas eu duvido-"

"Ela lutou pelo controle de interesses financeiros da sua empresa."

"Ela o que? Que porra é essa? Ela não tem nem mesmo um direito ao lixo na Cullen Enterprises." Ela não consegue nem mesmo contar até dez e tocar o maldito nariz ao mesmo tempo.

"Exatamente meus pensamentos. Ela contratou todos os advogados que ela possivelmente podia para lutar comigo. Felizmente, Roger sabia onde seu testamento estava e o juiz pensou nele, desde que você não tinha incluído-a, então devia haver uma razão."

"Uma razão fodidamente boa. Ela é um parasita sugador de sangue." Eu silvo, relaxando levemente; "Estou com quanto no vermelho?"

"Onde está a fé, filho?"

Virando para ele, eu espero e ele suspira; "Cinquenta e sete milhões. Aparentemente, se você não fosse a cabeça da empresa, as pessoas perderiam a fé."

"Por uma boa razão. Mas não é tão ruim quanto eu imaginei que poderia ter sido." Se ele tivesse dito cento e cinquenta e sete milhões eu teria razões para entrar em pânico.

"Você deve descansar, você tem uma quantia meticulosa de fisioterapia, além disso sua mãe e todos querem te ver logo." Ele coloca uma mão no meu ombro e não consigo evitar o medo que balança meu corpo. Eu consigo lidar em ser tocado algumas vezes, mas não num hospital… nunca em um hospital.

"Obrigado, pai." Eu sussurro, sem virar meu rosto para ele, eu sabia que ele tinha parado.

"Descanse um pouco, filho." Ele diz, fechando a porta atrás dele.

No momento que ele fez isso, eu pego meu telefone. Mudo para o lado esquerdo da cama, parece que estou carregando um peso morto. Digitando o número memorizado, eu não sei se rio ou choro quando nem mesmo toca.

"O número que você discou não está em serviço…"

Eu tento o número de trabalho dela, mas recebo a mesma mensagem.

"UGH!" Jogando o telefone contra a parede, eu deito, apertando a ponte do nariz, muito além da frustração.

"Edward, baby!" Tanya entra rápido, vestida como uma boneca Barbie, gotejando diamantes. Fora do fodido nada ela corre até mim com não um, mas dois fotógrafos fodidos.

"Eu quero que eles saiam, Tanya!" Eu grito.

"Sr. Cullen, nós-"

"Eu vou destruir vocês. Vocês me entendem. Eu vou destruir. Na hora que eu estiver acabado com vocês, não haverá um jornal fodido no _mundo_ que vai entrar em contato se vocês não sairem da porra do meu quarto!" Eu grito, apertando o botão de emergência.

Eles correram como os cachorros que era. Eles não estavam aqui por mim. Isso é sobre revestir o bolso deles, era sempre sobre o dinheiro.

"Você está fodidamente louco?" Tanya fala com raiva e eu apenas espero pelo ataque cardíaco que está pairando em minha cabeça fazer uma aparição. "No último ano, eu estive sobrecarregada, fazendo aparições chatas, apertando as mãos de todos os seus parceiros de negócio enquanto todos olhavam para mim com pena."

"Eu aposto que você adorou a atenção." Onde estava a dose de morfina? Eu preciso demais de uma.

"Sim, quando é sobre mim! Ninguém deu uma merda para mim, tudo o que importava para eles era você. Oh, como você está aguentando e você está bem? Então era tudo Edward isto e Edward aquilo, como se você fosse um santo do caralho ou alguma merda. Esta era a minha chance de brilhar. Ser a esposa que nunca perdeu a esperança!"

"Tanya, onde a Bella está."

Seus olhos azuis saíram de sua cabeça e suas narinas se alargaram; "Você quer dizer sua puta."

"Ela não é minha puta, e você sabe disso. O que você fez?"

Sua mandíbula aperta com força; "O que eu fiz? Eu dei o dinheiro que você devia a ela. Todos os três milhões e disse a ela para ir embora. E adivinha o que? Ela pediu por mais, para manter o estilo de vida que você levou-a a acreditar que encaixa com o lixo."

Isso não é a Bella. "Você está fodidamente mentindo."

"Estou, sério? Cheque sua conta. Eu dei a ela todos os três milhões e ela foi embora. Se isso não é a definição de uma puta, eu não sei o que é. Pelo menos, você não foi capaz de ver. É tão você deixar a boceta de uma mulher nublar-"

"Tanya, se você falar sobre ela assim mais uma vez, eu vou te matar em cada forma que importa para você. Vou matar sua reputação, sua conta bancária e seu status. Não volte. Estou indo embora do Hamptons."

"Edward, a imprensa."

"Eu não dou uma merda. Invente algo, é o que você faz, aparentemente."

Tossindo, ela bufa antes de sair e bate a porta atrás dela.

Eu luto contra a queimação nos meus olhos, mas ela não para. O queimar intenso aumenta até que as lágrimas saem dos meus olhos.

_Eu não entendo! Onde ela está? Como ela pode simplesmente ir embora? Isto não fazia sentido. Nada disso fazia qualquer sentido._

Tudo era fodido. Um momento estávamos bem, quase perfeitos. Ela era perfeita e estávamos no nosso caminho para sermos perfeitos e então, no próximo, ela foi embora. Parece que só foi um dia!

Eu deito, não me importando, e o tempo passa. Uma hora. Duas horas. Apenas voa. O tempo significa nada sem ela e eu não quero pensar, eu não quero sentir. Eu só a quero de volta.

18h30, 18 de março. Foi quando o tempo parou para mim.

Foi somente um dia.

_Foi um ano. _

**Segundo Ano. **

Há um nível de desespero que vem ao jogo quando você realmente quer encontrar alguém ou algo. Você faz coisas que nunca pensou que faria. Como retornar para Forks e sentar no restaurante abusivo e favorito dos seus pais enquanto espera pelo pai da sua ex-amante.

Mas eu estava ficando sem opções. Ela tinha desaparecido. Uma parte de mim, que eu recusava ouvir, acreditava que Tanya tinha matado-a e colocado os três milhões no nome dela apenas para me tirar do jogo. Eu tinha checado, verificado duas vezes e verificado mais uma vez. Tanya tinha tirado três milhões e colocado numa conta privada. Não importa quão bem eu tenha checado, eu não conseguia saber o que aconteceu com o dinheiro depois disso.

"Sr. Cullen, o que te traz a minha vizinhança." Charlie Swan ri dissimuladamente antes de tomar um assento na cabine à minha frente.

"Na verdade, Sr. Swan, eu nasci aqui. Então esta vizinhança é minha também… Eu até mesmo tenho uma grande porção dela."

"Eu acho que você é um pedaço quente de merda. Não me admira que a prostituta estava disposta a entrar em suas calças-"

Ele me lembra tanto meu pai que fico doente; "Ela é sua filha."

"Aquela vadia parou de ser minha filha no momento que fugiu toda quente e excitada para pular na sua cama."

Mordendo minha bochecha, eu respiro fundo antes de falar novamente; "Onde ela está, Charlie?"

"Eu não disse no telefone; Eu não vou dizer até que tenha meu dinheiro."

"Eu tenho cinquenta mil em dinheiro agora." Eu coloco o envelope fino na mesa, mas ele ri entredentes, seus olhos castando brilhando como o bastardo que ele é.

"Você acha que sou algum idiota? Você vale setenta e dois bilhões de dólares! Eu quero um milhão fodido, pelo menos. Isso é apenas troca de bolso para você, certo? Ligue-me quando você quiser fazer uma oferta séria. Pense no quanto você quer achar a boceta da minha filha." Ele ri, bebendo sua cerveja enquanto levanta.

Eu o observo enquanto ele vai até o estacionamento. Olhando para os guarda costas atrás de mim, eu pego o envelope antes de continuar. Eu espero ele chegar até a caminhonete Chevrolet velha dele antes de pegar sua cabeça e bater em seu rosto forte suficiente para fazer um grande estardalhaço no capô.

"AH! Pelo amor da PORRA!" Ele grita, caindo ao lado da caminhonete.

Levantando-o pelo pescoço, eu bato continuamente seu rosto na porta antes de torcer o braço dele para trás; "Você acha que estou fodidamente brincando com você?"

"SOCORRO!" Ele grita para as pessoas no restaurante, mas nenhuma delas, nem mesmo as pessoas nas janelas olham para ele.

"Socorro! Socorro!" Eu zombo, torcendo seu braço mais ainda; "É engraçado como os porcos sempre chamam por ajuda quando lutamos de volta. Ninguém vai te ajudar. Você os conhece assim como eu. Eu lembro de você. Eu lembro de todo o dinheiro que meu pai jogava para você e para todos os porcos sempre que eu pedia por socorro. Como as pessoas tipo você e elas não fizeram_ nada_ enquanto ele batia em mim e na minha mãe."

Eu torço o braço dele até que ouçou um estralo satisfatório.

"PORRA!" Ele grita.

"Onde ela está, Charlie? Tenha em mente, você só tem outros três membros, não vai demorar muito até que eu comece a desencaixar partes que você, sem dúvida, sentirá falta."

"Jesus, porra, eu não sei! Ela me ligou de algum no Nordeste-"

"Onde no Nordeste?" Eu o chuto no estômago.

"Eu não sei, um desses estados pequenos! Ela estava pedindo por ajuda! Eu disse que não, isso é tudo que eu sei, por favor."

Levantando-o pelo colarinho, eu puxo meu punho para trás antes de bater em alguns de seus dentes. Sangue e cuspe pingam de seu rosto e que quero nada mais do que matá-lo.

"Ela é sua filha. A porra da sua filha, como você pode ter a cabeça tão fodida." Eu o deixo cair antes de me afastar, ele não valia a pena. Chutando o envelope para ele, eu viro meu rosto para ele enquanto meu carro estaciona.

"Obrigado pelo sua ajuda, Sr. Swan." Eu digo, entrando no carro enquanto meu segurança me entrega uma toalha molhada para limpar minhas mãos.

Eu preciso encontrá-la, mesmo que fosse só para eu gritar com ela.

"Sr. Cullen, são quatro da tarde." O motorista me lembra.

Obrigado, Jesus.

Pegando meu telefone eu ligo para meu advogado; "Tennyson. É o Cullen. Está na hora. Garanta que ela assine os papéis rápido e em silêncio."

"Sr. Cullen, você tem certeza que ainda quer dar-"

"Eu apenas a quero fora da minha vida. O contrato prevalecia ate às quatro e agora já são 16h01, o que significa que estive casado com ela por um minuto a mais do que necessário."

"Vou lidar com isso."

Desligando, encarei todo o verde. Forks nunca muda. Era tanto reconfortante quanto esgotante.

**Terceiro Ano.**

De pé no meu escritório em Nova York, eu olho para a cidade. As luzes brilhantes que parecem continuar por quilômetros e iluminam o céu escurecido. As pessoas vem de todo o mundo para ver isso. Não eu. Nova York me odeia e eu odeio a ela. Odeio-a com uma paixão queimante. Toda vez que volto, minha vida fica fodida de alguma forma ou de outra. Meu pai adorava-a. Ele costumava trazer minha mãe e eu aqui em cada verão fodido. O verão era o período mais obscuro do ano para nós. Ninguém conseguia nos ouvir gritar da casa de praia. Nenhum policial era chamado; nenhum olhar estranho quando íamos até a cidade; nada além de contusões e consultórios privados. Eles apenas se importavam com o dinheiro dele. Pernas quebradas, costelas quebradas. Todas elas tinham etiquetas e meu pai pagava bem.

Nova York foi o lugar onde eu aprendi que dinheiro podia te dar tudo. É onde eu prometi a mim mesmo que seria mais rico, mais forte, melhor do que ele. É por isso que ninguém e, quero dizer ninguém, podia colocar as mãos em mim novamente.

"Sr. Cullen, temos um Sr. Michael Newton aqui para ver você, ele diz que é importante." Revirando meus olhos, eu ando até o interfone na minha mesa; "Kelly, estou ocupado."

"Eu sei senhor, mas um…"

"Bem?"

"Ele diz que é sobre sua antiga namorada."

Minha mão para em cima do interfone.

_Ele não pode querer dizer… ele pode?_

"Mande-o entrar, Kelly."

Sentando na minha cadeira, eu observo enquanto o homem em questão entra com um sorriso tão brilhante quanto as luzes lá fora.

"Sr. Cullen? Uau. Eu estive trabalhando aqui durante seis anos e nunca tinha visto este escritório." Ele sorri, olhando ao redor de forma apreciativa.

Ele é um homem de aparência estranha, com um rosto estreito e nariz grande que segura seus óculos de forma segura em seu rosto. O cabelo dele parece oleoso e ele se comporta como se usasse seu melhor terno. O que é triste, porque parece como se ele pertencesse ao avô de alguém.

Ele inclina sua cabeça estranha para o lado para encarar a pintura na parede. Não era nada especial para se olhar, um trabalho de arte de nove mil dólares que Esme comprou de um artista local. Parecia como nada além de pinceladas vermelhas e enormes para mim.

"Posso te ajudar, Sr. Newton?"

"Sim. Eu acho que você pode me ajudar muito." Ele sorri, caindo na cadeira marrom escura na minha frente. Ele coloca seu pé em cima da minha mesa, como se fosse dono do local e eu, de repente, contemplo se a bagunça feita para cortá-los valeria a pena.

Os sapatos dele são um insulto, não só para mim, mas para a mesa.

"Como?" Eu pergunto, tentando não ficar irritado.

"Você sabe, eu estive trabalhando aqui por seis anos. Fazendo o mesmo trabalho de merda pelo mesmo salário de merda. Eu estava esperando subir de cargo, mas isso é quase impossível de ser feito a menos que eu tenha outro diploma… apenas o melhor para a Cullen Enterprises. Quero dizer, quem dá uma merda se eu passo anos aqui, se não fui para uma faculdade cara então sou tratado como merda."

"Sr. Newton." Ele levanta seu dedo para mim, me cortando.

Este homem perdeu o caralho da cabeça dele? Ele não tem uma arma contra mim. Eu saberia desde que minha porta tem detector de metais no revestimento da entrada. Ele não teria dado outro passo sem a segurança estar todo em cima dele.

"Então, me perguntei sobre aquele belo pedaço de bunda que era sua assistente pessoal que encontrei há anos atrás. Procurei por ela em todos os bancos de dados, mas não conseguia encontrar um único registro de Elena Chambers em qualquer lugar. Como eu podia não ser promovido, mas alguém de algum lugar conseguiu ser a assistente pessoal do próprio Sr. Edward Cullen. E foi quando eu li sobre este livro." Ele joga um livro vermelho em cima da minha mesa. _Confissões da Prostituta de um Bilionário de E. B. Chambers._

"Se eu fosse uma mulher, então eu poderia simplesmente dormir no meu caminho até o topo." Ele suspira antes de sorrir; "Chantagear o bilionário é uma outra opção, no entanto. Eu quero doze milhões ou vou para a imprensa. Todo mundo está morrendo para descobrir quem este cara é e sério, Sr. Cullen, você é um porra doente. Sexo na sala de reuniões, sério? Mas novamente, ela estava gostosa."

Levantando, eu empurro o pé dele da minha mesa.

"Sr. Newton, eu espero que você saiba que tudo nesta sala é gravado," Eu aceno para o vaso atrás de mim enquanto pressiono o botão debaixo da minha mesa; "E eu não conheço uma Elena Chambers, ninguém com esse nome já trabalhou para mim."

"Você é um mentiroso fodidamente sujo, Cullen. Eu a conheci, uma mulher com cabelo castanho claro com um pouco de dourado neles, grandes olhos castanhos, uma bunda bem definida. Eu a conheci no elevador um dia, todos os acionistas estavam falando sobre a empresa dos Volturi. Ela usava uma saia preta que definia sua bunda, tão definida que, na verdade, continuo tentando descobrir se ela usava alguma roupa íntima."

"Agora você não é somente um porco sujo; você também está despedido. Você deve ir embora do meu escritório antes que alguém te jogue para fora." As portas abrem e dois guardas entram no "Muito atrasados, eu acho."

"Eu fodidamente sei que é você, Cullen, e eu vou falar! Vou falar para todos." Newton grita enquanto eles o arrastam para fora.

Sentando de novo, eu pego o livro e o folheio rapidamente.

_Ninguém mais sabia daquele dia… a menos que… ela mudou o nome dela? Ela escreveu um livro? Ela estava disposta a me expor por um dia de pagamento? Três milhões não foram suficientes. Eu fodidamente confiava nela._

Procurando pela editora, eu jogo o livro de lado antes de ligar para o Tennyson.

"Tennyson, nós podemos ter um problema."

_Ela estava realmente atrás do dinheiro? Como eu pude ser tão fodidamente idiota. Eu não podia confiar em ninguém. Como eu tinha esquecido disso? Como ela tinha me feito esquecer disso._

**Quarto Ano.**

"Você vai precisar disto." Roger suspira apresentando uma garrafa muito antiga de uísque para mim enquanto me inclino na cadeira da minha nova casa aqui em Vermont. Eu comprei-a no momento que descobri que ela mora aqui. Eu não tinha certeza do por que. No entanto, não havia nada demais aqui. Algumas mesas, uma escrivaninha e dois jogos de quarto, um no meu quarto e outro para Roger, que tinha escolhido me acompanhar. Eu acho que ele quer vê-la.

"Isso é tão ruim?" Eu sussurro, olhando para o livro na minha frente. "Quão pervertido eu sou retratado?"

Todos no mundo agora sabia como eu gostava do meu sexo… mesmo se eles não soubessem que era eu, ainda.

"Você deve apenas ler." Ele suspira sentando minha frente. Seu rosto parece tão cansado… como se ele tivesse simplesmente envelhecido por lê-lo.

"Por que ninguém simplesmente não me conta?"

"Porque você pode ler muito mais rápido. Se você se der uma hora, você vai terminar a coisa maldita e apenas acabar com isso."

"Talvez eu não queira me ver pelos olhos dela. Eu já sei que sou um monstro fodido, eu prefiro não ver isso digitado e saber que outros já viram isso também." Como ela pode fazer isto comigo?

"Edward, você não é um monstro e ela não te vê como um também. É sobre a dor dela. Não sobre você. Leia e estarei bem aqui para te ajudar, eu prometo."

Suspirando, eu abro a primeira página e primeira coisa que vi foi uma nota, para mim… ou para o bilionário.

_Você não conhece este homem. Enquanto você lê, você pode pensar que ele é nada além de uma fodida caixa de Pandora de sexo, raiva, e dor… Mas, como eu disse, você não o conhece. As cicatrizes que ele revela, a dor com que ele lida. Às vezes, ele andaria como se carregasse o peso do mundo em seus ombros, como se fossse um Atlas. Ele vestiria uma fachada, uma que enganaria os muitos estúpidos em sua vida, mas eu podia ver isso em seus olhos. Ele está quebrado. Eu estou quebrada. Estamos quebrados em bilhões de pedacinhos e é assim que encontramos um ao outro; através dos nossos olhos. Ele me viu, eu o vi, nós vimos um ao outro. Não estávamos sozinhos._

_Mas você vai nos julgar. Você vai dizer que somos pessoas horríveis e não estamos negando isso; nós podíamos ser. Mas lembre-se disto, enquanto você julga, enquanto você critica, se você fosse eu, tão fodida e apaixonada quanto eu estava; você não teria feito uma maldita coisa de forma diferente e nem eu podia!_

_-A Prostituta_

Página após página, ela se chama de prostituta. Ela escreveu a dor dela para o mundo todo ver. Eu sabia que toda vez que ela experimentou algo particularmente doloroso, era por minha causa. Foi quando eu a afastei e falhei em protegê-la. Quando eu a tratei como uma prostituta comum e não como o único humano que eu tinha me importado.

"Tanya fez o que!" Eu grito e paro, sentindo meu coração bater cada vez mais. "Ela não… mas… não… ela não tinha esse poder!" Eu gaguejo, tentando formar um pensamento coerente e falhando.

_Ela mentiu. Ela fodidamente mentiu e eu, o bilionário idiota, caí nessa!_

"Continue lendo." Roger sussurra.

Eu li, mais rápido desta vez, assim como eu costumava quando criança. E com cada página, eu me sentia mais doente no estômago.

Ela não tinha dinheiro.

Ela morou no carro dela.

Ela estava fodidamente… ela estava fodidamente gr… grávida.

"Não consigo." Derrubando o livro, eu corro para o banheiro, caindo em meus joelhos no vaso sanitário e tudo que eu tinha comido desde que a vi esta manhã volta rapidamente. Meu corpo treme enquanto choro pela primeira vez no que parecia uma eternidade.

"Eu não entendo!" Eu grito quando Roger vem atrás de mim para me segurar como ele frequentemente fazia quando eu era criança. "Tudo mudou tão rapidamente. Isso aconteceu muito rapidamente. Como eu perdi tanta coisa!"

"Edward, você precisa respirar."

"Não consigo!" Eu rosno, tirando minha gravata. Parece que todos os quatro anos tinham voltado para me atingir como um trem de carga. Não tinha nem mesmo parecido que os anos tinham passado.

As confissões dela no livro tornam-se menos frequentes até que era apenas uma vez em cada mês, como se nada tivesse acontecido com exceção do nascimento do nosso filho.

"Eu sou um pai, Roger." Eu choro. "Quase quatro anos. Eu perdi tudo isso deles."

Mais uma vez, viro-me para o vaso sanitário para vomitar seco. Mas parece como se eu estivesse vazio, por dentro e por fora.

"Respire." Ele sussurra, me entregando a garrafa. "Você pode mandar um email para ela mais tarde, mas agora apenas respire."

"Eu a tratei como uma prostituta hoje de novo. O primeiro dia que a vi em anos, ela estava tão bonita e eu estava tão bravo. Eu só queria senti-la. Eu não sabia." Eu tomei um gole direto da garrafa; "Eu não sabia."

Mais uma vez, eu falhei.

Isso era o que eu fazia, aparentemente.

Era quem eu era.

E agora eu tinha um filho lá fora que nem mesmo me conhecia.

"Eu sou um pouco melhor do que _ele_?" Eu sussurro, pensando em meu pai.

"Você já é cem vezes o homem que ele era."

Eu não me sentia assim. Eu sentia que estava me transformando nele.

Meu monstro estava se tornando o dele.

* * *

**\- **_**Sigam a autora da fic no twitter:**_** JJMcAvoy -**

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: Olá pessoal, como estão? Como eu disse no grupo da Leili, o post de Confessions vai mudar para domingo por conta da correria da minha vida pessoal durante a semana. Assim tenho o sábado pra traduzir! Hoje demorou um pouco porque fui passear com a família ontem e saí com meu namorado hoje, desculpa. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo na cabeça do nosso bilionário. Beijos, uma boa semana!**_

* * *

**Os anos do Edward não foram tão tensos quanto o de Bella, mas ele sofreu por ela, tendo uma parte não acreditando que ela tinha pegado aquele dinheiro. E adorei a parte do divórcio, ele não quis esperar nem um minuto a mais casado com Tanya haha E agora ele leu o livro e finalmente viu a verdade. Será que Bella vai aceitá-lo fácil? O que ele vai fazer para se aproximar de Bella e Levi? Vamos descobrir no próximo.**

**Como a Gui disse, as postagens serão aos domingos agora, então fiquem ligadas.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e continuem comentando por favor**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	15. O Piano Verde

**Confessions of a Billionaire's W**

****Disclaimer: ****A história pertence a ****RuthlesslyYours****, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Uma vez, não importa o quão quente ou sexy seja, não era o suficiente. Nós dois sabíamos disso. Então ele me fez uma oferta que eu não podia recusar. Pelo próximo ano o meu corpo pertencia a Edward R Cullen; o homem bilionário, gênio, viciado em sexo e casado. Como eu cheguei aqui e por que eu não quero sair?

* * *

**Capítulo 15 - O Piano Verde**

_(Traduzido por VampiresLoves)_

**De: Edward Cullen**

**Data: Quarta-feira, 27 de Fevereiro**

**Assunto: De repente, está difícil respirar**

**Para: Elena Chambers**

_Bella_

_Não tenho certeza de onde começar. Sinto que estou sempre começando minhas cartas para você desta forma, mas estou muito confuso. Eu li o seu livro, como você pediu, e se eu fosse um homem mais inteligente teria o lido no momento que descobri que ele foi escrito por você. Quanto mais eu leio, mas difícil é para imaginar a sua mágoa. Eu não estava ciente de que você se sentia tão sozinha e quebrada quanto estava. Eu não sou bom em expressar ou entender as emoções… as minhas próprias, inclusive. Eu tinha me enganado em acreditar que você estava tão feliz quanto eu estava._

_Sim, eu estava feliz, mesmo que embora pelo seu ponto de vista eu era distante e frio. Eu nunca tinha conhecido a felicidade antes de te ter na minha vida. Isso me assustou, então eu te afastei. É isso o que eu faço. É o que tinha visto quando criança e pelo que estou muito arrependido. Eu lembro de cada momento com você, de cada beijo, cada risada, cada vez que você disse meu nome em seu sono. Dava a sensação de alegria quando você sentia-se alegre e de dor toda vez que você sentia isso. Tão boa quanto sua escrita possa ser, foi meu amor por você que me deixou com dor quando concluí seu livro. Nós tivemos nossos altos e baixos, mas nada pode ser comparado com o quanto nossas vida mudaram após o meu acidente._

_Eu vi que você mudou o que aconteceu no livro, por razões que só imagino que é minha proteção. Ao invés do meu acidente, "Peter Ernest" desaparece e é encontrado com uma doença devastadora que a "família Ernest" deseja esconder da imprensa? Sério? Seus leitores realmente acreditam nisso? Estou imaginando que esse seja o único detalhe inventado, e se é, então as palavras de Tanya…_

_Aquela mulher realmente ameaçou minha vida a fim de te mandar embora. Eu não sei o que machuca mais, o fato de que você foi embora ou que você acreditou que eu era estúpido suficiente para casar com uma mulher que eu não amava, depois dar-lhe o poder de procuradora em tal situação. Há apenas duas pessoas que eu podia confiar suficiente para isso; o primeiro é o Roger e a segunda é você. Eu nunca iria te deixar fora da minha vida. Se você tivesse ficado e esperado, você teria descoberto a verdade._

_Tudo o que Tanya disse para você foi um blefe. Eu sei que você não acreditava naquele tempo e eu sinto muito pela dor que isto te trouxe, mas a única preocupação que veio a mim foi acordar e descobrir que você tinha ido embora. Você foi a primeira e única pessoa que eu desejava ver; parecia como se somente um dia tivesse passado, não um ano inteiro. Em um momento eu estava batendo meus polegares no volante, completamente nervoso e animado para te dizer o quanto eu te amava e no próximo eu estava acordando num hospital com a Tanya. Ela tinha dito que pagou o dinheiro que eu te prometi e que você o pegou e partiu. No começo, eu não acreditei nela, é claro. Minha família me contou que Tanya e você brigaram no hospital e depois vocês conversaram em privado… aquela foi a última vez que eles ouviram de você. Parecia bater com a história da Tanya. Se eu soubesse Bella, eu nunca teria continuado meu contrato com ela… na verdade, se eu soubesse, eu talvez teria a matado. Ela vai pagar pela dor que causou em nós dois. Eu juro. Vou fazê-la pagar._

_Eu não tinha certeza do que fazer Bella, você nem mesmo disse adeus para o Roger, pelo que ele ainda está chateado. Ele leu seu livro antes de mim e sentou na minha frente no meu escritório com uma garrafa de uísque… ele me disse que eu iria precisar dela. E ele estava correto._

_Eu tentei contatar o Charlie, mas ele disse que não falaria sem ser pago primeiro. Ele pediu por um milhão, mas definimos cinquenta mil. Por isso, tudo que ele me contou era que você estava morando no nordeste. Eu nunca esqueci de você. Eu não conseguia. Você fala deste controle quase sobrenatural que eu tenho sobre você, mas é você que me cativou de uma forma que não pode ser descrita como comum._

_Esta é a parte que mais me assusta, Jeannie, nossa filha no livro. Eu sei que você nunca usaria o nome verdadeira do nosso… nosso filho, então eu procurei pelos seus registros como Elena Chambers. Sinto muito pela intromissão, mas eu tinha que saber. Eu não seria capaz de completar minha leitura até eu saber a verdade. Então o encontrei, Levi, eu só consegui encontra uma foto de ultrassom dele, mas tenho certeza… eu sei que ele é… ele é perfeito._

_Eu quero ser melhor. Por você e ele. Eu vou gastar todos os dias da minha vida tentando ser melhor. Eu vou fazer tudo e qualquer coisa que você queira. Apenas, por favor, eu te imploro. Dê-me uma chance, nos dê uma chance. Ainda estou em Vermont e não é provável que eu vá embora em qualquer momento próximo, eu espero que você precise de mim também._

_Nós podemos fazer isto funcionar. Eu sei disso. Nós não vamos acabar da mesma forma que nossos personagens no livro acabaram. Não é seja apenas impossível, mas eu nunca podia seguir em frente, vivendo uma "vida dotada de diamantes" como você nomeou. A menos que chame a você e Levi os diamantes da minha vida, então eu aceito isso felizmente. Mas caso contrário, nossa história de amor é muito trágica e incompleta, me dê uma chance de remediar isso._

_Seu sempre e para sempre,_

_Edward Cullen._

_PS: Eu te amo e sinto sua falta._

_P.S.S: Sinto muito por como me comportei nas escadas. Vê-la… linda, feliz, forte, enquanto eu estava tão fodido. Eu não sabia outra forma de reagir… Eu estava machucado. Ainda estou machucado, mas isso não é sua culpa._

"Puta merda." Angela sussurra. Ela estava sentada na cozinha comigo, enquanto Levi fazia sua lição de casa na mesa de refeições.

"Sim." Foi tudo que consegui falar enquanto beberiacava minha taça de vinho. Uma pequena taça, e eu ia estimar cada gota dela.

"Bella, isto foi enviado há dois dias."

Gole. "Sim, eu sei."

"Você não respondeu."

Mais um gole. "Nope." Até mesmo dei ênfase no 'p'.

"Você está fadidamente brincando comigo?" Ela sibila. "O pobre homem deve estar louco."

_Não chore. Não chore. _

"Estou tão assustada Angela." Minha voz quebra e eu odeio que isso aconteceu, "Eu não sei o que fazer. Eu não posso simplesmente me abrir para ele…"

"Você não pode ou não quer?" Dane-se ela e suas perguntas perspicazes fodidas. Eu preciso que ela esteja do meu lado. Edward tinha um exército, eu só preciso de uma pessoa fodida. "Bem?"

"Um pouco dos dois, ok. Ambos. Levi e eu estamos bem. Eu forneço a ele tudo que Edward poderia. Sou uma autora de mais vendidos. Sou uma milionária, droga. Estamos bem." Eu estava fazendo um bom trabalho. Eu era perfeita, eu posso ter cometido erros, mas Levi era minha maior realização.

"Tão boa quanto você seja Bella, o Levi precisa do pai dele. Ele apenas precisa. Há uma parte completa dele que pertence ao Edward. Mesmo com tanta leitura e estudo, você nunca será capaz de entender Levi naquele nível. Edward pode. Ele vai se conectar com Levi em formas que você apenas não consegue. Ouça o que eu estou falando, como uma criança criada pela mão solteira e, acredite em mim, eu amo minha mãe. Mas se eu descobrisse que ela mantinha meu pai longe dele e ele não era um ralé canalha, eu ficaria com o coração partido."

Ela me puxa para um pequeno abraço e me devolve meu telefone. "Mande um e-mail para ele. Fale com ele. Isto não significa que você tem que começar um relacionamento com ele ainda ou novamente, afinal. Apenas deixe Levi ter uma chance."

Suspirando, eu largo o telefone e o vinho antes de caminhar até o Levi.

"Hey, ursinho." Eu escovo seu cabelo para beijar a testa dele.

"Oi mamãe ursa, eu terminei." Ele ri, me entregando a folha de exercícios de multiplicação, que está no formato de um cachorro, o que significava que ele tinha colorido-a quando acabou. "Está bom?"

Eu olhei nelas, ele já estava trabalhando nos múltiplos de cinco. Como pode um cérebro tão pequeno manter tanta informação?

"Elas estão todas corretas, ursinho. Bom trabalho!" Alcançando o centro da mesa, eu puxo os rolinhos para mostrar os adesivos, "Qual você quer?"

"O foguete!"

"Que seja o foguete então! Agora tudo que você tem que fazer é colorí-lo, depois podemos colocá-lo na geladeira."

Concordando com a cabeça, ele senta em seus joelhos para alcançar seus gizes e eu apenas o observo. Chegaria ao ponto onde eu não seria suficiente se coisas que não fossem isto. Mas Edward… Edward sempre seria capaz de ensiná-lo.

"Você está bem, mamãe?"

Piscando rapidamente, eu sorrio; "É claro. Como eu podia não estar perfeita enquanto sento ao seu lado?"

"Eu sei! É por isso que eu perguntei." Ele sorri, o ego do garotinho estava crescendo.

"Bem, você está bem Ursinho? Você gostou das brincadeiras ontem?" Eu sentia como se estivesse olhando para os futuros líderes do mundo em qualquer lugar que eu fosse. Nunca em minha vida eu fiquei mais intimidada por um monte de crianças que começaram a andar.

Ele deu de ombros; "Foi bom, mas eles não tinha nenhum lanchinho de frutas, mas eu fiz um novo amigo. O nome dele é Toby e ele toca piano. Eu posso tocar também?"

_Edward._

"Na próxima vez vou levar os lanchinhos que você quiser, tem certeza que você quer aprender a tocar piano? Leva muito tempo e é muito difícil. Eu não quero que você comece e depois desista."

Ele franze o cenho antes de balançar sua cabeça para mim; "Eu quero muito, muito aprender a tocar. O Toby começou a tocar quando ele tinha um ano e agora ele saber tocar Old McDonald. Eu prometo não desistir, por favor, mamãe?"

"Vamos pegar um piano amanhã. A mamãe conhece um amigo que pode te ensinar."

"SÉRIO!" Ele pula animadamente na cadeira.

"Sim! Agora, pés no chão, senhor." Eu rio.

Ele senta suas pequenas costas antes de se virar para Angela; "Tia Angie, eu vou tocar piano." A cabeça dele chicoteia para mim; "Podemos pegar um verde?"

Sim… Não, teria uma aparência horrível.

"Que tal um piano preto com um banquinho verde, invés disso?"

Ele franze o cenho; "Eu não sei mamãe, eu gosto de verde."

"Nós veremos mocinho, termine sua lição de casa." Levantando da cadeira eu caminho de volta até Angela, que ainda não tocou seu vinho.

"Eu realmente espero que seja a metade do quão boa você é."

"Angela você está…"

"Nove semanas."

"Oh meu Deus. Parabéns!" Eu a puxo para mim; "Por favor, sinta-se à vontade para sentar no meu sofá quando sua bolsa estourar."

"Ahh, você é tão louca!" Ela ri enquanto me abraça de volta. "Estou indo conversar com o Ben agora, me deseje sorte?"

"Você não precisa de sorte." Eu digo, libertando-a.

"Obrigada. Agora, ligue para ele." Afastando-se de mim, ela beija a bochecha do Levi e como sempre, ele a esfrega e cora.

"Mantenha a janela aberta para que eu possa ver." Eu amo tê-la do outro lado da rua.

"Peepingtom*****." Ela ri.

_***Peepingtom**__ é uma expressão utilizada para quem tem prazer, especialmente prazer sexual, de assistir os outros secretamente._

"Sim, sim." Eu estava feliz por ela, por eles. Às vezes sinto como se Angela e Ben tivessem o relacionamento que Edward e eu podíamos ter tido se não estivessemos tão bagunçados quando nos conhecemos.

Pegando o telefone, eu ando até a janela e disco. Não toca nem duas vezes antes de ele atender.

"Alô? Bella?"

Não consigo falar.

Ele suspira; "Eu estava começando a pensar que você nunca ia ligar."

Ainda não consigo falar.

"Bella, diga algo, por favor?"

"Mamãe, acabei!" Levi grita, correndo até mim.

"Bom trabalho, você pode colocar na geladeira, ok." Eu o observo correr, tendo certeza que ele não bata em algo.

"Isso foi ele, certo? Levi? Ele terminou algo-"

"Você sabe tocar piano, certo?" Eu sussurro, cortando-o, ele soava tão… animado e nervoso.

"Sim? Quero dizer, sim. Sim, eu sei, por que?"

"Levi quer aprender como tocar-"

"Eu posso ir até aí agora."

"Não." Eu digo rapidamente, sinto como se tivesse batido nele pelo telefone então recuo; "Nós não temos um piano ainda. Vou pedir um esta noite e tê-lo entregue amanhã. Então, na segunda-feira seria um momento melhor para começar."

"Oh, ok," Ele soava como se estivesse quebrado; "Eu posso mandar uma lista de lojas e talvez possa pagar pela metade ou algo assim."

"Não, deixa comigo."

"Bella, sério, não é um problema-"

"Edward, deixa comigo. Eu posso não ter um status de bilionária, mas estou muito bem de vida agora."

"Eu sei disso, eu não quis fazer isso-"

"Eu sei que você nunca quer, Edward. Está tudo bem, além disso é o mínimo que posso fazer desde que você já vai ensiná-lo. Obrigada." Por que esta ligação era tão difícil?

"Bella, por favor, espere…"

"Eu li seu e-mail. Eu li várias vezes. Sinto muito que mantive Levi longe de você e nós podemos trabalhar em algo pelo bem dele. Mas não consigo fazer o nós. Estávamos bagunçados e complicados…"

"E apaixonados, Bella. Não temos que ser bagunçados ou complicados agora. Bella, eu não estou casado. Estou acordado e só quero estar com você e Levi."

"Quando estou com você eu fico machucada, Edward. Talvez não imeditamente, mas com o tempo vou ficar machucada novamente. Você ainda tem seus demônios, você ainda afasta as pessoas e estou assustada que Levi terá que lidar com isso também. A única coisa que eu quero é protegê-lo e não posso fazer isso se meu julgamento fica confuso por você. Verei você na segunda-feira, tchau." Eu desligo antes de olhar para a janela enquanto Ben gira Angela ao redor.

Ouvindo a geladeira abrir e ser fechada, eu viro em direção a cozinha.

"Levi?"

"Sim, mamãe?" Ele pergunta docemente, suas mãos atrás de suas costas.

"Levi." Eu digo lentamente.

"Mamãe." Ele diz da mesma forma.

Eu quero rir por quão sério ele estava tentando ficar.

"Você pegou um cupcake da geladeira?"

"Não, na verdade." Ele responde.

"Mostre-me suas mãos, Levi?"

"Eu tenho que mostrar?" Ele faz biquinho.

"Sim, você tem."

Suspirando, ele me mostra suas mãos, quais tem glacê verde em todas elas.

_Sério?_

"Você está brava, mamãe?" Seus lábios tremem… esta criança me tem amarrada ao redor de seu mindinho.

"Vamos lavar suas mãos e na noite do cinema você tem que comer cenouras invés disso." Eu digo a ele antes de levantá-lo.

"Mas mamãe…"

"Sem mas mocinho, nós fizemos um acordo."

Ele resmunga enquanto lavo suas mãos. Este ia ser um ano interessante. Todos outros tinham parecido que voaram, mas no momento que Edward reentrou em minha vida, o tempo parecia estar se movendo mais devagar que o normal.

* * *

**Não tem criança mais amor que Levi, esse menino é tudo! Sou apaixonada. E esse e-mail do Edward? WOW! Ele foi completamente sincero. E tenho certeza que ele vai fazer o que for para derrubar o muro que Bella construiu. **

**Gente as últimas duas semanas foram loucas para mim, como eu disse no meu group, eu comecei minhas aulas praticas de volante, mas logo depois fiquei doente. Eu passei praticamente o último final de semana no hospital, e agora to em casa de repouso e medicada, mas ainda não estou totalmente bem, então por isso acabei não postando nada, não tive tempo e nem cabeça para revisar. **

**Mas espero que não tenha mais problemas pela frente e consiga postar tudo no dia certo ;)**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e pela paciência!**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	16. Conheça o Homem do Piano

**Confessions of a Billionaire's W**

****Disclaimer: ****A história pertence a ****RuthlesslyYours****, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Uma vez, não importa o quão quente ou sexy seja, não era o suficiente. Nós dois sabíamos disso. Então ele me fez uma oferta que eu não podia recusar. Pelo próximo ano o meu corpo pertencia a Edward R Cullen; o homem bilionário, gênio, viciado em sexo e casado. Como eu cheguei aqui e por que eu não quero sair?

* * *

**Capítulo 16 - Conheça O Homem do Piano**

_(Traduzido por VampiresLoves)_

**EDWARD**

Eu estaciono há um quarteirão da casa dela, olhando para o relógio no meu painel. Nós concordamos com cinco da tarde e estou impacientemente desejando que o relógio se mova, a espera agora está me matando. Eu estive sentado aqui por uma hora já, eu não quero estar atrasado, felizmente falta apenas meia hora antes de eu poder bater.

Tento me inclinar para trás e relaxar no banco de couro, mas não consigo.

"Hey, você?" Um homem com um cabelo castanho arenoso bate na minha janela.

_Que infernos?_

"Sim?" Eu pergunto e posso ver meu segurança pessoal, dois carros atrás de mim, sair do seu carro. Eu queria fazer isto sozinho, mas eu sabia que ele seguiria. Eu o pagava para fazer isso, mesmo que significasse não me escutar às vezes.

"Olha cara, se você sair daqui agora, eu não vou ligar para a polícia." Ele me encara, olhando o Audi preto que eu estou dentro.

"Você vai chamar a polícia? Pelo quê?" Eu pergunto enquanto abro a porta para ficar de pé do lado de fora.

Ele dá um passo para trás, mas nao desiste… Impressionante para um cara usando uma camisa rosa claro fluorescente..

"Você esteve por uma hora checando a casa da Elena. Agora, eu não sei quem você é, mas você tem que ir embora." Ele diz, cruzando os braços.

_Ele a conhece? Elena… Bella._

Inclinando-me no meu carro, eu olho para o segurança, balançando minha cabeça enquanto ele caminha em nossa direção. Ele para, olhando para o homem estranho na minha frente.

"Você conhece a Elena?" Eu pergunto a ele.

"Então eu estou certo, você está perseguindo a casa dela." Ele rosna, já discando para o que eu presumo que seja a polícia. No entanto, uma mulher de aparência simples com cabelo castanho curto corre para detê-lo.

"Ben, está tudo bem, eu sei quem ele é." Ela diz apressadamente para ele.

Ele olha de forma estranha para ela, depois para mim; "Você conhece o mauricinho aqui?"

Mauricinho? Estou usando calça jeans, uma camisa de botões e um colete. Eu não tenho certeza quão casual era muito casual para um suposto professor de piano.

A mulher bate no braço dele antes de se virar para mim.

"Edward, certo?" Ela pergunta rapidamente.

"Sim, aparentemente você me conhece e você é?" Pergunto, pegando sua mão enquanto ela a estende.

"Sou Angela, Angela Richman e este é o meu marido Ben. Você está aqui para ensinar o Levi, certo? Elena e eu somos amigas próximas." Ela sorri gentilmente e posso dizer que ela sabe muito mais do que o marido dela sabe. O mesmo marido que está me encarando como se eu fosse uma cobra.

"Com um carro como esse talvez eu deva me tornar um professor de piano." Ele relaxa infinitamente, se esticando para apertar minha mão… e, é claro, seu aperto é mais forte que o necessário.

"Levi vai enlouquecer, ele tem batido seus dedos contra as teclas do piano desde que ele chegou." Angela ri e eu sorrio apesar da dor no meu peito.

_Eu queria poder ter visto isso._

"Bem, Sr. Homem do Piano, você pode ensinar a ele todas as coisas chiques, mas no final do dia vou fazê-lo ter sujeira em suas roupas. Elena não me deixa ensinar futebol americano para ele, mas a temporada de futebol está bem próxima." Ele ri entredentes, olhando seu relógio, "Droga baby, eu tenho que ir ao escritório. Foi bom conhecer você, Edward. Sinto muito pelo ato de cara durão. Elena é uma mãe solteira, alguém tem que cuidar dela."

Ele beija a bochecha dela e acena para mim enquanto corre trotando de volta para seu carro batido.

_Elena é uma mãe solteira; alguém tem que cuidar dela._

_Elena não me deixa ensinar futebol americano para ele, mas a temporada de futebol está bem próxima._

Suas palavras brincam de novo e de novo num ciclo em minha cabeça, batendo-me no rosto cada vez que acontece.

"Sinto muito sobre isso, ele não está muito _por dentro_." Angela sussurra antes de inclinar a cabeça para olhar para mim de outro âgnulo. Não tenho certeza se isso a ajuda a me ler ou sei lá, mas eu não me importo muito.

"Mas você está?"

"Oh, estou tão informada, que estou usando isso como um hula de informação." Ela brinca com um sorriso grande se espalhando por todo seu rosto. Posso dizer por que Bella gosta dela… Leva um momento, mas isso finalmente me atinge.

"Você é a Anna do livro, a enfermeira que a acolheu." Eu sussurro, ela também foi quem pegou e enviou seu diário; a razão pela qual eu a encontrei.

"Sim, essa sou eu. Embora eu tenha certeza que ela poderia ter encontrado um nome mais interessante do que Anna, certo." Ela suspira.

Não tenho certeza do que dizer. Sinto como se devesse tanto a ela e ainda nem mesmo a conheço.

"Sra. Richman-"

"Apenas Angela, por favor." Ela sorri.

Eu apenas olha para ela, incerto do que eu quero dizer; "Obrigado. Por tudo que você fez por ela, por ele."

"Acredite em mim, se os papéis fossem inversos tenho certeza que _Bella_ faria o mesmo por mim." Ela pisca antes de acenar para olhar do outro lado da rua.

Sinto como se alguém tivesse me tirado o ar. Lá estavam eles; Bella e - meu - filho. Meu filho. Eles caminham de mãos dadas, carregando comida com a outra. Tão linda quanto Bella seja, estou mais cativado pelo garotinho de cabelo castanho ao lado dela. Eu não tenho ideia do que ele esteja falando, mas ele parece muito entusiasmado com o quer que seja. Ele também parece estar falando rapidamente, não tenho certeza se Bella entende o que ele diz, mas ela ri de qualquer jeito e concorda. Ele abraça o pão em seu peito enquanto eles aproximam-se da casa de tijolos amarelos, com venezianas pretas.

"Você esteve esperando por mais de uma hora. Tenho certeza que ela pode te perdoar por estar dez minutos adiantado." Angela diz.

"Você acha?"

"Sim, agora vá até lá e os ganhe… lentamente, mas com certeza. Estou torcendo por um felizes para sempre, Sr. Bilionário." Ela sorri, me dando uma piscadela antes de se virar para ir até sua casa.

Eu respiro fundo antes de ir correndo devagar até a porta. Sinto-me estranho, como se toda a minha animação, alegria, medo e preocupação estivessem amarrados em um só. Notando um telefone no chão, eu abaixo para pegá-lo e quando eu faço isso a porta abre.

"Oi."

**BELLA**

"Espere um pouco Levi, acho que derrubei meu celular." Eu digo a ele enquanto coloco as sacolas marrons no balcão da cozinha. Correndo até a porta, abro-a apenas para encontrar um par de olhos esmeralda me encarando.

"Oi." Ele sussurra enquanto levanta.

"Oi." Eu sussurro de volta.

"Acho que você derrubou isto." Ele me entrega meu celular.

Pegando-o rapidamente, eu engulo em seco; "Eu pensei que você estava vindo às cinco?"

"Sim, estou um pouco adiantado, sinto muito." Ele diz, viro-me para olhar para o relógio, que já estava com 16:51 nele. Puta merda, eu não tinha percebido quão tarde tinha ficado.

"Mamãe?" Levi veio atrás de mim.

"Sim ursinho, venha aqui." Eu ajoelho, abrindo meus braços para ele. Ele retribui rápido, envolvendo seus bracinhos ao redor do meu pescoço enquanto o levanto.

"Quem é este, mamãe?" Ele pergunta, olhando para Edward, que olha de volta para ele. Pergunto-me se é como olhar num espelho do passado para ele.

Não tenho certeza de como responder essa pergunta. Não tínhamos conversado sobre isto ainda, principalmente porque eu não estava certa de como até mesmo começar.

"Sou Edward Cullen, seu professor de piano."

Os olhos do Levi se arregalam enquanto ele olha de volta para mim; "Sério!"

"Sim, sério! Você acha que comprei esse piano por nada?" Eu rio, beijando sua bochecha infantil.

"Oi, sou o Levi!" Ele estende a mão para apertar a do Edward. "Prometo trabalhar muito, muito duro! Você vai me ensinar Old McDonald? Meu amigo Toby já sabe como tocá-la."

"Vou te ensinar o que você quiser, mas você deve aprender o básico primeiro." Edward responde com um sorriso suave.

"Levi, por que você não vai se limpar e ficar pronto." Eu digo a ele, colocando-o no chão.

Ele acena com a cabeça para mim antes de olhar para o Edward. Ele levanta suas mãos, como se impedisse Edward de se mover; "Não vá para _lugar nenhum_**." **Ele fala com ênfase.

"Levi, ele pode pelo menos entrar?" Eu rio.

Ele me dá outro olhar 'não seja boba mamãe'; "É claro, mamãe. Ele não pode me ensinar do lado de fora."

"Bem é claro, como pude ser tão boba, você gostaria de convidá-lo de forma adequada para que o Sr. Cullen não pense que somos rudes?"

"Você pode entrar, Sr. Cullen." Ele diz. No momento que Edward entra, eu tento ignorar seu cheiro familiar.

"Obrigado Levi, você pode me chamar de Edward, se quiser." Edward olha para mim e balanço a cabeça em concordância. Era estranho que Levi o chamasse de Sr. Cullen, de qualquer forma.

"Estarei de volta." Ele diz, virando e subindo a escada o mais rápido que suas perninhas podem.

"Tenha cuidado Levi, não corra!" eu inclino minha cabeça para observar enquanto ele relutantemente desacelera seus pezinhos.

Consigo sentir Edward, sua presença me aquecendo, mas eu não digo nada escolhendo, ao invés disso fecho a porta.

"Bell-"

"Edward," Eu o corto antes que ele possa dizer algo que… bem, que me faça incapaz de resistir de fazer algo que não posso me dar ao luxo. "Levi, é especial."

"Eu sei disso."

"Não, você não sabe," Eu digo fazendo seu rosto cair e sua mandíbula ficar firme. "Não Edward, eu não digo da forma que você está pensando. Eu quero dizer, Levi é realmente especial. Ele é dotado. Não tenho certeza se você notou, mas nem todas as crianças com três anos de idade tem o vocabulário dele."

"Eu notei." Ele diz confuso e eu quero rir. Ele tem essa aparência onde suas sobrancelhas estão juntas e sua cabeça está inclinada para o lado, assim como Levi faz.

"Bem, talvez você não veja nada diferente sobre isso desde que você também não era uma criança de 3 anos normal. Ele é incrível, mas você não pode mentir para ele."

"Eu não mentiria-"

"Nem mesmo pequenas mentiras, Edward. Eu disse a ele uma vez que não estava me sentindo bem porque alguns amigos queriam que a gente saísse. Ele tentou chamar um médico a cada momento que eu afastava o olhar. Ele também não lida bem com o sarcasmo, ele leva tudo ao pé da letra. Ele ama a cor verde, então não se surpreenda se ele-"

"Bella, você está divagando." Ele sorri para mim.

Abaixando minha cabeça, eu concordo com a cabeça; "Sim, estou, estou nervosa. Eu só quero que isso seja bom para ele… e para você, eu acho."

Ele se inclina e eu dou um passo para trás, mas a maldita porta estúpida me encurrala. Ele estica a mão para afagar meu cabelo ao lado do meu pescoço.

"Edward, por favor, não." Eu imploro, lutando contra o desejo de me inclinar em sua palma. "Você está aqui por Levi."

"Estou aqui por vocês dois, Bella. Você e Levi. Eu farei o que for preciso para conquistar vocês dois."

Levi desce, pulando com barulhos do segundo degrau.

"Levi-"

"Desculpa, mamãe." Ele sorri.

Afastando-me de Edward, felizmente, cruzo meus braços na minha frente e fico de pé na frente do meu filho; "Estou começando a pensar que você não está muito arrependido, ursinho."

Ele aperta suas mãos enquanto dá risadinhas para mim.

"Que tal escaparmos para o piano?" Edward pergunta rapidamente para ele.

"Siga-me!" Levi pega a mão de Edward, puxando-o até a sala de estar.

Os dois riem e por um rápido segundo, sinto-me excluída. Sinto como se eles estivessem num clube somente de garotos especiais. No entanto, quando esse segundo passa, reganho minha compostura e sanidade e realmente olho para eles, meu coração se aquece com a visão, é uma boa sensação, até mesmo ótima. Eles trabalham junto com facilidade; como se isso fosse natural para eles e de alguma forma, isso me lembra do quão natural era para Edward e eu.

Inicialmente eu queria colocar o piano no porão, era o mais lógico, mas não consigo espiá-los se estivessem lá embaixo. Invés disso, eu escolhi a sala de estar, eu podia vê-los facilmente da cozinha. Eu conseguia cozinhar e manter um olho nos dois.

Edward se ajoelha no banquinho verde, levantando o assento e pegando alguns livros.

"De onde esses vieram?" Eu pergunto em voz alta.

Os dois olham para como se tivessem esquecido que eu estava lá.

"Pianos novos sempre vem com estas coisas." Edward diz e Levi apenas olha para mim com um olhar que me refiro como seu olhar de 'É óbvio mamãe'.

_Você também não sabia!_

"Este Baby Grand é muito bom, você tem que cuidar dele." Ele diz ao Levi.

"É bom, mas um verde seria melhor." Levi olha para mim enquanto diz isto.

"Você sabe do acordo. Se você ficar com ele, podemos pintá-lo de verde." Eu o lembro. Edward olha entre nós, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

Eu concordo com a cabeça antes de me virar para prestar atenção no molho de macarrão na minha frente.

**EDWARD**

"Ok, C." Eu pressiono a tecla para ele.

Ele acena com a cabeça antes de seguir minha ação; "C."

Ele é tão… incrível. Eu não tinha entendido muito bem o que Bella queria dizer quando disse que ele era dotado até que eu realmente o ouvi, suas palavras e seu vocabulário. Ele fala como se fosse uma criança mais velha, não uma que acabou de começar a andar. Tínhamos passado por todas as partes que fazem o piano e agora ele podia recitá-las sem ajuda. Agora estamos trabalhando nas teclas básicas e novamente ele mostra a mesma capacidade, é surpreendente assistir do lado de fora e diferente de qualquer coisa que já ouvi ou li sobre crianças pequenas.

"D." Eu canto.

"D." Ele me copie.

"E, F."

"E. F. G." Ele adiciona a próxima nota sem minha sugestão, invés de escolher copiar do livro na nossa frente. "A. B. C."

Eu paro, olhando de volta Bella que é apenas sorrisos antes de ir até a geladeira para pegar alguns ovos. Pergunto-me com qual frequência ela se deixa ser maravilhada por ele.

"Volte dessa para o segundo C." Eu digo a ele, pegando seu dedo e colocando-o na tecla certa. Ele se inclina o máximo que seu corpinho permite, olhando para todas as teclas antes de concordar com a cabeça.

"C. D. E. F. G. A. B. C." Ele toca todas elas sem parar ou errar de volta para mim, ele as toca novamente, melhor do que na primeira vez.

"Você consegue fazer isso de trás para frente?"

"C. B. A. G. F. E. D. C," Ele para, olhando para mim; "Certo?"

"Sim Levi, você é incrível, um talento natural."

Ele sorri largamente; "Sim. Eu digo isso a mamãe também. Quem te mostrou como tocar, Edward?"

"Eu me ensinei."

"Sério? Posso me ensinar?"

"O que, você já está tentando se livrar de mim?" Eu brinco, mas ao mesmo tempo estou nervoso por sua resposta.

Ele franze o cenho; "Não, eu gosto de você Edward.

_Como quatro palavrinhas me fazem sentir tanto de uma vez?_

"Eu gosto de você também, Levi."

"Eu sei, todos gostam de mim." Seus olhos verdes parecem brilhar enquanto ele sorri.

"Sim ursinho, o que eu te disse."

"Seja humilde." Ele suspira, se inclinando para mim; "Mamãe sempre diz que vou ter uma cabeça grande. Mas minha cabeça vai ficar grande _de qualquer forma_ quando eu crescer."

Não consigo evitar, eu rio; "Sempre ouça a sua mãe Levi, não importa o que seja, ela é muito inteligente."

"Você escuta a sua mamãe?" Ele olha para mim de forma séria e por um momento sinto como se estivesse sendo julgado. Jesus.

"Eu tento." Não quero mentir. "Eu realmente tento. Você quer tentar uma música?"

"SIM!"

"Não grite." Bella e eu dizemos ao mesmo tempo. Continuo esquecendo que ela estava bem atrás de nós. No entanto, invés de estar na cozinha, ela senta ao lado da janela fechada com um livro em seu colo.

Ela parece tão perfeita, seu cabelo está apenas levemente bagunçado e ela tem o que parece ser farinha de rosca em suas mangas. Mas o mero fato de que ela não está toda arrumada e que está tão confortável me deixou confortável. Fazia com que eu sentisse como se estivesse em casa. Apenas nós; ela, Levi e eu.

"Edward?"

"Sim amigo?" _Amigo?_ Isso apenas saiu.

"Está certo?" Ele toca as teclas de Mary Had a Little Lamb seguindo junto o livro de forma lenta. Ele toca a primeira linha e olha para mim, esperando que eu concordasse antes de continuar.

Eu gostaria que pudessemos continuar, mas eventutalmente Bella levanta e caminha até nós.

"Está na hora do jantar." Ela diz com um sorriso triste. "Edward tem que ir para casa antes que as estradas fiquem ruins."

"Você vai voltar amanhã?" Levi franze o cenho, olhando para mim.

Tudo que consigo fazer é olhar para Bella.

"Quantas vezes você quer ter aulas, Levi?" Ela pergunta para ele. Eu sei o que ela está fazendo, ela está tentando se absolver da responsabilidade de quantas vezes posso vir. Eu olho para Levi e mentalmente rezo. Ele inclina a cabeça para o lado, olhando para mim.

"Todos os dias, exceto quinta-feira!" Ele sorri.

_Seis dias por semana._

Bella morde seu lábio inferior; "Levi, Edward tem outro trabalho."

"Não se preocupe, posso deixar tudo feito antes das cinco."

"Sim, mamãe, não se preocupe." Levi repete, sentando em seus joelhos.

"Bem," Ela força um pequeno sorriso; "Que sejam todos os dias menos quinta-feira. Agora vá se limpar para o jantar."

"Mas eu acabei de me limpar." Ele grunhe.

"Levi." Ela cruza os braços.

"Tudo bem. Tchau Edward, vejo você amanhã." Ele diz e dessa forma, ele se foi, correndo para longe de mim.

"Tchau." Eu sussurro. Eu não quero ir embora, mas não quero pressioná-la também. "O que acontece nas quintas-feiras?"

"Nós temos comidas gordurosas e assistimos filmes." Ela sussurra.

"Divertido." Eu murmuro enquanto andamos até a porta da frente.

Não tenho certeza do que dizer. Parece que vivemos numa casa feita de cascas de ovos.

"Hoje foi bom." Bella diz.

"Foi como um sonho para mim." Realmente foi. "Se seis vezes é demais-"

"Não podemos mentir para ele, lembra. Todos os dias menos quinta-feira." Ela concorda com a cabeça, abrindo a porta.

"Bella nós podemos-"

"Não, não podemos. E sim, eu sei o que você vai dizer porque te conheço, Edward. Quando você quer algo, você vai atrás disso até que seja seu. É o que você faz. É por isso que você me rastreou mesmo antes de ler meu livro."

"Não, eu te procurei porque eu te amava." Eu falo bravo, "Eu te amo e estava machucado. Agora estou aqui, disposto a trabalhar com você."

"Então trabalhe comigo. Trabalhe comigo para criar o Levi. Ele é minha única preocupação. Eu tenho que colocá-lo antes de você e eu."

"Então você ainda se importa."

Ela aparenta como se quisesse gritar, mas se recompõe antes de abrir a porta para mim.

"Boa noite Edward."

"Boa noite e obrigado por hoje." Eu digo, dando um passo para fora, eu não tinha percebido quão escuro estava.

"Edward?"

"Sim?"

Ela olha ao redor, se abraçando; "Estou feliz que você veio. Eu sempre vou me importar, apesar do meu melhor julgamento e por favor, _por favor_, tenha cuidado voltando para casa."

Ela fecha a porta antes que eu possa responder.

"Eu terei." Eu digo para a porta. Minha vida inteira está atrás dela e tudo que eu quero é estar com eles.

**BELLA**

Inclino-me contra a porta, tentando respirar.

Seis dias de Edward Cullen? Não vou conseguir fazer isso. Somente esta noite quase me matou, machuca observá-lo com Levi. Machuca da melhor forma, como uma chama que ressoa profundamente dentro de mim. Mas ele tem problemas. Eu tenho problemas e quando estávamos juntos, era tóxico. A melhor coisa que resultou da nossa união foi Levi. Eu não quero arruinar isso.

"Mamãe?" Levi para nos degraus.

Desencostando da porta rapidamente, eu vou até ele, pego-o em meus braços.

"Você foi incrível, ursinho." Eu o beijo na bochecha.

"Mamãe!" Ele ri.

Ele está feliz. Ele está bem e ele vai ter sua mãe e seu pai, só que sem o drama deles.

* * *

**Quem morreu de amor com Edward e Levi levanta a mão? \o TÃO LINDOS! Bella, Bella, Bella... não lute! O homem ta ai na sua frente, querendo tentar... e sendo tão fofo... aiai.  
**

**Bem meninas, quem acompanha meu group no face (Fanfics - LeiliPattz) sabe que eu estive doente de novo, no fds no dia 06 eu fui pro hospital de novo, e a Gui estava ocupada com suas últimas provas da escola e coisas da vida pessoal. Então por isso não teve post. Estou postando hoje e irei postar no final de semana.**

**Seria bom que certas pessoas fossem mais educadas ao perguntar sobre o capítulo, e não que viesse aqui em anônimo cobrar como se eu fosse empregada, eu falo isso tem quase 5 anos: Não sou empregada de ninguém. Eu faço o que faço porque gosto, e as meninas também. Se atrasa é porque algo aconteceu, mas não sou obrigada a fazer o que to fazendo aqui e nem estou aqui pra aguentar desaforo de ninguém.**

**As demais que são uns amores, obrigada pela paciência.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, e continuem comentando, por favor.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	17. Os Seis Dias de Edward - Parte 1

**Confessions of a Billionaire's W**

****Disclaimer: ****A história pertence a ****RuthlesslyYours****, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Uma vez, não importa o quão quente ou sexy seja, não era o suficiente. Nós dois sabíamos disso. Então ele me fez uma oferta que eu não podia recusar. Pelo próximo ano o meu corpo pertencia a Edward R Cullen; o homem bilionário, gênio, viciado em sexo e casado. Como eu cheguei aqui e por que eu não quero sair?

* * *

**Capítulo 17 - Os Seis Dias de Edward - Parte 1**

_(Traduzido por VampiresLoves)_

**BELLA**

**Dia 2**

Levi descansa em meus braços de forma pacífica, ouvindo a música que flutua ao nosso redor. Ele tinha feito toda a lição de casa e eu tinha terminado tudo que eu queria fazer no dia. Pensei que podíamos ir ao parque, no entanto, ao invés disso ele pediu para escutar música, então aqui estamos nós. É engraçado, alguns pais temem que seu filho será deixado para trás na escola ou apenas não sejam capazes de interagir, seja acadêmica ou socialmente, a preocupação sempre está lá. Eu, por outro lado, estou preocupada que serei aquela deixada para trás. Ele está com três anos… em duas semanas terá quatro anos. O que ele estará fazendo quando tiver dez anos, construindo foguetes? De acordo com sua avaliação, aos cinco anos ele deve estar usando terminologia científica que nem posso tentar entender. Isso parece loucura, mas com toda honestidade, há uma possibilidade… é uma pequena… muito pequena. Todos os especialistas nos quais eu o levei tinham dito que ele é altamente dotado, mas a probabilidade dele fazer algo realmente inédito era baixa. Mas ainda havia essa chance e isso me assustava tanto quanto me emocionava.

"Mamãe?" Levi sussurra, tirando-me das minhas reflexões.

"Sim, ursinho?" Pergunto, tirando seu cabelo da testa.

"Por que o Edward parece comigo?"

Eu congelo e acho que meu coração também. Eu olho para ele, tentando encontrar seu olhar, no entanto ele parece estar perdido em sua própria cabeça… pergunto-me profundamente em que.

"Você acha que o Edward parece com você?" O que mais posso fazer além de repetir a pergunta?

"Nós temos os mesmos olhos. O mesmo cabelo, o nariz dele é maior, mas é como o meu. Tia Angie tem o mesmo nariz que a mamãe dela e tio Ben tem os melhos olhos que o papai dele." Ele está muito focado nisto, usando suas mãos para me mostrar as conexões que ele está fazendo… isto é exatamente pelo que eu me preocupo.

Eu beijo seus dedinhos e ele sorri para mim; "Você vê algo que eu tenha que você também tem?"

"É claro mamãe!" Ele ri como se fosse óbvio, no entanto eu não vejo isso. Ele é todo Edward.

"Bem, conte a mamãe então."

Ele aponta para a nossa pele; "Somos da mesma cor. A do Edward é mais escura. A da Angie é mais amarela, como da mamãe dela. A do tio Ben muda no sol."

Ele ri novamente, principalmente pela do Tio Ben, ele está certo, a do Ben sempre muda de cor. Se está frio, ele fica rosa, se está quente, ele está bronzeado e até mesmo queimado.

"Há mais alguma coisa que temos em comum?"

Ele concorda com a cabeça, puxando nossas orelhas; "Estas são iguais, também."

Eu seguro minha orelha e a dele antes de puxá-lo num abraço apertado. "Por que você não pergunta ao Edward por que vocês se parecem quando ele chegar."

"Ok." Ele simplesmente diz antes de me libertar.

Quando a campainha toca, meu primeiro instinto é olhar para o relógio. São apenas quatro horas. Ele não podia vir uma hora adiantado, podia?

"Mamãe, a porta." Levi diz, indo até seus livros no chão.

"Obrigada, Levi." Eu rio enquanto caminho até lá. Olhando pelo olho mágico, vejo Angie segurando uma foto embaçada.

"Oh meu Deus." Eu arquejo, abrindo a porta; "Isso é o que eu penso que é?"

"Você quer dizer uma foto da pessoinha vivendo numa bolha de fluidos dentro de mim?" Ela sorri antes de entrar. "Por que sim, sim é isso."

Ela me entrega a foto do ultrassom e eu a segura no luz como se tivesse qualquer ideia do que estou olhando. Eu não conseguia nem mesmo fazer cara ou coroa sozinha com o Levi.

"Estou muito feliz por você Angela." Eu digo, abraçando-a.

"Você tem uma pessoinha dentro de você?" Levi olha para ela como se fosse um alienígena… agora _essa_ foi uma resposta de alguém de três anos. Tanto para a conversa de a 'cegonha chega para nos dar um bebê'.

"Sim Levi, mas ele ou ela vai crescer até que estejam pronto para sair." Angela tenta explicar, mas o rosto dele não muda. Ele, no entanto, se aproxima da barriga dela… ele está confuso e porque ele é o Levi, ele tem que descobrir isso antes de seguir em frente.

"Mas você não vai explodir como um balão quando eles quiserem sair?" Ele pergunta de forma séria, enquanto olha para a barriga dela.

"Ai." Angela olha para mim.

_Sim, ai._

"Tia Angie vai ficar bem. Você estava dentro de mim e eu não explodi. Ela vai ficar maior e maior e então os médicos irão tirar o bebê." Eu digo a ele, ele olha para a minha barriga e de volta para Angela. Ele parece estar muito concentrado antes de concordar com a cabeça determinadamente.

"Posso dizer oi?" Ele pede.

Angela limpa as lágrimas de seus olhos. "Aww, é claro Levi."

Ele caminha até a barriga dela e então parou para olhar para ela; "O bebê tem um nome?"

"Não, não até que esteja maior."

Concordando, ele olha de volta para a barriga dela; "Olá Bebê, eu sou o Levi. Cresça bastante para que possamos brincar, ok?"

Ele beija a barriga dela antes de se virar e caminhar de volta para a sala de estar.

"Eu o quero, ele é simplesmente tão querido." Angela choraminga.

"Você terá o seu próprio antes que perceba, depois veremos." Eu rio, levando-a até a cozinha.

"Que tal falarmos do bilionário gostoso e suas mãos mágicas do piano."

"Angela!"

"O que? Estou grávida, não morta. Você nunca me contou o que aconteceu ontem, de qualquer forma." Ela diz pegando uma laranja da tigela e descascando-a.

"Nada aconteceu, ele ensinou o Levi e foi isso." Eu murmuro, sentindo a repentina necessidade de fazer cookies.

"Oh fala sério Bella, você não o agarrou pelo cabelo e o beijou sem sentido? Você precisa ler aquele e-mail novamente?" Ela faz bico para mim.

"Angela," Eu suspiro, passando a mão pelo meu cabelo; "Não posso estar envolvida com ele."

"Por que? Ele não é casado-"

"Ele era, no entanto!" Eu rosno.

"Ok, agora estou confusa. Então você está brava com ele?"

"Sim, estou brava com ele e ainda mais chateada comigo mesma. Angela, nós conhecíamos um ao outro por um total de seis segundos antes de nós…" Eu abaixo minha voz, "Antes nós entrarmos no banheiro da minha escola. Ele ainda era casado… e eu sabia que ele era. Eu disse sim para me tornar o brinquedo dele. Eu me vendi para ele; Eu me abri para humilhação, insultos, e vergonha, sem mencionar suas mudanças de humor, porque ele me disse que podia me dar o mundo. Eu acho que o queria mais do eu queria qualquer coisa. Ele me deu tanto. Mas eu passei de depender do Charlie para depender do Edward. Nas duas vezes eu fui queimada. Foi minha culpa, eu sei que fiz minhas próprias escolhas. Estou finalmente de pé em meus próprios pés. Sem Edward. Sem Charlie. Eu não quero voltar para aquele lugar. Eu não sei se sou forte suficiente para lidar com seus demônios, sua família, e seu mundo… Eu não quero mais nada complicado. Um e-mail não muda isso."

Sinto meus ombros caírem uma vez que termino e tudo que Angela faz é mastigar lentamente.

"Bem," Ela fica mais ereta, "Eu vou para casa e farei amor com meu marido-"

"Angela…"

"Nós vamos nos envolver ao redor um do outro e rir enquanto pensamos em nomes de bebês que serão simplesmente horríveis, mas nos fará rir. Você pode ficar aqui sozinha e continuar fingindo, porque você _nunca_ terá algo complicado. Ou encontrar outro alguém e fingir para sempre ser Elena Chambers, a autora best-seller milionária, que tem um filho que por mera _coincidência_ é idêntico ao bilionário Edward Cullen que vem visitá-lo várias vezes na semana e quando vem, seus joelhos praticamente caem… sim, nada complicado." Ela suspira antes de andar até a porta; "Resolva isso, porque eu definitivamente escolheria o cara que chega uma hora adiantado, espera em seu carro apenas para não perder um minuto com você e seu filho."

Eu não respondo, não consigo. Andando até a porta, eu observo enquanto ela atravessa a rua e acena para o Audi preto estacionado no final da nossa rua. Ele pisca as luzes para ela, mas não sai.

_Ele chega uma hora adiantado?_

"Levi?" Eu digo entrando na sala de estar, esperando que ele esteja lendo ou tocando. No entanto, ele está encolhido no sofá segurando seu elefante de brinquedo favorito. No momento que ele o viu no zoológico, ele olhou para com aqueles grandes olhos verdes naquele momento, eu teria pego uma estrela do céu se ele pedisse.

Suspirando, eu pego meu telefone parar mandar uma mensagem ao Edward.

_Eu te vi no seu carro. Você pode entrar se quiser. Nós precisamos conversar, de qualquer forma._

Não podia ter sido mais do que alguns minutos, talvez dois, quando eu ouço passos atrás da porta. Abrindo-a antes que ele possa bater, ele me olha confuso e preocupado… sempre preocupado.

"Vocês estão bem?"

"Estamos bem, mantenha a voz baixa, Levi está dormindo."

Ele acena com a cabeça, entrando quando me movo para o lado para ele entrar. "Você se importa se eu vê-lo? Não vou fazer um som, prometo."

"Ok," Caminhando até a sala de estar, eu paro na entrada enquanto ele continua. Ele observa Levi enquanto ele funga Sr. Einstein. Afastando seu cabelo, Edward se abaixa e beija sua cabeça. A ação faz minha respiração parar e meus olhos lacrimejam. Eu percebo o significado do momento, é a primeira vez que ele toca Levi com algum tipo de afeição paternal e uma parte minha quebra apenas pelo conhecimento desse fato.

"Você acha que ele vai acordar para a aula dele?" Ele sussurra para mim, mas mantem seu olho em Levi.

"Irei acordá-lo. Ele ficará triste se perder isso, além disso, eu quero que ele durma a noite toda." Eu digo, ele parece aliviado enquanto volta na minha direção.

"Obrigado." Eu odeio quando ele me olha assim. Isso me faz querer…

"Não há de que. Ele quer te perguntar algo."

"O que?" Ele olha de volta para o sofá que Levi escolheu para dormir.

_Respire Bella, respire._

"Ele quer saber por que vocês dois são parecidos e eu acho que você deve contar a ele." Eu digo baixinho, andando de volta para a cozinha.

Ele segue, eu conseguia sentí-lo; "Você quer que eu conte a ele que sou pai dele?"

"Você não quer-"

"Não, eu quero. Acredite em mim, eu quero. Eu só pensei que você iria querer que eu fosse devagar."

"Eu quero," De todas as formas. "Mas ele me perguntou e como eu disse, você não pode mentir para o Levi. Eu disse a ele que você era o professor de piano dele e você é. Você pode ser o pai dele também. Assim como eu sou a professora e mamãe dele."

"Você sabe o que mais ele vai perguntar?" Ele parece Levi, tentando encaixar as peças de um mistério ou perplexo por algo que ele não consegue descobrir.

"Eu não tenho ideia. Mas conte a verdade para ele… o suficiente da verdade para que ele possa entender. Eu teria contado, mas eu acho que vai ser bom para vocês dois." Talvez ligá-los de alguma forma.

"Obrigado Bella - Elena?" Ele ri entredentes assim como eu. "Por qual nome ele te conhece?"

"Apenas mamãe, ou mamãe urso, ou se ele está muito distráido 'mmmmz'." Eu rio.

"Não quero dizer isso como um insulto, mas você fez um trabalho incrível com ele."

Eu não tenho certeza de por que isso significava tanto assim, mas tudo que pude fazer foi balançar a cabeça e falar um pequeno; "Obrigada."

"Sinto muito que você perdeu três anos. Eu espero que ele não lembre de não te ter ao redor." Adiciono.

Ele recua, mas balança a cabeça; "Assim como eu e ele irá. Felizmente, podemos adicionar novas lembranças, mas ele nunca esquecerá, confie em mim."

"Você se lembra da sua vida aos três anos?"

"Não muito, é claro, mas pequenas coisas."

_Coisas ruins?_ Eu quero perguntar, mas não quero abrir essa caixa.

"Eu não fiz isso para te machucar." Eu realmente não fiz.

"Eu sei." Ele tenta sorrir, mas isso só faz a careta dele mais proeminente; "Teria sido bagunçado, Tanya, minha família, a mídia. A boa coisa sobre Vermont é que todos se importam com suas próprias coisas, ninguém parece se importar ou até mesmo sabe quem eu sou. Lugar perfeito para se esconder."

"Eu sei." É por isso que vim aqui.

Há uma pequena queda seguida por um choro e antes que qualquer um possa piscar, nós corremos até a sala de estar. Levi está segurando sua cabeça enquanto chorava.

"Mamãe!" Ele se estica para mim e eu o pego, balançando-o em meus braços.

"O que aconteceu ursinho?"

"O Sr. Einstein, caiu e…" Ele soluça, "Eu… eu… tentei alcança-lo…"

Edward pega o elefante do chão, entregando-o para ele. Levi o pega e o segura perto de seu peito.

"Obrigado."

"Sem problema, amigo. Você tem que tomar cuidado, ok? Você podia ter realmente se machucado." Edward diz para ele.

Levi concorda com a cabeça, pressionando seu rosto em meu pescoço; "Ainda podemos tocar piano? Eu pratiquei."

"Por que eu não vou pegar uma toalha limpa para o seu rosto e um pouco de suco enquanto você e Edward conversam." Mexo-me para entregá-lo para Edward, mas os olhos de Edward se arregalam em grandes orbes verdes medrosas. É meio engraçado.

Colocando Levi na cadeira, eu beijo sua cabeça antes de deixar a sala para eles… Vou pegar o suco mais tarde, eu quero ouvir o que eles dizem.

**EDWARD**

"Você tem certeza que está bem? Podemos ligar para um médico?" Eu sento ao lado dele.

Ele balança sua cabeça rápido; "Não! Eu não quero injeções."

_Não, é isso então._

"Não balance sua cabeça, vai doer mais." Ele para imeditamente, colocando seu queixo em cima do bicho de pelúcia. "Por que você o chamou de Sr. Einstein?"

"Tia Angie me chame de Einstein porque ela diz que sou inteligente. O homem no zoológico disse que os elefantes são os mais inteligentes, então o nome dele tinha que ser Sr. Einstein." Até mesmo um simples nome tem que ser lógico para ele. Sinto como ele estivesse há um segundo de revirar seu olhos para mim e dizer 'duh'.

"Sua mãe disse que você queria me perguntar algo?"

Ele inclina a cabeça para o lado antes de virar seu rosto para mim; "Verdade! Por que você se parece comigo, Edward?"

Por que estou nervoso? E se ficar desapontado? Ele espera e eu sorrio, tentando acalmar meus nervos sem deixar óbvio que eu estava enlouquecendo por dentro.

"Bem, eu sou seu pai Levi, então faz sentido que sejamos parecidos."

"Por que você está aqui apenas agora?"

_Boa pergunta. Longa história._

"Eu estava machucado e não conseguia sair do hospital por um tempo, depois algumas outras coisas aconteceram, mas eu finalmente consegui te ver de novo."

Ele franze o cenho, sentando em seus joelhos para me dar um abraço; "Sinto muito que você esteve machucado papai. Mas você está melhor, certo?" Eu não quero assustá-lo, então seguro as lágrimas que tenho certeza que estão brilhando em meus olhos. Eu não achei que reagiria assim, mas ouvi-lo me chamar de 'papai' sem hesitação… isso quebra meu coração, mas ainda cura uma grande parte dele ao mesmo tempo.

"Sim, muito melhor." Eu envolvo meus braços ao redor dele e nunca quero deixá-lo ir. "Eu amo você, Levi, desculpa por não estar aqui. Eu sinto muito, muito."

"Está tudo bem papai, não fique triste. Você está aqui, podemos tocar piano agora?" Ele pergunta e eu rio, completamente pasmo com esta pessoinha presa no corpo de um bebê.

Bella entra na sala segurando o suco e um pano para ele. Ele vai até lá, permitindo que ela o ajude a limpar seu rosto antes de pegar a caixa de suco.

"Levi, não podemos beber no piano, se derramar o suco pode estragá-lo." Eu digo e ele bebe tudo rapidamente.

"Pronto!" Ele sorri, erguendo-a para eu ver.

**BELLA**

**Dia 3**

Cinco da tarde tornou-se quatro. Edward viria e nós conversaríamos enquanto Levi tirava uma soneca tardia. Não tenho certeza do que exatamente nós falávamos, mas nunca é pesado; o tempo, coisas bobas que o Levi faz ou diz. Levi se comportou como se ele estivesse sempre ao redor. No momento que ele descobriu que Edward era seu pai, as perguntas começaram. Elas são 'Por que o papai não está morando aqui? O papai está vindo? Papai vai me ajudar com a lição de casa?' Se eu fosse uma pessoa ciumenta, eu estaria muito irritada com o _papai_. Sua visita hoje tinha ido tão bem que ele ficou para o jantar e até mesmo ajudou a colocar Levi na cama… as coisas eram muito mais fáceis do que eu pensava.

"Então, voltarei na sexta-feira?" Ele pergunta colocando seu casaco de volta. Eu lamento que ele irá perder um dia com Levi, mas não creio que eu consiga lidar com sete dias de Edward, estou dificilmente sobrevivendo agora e não passou nem mesmo uma semana. Preciso de férias mental.

"Sim, sexta-feira." Respondo, me segurando no canto da porta; "Edward, eu odeio fazer isto com você-"

Ele empurra meu cabelo para traz, empurrando-me suavemente contra a porta com seu corpo antes de me beijar. Eu quero lutar contra ele… mas não consigo. Eu derreto em seus braços e inclino-me contra ele. Suas mãos vão para as minhas coxas, me levantando dos meus pés e envolvendo minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura. Nossas línguas batalham uma com a outra enquanto o balança e ele pressiona com força em mim. Parece que não há nada entre nós e eu quero mais dele. No entanto, ele se afasta descansando sua testa na minha, ele busca meus olhos e não tenho certeza do que ele vê, mas não pode ser bom.

"Não podemos continuar fazendo isto," ele diz, "Não podemos continuar fingindo que não há nada entre nós, cada parte de mim deseja você, nós desejamos um ao outro. Isso não é justo e não é certo."

"Edward-" Ele me corte com um beijo forte antes de se afastar novamente.

"Não, eu vou dizer isto antes que eu perca meus nervos. Eu te amo Isabella Swan, Elena Chambers, o que quer que seja que você se chame, _eu te amo_. Eu já disse isto para você antes e irei dizer novamente. Vou continuar dizendo até que você aceite isso como um fato inegável. Eu te amo agora mais do que eu já achei ser possível. Você é a mãe do meu filho. Estes últimos três dias significaram mais para mim do que posso colocar em palavras. Eu anseio você, e somente você. Eu posso não ser perfeito, nunca serei, mas estou disposto a conseguir ajuda… Eu tentarei o que for necessário para lidar com meus demônios para que eu possa ser melhor para você, para Levi. Sou viciado em você e eu acho que você sabe exatamente qual é a sensação. Naquela noite, eu estava indo atrás de você e estou aqui agora. Estou finalmente aqui. Então pare de lutar contra mim. Não irei a qualquer lugar." Ele me beija mais uma vez, antes de me colocar de volta no chão.

Abrindo a porta, ele saí enquanto fico de pé lá, embasbacada.

**DIA 4**

Eu sento com Levi em meus braços assistindo os pequenos minions amarelos correndo pela televisão. Levi está rindo demais, tanto que estou preocupada que ele vai se engasgar com a pipoca. Cada vez que minha mente vaga dele, ela vai até Edward.

A primeira coisa que Levi fez esta manhã foi me perguntar quando seu pai estava vindo. Tinham se passado apenas quatro dias… ele já estava tomando conta das partes mais importantes da minha vida. Não consigo pensa claramente, dormir pacificamente ou até mesmo passar pela minha rotina regular sem ele invadindo meus pensamentos, maldição. Eu estava quebrando. Eu não tinha percebido o quanto sentia falta dele até que tentei passar este dia inteiro sem falar com ele. Toda vez que alguém bate ou liga, tanto Levi quanto eu pulávamos, sem dúvidas esperando que fosse ele.

"Mamãe, shhhhhh." Levi cospe para mim enquanto ele olha para o meu telefone.

"Assista, mocinho." Eu rio antes de levantar do sofá.

_Com certeza, se você pensa tempo suficiente sobre o diabo ele irá aparecer ou, neste caso, ligar._

"Oi."

"Oi Bella, eu sei que você quer espaço. Eu só quero falar com o Levi. Eu não quero que ele pense que eu esqueci dele ou que ele esqueça de mim. Está tudo bem isso?"

Isso é perfeito e doce.

"Sim, espera um pouco, deixe-me tirá-lo da televisão." Eu cubro o telefone com a minha mão antes de dirigir ao nosso filho. "Levi, é para você é… é seu pai."

É estranho dizer isso. Ele pula rapidamente, esticando a mão para o telefone antes que estivesse perto suficiente para eu entregar a ele.

"Oi papai." Ele sorri, assim como eu. Eles estavam ficando conectados tão rápido? Eu fiz a coisa certa, certo? Não tenho certeza. Eu me preocupo que Levi vai ficar machucado.

"Pipoca, mamãe disse sem mais manteiga. Mas está tudo bem." Ele me delata.

Eu olho para a parte de trás de sua cabeça enquanto ele balbucia sobre o filme que ele não está mais assistindo.

"Sim, eu toquei piano. Eu toque Mary Had a Little Lamb com meus olhos fechados." Ele consegue. Ele nunca para, todo dia maldito ele tocava e toda vez que ele fazia, eu queria amarrar Mary por seus pés.

"Ok, tchau papai, eu te amo." Ele me entrega o telefone antes de pular em seu lugar.

"Levi."

"Sem pular, sinto muito." Ele nem mesmo olha para mim. Vou ter quer mudar as regras, vendo como o Sr. Calças-espertas sabia de tudo.

Beijando sua cabeça, eu levanto meu telefone nos meus ouvidos; "Edward."

"Desculpa, eu sei que hoje é suposto para ser sem mim-"

"Não, está tudo bem. Estou feliz que você ligou, eu devia ter esclarecido. Eu não acho que Levi esteja pronto para simplesmente não ouvir de você após descobrir quem você é."

"Ele está bem, certo? Eu estava lendo que às vezes crianças demonstram sua raiva de outras formas quando elas não podem dizer o que estão pensando." Ele está lendo sobre criar uma criança?

"Você tem livros sobre crianças?" Não estou certa de por que o mero pensamento disso me faz sorrir.

Ele fica em silêncio por um momento; "Sim, não tenho certeza do que estou fazendo e Roger diz que ler pode ajudar."

"Roger!" Eu sinto tanta falta dele. "O Alfred para seu Bruce Wayne, diga a ele que sinto falta dele."

Edward ri; "Eu juro que você tem uma relação melhor com ele do que eu tenho."

"Você pode me culpar, ele é o Roger." Eu rio.

"Quem é o Roger?" Levi pergunta, olhando para mim.

"Lembra quando assistimos _Star Wars_ e você gostou do pequeno homem verde que sabia tudo?"

"Yoda! Muito legal, ele é." Eu posso ouvir Edward rindo na linha.

"Bem, o Roger é o Yoda do papai." É a melhor forma que consigo explicar isso, vendo que não tínhamos chego em _Batman_ ainda.

"Eu quero um Yoda também."

"Você me tem." Eu rio e ele faz um bico antes de comer mais pipoca. "Sinto muito por isso."

"Não sinta, foi divertido e mal posso esperar para repetir tudo isso ao Roger, tenho certeza que ele vai adorar ser chamado de um pequeno homem verde."

Roger não vai gostar disso. "Onde você está se você não está em casa?"

"Estou em Nova York, à negócios, no entanto vou voar de volta esta noite."

Eu olho para fora, observando a garoa e tentando ignorar os flashbacks que ela traz.

"Por que você não volta de manhã?" Eu pergunto a ele baixinho, fechando as cortinas.

"Vou ficar bem-"

"Você não sabe disso." Eu redargo, "Você não sabe quanto não está bem até que esteja numa cama de hospital ou pior."

Ele está em silêncio, assim como eu.

"Vou voltar de manhã."

"Obrigada, Levi e eu vamos te pegar, apenas me mande uma mensagem com o terminal e o horário de chegada."

Ele ri entredentes; "Bella, você é uma milionária e ainda não comprou seu próprio avião?"

Reviro meus olhos para ele.

"Boa noite, Edward. Envie-nos o endereço para eu te pegar de seu brinquedo caro e privado."

_Brinquedo caro e privado? Fala sério, Bella._

"Você não tem que-"

"Levi, amanhã você e eu vamos pegar seu pai às…" Eu espero pela resposta do Edward.

"Nove, eu acho?" Oh verdade, ele pode escolher quando quer ir embora.

"Às nove, então nada de ficar acordado até tarde esta noite." Levi apenas concorda com a cabeça antes de rir do filme. "Ok, te vejo às nove."

"Tenha cuidado."

Desligar era difícil, mas uma vez que o faço, me sinto muito melhor do que sentia antes de falar com ele.

Estou naufragando mais e mais fundo a cada dia.

* * *

**A cada capítulo eu amo mais o Levi. Tão inteligente, e lidou tão bem com a notícia do Edward ser seu pai. Edward está tentando, Bella precisa dar uma brecha, ele quer ser melhor por eles! Ele a ama e sofreu o que sofreu porque estava indo dizer isso a ela.  
**

**Então meninas, esse é o último capítulo do ano. Eu vou dar uma pausa do dia 22 até dia 09 de janeiro. Gui vai passar esses dias com a família dela e eu quero tirar esses dias para escrever a adiantar algumas coisas. E também eu ja vou começar o ano indo a consultas para dar continuidade ao meu tratamento. **

**A única coisa que vou postar é uma história de Natal/AnoNovo. No dia 10 eu já volto postando Confessions e EW.**

**Amanhã eu ainda vou postar O Limite do Caos!**

**Para quem não for ler minha história de Natal/Ano Novo eu já deixo aqui meu Feliz Natal e Feliz Ano Novo, um muito obrigada por estarem comigo esse ano e espero tê-las aqui em 2015! Que o próximo ano seja repleto de muita alegria para todas vocês.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	18. Os Seis Dias de Edward - Parte 2

**Confessions of a Billionaire's W**

****Disclaimer: ****A história pertence a ****RuthlesslyYours****, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Uma vez, não importa o quão quente ou sexy seja, não era o suficiente. Nós dois sabíamos disso. Então ele me fez uma oferta que eu não podia recusar. Pelo próximo ano o meu corpo pertencia a Edward R Cullen; o homem bilionário, gênio, viciado em sexo e casado. Como eu cheguei aqui e por que eu não quero sair?

* * *

**Capítulo 18 - Os Seis Dias de Edward - Parte 2**

**BELLA**

**DIA 5**

Parecia estranho estar inclinada contra o meu Mini Cooper Countryman azul de quatro portas. Ele tinha sido um dos meus luxos pessoais após comprar a casa e eu o amo. No entanto, ele parecia fora do lugar na pista de pouso privado onde eu estava esperando a chegada do jatinho do Edward. Levi sentou no capô, folheando seu _Grande Livro das Criaturas Marinhas_. O Sr. Einstein sentava ao lado dele, assim como sentou há dois atrás quando Levi insistiu em folhear um livro sobre os Safáris da África, por que aparentemente o Sr. Einstein simplesmente _tinha_ que saber de onde ele era.

_Eu paro no Discovery Channel por dois segundos e isto é o que acontece._

"Mamãe, o que é isso?" Levi deixa o livro cair de seu colo enquanto cobre suas orelhas e aperta o Sr. Einstein em seu peito, tentando cobri-lo também.

"É o avião do papai. Você quer esperar no carro?" Embora eu não tenha certeza do quanto isso ajudará.

Assim como eu espero, ele balança sua cabeça. Ficando na frente dele, eu cubro suas orelhas com minhas mãos, ele sorri antes de cobrir as orelhas do Sr. Einstein também. Ele não tem que dizer assim e nem eu, ele mexe sua cabeça de um lado para o outro sorrindo como se estivesse escutando uma música.

Enquanto o barulho do avião pousando finalmente diminui, eu me mexo um pouco, virando-me para observar o jatinho ficar mais próximo de onde estamos estacionados. Parece que uma eternidade passa antes dele finalmente parar. No momento que para, a porta está abrindo e Edward, que estava casualmente vestindo um par de calças jeans e uma camiseta pólo, saiu carregando uma mala de couro marrom. Ele parecia como o maldito garoto propaganda da _Ralph Lauren_.

_Como ele se vestia de forma simples e ainda assim eu me sentia mal vestida?_

"Papai!" Levi pulou para fora do meu carro, segurando apenas seu elefante enquanto fez uma corrida louca até Edward.

Edward olha para baixo em choque enquanto os braços de Levi envolvem suas pernas, ele pareceu confuso por um momento, mas um segundo depois ele se curvou e o pegou no colo, envolvendo seus braços ao redor dele apertadamente.

"Bom dia amigão, como você está?" Edward pergunta ao Levi.

"Com sono, a mamãe me acordou." Ele suspira… a criança está sempre me delatando. Nove meses sem pagar aluguel no meu corpo e ele estava me jogando constantemente debaixo do ônibus.

"É verdade?" Edward sorriu para mim, "Mamãe, por que você acordou vossa alteza de sua cama real."

"Eu me recuso a comentar sem meu advogado presente." Cruzo meus braços, olhando para os dois indignada.

"Eu posso ser seu advogado, mamãe."

"Você não acha que isso seria um conflito de interesse garotinho?" Edward ri.

A cabeça de Levi se inclina para o lado; "Eu não sei o que isso significa, então não! Pegue-me, mamãe."

Eu rio, não consigo evitar, meu filho é hilário. Indo em direção a ele, me inclino e beijo sua bochecha.

"Eu escolho você ursinho. Sempre te escolherei, seu bobo." Quando me afasto, Edward simplesmente está me olhando.

Ele não está sorrindo ou franzindo o cenho, ele está apenas olhando com este... Eu não sei o que é, mas me faz sentir exposta.

"Ok filho, nós devíamos ir. Você precisa pegar algo?" Eu pergunto ao Edward que balança sua cabeça de forma em negativa antes de colocar Levi de volta no chão.

"Não, foi apenas uma viagem de um dia. Este é o seu carro?" Ele olha… eu conheço esse olhar. Era seu olhar de 'O Edward não aprova'.

"Oh, não faça isso, Starburst é parte da família, nem ela ou eu iremos tolerar esse olhar."

"Minha mamãe ama a Starburst." Levi deixa bem claro enquanto se estica para pegar seu livro no capô.

Edward pisca lentamente e olhar entre o carro eu antes de fingir trancar seus lábios. Levi dá risadinhas enquanto eu o ajudo a entrar na sua cadeirinha de "garotão". Edward ronda a porta do motorista, no entanto, um olhar meu é tudo que ele precisa para ter ido rapidamente até o lado do passageiro. Eu silenciosamente regojizo o progresso que estamos tendo, isso é até quando ele senta e abre a boca.

"Oh, fala sério! Isso é realmente um carro?" Ele ri e eu acho que é engraçado como ele se encaixa de forma apertada, mas eu não aprecio ele rindo da Starburst.

"Edward Cullen, estou te avisando."

"Sim papai, você não quer deixar a Starburst brava ou ela vai se tornar viva e pegar você." Levi diz de forma séria.

Edward olha para mim; "Você disse isso a ele?"

"O que ele aprende com _Carros_ está entre ele e a Disney, agora coloque seu cinto de segurança."

"A Disney fez um filme sobre carros?" Ele me pergunta lentamente e é tarde demais para eu avisá-lo.

Levi arfa; "Você nunca viu _Carros_? Mamãe, o papai não viu _Carros_? Por quê?"

"Levi, adultos tem que trabalhar, não podemos sempre assistir filmes." Edward conta a ele.

Através do espelho retrovisor, eu vejo os braços de Levi cruzados e um bico em seus lábios; "Eu não quero ser um adulto."

_Bom, porque nunca estarei pronta para você crescer._

"Não se preocupe, faremos papai assistir _Carros_ e _Aviões_ ok?" Ele parece suficientemente satisfeito, voltando a ler seu livro das criaturas marinhas.

"Sério, Aviões também? Eu juro que eles irão pegar qualquer objeto inanimado, fazê-lo falar ou cantar e isso de repente é uma grande coisa." Edward soa perplexo. "O que vem em seguida, neve?"

"Frozen!" Levi grita e eu não podia evitar mesmo se tentasse, eu rio, muito.

Edward ri entredentes, sua cabeça cai enquanto ele a balança. "Obviamente, estou na linha errada de trabalho."

"O que você quer fazer, se tornar o próximo Walt Disney?"

Ele sorri; "Você está dizendo que eu não poderia ser se eu tentasse?"

_Fazia tempo desde que vi seu lado competitivo._

"Estou invocando meus direitos constitucionais e não irei me incriminar." Eu respondo, virando a esquerda e percebendo que ele não tinha me dito onde quer ir. "Você quer voltar para sua casa para que você possa se limpar?"

"Estou bem. Tomei banho no jatinho. Eu estava esperando que pudesse passar o dia com você e o Levi?" Ele para. "A menos que vocês já tenham planos, é claro."

"Levi, temos planos para hoje?"

Ele pensa por um momento, levantando seu elefante se fosse consultá-lo; "Sim, escola, depois piano!"

"Você gostaria de se juntar a nós para a escola e o piano?"

Os olhos de Edward se suavizam e ele concorda com a cabeça; "Eu ficaria honrado."

Felizmente, eu tenho que retornar meu olhar para a estrada, isso me dá o alívio de não olhar em seus olhos.

"Mamãe?" Levi chama de trás.

"Sim, ursinho?"

"Você está fazendo uma festa de aniversário surpresa para mim?"

Ugh! Você está brincando comigo?

"Você está me matando, Smalls*****." Eu sussurro mais para mim mesma, mas Edward ri entredentes me deixando saber que ele me ouviu. Pelo menos ele já viu esse filme.

_*****__É uma frase do filme "Se Brincar o Bicho Morde" (Sandlot). Após Ham Porter perguntar se ele queria um smore, Scotty Smalls responde várias vezes com a pergunta, "Mais um pouco do que?". Após sua frustração crescer com Scotty, Ham o responde com, "Você está me matando, Smalls." Esta frase é comumente usada para expressar descontentamento ou frustração com alguém. _

"Mamãe?"

"Não tenho certeza ainda, por que?" Isso não é realmente uma mentira, eu não tenho muita certeza.

"Oh, eu apenas quero ter minha festa de aniversário no aquário."

"O que, no zoológico não?"

"Não, Toby teve a dele no zoológico, eu não quero ser um imitador."

Este Toby e eu teremos uma conversinha.

"Ok, ursinho, vou pensar nisso." E ver se consigo pegar o maldito depósito de volta.

Edward está estranhamente quieto… seu corpo inteiro está tenso e ele parece como se ele subitamente está com dificuldades para respirar.

"Minha direção é tão ruim assim?" Eu brinco. Ele parece sair do que quer que o tenha encantado antes de me dar um pequeno sorriso.

"Não, você é ótima. Desculpa, o aniversário dele é semana que vem, certo?"

"Sim, sexta-feira que vem, 14 de março." No momento que digo isso, suas mãos se contraem, mas ele deixa de lado, olhando para Levi.

"O grande quatro, você está animado?"

"Eu não sei, o que acontece quando temos quatro anos?" Levi pergunta, porque somente Levi pensaria em algo maior do que tem que acontecer que justificaria uma comemoração.

"Você fica mais velho e mais esperto." Edward diz a ele.

"Ok, contanto que eu possa ver o aquário." Ele diz novamente.

São longos dez minutos de silêncio antes de finalmente estacionarmos na frente da nossa casa. Deve ter sido um passeio confortável para o Levi. No entanto, eu sinto que há algo que Edward não está me contando e não gosto disso. Não estou na posição de perguntar, eu era ninguém além da mãe do filho dele, mas ainda assim.

Eu observo enquanto ele ajuda Levi a sair de sua cadeirinha.

"Levi, pegue sua lição de casa e os materiais ok." Ele acena com a cabeça, subindo os degraus enquanto eu entro na cozinha.

"Você escolheu dar aulas em casa para ele." Isso não é uma pergunta, mas concordo com a cabeça, respondendo a pergunta de Edward entretanto.

"Eu quero que ele aprenda em seu próprio ritmo sem estar à frente de sua 'sala' ou estar com um monte de crianças que provavelmente fariam bullying com ele." Um dos meus maiores medos é que alguém tire sarro dele ou que o aterrorize por ele ser especial.

"Quem é Toby, então?"

Eu suspiro pelo nome. "Ele é outra 'criança superdotada'. Eu não queria que a vida social dele fosse atrofiada. Há estes encontros para crianças superdotadas em nossa região. Eles são de todo o estado, então só podemos nos encontrar uma ou duas vezes por mês. A festa de aniversário do Levi é o próximo encontro. Mas eu também o levo para o parque local para sair com as crianças de lá."

"Por que?" Ele senta no banco.

"Porque eu quero que ele seja uma pessoa de três anos e meio de idade. É como se todas as outras crianças superdotadas apenas se sentassem dia sim e dia não, provando uma a outra e aos seus pais o quão boa elas são. Eu quero que ele tenha um pouco de sujeira em suas roupas. Veja como as crianças normais são. Ele se encaixa muito bem com os de cinco anos."

"Mamãe, peguei." Levi diz puxando sua mochila, e andando até a mesa.

"Você se importa se eu trabalhar com ele? Eu não quero ultrapassar-"

Eu faço o que sempre faço nestas situações, eu pergunto ao Levi.

Ele olha para nós e sorri; "Mamãe é a minha professora, mas o papai pode ser meu professor também!"

"Bem, você o ouviu." Eu disse, não me mexendo.

Edward sorri, indo até a mesa de café da manhã ao lado da janela.

"O que nós temos?"

**EDWARD**

Ele levanta seu livro para me mostra no que está trabalhando.

"Letra cursiva?" Eu pergunto.

"Sim, mamãe disse que preciso praticar a minha. Nunca parece como as das fotos." Ele franze o cenho, tentando escrever o 'E' de seu nome direito com seu lápis jumbo. Ele parece tão frustrado com si mesmo.

Pegando sua mão, eu o ajudo a criar o 'E'.

"Essa não conta papai." Ele diz, olhando para o 'E'.

"Eu sei, mas não fique chateado se você não consegue fazer bem, ok?"

"Mas-"

"Você sabe, minha letra cursiva é ruim."

"Sério?" Ele olha para mim, confuso.

Eu pego o papel e mostro a ele minha escrita garrancha.

"Veja. Minha mãe e os professores sempre me disseram para fazer melhor. Mas eu não conseguia. Meu papai costumava dizer que é porque meu cérebro trabalha muito rápido para a minha mão se conter."

"Então, _meu_ cérebro é muito rápido para a _minha_ mão?" Ele olha para a minha mão.

"Eu acho que sim. Mas não se preocupe, você vai descobrir isso. Apenas tente e se não parecer como a foto, está tudo bem. Quando temos quatro anos, será mais fácil e quando você tiver cinco anos, será mais fácil ainda."

"Ok!" Ele trabalha no 'V' em seguida, está um pouco tremido, mas maldição, meu filho já está lendo e escrevendo, quem se importa com o que um livro bobo de técnicas de letra cursiva tem a dizer.

Olhando para cima, eu vejo Bella me encarando. Eu sinto que ela está sempre vendo algo mais profundo e não tem como se esconder dela. Ela sabe todas as coisas básicas sobre mim e sei que ela quer entrar nos capítulos mais profundos da minha mente… da minha vida. Ela não seria capaz de lidar com isso. Eu não consigo lidar com isso na maior parte do tempo. Eu afasto aqueles pensamentos, aqueles sentimentos por uma razão e ainda assim ela nunca para de tentar tirá-los de mim.

O que é pior do que ter que explicar o significado que 14 de março teve em minha vida antes de se tornar o aniversário do meu filho? Quem quer que seja que diz que Deus não tem um senso de humor nunca conheceu o Deus na minha vida.

"Terminado."

Ele escreveu 'Levi Chambers' e machuca olhar para isso. Parece que ele está me negando, como se eu ainda não estivesse aqui. Mas quem sou eu para começar a reclamar após estar em sua vida por cinco dias?

"Está ótimo amigão! O que vem em seguida?"

"O mapa!" Ele diz, cavando em sua mochila, ele puxa um livro de mapas e folheia para o que é dos Estados Unidos. Até agora ele tem Vermont, Califórnia, Texas e Flórida.

"Menos quatro, mais quarenta e seis para saber."

**BELLA**

**DIA 6**

É duas da manhã e eu fico no pé da cama enquanto Edward fala com o Levi. Ele tinha acordado à uma gritando demais. Ele disse que foi um sonho horrível e não conseguia parar de chorar. Ele não se lembra do que se tratava, ele apenas recusava a voltar a dormir. O que é pior é o fato de que ele quer Edward, não eu. Eu queria dizer a ele que eu estava aqui e para relaxar, depois ele voltaria a dormir, mas ele não fez isso. Senti-me mal por ligar para o Edward e ainda pior quando ele disse que chegaria logo. Eu não gosto dele dirigindo a noite, mas Levi precisava dele.

"Boa noite papai."

"Boa noite amigão." Edward beija sua cabeça, parando por um momento antes de levantar.

Levi nem olha para mim.

Saindo para o corredor, descanso minha cabeça na parede, tentar lutar contra as lágrimas que estão se formando em meus olhos.

"Obrigada por vir." Eu sussurro, olhando para os meus pés.

"Sempre, você está bem?"

"Com meu filho precisando de você e não de mim? Meu ego está um pouco ofendido, mas sobreviverei, prometo, eu só preciso dormir." Eu tento tirar sarro disso, mas a represa se quebra e minhas lágrimas saem.

Andando até mim, ele coloca sua mão em meu rosto, levantando-o para eu possa olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Você é uma mãe _incrível_… uma das melhores que já conheci e não estou dizendo isto porque sou parcial. Ele vai precisar de você por um bilhão e dez coisas a mais. Não importa o quão próximo eu e ele ficarmos, você sempre será a número um dele, mesmo quando ele não diz isso porque acontece sem dizer." Ele sussurra e eu faço o que estive querendo desde que ele começou a falar; eu me estico e capturo seus lábios com os meus.

Os diques se abrem, este é diferente dos nossos beijos anteriores. É como se tudo que sou, nosso passado, os últimos seis dias, passassem por mim de uma vez e somente uma coisa permanece; o fato de que preciso dele.

Afastando-se, ele não fala, mas posso ver em seus olhos. Tirando sua mão do meu rosto, eu levo até o meu quarto. Após fechar a porta, eu empurro até que ele senta em minha cama. Novamente, ele não diz nada, apenas observa enquanto eu tiro minha regata antes de sentar no seu colo. Ele beija o espaço entre meus seios enquanto sua mão aperta minha cintura. Sua boca se move para os meus mamilos, pegando um em sua boca e eu sibilo agarrando seu cabelo.

Levantando sua camiseta, ele me puxa na direção dele antes de me virar em minhas costas e tirar minhas calças.

"Uh…" Eu gemo enquanto seus dedos encontram seu caminho em mim. Beijando da minha barriga ao meu pescoço, ele morde suavemente antes de me beijar, nunca perdendo o ritmo enquanto bombeia em mim…

"Edward." Eu gemo, batendo contra sua mão.

Ele belisca meu mamilo com sua outra mão, torcendo-o enquanto eu seguro o gemido que tenta escapar dos meus lábios. Me esticando, agarro seu cabelo novamente, desta para puxá-lo para mim. Nossas línguas continuam a rolar em beijos molhados, descoordenados e lânguidos.

"Deus, sua buceta está tão molhada para mim baby." Ele geme na minha boca antes tirar seus dedos de mim. Ele traz sua mão aos meus lábios e sem hesitação me provo. Seus olhos se embaçam e sinto mais do que vejo enquanto ele pega minha roupa íntima e a puxa até que rasga.

Puxando suas calças, eu agarro o pau dele no momento que ele está livre de seu confinamento.

"Porra Bella." Ele silva enquanto eu movo dolorosa e lentamente seu pau de cima pra baixo.

Mais do que já pensei que podia, eu gosto da aparência de seu rosto; o prazer o agitando enquanto ele encara meus olhos.

"Eu preciso de você." Ele sussurra, pegando minha mão na dele, me forçando a parar.

"Eu preciso de você também." Eu digo enquanto ele me beija forte antes de entrar violentamente em mim.

Eu silvo enquanto minhas costas se arqueiam na cama; "Porra!"

"Deus, Bella…" Ele arqueja em cima de mim, segurando minhas coxas enquanto ele estoca dentro de mim.

"Não." Eu gemo, segurando sem sucesso em suas costas enquanto ele tira lentamente. Surpreendendo-me, ele estoca de repente, apenas um pouco antes de tirar no mesmo ritmo maravilhosamente torturante.

"Ah-" Eu tento protestar, mas ele simplesmente me beija, mordendo meu lábio inferior antes de repetir sua rotina agonizante. Ele me surpreende novamente ao mudar seu ângulo assim como seu ritmo. Pegando em meus quadris, ele inclina meus quadris para frente repetidamente e sem restrições, tudo enquanto me olha adoravelmente nos olhos.

"Edward, oh Deus!" Eu arquejo, me batendo contra ele enquanto eu gozo.

Ele não para, ao invés disso levanta minha perna em seus ombros enquanto continua a estocar. Meus pés se curvam enquanto ele enterra mais fundo dentro de mim. Eu agarro seu cabelo enquanto ele beija o comprimento dos meus braços carinhosamente, uma ação terna que contradiz seus movimentos rápidos dentro de mim.

"Porra." Eu me sinto tão… tão malditamente viva, eu não tinha me sentido assim em anos.

Eu tinha esquecido o quão sensual ele me faz sentir. Quão quente minha pele fica quando estou com ele e o mais importante, como não importa o quê, eu sempre irei querer mais dele. Ele é rude, apaixonado, doce e pecaminoso tudo de uma vez… e desejo isso, nunca parei de desejar.

Desço minha perna, me pressiono contra seu peito, colocando minhas pernas apenas acima de sua bunda até que ele saia de mim.

Seus olhos são fogo líquido enquanto eles se trancam no meus e eu sei que ele está vendo as mesmas emoções refletidas de volta para ele.

"Ahh…" Ele silva enquanto eu me levanto dele lentamente antes de repentinamente colocá-lo em mim duro novamente. "Porra Bella."

Ele se estica para me tocar, mas eu bato em sua mão sorrindo enquanto ele me olha.

Ele tenta alcançar meus seios mais uma vez e novamente eu bato em sua mão. Eu sento, ainda com ele firmemente dentro de mim enquanto olho para o inferno que são os seus olhos.

"Você está brincando comigo?" Ele pergunta.

Eu reviro meus quadris e seus olhos se fecham enquanto ele engole lentamente.

"Brincando com você, Sr. Cullen? Nunca." Eu sorrio e fico pronta para torturá-lo da mesma forma que ele me torturou. Antes que eu possa completar minha tarefa, ele vira até que eu esteja de costas. Ele sai de mim e choramingo pela perda dele, começando a me arrepender do meu jogo se esta é minha punição.

Ele me ronda, parecendo um leão prestes a devorar sua presa.

"Eu estava _tentando_ manter alguma aparência de controle, mas você não está jogando justo." Ele diz e posso sentir o calor de sua respiração no meu rosto enquanto fala.

"Se eu quisesse gentileza, eu teria usado um fodido vibrador."

"Fique de joelhos." Ele manda.

Eu escuto, afastando-me dele, eu fico de quatro. Ele afaga minha bunda lentamente e posso sentir o calor irradiando do seu corpo, abrasando e acalmando minha alma ao mesmo tempo.

"Diga-me para parar." Ele diz, mas eu não digo.

A força que sua mão bate em minha bunda vibra pelo meu corpo e eu gemo como uma prostituta. Eu tinha sentido falta disso também.

"Diga-me para parar."

"Não."

Ele não pergunta ou para enquanto enrubesce minha bunda. Em sucessão rápida ele dá mais quatro tapas na minha bunda até que não consigo lidar com os sentimentos contraditórios de prazer e dor.

"Porra!" Eu silvo enquanto gozo.

"Você costumava ser capaz de lidar com muito mais do que isto." Ele beija minha bunda vermelha antes de passar pela minha coluna.

"Ninguém me tocou assim há muito tempo." Eu confesso enquanto tento acalmar minha respiração.

Ele dá outro tapa surpreendente na minha bunda enquanto registra o significado por trás das minhas palavras.

"Ahh-"

"Bom."

Ele estoca em mim mais uma vez antes de sair mais rápido ainda. Antes que eu posso reclamar de sua provocação, ele enfia na minha bunda e eu seguro na beirada da cama enquanto ele me preenche. Deus, ele está maior. Ele tem que estar maior.

"Porque você é minha." Ele tira antes de estocar em mim. "E eu sou seu."

Suas mãos seguram meus seios enquanto ele me fode por trás e eu não hesito em encontrar cada uma de suas estocadas. Eu quero mais dele, mais fundo, mais rápido, mais forte… Deus, muito mais forte. Ninguém, não importa quem eles sejam, consegue me deixar tão louca… tão bruta quanto Edward Cullen.

"Porra baby." Ele geme enquanto goza comigo, seu corpo inteiro se contrai enquanto ele cai comigo ainda debaixo dele.

Foder era certo. Ele se desloca para o lado antes de sair de mim e me segurar nele. Nós dois deitamos lá, respirando a essência dominante de sexo pairando no quarto. Quanto mais ficamos deitados lá, mais claros meus pensamentos se tornam e a razão começa a se infiltrar na minha mente mais uma vez…

"Merda." É tudo que consigo me fazer dizer, pegando o lençol da cama e meu telefone, eu corro para o banheiro.

"Merda. Merda. Merda fodidamente merda." Eu grito para mim. Por que não consigo manter minhas malditas pernas fechadas quando ele está ao redor.

Discando meu telefone, seguro-o em meu ouvido enquanto ele toca pelo que parece uma eternidade antes de uma Angela sonolenta finalmente atender.

"Você está morrendo? Se não, eu apenas te mato por me ligar."

"Eu acabei de dormir com o Edward."

"Calma." Ela responde, um pouco mais alerta agora. Eu ouço um ruído surdo baixo antes dela falar novamente. "Então, sobre o que exatamente estamos falando aqui; vocês adormeceram no braço um do outro ou-"

"Ou eu o levei ao meu quarto onde ele jogou minhas pernas em seus ombros e me fodeu. Ou como eu montei nele-"

"Oh meu Deus."

"Eu sei o que acontece," Eu conto a ela enquanto sento na borda da banheira. "Nós… eu… eu apenas não sei. Ele tem essa habilidade de trazer esta… devassa viciada em sexo. Senti-me como a mesma garota de quatro anos atrás que pulou nele sem perguntas. Eu estava fazendo coisas Angie, dizendo coisas. Eu fui possuída pelo fantasma da Bella excitada do passado!"

"Bella, respire."

"Eu não consigo! Eu posso sentir todo o cheiro dele em mim." Eu vou ficar louca. "Angela, era para eu levar isto devagar. Se abrir aos poucos e garantir que Levi sempre seja o primeiro! Seis dias, ele está de volta por seis dias e estou de joelhos novamente."

Por que não consigo simplesmente deixá-lo ir?

"Seus joelhos? O que - vamos conversar sobre isso mais tarde. Onde você está agora?"

"Estou escondida no banheiro com meu lençol."

"E ele está…"

"Nu na minha cama… minha cama outrora inocente, sem sexo sujo." Eu quero gemo com o pensamento de dizer sexo sujo. "Eu sou uma mãe, não posso estar fazendo esta merda Angela."

"Fazer sexo? Por que você não pode fazer isso quando é uma mãe?" Ela ri, mas não foi divertido.

"Isso não é o que eu quis dizer."

"O que você quer dizer então?"

Ugh! Eu não preciso da merda alucinante dela agora. "Eu dormi - não, nós fomos além do sexo. Nós estávamos na borda do - eu fui ao 'lado negro' com Edward Cullen."

"Isto tudo soa como boas notícias para mim." Ela dá risadinhas.

Não! "Isto-"

"Antes que você vá e distorça isto nessa cabecinha sua, admita para si mesma que você gostou."

Eu não digo nada. Mas droga, ela está certa.

"Bom, agora admita que você quer fazer isso mais um milhão de vezes."

"Angela!"

"Você não quer?"

Eu odeio ela. Odeio tanto ela.

"Bom, agora que vocês tem a tensão sexual fora do caminho, vocês podem lidar com esta merda como adultos. Vocês dois se importam um com o ouro. Eu até mesmo direi que vocês se amam. Ele te tem e você o tem. Você sabe disto, e ainda assim luta contra isso cada vez que está na mesma sala que ele. Invés de despediçar as semanas, talvez até meses, aceite isso agora e tente trabalhar nisso pelo amor de Deus."

"Eu não consigo."

"Desculpa querida, seu corpo já pode… Agora coloque seu cérebro alinhado com o resto do seu corpo. Por que vocês não combinam algumas sessões com o Ben?"

"Angela, não precisamos de terapia." No momento que digo isso, me sinto uma idiota. "Ok, precisamos de terapia, mas não com o Ben."

"Por que não o Ben?" Ela soa machucada.

"Porque ele é muito próximo-"

"Bella, o Ben é incrível no trabalho dele. Ele ama você e o mais importante, como o padrinho de Levi, ele quer o que é melhor para o Levi. Você e Edward lidarem com seus problemas juntos é o que é melhor para ele."

"Eu não quero que o Ben me odeie." Ele é como um irmão mais velho que nunca tive.

Ela suspira; "Bella, o Ben me ama e eu sei quase tudo e ainda te amo. Confie que o cara que eu casei não vai julgar você ou o Edward. Eu posso deixá-lo a par sobre o livro e de quem você realmente é de manhã, então talvez amanhã de noite vocês todos possam ter um sessão na sua casa para o conforto de vocês. Eu cuido do Levi."

"Angela, isto é demais." Apenas quando estou firme em odiá-la, ela faz eu me apaixonar por ela novamente.

"Sim, eu sei, mas em alguns meses quando eu estiver chorando com uma criança que não tenho ideia de como criar, vou te ligar às três da manhã." Ela diz felizmente.

"E eu atenderei. Deixe-me ver se o Edward vai concordar com isso-"

"Apenas dê a ele a noite da vida dele, faça-o concordar ou eu irei-"

"Obrigada Angela, tchau." Eu rio enquanto desligo.

Limpando meu rosto, passo outros cinco minutos no banheiro, cuidando da bagunça que fizemos antes de sair. Quando eu saio, ele está sentado na beira da cama. Ele está com calças jeans, mas sua camisa está jogada casualmente em seu ombro. Sua cabeça levanta enquanto ele me olha quando entro no quarto; nós não falamos por um minuto.

"Você está indo embora?" Finalmente pergunto.

Ele balança sua cabeça; "Estou esperando que você me chute para fora por tirar vantagem de você."

"Você acha que tirou vantagem de mim?" Dou risadinhas, isso soa ainda mais ridículo quando eu digo.

"Você estava chateada sobre o Levi e-"

"E eu te beijei, depois te conduzi até o meu quarto. Se for por isso, eu tirei vantagem de você."

Seus lábios se levantam, mas seu sorriso não alcança seus olhos; "Sim, bem, eu não me tranquei no banheiro depois em horror."

Ele tem um ponto.

Aproximando-me, eu sento na cama ao lado dele; "Você está certo, eu estava em choque. Eu não esperava dormir com você."

"Nem eu esperava." Ele murmura e eu acredito nele.

"Mas eu gostei." Confesso. Ele olha para mim com tanta esperança que faz minha garganta apertar, não estou acostumada a ver tal olhar vulnerável em seu rosto.

"Eu também."

Colocando meu cabelo para trás, eu pego sua mão na minha; "Você realmente quis dizer isso quando disse que está disposto a conseguir ajuda?"

Ele para, sua mandíbula aperta, mas ele concorda lentamente com a cabeça e depois, novamente, com mais certeza. "Sim. Se isso significa ter você e Levi, sim, eu quis dizer isto."

"Ok. Esta noite."

"Esta noite?"

Eu aceno; "Eu dormi com você. Eu quero dormir com você de novo. Eu tenho sentimentos por você que não vão embora, não importa quanto eu tente negar ou lutar contra eles. Então se vou parar, nós começamos agora. Você e eu iremos nos consultar juntos antes de ficarmos mais profundos. Eu preciso estar bem para o Levi, assim como você precisa."

"Você tem um psicólogo em mente?"

"Ben."

"Ben? O cara da camisa rosa?"

O cara da camisa rosa? O que?

"Ele é bom e se importa. Então sim, Ben, o cara da camisa rosa. Estou falando sério sobre isto Edward. Se você quer Levi e eu, nós fazemos isto cem por cento ou eu irei encontrar um jeito de cortar da equação. Eu teria que me cortar."

Ele olha para mim e acena com a cabeça; "Ok, eu irei. Prometo, eu irei. Apenas jure para mim que você não vai fugir."

"Eu não vou fugir."

Ele não parece satisfeito. Beijando-o, eu seguro seu rosto enquanto ele segura o meu; "Eu amo você, Edward Cullen. Eu nunca parei de te amar e não importa quão obscuras suas histórias sejam ou quantos esqueletos você tirar do armário, eu prometo que ainda estarei aqui, ao seu lado. Levi e eu estaremos ainda estaremos aqui, nós só temos que ficar melhor, por ele… por nós."

Ele coloca sua testa na minha e respira profundamente.

Parte de mim se pergunta o que é que ele está tão assustado que eu saiba e a outra parte de mim estava preocupada sobre o que eu iria dizer durante a terapia.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**__ Este capítulo foi feito para você com "Eyes On Fire" do Blue Foundation._

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**__ Olá meninas! Como estão? Como não passei antes, deixarei aqui meus votos de feliz ano novo a todas… Desejo muita saúde, paz, amor, amizade, dinheiro, tempo, paciência, fanfics e que vocês continuem acompanhando a Leili por aqui!_

_Beijos e uma boa semana. _

* * *

**Olha quem voltou! E já com um capítulo muito bom, que mostra Levi sendo um fofo e nosso casal entrando nos eixos. FINALMENTE Bella tirou esse muro em volta dela e está dando essa chance ao Edward. **

**Obrigada por comentarem, e continuem deixando os seus pensamentos sobre a fic nas reviews.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	19. O Meu Lado Obscuro

**Confessions of a Billionaire's W**

****Disclaimer: ****A história pertence a ****RuthlesslyYours****, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Uma vez, não importa o quão quente ou sexy seja, não era o suficiente. Nós dois sabíamos disso. Então ele me fez uma oferta que eu não podia recusar. Pelo próximo ano o meu corpo pertencia a Edward R Cullen; o homem bilionário, gênio, viciado em sexo e casado. Como eu cheguei aqui e por que eu não quero sair?

* * *

**Capítulo 19 - O Meu Lado Obscuro**

_(Traduzido por VampiresLoves)_

**EDWARD**

Esta semana passada tem sido algo com o que eu somente tinha sonhado. Eu quero que isso dure mais, eu quero mais tempo, eu preciso de mais tempo para ser feliz.

"Papai?" Levi chama, olhando acima de seu piano. Há esta inocência nele quando ele olha para mim. Ele mal me conhece e ainda assim posso dizer que ele me ama e confia completamente em mim. Como ele consegue tornar isso tão simples? Como alguém pode fazer isso? Isso me confunde.

"Você está indo bem amigão, por que não terminamos por hoje?" Eu pergunto, ele concorda com a cabeça pressionando as teclas, finalizando as notas antes de levantar.

"Mamãe, posso tomar suco, por favor?"

"É claro, vamos lá." Bella diz, fechando seu laptop enquanto levanta do sofá.

Levi pega a mão dela enquanto eles andam até a cozinha. As coisas entre nós tem sido tão fáceis, tão… normais. Vou acabar destruindo isso. É o que eu faço e pela primeira esse fato me incomoda.

"Papai, peguei um para você." Levi corre com uma caixa de suco. Virando-me para encará-lo, eu sorrio, pegando-a de sua mãozinha.

"Por que? Obrigado, eu estava prestes a pedir à mamãe um pouco de suco."

Ele sorri antes de se tornar muito sério; "Ok, mas você não pode beber aqui. Não podemos estragar o piano."

_Eu disse isso a ele._

"É claro." Eu digo, me levando e seguindo-o até a cozinha. Bella sorri enquanto nós dois sentamos na mesa da cozinha bebendo nosso suco.

"Deve ser o Roger." Bella diz quando a campainha toca. Ela tinha uma escova de dentes livre para eu usar esta manhã, mas eu ainda preciso me trocar e fazer a barba. Ela não queria que eu fosse embora e eu não queria ir.

"Yoda?" Levi levanta e corre atrás da Bella.

Seguindo-os, eu os alcanço assim que Bella puxa o velhote num grande abraço.

"Você não liga, você não escreve e agora me abraça." Ele ri entredentes, abraçando-a de volta.

"Acredite em mim, eu queria e me sinto horrível por não ter feito. Como você está? Você ainda luta contra o crime da prata recém polida no momento?" Ela diz enquanto eles se separam.

"Falando nisso, você me deve quatro anos de tempo de polimento." Ele diz com seriedade e Bella revira seus olhos.

"Eu estarei lá, só escolha um dia." Levi aparece ao lado dela, envolvendo seus braços ao redor das pernas dela.

"E quem é este pequenino?" Roger diz, se ajoelhando para inspecioná-lo.

"Roger, este é o meu filho, Levi." Eu digo com orgulho. Roger então me olha… da mesma forma que ele costumava olhar quando eu era uma criança; o canto de sua boca se levanta e um brilho carinhoso em seus olhos sábios.

"Bem, é um prazer te conhecer Levi, eu sou o Roger." Ele estica a mão para apertar a dele.

"Você não é verde." Levi diz enquanto estica a mão para apertar a dele. "Eu pensei que o Yoda era verde, mamãe."

"Levi-"

"Eu queria ser verde, mas a minha mamãe não deixou." Roger diz, salvando Bella do que tenho certeza que seria um esforço interessante para uma explicação.

"Eu também! Eu quero pintar meu rosto e a mamãe diz que não." Levi faz bico.

Bella suspira, olhando para ele com até mesmo um sorriso nos lábios. "Você pode pintar seu rosto quando tiver dezoito anos, Levi."

"Mas isso é como a eternidade." Ele se queixa e Roger ri antes de se levantar. Ele me entrega uma bolsa e uma pasta, pelas quais estou grato enquanto Levi continua.

"Eu só dei uma paradinha. Mas espero ver todos você no jantar em algum momento." Roger declara.

"Você gostaria de ir a minha festa de aniversário surpresa?" Levi pergunta antes que ele possa ir embora.

A sobrancelha branca de Roger se levanta; "Sua festa de aniversário _surpresa_?"

Levi concorda, não entendendo e todos nós rimos da criancinha precoce.

"Ok, quando é?"

"Em 14 de março eu faço quatro anos." Ele sorri e os olhos de Roger vão para mim, eu só concordo com a cabeça em conhecimento. _Sim, eu sei, Deus tem um senso de humor realmente bagunçado._

"Bem, eu devo estar lá."

"Vou te acompanhar até a saída." Eu digo, colocando a bolsa no chão. Bella o abraça mais uma vez enquanto eu seguro a porta aberta para ele.

"Há uma semana atrás você estava bebendo conhaque direto da garrafa e agora você é um homem de família." Ele parece altamente divertido, mas ele estava certo. Não parece que uma semana passou, parece meses.

"Sim, isso apenas parece o certo, Roger."

"É bem parecido também. Aquela criança é como uma réplica sua." Não tenho certeza se isso é necessariamente uma coisa boa, desde que ele é todo eu fisicamente, felizmente ele é todo Bella em todas as outras formas.

"Nós temos terapia hoje." Basicamente na próxima meia hora.

Ele franze o cenho, cruzando os braços e olha para mim; "Como você se sente?"

"Doente, nervoso, confuso, com medo. Definitivamente com medo. Eu não quero perder isto… eles." Eu nunca mais quero ficar sem eles. Parece que como se pela primeira vez, estou onde eu devia estar.

"Eu não tenho nada a dizer."

"Sério, Roger? Eu estava esperando-"

"Você estava esperando um inferno de um bom sermão. Mas você não vai escutar de qualquer forma. Até que você passe por isto e conte tudo a ela, todos estes sentimentos vão ficar por perto." Por que eu mantenho esta bagagem velha ao redor?

"E de ela me deixar de novo?"

Ele ri, balançando a cabeça para mim enquanto desce os degraus da casa até o carro.

"Roger. O que?" Eu grito com ele.

"Uma vez que você tem uma família Edward, eles não vão simplesmente desaparecer. Eles se prendem em você, são parte de você, então pare de desperdiçar seu tempo gritando comigo garoto e vá ficar com eles." Ele entra no carro e eu suspiro observando-o ir embora.

_Obrigado Roger._

"Aquele era seu mordomo?" Angie pergunta, se aproximando enquanto veste um grande chapéu vermelho. Eu não vou nem mesmo perguntar.

"Sim, você está aqui pelo Levi?"

"Sim, eu tenho uma noite de diversão e aventura épica nos aguardando. Ben chegará daqui a pouco."

_Ótimo, mal posso esperar._

Eu a deixo entrar e Levi corre em direção as pernas dela… o garoto estará na NFL***** se continuar assim.

_***NFL**__: National Football League (Liga Nacional de Futebol, no caso o americano)._

"Oh garoto, você ficou maior, Einstein?" Ela ri.

"Sim, eu cresci assim como o seu bebê!" Ele ri enquanto Bella coloca sua mochila… _o que ela colocaria numa mala para uma viagem do outro lado da rua?_ Isso era fofo, vê-la se preocupar tanto com ele… o quanto ela o ama.

"Levi, seja bonzinho com a titia, tudo bem."

"Eu sempre sou bonzinho, mamãe." Ele diz num tom que meio que espero que ele revire os olhos.

"Sim mamãe, ele sempre é bonzinho." Angela ri novamente, pegando a mão dele. "Vejo vocês depois."

Bella beija-o mais uma vez na bochecha e eu dou a ele um soquinho antes deles saírem. Mas não consigo fechar a porta até que o veja do outro lado da rua à salvo e dentro da casa. Quando me viro, Bella está de pé ao meu lado, me observando cuidadosamente. Nós não conversamos muito desde nossa madrugada juntos. É como se nós dois estivéssemos preocupados de fazer ou dizer algo errado.

Esticando-se, ela faz carinho no lado do meu rosto e me inclino em sua mão antes de beijar sua palma.

"Vou me barbear e trocar de roupa." Eu sussurro.

"Eu estarei aqui." Ela diz e espero que ela sempre responderá assim. Beijando sua bochecha, eu sinto como se tivesse entrado em transe enquanto defino minhas tarefas.

Escovar meus dentes.

Barbear.

Até mesmo tomar banho e me vestir parece passar num piscar de olhos. Eu não sei que é isso, mas cada passo descendo as escadas parece como uma marcha até a minha execução.

"Sr. Cullen, é ótimo vê-lo novamente." Ben sorri, sem a camiseta rosa, ele está vestido de forma mais profissional, ainda que haja um sentimento casual em seu comportamento.

"Antes de começarmos, meu advogado elaborou isto para você ler, assinar e retornar. Se preferir, você pode ter aconselhamento jurídico e podemos remarcar." Eu entrego a ele o arquivo que Roger dera.

Bella levanta uma sobrancelha, mas diz nada. Ben, por outro lado, pega o arquivo e coloca a mão em seu bolso; tirando uma caneta. Sem nem mesmo ler, ele suspira. Batendo a pasta fechada, ele me entrega de volta.

"Você não tem ideia do que acabou de assinar." Eu não entendo como as pessoas podem fazer isso.

Ele dá de ombros; "Eu tenho certeza que são algumas ameaças educadas e bem escritas avisando sobre as ramificações se eu revelar quaisquer detalhes sobre as nossas sessões. Eu não estou aqui para julgar, nem mesmo trairia a confiança de uma amiga ou um paciente."

_Ele está certo, mas não estou bem-humorado._

"Ok, agora que tudo está arrumado, que tal irmos até a sala de estar? Eu já a arrumei." Bella diz pegando minha mão. Ela havia mudado as coisas com o sofá agora encarando uma única cadeira.

"Obrigado El-Bella." Ben se corrige e sorri entre-dentes; "Tudo que eu queria era cereal esta manhã e, invés disso, me encontrei ouvindo sua história de vida Bella."

"Sinto muito por isso." Ela se mexe para sentar.

"Não, não sinta, agora sei que minha esposa pode manter um segredo, não apenas um sobre mim." Ele ri antes de pegar um bloco de notas e caneta enquanto senta.

Quando ambos sentam, eles olham para mim porque eu ainda estou de pé. Eu ainda não quero fazer isto.

"Edward." Bella sussurra, esticando a mão para mim. Suspirando, eu me mexo para pegar sua mão e sentar.

"Então, o que estamos fazendo Dr. Richman?"

"Você pode apenas me chamar de Ben."

"Eu prefiro Dr. Richman enquanto estamos neste cenário. Falando nisso, qual é o valor da consulta?" Eu pergunto.

"Não há um valor." Ele simplesmente diz.

"Ben, não seja bobo, eu posso te pagar e ele, definitivamente, pode te pagar." Bella sorri, apontando para mim.

"Não estou aqui pelo dinheiro."

"Eu estaria mais confortável se você estivesse." Eu suspiro.

"Bem, eu não iria querer que você ficasse desconfortável, então Sr. Cullen você pode me pagar o que quer que seja que te deixe confortável." Ele responde.

"Meu último terapeuta tinha um valor de 380 dólares por hora."

Ele não vacila, embora se incline para trás; "Sr. Cullen, quando foi a última vez que você viu um terapeuta?"

"Quando eu era criança."

"E você se lembra do preço?"

"Eu era uma criança super dotada."

"Jogar dinheiro para as pessoas te faz sentir no controle?"

Eu paro; "Desculpe?"

"Sr. Cullen, no momento que entrei você tem tentado algum tipo de domínio sobre mim. Primeiro com seu contrato e agora com seu talão de cheques e está tudo bem. Mas eu quero saber, você faz isto porque precisa ou você nem mesmo percebe?"

Eu já não gosto dele.

"Eu pensei que você estava aqui para nos ajudar a trabalhar com nossos problemas?" Eu estalo. Bella aperta minha mão, chamando minha atenção para ela e implorando para eu me acalmar.

"Eu estou." Ele afirma, "E eu pensei sobre como vou lidar com estas situações, agora percebo que eu preciso ser brusco. Você, Sr. Cullen, tem um hábito de jogar dinheiro nas pessoas como uma forma de ganhar controle sobre elas, você fez isso com a Bella, sua esposa e agora comigo. A questão é, por que? E você, Bella, não falou mais do que algumas palavras desde que entrei, ao invés disso você fica chamando a atenção do Edward... para acalmá-lo."

Eu quero cortar a cabecinha dele.

"Você estava se dirigindo a ele, não há motivos para eu falar. E ele não queria fazer isto, eu queria. Ele está um pouco mais apreensivo do que eu." Ela afirma com uma esperteza em sua voz.

"Primeira mentira." Ele diz, escrevendo.

"Como?" Bella estala.

Ele olha para cima, entediado. "Você diz que ele está mais apreensivo do que você. Mas isso não é verdade. Você está apenas tão assustada quanto ele e invés de lidar com isso, você prefere minimizar seu próprio desconforto e focar no dele. Por que?"

Agora eu realmente não gosto dele.

Ele suspira quando nós dois ficamos em silêncio; "Eu sei que parece que estou sendo um idiota, mas vocês dois estão ignorantes. Vocês continuamente orbitam um ao outro, com medo de que um de vocês mostrará algo que o outro não goste ou que irão dizer algo que abra o passado e, até mesmo, os pesares do presente. Vocês não podem viver assim. Isso significa que eu ainda não vou segurar sua mão. É hora de irmos direto ao ponto e de responder todas as questões não faladas. Os dois precisam da oportunidade de _realmente _conhecer um ao outro, bem, aqui estamos nós; o primeiro passo."

"Então você quer que nós-"

"Eu quero que vocês me contem suas histórias de vida." Ele corta Bella.

"Você está pulando muitos degraus aqui _doutor_." Eu sorrio desdenhosamente.

"Vocês se conheceram numa palestra da faculdade, fizeram sexo no banheiro, depois foram embora da cidade juntos. Por meses vocês fizeram sexo sem consideração a qualquer um ao redor e no meio disso, vocês se apaixonaram, tudo enquanto você ainda estava casado Sr. Cullen. No topo disso, vocês foram separados por um acidente e agora tem um filho." Ele resume nossas vidas terrivelmente; "Se eu estou pulando degraus, é porque para começar vocês nunca os seguiriam e não temos tempo para desperdiçar. Vocês querem funcionar, bem, esta é a parte onde as dificuldades começam."

"Tudo bem." Bella resmunga, deixando minha mão e cruzando seus braços; "Onde começamos?"

"Vocês começam de onde pensam que é o começo. Não olhem um para o outro, apenas finjam que estão falando consigo sobre sua vida. Eu posso instigá-los com perguntas se eu sentir que vocês estão editando ou se fechando. Eu quero que vocês revelem tudo... vejam isso como uma purgação se quiserem."

"E se não estivermos prontos para purgar?" E então babaca?

Ele sorri como se pudesse ler minha mente. "Eu acho que você é a primeira Bella, espero que isso te dê tempo suficiente para se preparar, Sr. Cullen."

Como pode um homem me irritar tão fodidamente? Eu quero mostrar o dedo do meio para ele.

Bella muda de posição e eu olho para ela, mas ela mantem a cabeça baixa.

"Apenas comece com pequenos fatos sobre si mesma, sua cor favorita e faça isso até sua vida." Ele diz a ela suavemente, tirando um pacote de lenços de papel.

"Eu não vou chorar." Ela olha para ele.

"Eu sei, eles são para mim." Ele sorri e isso não é reconfortante.

Ela acena com a cabeça, encarando suas mãos, parecendo que ela quer estar em qualquer lugar menos aqui.

"Meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan, eu tenho vinte e seis anos, minha cor favorita é verde-azulado e eu cresci em Forks, Washington." Ela sussurra tão baixo que eu tenho que me inclinat um pouco para ouvi-la. "Meu pa-meu pai se chama Charlie Swan, ele é um policial aposentado. Eu não sei muito sobre a minha mãe além do fato de que ela amava tulipas e onde quer que eu as veja eu lembro dela. Se você perguntar ao Charlie ele dirá que ela fugiu, mas a verdade é que ela morreu de cancêr quando eu tinha seis anos. Eu não sei por que ele diz que ela fugiu, eu penso que ele preferia acreditar que ela estava fora tendo o tempo da sua vida em algum lugar, invés de estar criando raízes no cemitério de Forks." Ela para, mordendo seu lábio inferior. Eu nunca soube disso sobre ela ou de sua mãe.

"Como é o relacionamento com seu pai?" Ben pergunta a ela.

"Você sabe a resposta disso." Ela responde.

"Como é o relacionamento com seu pai?" Ele pergunta novamente.

Suspirando, ela o encara; "É horrível."

"Por que?"

"Porque-porque eu pareço com a minha mãe." Ela franze o cenho, "Eu sempre pensei que ele queria um menino, um que parecia como ele e não com a minha mãe. Eu era um lembrete constante a ele e isso o deixava triste. Quando eu tinha dez anos, ele corrou meu cabelo. Não à força, eu continuei reclamando, então ele cortava. Era muito curto e parecia como um daqueles cortes tigelinha. Eu notei depois que ele realmente falava comigo e pensei que eu podia apenas começar a ser mais moleca. Eu vestia roupas largas e um boné de baseball o tempo todo. Isso funcionou por um tempo, nós costumávamos ir pescar e conversar sobre tudo, mas então ele começou a beber. Ele me levava para batting cages*** **e jogava bolas em mim, constantemente me dizendo que qualquer filho dele poderia ser uma estrela do baseball, do futebol, e do futebol americano. Ele me pressionava, e eu queria que ele estivesse lá, então eu me pressionava. Não importava se eu me machucasse ou se eu odiasse isso, eu apenas continuei me pressionando. Até-"

_***Batting cages **__são quadras ao ar livre com redes, onde normalmente lançamentos de baseball são treinados. Foto (retire os espaços): www. battingcagesusa media/ catalog/ category/ Front_ Cover_ Batting_ Cage_ Sized_ and_ Cropped_ 1 .jpg_

Ela respirou fundo, então mais uma vez sua cabeça caiu.

"Até?"

"Até que comecei o ensino médio e me tornei interessada por garotos. Foi como se, de repente, ele lembrasse de que eu não era seu filho, mas sua filha. Os xingamentos começaram, se eu escovasse meu cabelo, vestisse coisas legais; eu era uma vagabunda. Se eu falasse com um cara; eu estava me prostituindo. Ele continuou me dizendo que eu ia acabar grávida, sozinha e que então eu morreria, deixando meu filho com algum pai fodido." Ela limpa seus olhos e eu quero tocá-la, mas ela apenas continua se diminuindo no sofá.

"Então ele me apresentou ao Jacob Black, o filho do seu melhor amigo Billy. Jacob era tão porco quanto meu pai. Eu cozinhava, limpava e meu pai parou de me chamar de prostituta. Ele, ao invés disso, falou com Jacob sobre precisar ser _firme _comigo."

Eu realmente desejava que tivesse partido a cara dele.

"Mas você ficou?"

"Onde mais eu poderia ir? Ele estava pagando por tudo. Ele era minha única família. Eu não tinha nada e ninguém além do Charlie e do Jacob."

"Até você conhecer o Edward?"

Ela congelou e não tenho certeza se ela está respirando, mas então ela concorda com a cabeça, "Até que eu conheci Edward. Eu sabia que ele era de Forks. Ele tinha se formado antes de mim e fez tudo isso. Ele era meu modelo de motivação, prova de que se você trabalhasse duro suficiente você poderia ir embora daquela cidade abandonada e fazer qualquer coisa. Eu queria sair, então estudei no mesmo campus. Quando ouvi que ele daria uma palestra na universidade, eu simplesmente tinha que vê-lo. Ele permaneceu tão orgulhoso, forte e até mesmo fez todos rirem com esta brincadeira estúpida." Ela ri dissimuladamente, é como se ela tivesse esquecido que eu estou na sala sentado ao lado dela. Ela apenas foca em sua história e responde as perguntas de Ben.

"E sim, ele era atraente e eu estava atraída por ele. Mas eu não tinha ideia de que ele me escolheria em um auditório cheio de pessoas. Em um momento eu apenas estava tentando me controlar e no próximo ele está lá com seus lábios nos meus e isso foi incrível."

Foi.

"Após o nosso encontro, ele me ofereceu uma saída. Eu disse não, era loucura. Ele estava me pedindo para me tornar sua _prostituta_. Mas então andando para casa, eu comecei a pensar na vida me esperando e mudei minha cabeça. Eu queria sair. Mandei uma mensagem de texto para Jacob e disse que estava terminando com ele. Ele riu e disse 'que seja vadia, estou traindo você de qualquer forma'. Então eu usei Edward e assisti enquanto ele repetidamente batia as portas na cara da esposa dele... e eu gostava do fato de que ele me queria. Sim, eu sabia que o casamento deles era falso, mas eu ainda sentia remorso. Eu deixava isso de lado no entanto, ela nunca parou de me atacar e ele nunca parecia estar escutando. A família dele me odiava, eu odiava estar com ele ao redor deles, mas ele não escutava. Eu estava machucada e humilhada e com repulsa de mim mesma, mas ele continuava repetindo que eu não era uma prostituta, como isso deixasse as coisas melhores, como se eu não fosse a definição de prostituta. Não importava o quanto de Prada e Gucci ele colocava em mim, eu me sentia barata. Mas, novamente, eu deixei isso de lado porque a cada dia que passava eu estava me apaixonando por ele. Até mesmo com suas mudanças de humor eu não conseguia evitar. Eu mal o conhecia e estava totalmente apaixonada por ele. Eu nem mesmo me importava com o dinheiro."

Eu estava me apaixonando por ela também.

"Mas a pior parte," Ela morde seus lábios e olha para longe de nós; "Era perceber que ele se importava também e estar tão perto, esperando naquele hotel por horas com meu celular, esperando que ele dissesse que conseguiu. Mas ele... não... não conseguiu."

A voz dela quebra enquanto ela tentar se segurar parar as lágrimas... mas elas não parariam.

"Eu estava tão chateada. Quando o telefone tocou eu estava pronta para acabar com ele. Mas ele não estava bem. Ele não conseguiu. Eu não consegui nem mesmo entrar na ala hospitalar sem a ajuda do irmão dele. Eu só queria deitar ao lado dele, falar com ele e abraçá-lo. Tanya não deixou porque eu não tinha direitos. Eu olhei para a família dele e eles nem mesmo pareciam cientes do fato de que eu estava lá, eu era ninguém. Senti-me sem poder, porque eu estava sem poder. Eu não sabia se ela podia desligar o life support*** **dele, eu nem estava pensando claramente. Eu não podia lutar contra isso sem fazer uma cena. E se as pessoas ouvissem? Eu não queria arruinar a imagem dele. Então, eu desapareci. Eu precisava... precisava de paz." Ela se endireita e respira fundo.

_***Life support **__se refere aos tratamentos e técnicas feitas durante uma situação de emergência no objetivo de "apoiar" a vida após a falha de algum dos órgãos mais vitais. _

"Então você está certo Ben, eu minimizo minha própria dor porque é o que eu tenho que fazer. É o que eu sempre tenho feito. Não sei por que." Ela adiciona duramente. Ele entrega um lenço para ela e ela olha para isso.

"Justo suficiente. E não se preocupe, eu ainda tenho o suficiente para mim." Ele sorri e ela revira os olhos antes de pegá-lo. Virando-se para mim, ele pergunta; "Você está pronto agora?"

Eu olho para ela limpando suas lágrimas. Estou pronto.

**BELLA**

Eu tinha esquecido que ele estava ao meu lado até que Ben o questionou. Eu não tinha certeza de como Ben fazia isso. Eu não conseguia calar a boca. Eu apenas continuei connfessando até que tudo estava para fora. Eu me sentia... me sentia estranha.

"Apenas comece com seu nome e fatos." Ben diz a Edward, usando esse gancho mágici dele para atrair os sentimentos mais nus e crus para fora... jesus. Angela estava certa, ele é bom.

"Meu nome é Edward Anthony Cullen, eu nasci em Forks, Washington. Eu gosto de tocar piano e não tenho uma cor favorita. Cores nunca significaram nada bom para mim. A cor vermelha me lembra sangue e o quão frequentemente eu mesmo vi quando criança. Roxo e azul me lembram das contusões que costumavam marcar meu corpo. Amarelo e laranja me lembram de quando aquelas contusões finalmente começariam a sarar. Mas isso também me lembra que meu pai não tinha me batido por um tempo e que provavelmente daria um jeito nisso. Verde me lembra do remédio que eles passavam em mim e quando eu penso no branco, vejo os médicos, quase todos os quais não fizeram nada além de me jogarem e afastarem o olhar."

_Jesus._

Ele olha para fora da janela atrás de Ben como se houvesse algo interessante lá fora.

"Você foi abusado." Ben afirma, tentando provocá-lo a falar eu acho...

"Eu odeio essa palavra." Edward ri dissimuladamente; "Não parecia que eu estava sendo _abusado_. Parecia que eu estava sendo _assassinado _todos os dias e trazido de volta a vida somente para morrer novamente. Eu tinha cinco anos quando pela primeira vez eu percebi que a morte me libertaria do inferno que eu estava vivendo. Minha mãe me deixou na banheira porque meu pai estava em casa e bravo, ele não tinha o prato principal na frente dele. Mas ele sempre estava bravo. Eu lembro de me deitar na banheira e querer dormir para sempre. Eu deitei na água, com a cabeça para baixo, apenas esperando para dormir, mas meu pai me tirou pelo meu braço gritando sobre algo, não tenho certeza."

Meu coração começa a bater mais rápido e eu apenas sei que não vou passar por isso sem chorar.

"Minha mãe," fechando seus olhos, ele respira fundo; "Minha mãe era uma simples dona de casa. Ela vivia para agradar meu pai e quando ele batia nela, ela racionalizava que isso era culpa dela. Ela me levava a pé até a escola todos os dias e esse era o único momento que eu me sentia normal. Eu era mais inteligente que a maioria das crianças da minha sala, mas eu tentava não tirar as notas mais altas o tempo todo porque meu pai pensava que isso era um ato de alguém orgulhoso. De verdade, eu acho que ele apenas queria me bater por qualquer razão que tivesse. Minha mãe nunca fez nada sobre isso. Quando ele acabava, ela ligava para os médicos, eles me curariam superficialmente e ela daria a eles um envelope marrom, de que eu só podia pensar ser dinheiro... é por isso que odeio a cor marrom."

Eu quero tocá-lo, alcançá-lo, mas ele se afasta. Ele aperta a ponte de seu nariz, como se estivesse aliviando uma enxaqueca que estava vindo.

"Durante os verões, ele nos levava aos Hamptons. Eu acho que era durante estas viagens que ele ganhava um momento de claridade, ele repentinamente lembrava de como ser um pai. Ele comprou um cachorro para mim e me disse que eu era um bom filho. E eu acreditava nele, eu estava orgulhoso. Então, horas depois, ele estava chutando meu cachorro, estrangulando a minha mãe e me batendo até a inconsciência. Minha mãe contratou Roger quando eu tinha cerca de seis anos para manter a casa em ordem e por alguma razão meu pai nunca agia perto de Roger, então eu sempre ficava ao redor dele. Ele me ensinou como fritar ovos e arrumar minha cama. Ele era mais o meu pai do que qualquer um. Quando pela primeira vez ele percebeu o que estava acontecendo ele chamou a polícia. Aquilo foi simplesmente tão incrível para mim. Alguém realmente chamou por ajuda... por mim. Mas a polícia não fez nada e meu pai estava procurando pelo sangue de quem quer que seja que chamou os policiais. Roger não conseguiu aguentar e foi embora por cerca de uma semana antes de voltar. Ele me disse que estaria lá para me ajudar de qualquer forma que pudesse. Ele tirou foto de todas as minhas contusões, escreveu tudo que eu contei a ele. Mas isso ainda não era suficiente. Dinheiro faz o mundo girar e minha mãe sempre confirmaria a história do meu pai."

_Estou amando Roger mais do que eu achava possível._

"As surras ficaram menos frequentes, mas quando elas aconteciam, Roger normalmente estava fora. Eu queria esconder as contusões dele, ele ficava tão chateado e frustrado e eu simplesmente não queria que ele ficasse tão triste por minha causa." Os olhos de Edward nadam em lágrimas, eu sei que ele não vai deixar cair, mas sinto lágrimas dos meus olhos rolando pela minha bochecha por nós dois.

Eu não tenho ideia de como Ben podia simplesmente sentar lá e ouvir tudo isso sem nem mesmo transpirar um pouco.

Edward abre sua boca para falar, mas ele não consegue, é como se ele tivesse perdido sua voz.

"Edward, respire. Você não é mais aquela criança."

"Mas eu sou," ele sussurra, "Sempre serei. Eu ainda consigo sentir aquele pedaço de couro que ele levou as minhas pernas e ao meu peito. Minha garganta ainda queima de gritar por ajudar e não conseguir nada. Eu sinto aqueles degraus enquanto eu rolo neles e lembro de querer morrer; querer paz. E então, em um dia de março-" Ele para e se levanta abruptamente.

"Eu não quero falar sobre isto. Eu acho que isto é suficiente para um dia."

"Edward, sente." Ben diz a ele.

"Não! Quem caralho é você, vindo aqui e me dizendo o que eu devo fazer? O que eu devo dizer? Eu não estou pronto para falar sobre isso e você não tem o direito de me pressionar."

"Quando você estará pronto?" Eu sussurro e ele olha para mim... ele me encara e meu coração quebra por sua dor. Eu observo enquanto ele morde sua líbgua e passa a mão pelo cabelo. Ele senta e se inclina para frente, sentando na beirada do sofá.

"Eu tinha oito anos, era 14 de março e eu estava dormindo quando meu pai entrou e começou a me estrangular. Ele me disse que estaria tudo bem se eu morresse. Eu lutei e fui capaz de bater em seu rosto antes de correr. Ele me pegou antes mesmo de eu conseguir sair do quarto. Ele continuou me prendendo e seu rosto estava tão perto do meu enquanto ele gritava. Quando eu caí no chão minha mão bateu nas coisas em minha mesa, meu canivete suíço entre eles, eu o peguei e o enfiei no pescoço dele."

Minha mão treme enquanto cubro minha boca e luto contra o aperto que está se construindo em meu peito. Eu nem mesmo conseguia pensar direito. Eu não tinha palavras... Eu pensei que o pai dele tinha matado sua mãe e a si mesmo.

"Você o matou." Ben simplesmente disse.

"Sim," Edward segura sua cabeça, olhando para o chão; "Minha mãe entrou e começou a gritar, ela continuou me chamando de monstro. Roger chamou a polícia e eu fui interrogado no hospital, minha mãe continuou gritando para eles me prenderem. Mas Roger tinha todas as provas de que eu fui abusado e eu expliquei o que aconteceu. O médico era Carlisle. Ele ficou sentado lá horrorizado enquanto eu falava e pensei que ele veria de outra forma. Mas ele não viu, ele chamou um advogado e pediu o nome de cada maldita pessoa que virou as costas. Ele as queria na cadeia. Eu não conhecia todos. Roger disse vários para ele. Mas me lembro do Chefe Swan em Forks. Carlisle ia atrás dele, mas quando descobriu que ele tinha uma filha, que ele pensou que não estava sendo abusada, ele não quis acabar com um lar feliz. Ele e Esme me acolheram, Roger estava doente na época, mas prometeu cuidar do meu cachorro, uma vez que Esme era alérgica. Minha mãe não tem me chamado de nada além de um monstro desde então. Ela mora há vinte minutos da nossa casa no Hamptons, mas ela nunca mais quer me ver. Eu sou um monstro para ele."

Eu desejava mais do que qualquer coisa que Carlisle tivesse ido atrás do meu pai.

"E então, quando você entrou em um relacionamento com a filha de Charlie?" Ben pergunta.

Edward olha para mim pela primeira vez; "Eu não sabia quem ela era até depois que dormimos juntos. Eu me odiava por querê-la, mas eu não conseguia negar o fato de que eu queria. Eu não sou bom em ler as pessoas ou em mostrar emoções. Eu imaginava que se eu simplesmente lhe desse coisas ela ficaria bem. E então eu comecei a me apaixonar por ela e isso me assustou. Assustou-me porque ela podia me machucar. Então eu tentei afastá-la, mas isso doeu também. Na noite que ela me deixou para ir ao hotel, eu nunca tinha sentido tanta dor. Amá-la me assustava. Estar sem ela me trazia dor. Eu percebi que queria ela. Precisava dela. Então eu fui quando ela ligou. A próxima coisa que eu sei é que tinha passado um ano, ela tinha ido embora e eu fiquei devastado."

Finalmente, eu pego sua mão e a beijo. Ele aperta, respirando fundo.

"Agora estamos chegando em algum lugar." Ben declara.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora: **__Este capítulo foi feito para você com "Set Fire to the Third Bar" do Snow Patrol. Link da música (retire os espaços): youtu. be/ bfa9yxCpWoA_

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: **__Olá pessoal! Esse capítulo demorou muito para sair e não briguem com a Leili, por favor! Eu faço parte do Robsten Bubble e para quem não sabe estava tendo divulgação desde o mês passado então eu estava cobrindo, além disso eu tinha aula e era difícil conciliar tudo! Mil desculpas e espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo!_

_Beijos, Gui.k_

* * *

**Hello! Finalmente apareci! Espero que vocês ainda estejam por ai hahaha Infelizmente o mês de fevereiro não foi dos melhores pra mim no quesito fic, tive uma produtividade zero traduzindo, por isso não postei em nenhuma fanfic. Comecei um tratamento (não vou aprofundar nisso) e o remédio me deixou sem concentração, e hoje (quarta) vou ao médico para começar outra fase do tratamento, e espero conseguir traduzir o que ficou atrasado.  
**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e pela paciência, comentem por favor**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	20. Estrelas Cadentes

**Confessions of a Billionaire's W**

****Disclaimer: ****A história pertence a ****RuthlesslyYours****, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Uma vez, não importa o quão quente ou sexy seja, não era o suficiente. Nós dois sabíamos disso. Então ele me fez uma oferta que eu não podia recusar. Pelo próximo ano o meu corpo pertencia a Edward R Cullen; o homem bilionário, gênio, viciado em sexo e casado. Como eu cheguei aqui e por que eu não quero sair?

* * *

**Capítulo 20 - Estrelas Cadentes**

_(Traduzido por VampiresLoves e Leili Pattz)  
_

**Bella**

Sinto-me como uma perseguidora pela forma que estou olhando para ele. Ele parece tão em paz, assim como Levi parece quando dorme. O cabelo dele está bagunçado e mesmo que ele tenha feito a barba ontem, eu posso ver fios espetados saindo. Após Ben ir embora e Levi vir para casa, nós realmente não conversamos, invés disso fizemos amor. Não foi quente ou erótico, foi apenas nós.

"Você vai me olhar a manhã toda?"

Edward sussurra de repente, me tirandos dos meus pensamentos.

"Quando você acordou?"

Ele me espreita, apenas abrindo um olho e sorri; "Mais ou menos na mesma hora que seu alarme desligou."

"Edward, você ficou deitado aqui fingindo dormir por vinte minutos?" Eu nem mesmo conseguia dizer.

Esfregando seus olhos, ele senta contra o travesseiro; "Eu estava me preparando para as suas perguntas."

"Minhas perguntas?"

"Após tudo que falamos ontem, você não tem nada que quer me perguntar? Você nem está brava por que eu menti para você?"

Eu paro, sentando e permitindo que o lençol caísse.

Esticando-me para o lado da cama, eu pego sua camisa e um par de shorts do chão. "Eu não quero trazer à tona nenhuma-"

"Eu quero isso tudo revelado para que eu possa seguir em frente com você e Levi." Ele senta também, colocando sua boxer, apenas no caso de Levi acordar e decidir fazer uma visita.

Sentando de volta na cama, eu pego sua mão puxando-o para mim. Seus lábios encontram os meus fazendo meu corpo inteiro se arrepiar.

"Eu te amo, Edward. Levi e eu estaremos aqui contanto que você queira que estejamos."

Afagando meu cabelo, seu rosto estampa confusão, ele me olha nos olhos antes de falar; "Como eu posso não querer vocês dois? Vocês são minha vida, você não sabe disso?"

"Então eu não me importo por que você mentiu." Eu sussurro de volta.

Nós sentamos no meio da cama envolvidos um nos braços do outro. Ele tem um cheiro incrível. Como eu consegui ficar anos sem ele, sem isto?

"A história que te contei antes é a oficial. A que todos sabem. Carlisle não queria as pessoas me tratando de forma estranha ou se preocupando que eu era perigoso. Ainda assim, ele não queria que os crimes do meu pai apenas passassem desconhecidos. Os policiais que se tornaram cegos foram demitidos e a polícia entrou com a história de ocultação. Eu não te contei porque-"

"Edward, está tudo bem." Eu sussurro enquanto deito em seu peito; ouvindo ao seu coração. "Está tudo bem. Estamos bem. Eu não quero que a gente volte para aquele lugar obscuro agora."

"Mamãe!" Levi grita e eu sorrio olhando para a porta.

"E nem Levi." Saindo dos braços de Edward, eu abro a porta para encontrar um Levi meio atordoado trazendo Sr. Einstein no chão atrás dele.

"Bom dia, ursinho." Eu digo, puxando-o para os meus braços.

"Bom..." Ele boceja, "dia, mamãe ursa. Podemos ter panquecas?"

"Claro que podemos. Não podemos, papai urso?" Eu me viro para Edward, cujos olhos se arregalam pelo título.

"Oh sim. Claro." Ele diz meio cansado.

"Papai, você está aqui!" Levi sorri, saindo dos meus braços e correndo até Edward. Pegando-o, Edward o joga no ar e por um rápido segundo meu coração quase para. Eu não relaxo completamente até o momento que Levi pousa à salvo nos braços dele. O olhar no rosto do Levi me fez pensar duas vezes sobre dar voz ao meu medo.

"Mamãe ursa, estamos com fome!" Levi joga seu punho no ar. Cruzando meus braços, eu dou a ele meu olhar de "mãe", e ele olha para longe rapidamente e Edward ri.

"Mamãe ursa, estamos com fome, você pode _por favor _fazer panquecas para nós?" Edward implora, batendo levemente no ombro do Levi, quem então se vira para sorrir antes de adicionar seu próprio 'por favor'.

Eu rio e concordo com a cabeça, fazendo Levi comemorar mais uma vez.

"Panquecas. Panquecas. Panquecas."

"Você e o papai escovem os dentes e tomem banho. Eu vou começar o café da manhã." Eu respondo enquanto Edward se aproxima de mim. Beijando-me na bochecha ele pisca antes de se afastar. Eu sussurro algo no ouvido de Levi, fazendo Edward dar a nós dois um olhar estranho.

"Por que tenho a sensação de que vocês estão falando de mim?"

"Porque estamos." Levi sorri beijando minha bochecha assim como Edward beijou.

"Ok, vamos ficar prontos." Levantando Levi acima de seu ombro, Edward os leva até o hall.

"Papai!" Levi ri. Descendo as escadas, faço uma pausa, olhando para as fotos de Levi penduradas na parede. Será que estamos indo rápido demais? É errado que eu queira fotos de Edward penduradas também.

De alguma forma, tudo mudou e eu sinto a necessidade de puxá-lo para dentro e nunca deixá-lo ir. Pegando o telefone, eu ligo para a pessoa que me colocou nessa posição em primeiro lugar.

"Lou?"

"Angela você é tão nerd." Eu rio para o telefone antes de retirar os ovos.

"Eu sei, mas é por isso que eu sou adorável. Como você está?"

Eu respiro fundo e sorrir; "Eu estou bem. Eu estou realmente bem."

"Realmente, então tudo correu bem?"

"Ben não disse a você?" Eu sei que ele não pode dizer a seus detalhes, mas eu pensei que ele teria dito _algo_.

"Nunca! Ele nunca fala sobre seus clientes e eu não pergunto. Ele entrou, me deu um beijo e se sentou ao lado de Levi para assistir Nemo. Ele parecia seriamente entretido."

"Bem, deixe-me dizer então; Ben que estava sentado em frente a nós e a Ben que eu conheço são dois homens diferentes, eu não sei como ele faz isso, mas a sessão foi incrível e só... isso me fez querer Edward novamente."

"O quê? Oh, meu Deus! Isso é tão doce."

"Mas Angela, estamos indo muito rápido? Eu não quero estragar isso. Eu realmente quero que nós funcionemos-"

"Cale a boca e seja feliz Bella! Caramba. Vocês têm uma segunda chance, é claro que vai ser assustador e é claro que vocês terão alguns problemas juntas suas vidas. Mas ainda assim… vocês podem fazer isso, estão quase para a linha de chegada. "

Eu sorrio enquanto misturo a massa.

"Angela, eu te amo, você sabe disso, não é?"

"Nas palavras de Levi, 'Claro!' Eu também te amo. Agora seja feliz Sra Cullen." Antes que eu possa discutir com ela, ela desliga o telefone.

Suspirando, eu coloco meu telefone no balcão. Por alguma razão, eu quero ir com tudo para o café da manhã. Agarrando alguns pedaços de chocolate junto com o bacon, faço uma pausa, quando percebo que me sinto feliz... mais feliz do que eu estava esperando por ele naquele quarto de hotel. Mas agora ele está aqui. Ele vai ficar com a gente e eu não quero que ele vá embora. Eu quero que nós funcionemos.

**Edward**

"Faz em mim?" Levi solta mostrando suas axilas.

Eu olho para o desodorante antes de me ajoelhar ao lado dele, eu rolo um pouco em sua axila enquanto ele se contorcia como um verme.

"Isso faz cócegas." Ele ri.

"Agora o outro, você pode lidar com isso?" Eu sorrio. Ele balança a cabeça me dando sua outra axila e mais uma vez ele se sacode.

"Vamos lá, temos que nos vestir." Eu digo a ele. Ele pega a minha mão à medida que caminhamos para o quarto azul e verde. Ele salta sobre a sua cama esperando que eu pegue suas roupas e eu não tenho ideia do que fazer. Bella geralmente o veste.

"Você está bem, papai?" Levi pergunta, confuso sobre o porquê eu não tinha pegado a roupa. Parte de mim sente como se ele estivesse me provocando.

"Eu não sei o que você deve usar." Eu posso desmontar uma maldita empresa e vender dentro de alguns meses. Eu posso inventar o mais novo dispositivo, mas não tenho ideia de como se vestir uma criança de quatro anos.

"Ok, primeiro você precisa de uma camiseta." Eu digo e ele aponta para sua cômoda. Caminhando até lá, eu pego o primeiro que eu vejo e coloco sobre a sua cabeça.

"Não se esqueça de cueca!" Ele ri.

"Claro." Eu digo virando-se para procurar onde pode estar.

"Primeira gaveta." Ele me diz.

Tudo o que vejo são minúsculas boxers cobertas com carros e aviões. Balançando a cabeça, eu lhe entrego uma antes de ajudá-lo a por.

"Você quer usar jeans?"

"Pode ser." Ele dá de ombros, como se ele realmente não se importasse. Caminhando para o closet, eu pego uma calça e uma camisa.

"Papai, está muito frio para a camisa". Ele ri de mim.

_Claro, _eu rio para mim mesmo antes de pegar seu suéter verde. Eu o ajudo a colocá-lo sobre sua cabeça enquanto ele sorri para mim.

"Bom trabalho, você precisa pedir seu adesivo para a mamãe!"

O quê? "O que você quer dizer Levi?"

"Eu escolho minhas roupas pai e depois a mamãe diz sim ou não! Mas a mamãe disse para deixá-lo fazer isso porque você não tinha feito isso antes!" Ele bate palmas para mim.

_Bella_.

Eu não posso tirar o sorriso do meu rosto.

"Você sabe que eu te amo certo, amigo?" Eu digo a ele.

Ele coloca as mãos no meu rosto; "Eu também te amo, papai. Você vai ficar com a gente agora?"

Ele faz meu coração inchar.

"Eu tenho que falar com sua mãe, mas eu sempre estarei por perto, eu prometo. Quando não estiver aqui vou sempre ligar."

Ele franze a testa; "E se você ficar doente de novo?"

"Eu vou fazer o meu melhor para nunca ficar doente assim de novo."

"Okay papai, podemos ter panquecas agora?"

"Sim." Eu rio. "Vamos ver a mamãe."

"Mamãe urso." Ele pega seu elefante antes de sair correndo do quarto. Ele tem muita energia. Todas as crianças são assim?

"Levi, não corra!" Ouço Bella gritar quando entro na sala.

Assistindo Levi descer as escadas exageradamente na ponta dos pés é provavelmente a coisa mais engraçada que eu já vi na minha vida. O degrau range sob os meus pés e ele olha para trás em decepção.

"Desculpe." Eu ri.

Finalmente, quando chegamos ao térreo, vejo Bella em pé coberta de farinha enquanto paira sobre o que só pode ser descrito como uma festa.

"Uau!" Levi suspira.

"Uau é certo, Bella você não tinha que fazer tudo isso."

"Então eu meio que me empolguei, nós podemos ter que comer um pouco mais tarde." Ela leva a comida para a mesa de jantar. Andando atrás dela, eu a pego em meus braços e beijo sua bochecha.

"Obrigado." Eu sussurro antes de se mudar para ajudar.

"Mamãe eu posso te beijar também?" Levi salta para cima.

Bella se abaixa e beija sua bochecha antes de ele me seguir para a mesa de jantar. Bella se senta e Levi se senta em frente a ela. Quando eu finalmente tomo o meu lugar, eu simplesmente olho para nós. É uma sensação estranha... um tipo bom de estranho.

"Mamãe, papai vai ficar aqui agora." Levi afirma quando ela pega o prato para cortar suas panquecas.

"Levi". Eu suspiro, caramba ele é impaciente.

"Você disse que nós tínhamos que falar com a mamãe." Ele simplesmente responde, como se ele tivesse me feito um favor. "Obrigado." Ele diz para Bella quando ela lhe entrega seu prato.

"De nada. Papai e eu vamos descobrir o que funciona melhor." Bella sorri atrás de seu copo de suco de laranja.

"Ok, eu gosto de ter um pai. Toby tem um, e vão aos jogos juntos." Ele diz antes de encher o rosto com mais comida.

Eu quase quero gemer, ele estava colocando-o em grosso. Desde quando quatro anos de idade Guilt Trip pessoas?

"Levi, você gosta de Toby?" Bella pergunta a ele.

"Claro."

"Ele nunca faz você se sentir mal, não é?" Ela empurra.

Levi balança a cabeça, confuso; "Não."

Ele então começa a divagar e nós comemos rindo enquanto ele nos diz os fatos mais aleatórios. Ele é tão feliz e despreocupado... a maneira que as crianças devem ser. Isso me faz feliz também. Pegando a mão de Bella debaixo da mesa, eu vejo como ela me dá um pequeno sorriso e eu não posso evitar, mas me sinto roubado. Eu fui roubado de ter anos assim... com ela, com ele. Minha vida poderia ter incluído café da manhã diários com ela e meu filho... eu perdi anos disto.

Sentindo o meu telefone vibrar, eu pedi licença para atender.

"Cullen?"

"Então, você _está _vivo. Eu não ouvi sobre você e você perdeu a festa de aniversário de Alice." Esme fala sem cumprimento.

"Esme, eu não posso falar agora." Eu olho para Levi enquanto ele esconde o rosto atrás de seu prato.

"Edward, está tudo bem?"

"Eu estou bem. Eu estou ótima, estou com a minha família." Eu digo e ela faz uma pausa.

"Edward, todo mundo está aqui-"

"Por que você não ajudou a Bella quando ela esteve no hospital?"

"O que?"

Eu suspiro, apertando a ponte do meu nariz; "Depois do meu acidente, Bella foi ao hospital pedindo para me ver e Tanya a parou. Onde você estava? Por que você não manteve contato com ela? Você sabia como eu me sentia em relação a ela."

"Edward, eu entendo que você está machucado. Mas Bella foi embora e-"

"Não. Não. Todos vocês sabiam como eu me sentia sobre ela e você viu a única pessoa que eu não poderia me importar menos a tratando como lixo quando eu não era capaz de estar lá."

"Edward-"

"Esme, você significa muito para mim e Carlisle também. Mas agora, estou trabalhando em construir a minha vida com ela e meu filho."

"Seu filho? Edward, o que você está falando? Você encontrou Bella?"

"Eu encontrei. Diga a Alice que sinto muito por perder seu aniversário. Mas como eu disse, eu gostaria de me concentrar na minha família. Tchau." Eu não esperei ela responder antes de desligar.

Discando o número familiar rapidamente, toca três vezes antes de finalmente atenderem.

"Sr. Cullen, como posso ajudá-lo."

"Tennyson, eu vou precisar que você vá um pouco fora de sua zona de conforto para isso."

"Que bom que você me paga para ser flexível."

Isso é verdade. Quão bom é um advogado contratado, se ele não é flexível para as minhas necessidades?

"A minha ex-mulher, ela roubou três milhões de mim, porém eu não tenho ideia para onde foi. Eu preciso de que você rastreie."

"Eu vou investigar isso, você sabe por que ela iria roubá-lo?"

Viro-me para Bella e Levi enquanto eles limpam a mesa.

"Para me machucar. Mas ela não vai fugir com isso. Ela vai pagar e pagar caro." Ela roubou de mim.

"Eu vou investigar."

Desligando, eu imediatamente olhei para o meu celular novo enquanto ele toca, mas ignorei a chamada. Carlisle me liga mais uma vez, mas eu o silencio antes de colocá-lo no bolso de trás, enquanto eu vou ajudá-los.

"Papai, eu limpei o seu prato." Levi diz colocando a o prato ao lado da pia.

"Obrigado, mamãe sente para que eu possa lavar os pratos." Eu digo, andando atrás dela para puxá-la de lado.

"Sim mamãe, se mova!"

"Vocês dois estão se unindo contra mim?"

Eu olho para Levi e depois volto para ela; "Sim!"

Ela cruza os braços; "Eu vou preparar a sua lição de casa Levi, esse espaço é suficiente para vocês dois mandões?"

"Isso é o suficiente, Levi?"

Ele sacode os cabelos castanhos em todas as direções. "Tome seu tempo mamãe, papai não sabe onde tudo vai."

"Agora você está me jogando sob o ônibus."

"O que você quer dizer?" Ele me olha confuso e eu rio sacudindo um pedaço de alface para ele. Ele suspira e pega uma panqueca toda coberta de xarope antes de jogá-lo para mim, mas ele erra e acerta Bella no peito. A panqueca prende no seu peito por um momento antes de lentamente cair.

"Gente."

"Oh, você está em apuros." Eu digo a Levi cujos olhos estão largos

Calmamente, Bella vai até o prato e pega os ovos, jogando tudo em mim. Levi cobre a boca em choque.

"Isso é o que você ganha por isso." Bella declara.

Enxugando o ovo do meu rosto, eu olha para os dois; "Isto significa guerra."

**Bella**

Leva duas horas para limpar a cozinha e outra hora entre nós três para lavar o café da manhã que eu tinha feito. Mas é provavelmente o melhor momento do nosso dia... das nossas vidas. O resto do dia não se pode comparar, agora estamos sentados nas escadas do sobrado. Levi fica entre nós já dormindo. Foi ele que nos puxou para fora, para ver a chuva de meteoros.

"Edward?" Eu sussurro olhando para o céu, enquanto eu passo a mão pelo cabelo de Levi.

"Sim?"

"Se você quiser trazer algumas coisas, como uma escova de dentes ou algumas roupas extras ou o que quiser, você pode. Se você quiser, é claro." Eu murmuro.

"Eu gostaria disso. Eu realmente gostaria disso." Ele sussurra e só assim, milhares de pequenas luzes começam a aparecer em todo o céu.

"Levi, acorda, está começando." Edward diz para ele.

Ele se senta rapidamente, esfregando os olhos.

"UAU!" Ele suspira.

Curiosamente, eu estou mais cativada por ele e seu pai. Uau, realmente.

* * *

**Muito amor ver essa família começar a dar certo, e foi ótimo Edward questionar por que ninguém ficou ao lado da Bella, principalmente a Esme que sabia o quanto ela era importante para ele. E pra onde será que foi o dinheiro que a Tanya roubou?**

**Deu uma demorada, mas chegou.** **Tudo na minha vida está de cabeça para baixo, espero que vocês tenham paciência com as outras fics, não estou no meu melhor momento, então fica complicado me dedicar a tradução e escrita.**

**Vou postar no próximo sábado, sem falta.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	21. Desvendando

**Confessions of a Billionaire's W**

****Disclaimer: ****A história pertence a ****RuthlesslyYours****, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Uma vez, não importa o quão quente ou sexy seja, não era o suficiente. Nós dois sabíamos disso. Então ele me fez uma oferta que eu não podia recusar. Pelo próximo ano o meu corpo pertencia a Edward R Cullen; o homem bilionário, gênio, viciado em sexo e casado. Como eu cheguei aqui e por que eu não quero sair?

* * *

**Capítulo 21 - Desvendando**

_(Traduzido por NaiRK)  
_

**BELLA**

"São todos assim?" Edward sussurra para mim enquanto assistimos Levi e seus amigos dando intensa atenção ao guia de turismo mostrando-lhes todas as criaturas do mar. Eles são como pequenas esponjas absorvendo informações a cada minuto. Levi fica bem ao lado de Toby, usando seu chapéu de aniversário com orgulho.

"Todos eles. Alguns deles são mais focados do que os outros." Eu sussurro de volta, sorrindo enquanto Levi toca o vidro. Assim que ele o faz uma tartaruga marinha nada bem ao seu lado. Ele sorri, olhando para nós e eu aceno, assim como Edward.

"Você foi incrível com tudo isso, eu não acredito que já estive em um aquário." Ele diz, olhando para um cardume de peixes que nadava sobre nós.

As muitas coisas que ele não tem feito sempre me surpreendem; "Obrigada. Eu vou admitir que é uma espécie de bom ter a capacidade de apenas fazer as coisas e com as pessoas me ouvindo."

"Isabella Swan, você está dizendo que está gostando de ter dinheiro?" Ele sorri provocando.

Empurrando-o, eu cruzo os braços; "Primeiro, é Elena e segundo, sim, eu gosto de ser capaz de dar a ele coisas que ele quer e necessita e ter o dinheiro para fazê-lo. Não é como se eu o usasse para muito mais."

"Há sempre um jato."

Eu quero gemer. "O que está acontecendo com você e os jatos?"

Ele dá de ombros; "É apenas uma maneira melhor de voar."

Levi corre até mim com Toby ao lado dele. Toby tem cinco anos, com cabelo castanho claro e olhos castanhos sorridentes.

"Mamãe, nós podemos cortar o bolo agora?" Levi implora.

"Tudo o que você quiser, menino aniversariante." Eu respondo fazendo ele bater as mãos com Toby.

"Isso é tão legal Levi!" Toby sorri enquanto eles correm para outra parede de vidro, olhando para as raias.

Dirijo-me para trás, mas Edward me para; "Eu vou pegar o bolo, é o mínimo que posso fazer vendo que você planejou tudo."

"Edward, você não tem..."

"Eu quero." Ele beija a minha bochecha antes de sair.

Eu sinto um arrepio percorrer a minha espinha e coloco as minhas mãos em volta de mim, aproximando-me do vidro. Avisto uma lula gigante enquanto ela nada graciosamente sem nenhum cuidado no mundo.

"Elena?" Eu me viro para encontrar Mara Ashford, a mãe de Toby, de pé atrás de mim.

"Oi Mara, está tudo bem?" Eu pergunto olhando por cima para as crianças que estão aparentemente extasiadas com as informações do guia sobre o peixe vaga-lume.

"Sim, é claro, você fez um ótimo trabalho com isso", ela ri olhando ao redor.

"Obrigada. Levi ama os animais." Por que eu estava tendo um sentimento que algo mais estava acontecendo?

"Oh, e eu não sei. Eu ouço diariamente: 'Mamãe Levi está aprendendo a tocar piano." "Levi vai para o zoológico." Toby adora o seu melhor amigo".

"Oh, eu pensei que era apenas Levi. Ele adora Toby também. Ele fala sobre ele o tempo todo."

Eu me senti melhor sabendo que esta era uma via de mão dupla e meio que com vergonha de ter pensado que uma criança de cinco anos de idade estava tentando fazer com que ele se sentisse mal.

Ela sorri se vira assim que Edward traz o bolo de Levi e coloca-o em uma mesa. Como abelhas ao mel, todas as crianças correm para ele, rodeando-o avidamente. Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco e eu sei que ele está desconfortável. Edward não é realmente uma pessoa chegada a crianças, com exceção de Levi, mas eu tenho a sensação de que com um pouco de tempo isso irá mudar.

"Então, como você conhece _Edward Cullen_?" Ai está o tema que eu senti chegando. Eu engulo seco enquanto Edward pega Levi, que ri antes de envolver seus braços em volta do pescoço dele.

"Ele parece muito próximo de Levi." Ela força.

"Desculpe!" Angela aparece do nada. "Desculpe, nós realmente precisamos de Elena para o cortar o bolo."

Ela pega meu braço me puxando para longe o mais rápido possível.

"Eu lhe devo tanto." Eu sussurro para ela.

"Quando não?" Ela pisca.

Eu pego as velas do lado da mesa, e tomo duas antes de entregar as outras duas para Edward, sabendo que um dos pais é um germofóbico absoluto e odeia a ideia de crianças soprando sobre o bolo. Todos os pais fazer isso em seu lugar. Ben chega com a câmera e Edward olha para mim estranhamente, mas se ajoelha ao meu lado. Quando todo mundo começa a cantar, os olhos de Levi se arregalam e ele toma uma respiração profunda.

"Pode soprar." Eu digo para ele e ele sopra tão duro quanto possivelmente pode sobre as velas acesas que Edward e eu sustentamos.

"Feliz aniversário Levi!" Todo mundo grita, puxando-o para um abraço, eu beijo seu rosto de forma descuidada.

"Eu te amo, ursinho."

"Eu também te amo, mamãe urso." Ele se afasta de mim e Edward. "Eu também te amo, papai urso."

Eu desejo poder ter focado neles, mas em vez disso eu olho para Mara cujas sobrancelhas sobem assim que ela ouve o título. Voltando-me para Levi, nos movemos para o bolo tentando ajudá-lo a cortar através da cobertura verde.

"Será que você fez um pedido?" Eu pergunto a ele.

Ele olha para mim e sorri; "Sim, mas eu não posso dizer a você mamãe. Senão não irá se tornar realidade."

Eu faço beicinho; "Tudo bem."

Eu fico feliz por ele estar se divertindo, é agradável para mim vê-lo neste ambiente, especialmente com o pai. Eu não tenho certeza se Edward está bem, eu só posso imaginar o que hoje deve ser para ele. Ele parece muito bem, mas eu não estou certa do que esperar. Mais uma vez, ele me pega olhando e balança a cabeça enquanto sorri.

"Levi, após isso, você quer ir ver os tubarões?" Ele pergunta a ele.

"Claro!" Levi suspira e só posso rir.

O que mais a sua resposta poderia ter sido?

**EDWARD**

Eu percebi que todos nós temos dias escuros e isso é apenas a maneira como a vida continua.

O meu até hoje sempre foi 14 de março. Cada ano eu bebia até que eu estivesse bêbado demais para ficar de pé e depois bebia sentado só para que o dia pudesse passar sem um pensamento coerente. Eu não queria me lembrar de nada, ver ninguém ou estar em qualquer lugar. No entanto, hoje, eu passei o meu dia cercado por seres humanos minúsculos, todos eles inteligentes demais para a sua idade, comendo bolo e observando peixes nadar. Nem uma vez eu me lembrei que dia era hoje, que não fosse o aniversário do nascimento do meu filho.

É como se alguém tivesse pressionado o botão 'reset' em toda a minha vida e agora eu não sei o que fazer comigo mesmo. É tarde, Bella já colocou Levi na cama e eu me vejo sentado ao piano. Eu estou tentando lutar contra a escuridão que está encontrando seu caminho de volta à minha mente, mas eu posso sentir-me escorregar.

"Papai?" Eu nem sabia que estava tocando até que ele falou e eu parei.

"Levi, o que está fazendo acordado?" Eu me viro para ele... ele parece tanto comigo.

"Eu não consigo dormir." Ele franze a testa.

Caminhando até ele, eu o pego no colo; "Bem, então apenas vamos ter que tentar de novo, certo?"

"Ok, mas simplesmente não vai funcionar." Ele faz beicinho.

"Eu vou ficar com você para fazer funcionar." Eu respondo, abrindo a porta de seu quarto.

"Obrigado mais uma vez pelo presente papai". Ele olha em volta para todos os livros. Enquanto estávamos no aquário, eu comprei para Levi um boneco do Yoda que fala e tinha colocado em seu quarto. Durante quase uma hora, ele ficou lá, fazendo-lhe perguntas.

"Não precisa agradecer, agora hora de dormir." Eu digo, colocando-o em sua cama. Ele ri antes de rastejar debaixo das cobertas.

"Você tem que ficar."

"Eu vou ficar. Eu vou ficar." Eu digo, tirando os sapatos e deitando na beirada da cama.

Ele se mexe em seu travesseiro nem mesmo tentando dormir.

"Levi".

"Eu estou dormindo. Eu estou dormindo." Ele me copia, fechando os olhos.

_Cinco._

_Quatro._

_Três._

_Dois._

_Um._

Logo em seguida, seus olhos se abrem e eu olho de volta para ele. Rindo, ele fecha os olhos novamente.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?"

Eu me sento para ver Bella vestindo uma calça de moletom e uma das minhas camisetas, olhando para nós.

"Levi não quer ir para a cama."

"Eu estou dormindo." Ele falsifica um ronco.

Rindo, ela caminha e se deita em seu outro lado; "Você quer ver algumas das suas fotografias de aniversário?"

Ele se atira para cima; "Sim."

"Eu pensei que você estivesse dormindo?" Eu pergunto-lhe.

Ele franze a testa para nós dois; "Vocês me enganaram."

Pegando a câmera, Bella sorri; "Podemos olhar as fotos de qualquer maneira. Lembre-me de quem todo mundo é."

"Não eu e Toby, é claro." Ele ressalta.

"Claro." Bella e eu zombamos dele, mas ele nem percebe. Não demora muito para ele se sentir confortável. Não muito tempo depois, alguns bocejos escapam de sua boca pequena enquanto Bella continua a percorrer as fotos, eu sorrio para sua ideia genial. Ela é uma mãe incrível e nem sequer percebe isso.

Em pouco tempo ele está apagado e nem um de nós se movepara se levantar.

"Edward."

"Sim."

"É 15 de março." Ela sussurra antes de fechar os olhos também. Com certeza, eu olho para o meu relógio e é 15 de março. Meu dia escuro tinha acabado e de forma engraçada havia sido um dos melhores dias da minha vida. Tentando o meu melhor para ficar confortável na cama, eu me viro colocando meu braço sobre os dois.

Quem teria pensado que eu teria terminado aqui?

**BELLA**

"MAMÃE!" Levi grita e leva-me um segundo para perceber que eu estou na cama dele e ele não.

Dando um salto, eu corro o mais rápido que posso.

"Levi?" Eu grito, correndo pelas escadas e vejo-o na porta como dezenas de câmeras tirando fotos dele. "Que diabos?"

"Isabella Swan, é verdade?"

"Você é a prostituta do bilionário?"

"Olha, é Edward Cullen!"

Agarrando Levi, Edward bloqueia a sua visão de todos nós; "Tirem a merda de voc~es desta propriedade ou eu juro que irei processá-los, porra!"

A porta bate, mas eu ainda posso ouvir as suas perguntas. Eu olho para Levi enquanto ele treme e chora nos meus braços parecendo confuso, cansado e chocado.

"Shh. Bebê, está tudo bem." Eu sussurro para ele, segurando-o com força, eu pensei que ele era a pessoa tremendo, mas sou realmente eu.

"Todas as portas estão fechadas?" Edward me pergunta, já em seu telefone.

"Eu não sei."

"Onde..."

"Eu não sei! Eu quero que eles desapareçam Edward, eu quero eles fora daqui!" Eu grito, segurando meu bebê com força enquanto o levo de volta para o meu quarto.

_Respire._

"Mamãe, por que aquelas pessoas estavam gritando comigo?" Levi pergunta enquanto eu o coloco na minha cama, por alguma razão, eu sinto que ele estará mais seguro aqui.

"Eu não sei ursinho, mas isso não irá acontecer de novo." Eu sussurro, beijando sua testa. "Você ainda está com sono?"

Ele balança a cabeça, abraçando seu elefante; "O que você e papai vão fazer?"

"Não se preocupe com isso, ursinho. Eu irei buscar lanches e vamos ficar no meu quarto e assistir a filmes."

"Mas não é quinta-feira." Ele se ergue um pouco.

"Não, não é, mas a mamãe está cansada e realmente só quer passar um tempo com você. Está tudo bem?"

Ele sorri; "Sim!"

"Ok, eu vou buscar um pouco de comida. Fique aqui e você pode usar o meu banheiro. Não vá para as janelas está bem?" Eu lhe entrego o controle remoto.

Ele olha para mim confuso, antes de cair nos travesseiros enquanto liga a televisão. Eu beijo sua cabeça por mais tempo do que o necessário, e volto para encontrar Edward esperando na porta. Nenhum de nós fala, eu não conseguia nem mesmo formar palavras. Eu ando até a cozinha e ainda posso ouvi-los lá fora.

Caminhando para a geladeira, eu a abro, mas não vejo nada que eu queira. Fechando a porta, minha mão vai para a minha boca, e as barragens cedem, eu tento parar as lágrimas, mas é infrutífero.

"Bella." Edward sussurra vindo atrás de mim e me puxando para os seus braços e eu o deixo. Eu não estou pronta para isso, não é assim que a minha vida deveria ser. "Eu..."

"Não Edward, eu sinto muito por ter gritado com você, isso é culpa minha. Isso é tudo culpa minha." Eu choro, eu quero fechar meus ouvidos, eu ainda posso ouvi-los.

Ele me abraça e me puxa para mais perto dele; "Bella não é..."

"Eu escrevi o livro e agora eles sabem! Foi a festa! Eu nem estava pensando e então, a mãe de Toby reconheceu você e eu sei que ela não gosta de mim. Isso é tudo..."

Ele toma o meu rosto em suas mãos, "Bella, você tinha que cuidar de si mesma e do meu filho... do nosso filho. Você viveu no seu carro. Você não tinha nada e quase ninguém. Graças a Deus que você escreveu este livro ou eu nunca teria encontrado você, e eu não quero nem pensar em como você teria sobrevivido se não tivesse escrito."

"Eu apenas sinto… eu não estou pronta para isso!" Eu corro minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo, frustrada além da crença.

Ele beija a minha cabeça; "Teremos todo o tempo de que precisamos."

Eu o seguro com firmeza.

"Edward eles estão na minha porta." Eu sussurro em seu peito.

Ele respira fundo e dá um passo para trás quando começa a falar; "Eu tenho um plano, mas você não vai gostar."

"Tem que ser melhor do que isso." Eu aponto para a porta da frente.

Ele se inclina contra o granito cozinha; "Nós temos que ir embora. Eu já tenho o jato em _stand by_ e os meus guarda-costas estarão aqui em minutos. Se você fizer suas malas e as de Levi, podemos ir para a minha casa em Seattle, por enquanto."

"Edward, não podemos simplesmente embalar as nossas vidas e sair. Nós vivemos em Vermont." Eu gemo, querendo puxar o meu cabelo. Caminhando até a janela da cozinha, eu olho para fora e há um mar deles esperando. Todos eles com suas câmeras e microfones, invadindo nossas vidas como se fôssemos terroristas e não pessoas normais.

"Não será permanente. Mas a sua casa não tem segurança Bella. Eu não quero pressioná-la. Eu sei que é muita coisa em um pequeno espaço de tempo. No entanto, eu preciso ter certeza de que você está protegida. Que Levi está protegido. Por favor, permita-me cuidar de você. Uma vez que estivermos a uma distância segura, já que isso é tudo o que podemos fazer, você decide o ajuste. Se você precisar de espaço, eu me mudo para o sótão. Apenas deixe-me fazer isso."

Eu posso senti-lo atrás de mim e eu aceno com cabeça, apoiando-me nele.

"Será que vamos para a sua cobertura?" Eu sussurro, relaxando um pouco, eu não quero lidar com isso.

Ele me segura e beija a lateral do meu pescoço; "Eu me livrei da cobertura."

"Você o quê?" Eu me viro novamente para ele.

"Você me deixou e me me senti estranho ao ficar lá. Eu tenho outra casa nas montanhas, eu nunca uso, mas é segura e eu posso mandar alguém mudar qualquer coisa que você precise para lá."

"Tudo bem. Eu só não quero lidar com isso Edward..."

"Basta arrumar as malas e eu vou lidar com tudo isso, eu prometo." Ele diz me beijando rapidamente antes de sair.

Eu nem tenho certeza se temos malas.

**EDWARD**

Há sanguessugas em todos os lugares e eu quero atear fogo em todos eles. É a minha vida e nenhuma quantidade de dinheiro que eu ganhe vale a pena ter a minha família colocada sob um microscópio desta maneira. Levi parece aterrorizado que todos eles o cegam com suas câmeras.

"Senhor, você irá precisar disso." Um dos meus guarda-costas diz e entrega a Levi um par de óculos de sol.

Ele sorri, olhando para Bella. "Mamãe, eu sou um senhor."

"Você é." Ela sorri de volta, ajudando-o com eles.

"E o meu piano? Existe um na casa do papai?" Ele olha para mim.

"Eu tenho um e se você quiser, podemos pintá-lo de verde."

Bella me dá um olhar, mas Levi sorri balançando vertiginosamente nos braços dela.

"Vamos!" Bella coloca um conjunto de fones nos ouvidos dele, e ele olha para ela estranhamente mas começa a balançar a cabeça para o que está escutando.

"Tudo bem, fiquem atrás de mim e mantenham suas cabeças baixas." Eu digo a eles.

Bella coloca os óculos enquanto os guarda-costas, todos os três, movem-se em uma formação triangular na nossa frente. Só há um caminho para sair... infelizmente. Este é outro problema da casa. Destina-se a pessoas normais... muito normal e eu nunca convivemos nos mesmos círculos.

"Sr. Cullen, o que você tem a dizer?"

"Você pode confirmar ou não se ela é sua amante?"

"Você prefere Swan ou Chambers?"

"O que a sua ex-mulher pensa da forma como foi retratada no livro?"

"Você pode confirmar o seu abuso na infância?"

"Você tem algum comentário?"

Quando estamos no carro, estou mais do que feliz que Levi não conseguiu ouvir nada disso.

Bella se senta atrás, acariciando o cabelo de Levi enquanto ele se senta em seu assento de criança.

Ele mantém o foco no smartphone nas mãos.

"Eu não gosto quando ele presta muita atenção na tv e em videogames sem sentido." Ela sussurra aleatoriamente.

"Bella..."

"Eu estou bem. Eu só... Eu só quero ele fora da vista do público."

Levi olha para cima; "Mamãe, tia Angela está ligando."

"Oh merda, eu me esqueci de ligar para ela." Bella diz pegando o telefone dele. "Alô, Angela? Sim, estamos bem. Nós vamos ficar com Edward em Seattle. Sim, Seattle - Washington. Não, eu nunca iria embora para sempre... podemos nos falar pelo Skype, eu tenho certeza que Edward não se importaria."

Ela olha para mim e eu aceno. Por mais que eu odeie admitir isso, eu estou começando a gostar de Angela e Ben... de Angela mais do que Ben.

"Sim, está tudo trancado. Mas algumas pessoas vão passar por aqui para pegar mais algumas coisas de Levi e minhas também Sim, eu ligo quando pousarmos. Tchau." Ela desliga e coloca o telefone na bolsa.

"Hey!" Levi reclama.

Ela pega um livro e dá a ele. Ele faz beicinho, mas o pega de qualquer maneira, suspirando enquanto ele inclina para trás em seu assento.

"Bella, eu preciso saber." Eu sussurro, trazendo sua atenção para mim, "Nós vamos ficar bem? Me diga que você não vai fugir porque eu estou aqui e eu estou aqui para ficar."

Tomando minha mão, ela beija e aperta com força; "Eu fugi uma vez e foi um dos maiores erros da minha vida. Um erro que eu não irei cometer duas vezes."

Eu me aproximo, trazendo seus lábios aos meus. Eu não vou deixá-la ir. Nunca, ela é tudo para mim.

_Deus, ela tem um gosto bom._

"Como vocês respiram?" Levi pergunta e nos separamos rapidamente.

"Papai vai responder a isso." Bella sorri.

_Obrigado._

* * *

**Muito fofo o aniversário do Levy, mas essa mãe do Toby é uma cobra hein? Mulher terrível, colocou a mídia em cima deles. Mas ao menos eles conseguiram uma boa saída para a situação, o que pode unir essa família ainda mais, ou não...**

**Como avisei no meu grupo, fiquei hospitalizada de quarta da semana passada até segunda, então não tive como postar, eu ia postar durante a semana, mas estava me recuperando das noites mal dormidas no hospital. Mas agora ta tudo okay \o/**

**Obrigada pelos comentários e continuem deixando a opinião devocês!**

**Leiam a nova tradução da Nai! Eu estou betando e é muito bom, só irem no perfil dela (NaiRK) e procurarem por _'Like a Moth to a Flame'  
_**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	22. Aquele Momento Mágico

**Confessions of a Billionaire's W**

****Disclaimer: ****A história pertence a ****RuthlesslyYours****, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Uma vez, não importa o quão quente ou sexy seja, não era o suficiente. Nós dois sabíamos disso. Então ele me fez uma oferta que eu não podia recusar. Pelo próximo ano o meu corpo pertencia a Edward R Cullen; o homem bilionário, gênio, viciado em sexo e casado. Como eu cheguei aqui e por que eu não quero sair?

* * *

**Capítulo 22 - Aquele momento mágico**

_(Traduzido por NaiRK)  
_

**BELLA**

Um soco de Levi me acorda. O novo local, mais a diferença de tempo é o que torna quase impossível para nós obter um pouco de sono bem necessário.

Levantando-me da cama de Edward, eu noto que ele não está mais deitado entre nós. Eu ajeito Levi na cama, acaricio o cabelo dele antes de caminhar na ponta dos pés sobre o chão de madeira e sair pela porta.

De onde estou eu posso ouvir o arrastar de papeis e vejo uma luz suave que emana de um cômodo que eu acho que é o escritório de Edward. Ele deu a Levi e eu um pequeno tour pela casa, mas nós dois estávamos tão cansados que duvido que algo tenha feito um impacto duradouro. Andando para frente, eu o vejo, sua cabeça está baixa e os olhos estão fechados. Ele parece estar dormindo. A televisão está ligada no canal de notícias e há uma foto de Levi na tela, um dos sanguessugas que nos atacaram na minha casa deve ter vendido às fotos. Como eles podem fazer isso? Não temos o direito à privacidade também?

Eu pulo um pouco quando braços se fecham em volta de mim, antes de eu relaxar e me inclinar para trás contra ele.

"Você está acordada." Ele sussurra.

"Levi me agrediu em seu sono, então eu o deixei ficar com a cama. Você não estava lá."

"Desculpe, eu tinha que ter certeza de que a empresa não havia sido tomada por nenhum vagabundo." Ele acaricia o meu cabelo para trás e beija o meu pescoço.

"Edward, eu sinto tanto..." Eu digo, virando-me para ele rapidamente.

"Pare. Está tudo bem."

"Eu estou arruinando a sua empresa, sem mencionar a sua imagem. Eu vendi sua história de vida, a nossa história de vida. Graças a Deus que você não me disse a verdade sobre a sua família antes, ou eu teria acrescentado isso também. Eu não estava pensando quando escrevi aquilo. Agora, as pessoas estão..."

"Estão falando", Ele franze a testa; "Isso é tudo o que eles podem fazer. Minha empresa está muito bem. Na verdade, eu tenho um excelente ganho líquido e o melhor de tudo - você e Levi estão seguros. Você está aqui, comigo. Eu estou feliz. Você e Levi me fazem feliz. Eu só quero fazer o mesmo por vocês dois."

_O que ele está falando?_ "Você faz. Você nos faz felizes. Eu só quero que isso tudo acabe."

Eu olho para a televisão, onde eles ainda estão falando sobre nós. Você pensaria que há acontecimentos mais importantes no mundo do que as nossas vidas. A televisão se apaga de repente e eu me viro para olhar para Edward.

"Não pense neles. Algum político irá enviar uma foto dele próprio dormindo ou com alguma estagiária e eles irão esquecer a gente. Nós apenas temos que ficar fora de vista por um tempo."

Ele soa tão confiante e despreocupado.

Eu cruzo meus braços, cética em relação a sua indiferença; "Eu não sei, é um livro muito popular. Há algumas fanfics impertinentes escritas sobre nós online."

Ele ergue uma sobrancelha, me puxando para ele enquanto sua mão aperta a minha bunda com força.

"Nada se pode comparar com a coisa real." Ele murmura, com os olhos vidrados de luxúria enquanto apalpa o meu peito. Isso é tudo o que é preciso para a 'Bella Selvagem' vir à tona. Eu corro o meu polegar sobre seu lábio e ele toma-o na boca.

"Você já teve alguém aqui?" Eu pergunto, afastando-me dele e caminhando para a sua mesa.

"Não. Eu comprei a dois anos." Ele responde, me seguindo.

Eu pego um arquivo, realmente não me importando o que há nele, mas eu não posso olhar nos olhos dele ou eu vou perder o controle.

"Você não teve ninguém em dois anos?" Eu sussurro.

"Quatro." Ele diz, e eu olho para ele enquanto a minha boca cai aberta.

"O que aconteceu com o maníaco enlouquecido por sexo?" O Edward que eu conhecia, que precisava de alívio, pelo menos duas vezes por dia.

"Ele nunca acordou do coma." Ele responde. "Não é como se eu não tivesse tentado, mas eu não conseguia fazê-lo funcionar."

Meus olhos caem para o aperto em suas calças. "Isso não parece ser um problema agora."

Ele pega o arquivo da minha mão e joga atrás dele antes de agarrar a minha cintura, me pegar e me sentar em sua mesa.

"Para você nunca é um problema." Ele puxa a minha blusa até que ela rasga e o som traz de volta memórias dos nossos encontros anteriores. Eu não estou usando sutiã, o que lhe permite beliscar meus mamilos. Ele torce-os, observando-me ter prazer disfarçado de dor. Eu mordo meu lábio, lutando contra um gemido e ele observa a minha reação.

"Tem sido um longo tempo desde que eu tive você na minha mesa." Ele sussurra.

"Tem sido um longo tempo desde que fizemos um monte de coisas." Eu o palpo, apertando através de suas calças. Inclinando-me, eu o beijo com vontade enquanto ele geme na minha boca.

Ele interrompe o beijo, respirando fundo como eu também faço.

"Bem Sr. Cullen, você não vai me mostrar à coisa real?"

Ele pega as minhas pernas, espalhando-as enquanto beija o meu pescoço. Rapidamente, ele empurra meu moletom e calcinha para baixo antes que seus dedos entrem em mim.

"Oh..." eu gemo, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, dando-lhe um acesso mais fácil para o meu pescoço. Muito em breve, ele puxa os dedos para fora de mim e lambe os dedos.

"Você tem um gosto incrível." As ações dele me deixam fascinada e quero lambê-los também. "Eu aposto que seu sabor é ainda melhor direto da fonte."

No momento em que eu registro as suas palavras, ele já está de joelhos com a cabeça entre as minhas pernas. Ele me lambe languidamente e eu tremo em resposta às suas ações.

"Eu estava certo." Ele murmura entre as minhas coxas.

"Ahh!" Eu gemo enquanto sua língua entra em mim junto com os dedos. Com uma mão no meu peito, apertando meu mamilo como ele havia feito, a outra é liquidada em sua cabeça, puxando seus cabelos enquanto as minhas pernas se fecham em torno dele.

"Porra." Eu assobio como eu balanço em sua boca. Ele não se contém e eu não consigo parar os ruídos que me escapam.

Ele ergue as mãos e as coloca em meus seios.

"Porra, baby." Eu assobio. Eu não quero ser a única a obter prazer disso. Puxando a cabeça longe, ele lambe os lábios enquanto olha para mim. Eu o puxo para cima pelos cabelos e empurro para a cadeira. Ele senta-se, limpando o canto da boca e o olhar em seus olhos quase me faz gozar em sua mesa.

Eu dou um pulo e ando para frente, fixando-me em seu colo. Ele observa enquanto eu tiro a camisa dele e ele escova o meu cabelo para trás enquanto eu desabotoo sua calça e tomo seu pau na minha mão. Acariciando-o, eu assisto enquanto seus lábios se afastam, mas ele não fala. Eu me apoio em meus joelhos e me abaixo nele lentamente. A mão dele vai para as minhas costas enquanto ele toma meu mamilo em sua boca. Ele morde e depois passa a língua enquanto me faz levantar de cima dele, quase desalojando seu pênis. Ele agarra minha cintura e me puxa para baixo em cima dele, com força.

"Ah, merda. Foda-se." Eu gemo.

Liberando minhas costas, ele olha para mim antes de me levantar e me puxar de volta para ele.

É doloroso quão lento nós nos movemos, mas eu preciso de mais.

"Edward mais." Eu sussurro em seu ouvido.

Ele ouve. Ele me segura, empurrando para cima enquanto eu empurro para baixo. Ele e eu nos movemos em conjunto e perfeita harmonia. Eu ofego contra ele enquanto sinto nossas ações aceleram.

_Como eu passei anos sem isso?_

Eu sinto a necessidade de me perguntar isso cada vez que tivemos relações sexuais.

"Meu Deus." Eu seguro mais apertado nele enquanto ele se levanta de sua cadeira, me coloca em sua mesa antes de começar a estocar no meu corpo, me fodendo com desespero.

"Porra!" Eu suspiro, minhas unhas arranhando seu peito, sem dúvida, marcando-o. Ele toma minhas mãos colocando-as sobre a minha cabeça enquanto seus impulsos aumentam.

"Olhe para mim." Ele comanda, mas eu não consigo me concentrar em outra coisa que não a punição doce que ele está me dando. Ele retarda seus golpes para um ritmo doloroso como retaliação.

"Não, por favor." Eu quase lamento.

"Olhe para mim." Ele diz de novo e eu abro meus olhos, encontrando os seus verdes. Eu sinto como se ele estivesse olhando para cada parte de mim; física e não. Ele está tomando tudo, devorando tudo o que tenho a cada estocada.

Tomando meus lábios, gozamos juntos enquanto eu silenciosamente grito em seu ombro.

"Deus, eu te amo." Ele sussurra enquanto cai em cima de mim.

Eu não digo nada, eu não posso sequer respirar direito agora.

**EDWARD**

Fizemos amor mais uma vez no chuveiro antes de Levi vir procurando por nós. Felizmente, estávamos ambos vestidos naquele momento... no entanto, cinco minutos mais cedo poderia ter sido uma situação diferente.

Bella o fez fazer sua lição de casa, mesmo que ele ainda estivesse com sono. O _jet lag_ está sendo difícil para ele, mas se ele dormir o dia todo, ele não irá dormir à noite.

"Quem abasteceu a geladeira?" Bella pergunta enquanto faz o macarrão.

"Por que não poderia ter sido eu?" Eu questiono ao sentar-me ao lado de Levi na mesa.

Ela levanta a sobrancelha e cruza os braços, o que ergue seus seios e maldição, eu amo seus seios. Ela parece notar minha distração e solta os braços rápido.

"Porque eu sei que você não cozinha." Ela finalmente diz.

"Eu sei cozinhar ovos."

"_Eu_ sei fazer isso papai." Levi responde incrédulo.

"Vocês tem quatro anos, você não deveria chegar perto do fogão." Eu digo a ele a sério.

Ele acena com a cabeça pequena, o cabelo marrom se espalhando na testa enquanto ele escreve seu nome outra vez; "Eu sei, mamãe e tia Angie dizem que alguém sempre tem que estar comigo. Eu vi mamãe cozinhar ovos...é fácil."

"Sim pai, é fácil." Bella zomba de mim.

"Tudo bem, Roger abasteceu a geladeira." Eu faço beicinho e ela ri.

"Yoda!" Levi suspira olhando para mim com seus grandes olhos verdes; "Nós o deixamos em casa."

"Nós podemos buscá-lo ursinho." Bella diz a ele.

Ele relaxa e acena.

"Continue amigo." Eu digo, bagunçando o cabelo dele. Quando eu o solto ele tenta o seu melhor para escová-lo de volta e eu sorrio para mim mesmo. Eu tinha feito isso tantas vezes quando criança. Ele só vai ter que começar a se acostumar com isso.

Eu me levanto e caminho pela nova cozinha e é estranho ver alguém cozinhar nela. Isso me faz sentir... sentir como se fosse uma cozinha de casa e não um acessório de decoração.

"Oh, não." Ela dá um passo para trás, segurando uma espátula para mim como uma espada.

"O quê?"

"Durante todo o dia você teve essa capacidade de...", ela abaixa a voz. "Trazer à tona as partes selvagens de mim. Nós dois estaremos seguros se você ficar no lado oposto da cozinha."

Sorrindo, eu dou um passo adiante.

"Edward..."

"Eu atendo." Levi diz, já fora de seu assento, quando um zumbido se espalha toda a casa.

"Não." Bella diz correndo para ele e levantando-o em seus braços. "Ursinho, eu já lhe disse sobre atender portas?"

"Não." Ele diz e eu viro a câmera na tela plana.

"Então por que você fez isso?"

"Porque eles estão esperando, é claro." Ele diz... é claro.

"São Carlisle e Esme." Eu digo olhando para a Mercedes esperando no portão. Eles devem ter visto as notícias.

"Edward, eu não estou pronta." Bella sussurra segurando firmemente Levi, que tenta sair de seus braços.

"Eu vou lidar com isso. Basta voltar ao que estavam fazendo." Eu digo a eles.

Balançando a cabeça, ela coloca Levi no chão. Caminhando para fora da cozinha, eu abro o portão para eles. Eu pego meu casaco e vejo o carro se aproximando antes de fechar as portas atrás deles.

"Vocês deveriam ter ligado antes." Eu digo quando eles pisam fora de seu carro.

"Para você me dispensar?" Esme franze a testa, fechando a porta do carro.

"Eu estava ocupado, mas peço desculpas." Eu respondo dando-lhe um leve abraço quando ela está perto o suficiente; "Como vocês souberam que estávamos aqui?"

"Roger." Carlisle responde como se fosse uma pergunta estúpida.

"Aquele velho..."

"Está segurando um par de tesouras de jardim, então cuidado com a língua." Roger aparece do lado da casa com as grandes lâminas em suas mãos enluvadas. "Esme, Carlisle, vocês parecem bem."

"Nós estaríamos muito melhor se o nosso filho falasse com a gente." Carlisle me diz. "Nós lemos o livro."

Esme faz uma careta; "Bem, nós folheamos o livro. Alice marcou os capítulos para mim."

"Ótimo." Eu murmuro, o livro está se tornando uma dor maior na minha bunda a cada dia que passa, mas eu não vou dizer isso a Bella.

"Eu posso ver que essa não é uma conversa que requer a minha presença." Roger diz, dirigindo-se para frente da casa.

"Covarde." Eu grito para as costas dele. "E por favor, mantenha essa tesoura em algum lugar que Levi não possa alcançar."

"Bem, olhe para você." Ele dá uma risadinha para mim. "Apenas alguns anos atrás, eu estava ensinando-lhe como mirar o xixi e escondendo tesoura de suas mãos pegajosas."

"Roger!" Pelo amor de Jesus, só ele pode trazer à tona coisas assim, às vezes completamente impróprias.

"Eu vou, eu vou. Se você tiver quaisquer outras dicas para mim sobre a forma de assistir a uma criança com a sua vida inteira de experiência, por favor, se apresse a partilhar sua sabedoria." Ele sarcasticamente entoa antes de ir para dentro.

"Eu ainda o amo." Esme ri.

"Alguém tem que amar." Eu murmuro, lutando contra a vontade de revirar os olhos.

"É o nome dele?" Carlisle me pergunta a sério. "Levi?"

"Sim, o nome do meu filho é Levi." Eu sorrio. Ele é meu filho. Eu tenho um filho e ele é incrível.

"Edward, ele está aqui? Nós podemos conhecê-lo? Ele se parece com você nas fotos, eu juro que pensei que a imprensa tinha conseguido uma foto sua de bebê..."

"Esme, ela não está pronta." Eu repito as palavras de Bella.

O rosto de Esme cai tornando possível ver cada ruga e rachadura em sua fachada. Ela parece de coração partido e eu não gosto de vê-la como tal.

"Bella." Carlisle diz olhando para dentro de casa e com certeza Bella está lá, de pé ao lado da janela com Levi que está tentando com todas as forças ver com quem eu estou falando.

"Ele se parece com você." Carlisle diz novamente.

"Edward, você tem que dizer a ela que não eu queria magoá-la." Esme diz.

"Só porque que não foi sua intenção, não significa que você não o fez."

Ela suspira com raiva; "Bem Edward o que deveríamos pensar? Nós pensamos que ela o tinha deixado naquela noite. Ela disse que iria voltar, mas você estava miserável. Eu pensei que ela tinha quebrado o seu coração e não queria admitir. A próxima coisa que soube é que você se envolveu em um acidente enquanto estava a caminho para vê-la. Eu a culpei. Se ela tivesse apenas..."

"Se você quiser ser incluída de qualquer maneira, provavelmente não deveria começar assim." Eu a cortei, franzindo a testa diante de seu discurso injustificado.

Ela franze os lábios, mas acena; "Eu sei. Eu só quero que ela saiba que estávamos sofrendo muito e que queremos nos desculpar. Nós faremos um jantar de família na próxima semana, talvez..."

"Eu vou perguntar a ela. Mas eu não vou pressioná-la. Da última vez eu me joguei de cabeça em primeiro lugar e olha como isso acabou. Quando ela estiver pronta, daremos esse passo."

"Você tem um filho e de repente está vomitando sabedoria." Carlisle brinca.

"Você soa como Roger."

"Grandes mentes pensam, como uma."

Revirando os olhos, eu lembro-me de repente; "Falando de grandes mentes. Levi é talentoso."

"Talentoso? Em que?" Esme pergunta.

Eu irradio alegria com orgulho; "Em tudo. Bella pediu para ele ser testado. O garoto é um gênio certificado. Então, quando vocês o conhecerem, basta manter isso em mente. Ele questiona um monte de coisas e espera a verdade em todos os momentos."

Eles só se olham antes de olhar para mim; "Então, nada que não tenha lidado já."

"Eu não era tão inteligente quando criança."

Esme, bufa choque total; "Você desmontou a minha torradeira porque queria ver como era feita."

"Então você a montou novamente para que ela não queimasse a torrada mais." Carlisle acrescenta.

"Sem contar à vez que você aprendeu sozinho a tocar Serenade de Schubert."

"Ok, eu entendo seu ponto." Eu ainda não me vejo da mesma forma que Levi, no entanto.

"Apenas fale com ela. A qualquer hora ou lugar que ela estiver confortável, iremos encontrá-la. Nós apenas não queremos ser cortados de toda essa vida nova que você está construindo. Estamos orgulhosos de vocês." Esme implora, pegando a minha mão e eu a abraço mais uma vez.

"Eu vou, eu prometo, mas vocês não podem simplesmente aparecer aqui assim."

"Éramos nós ou Alice."

_Oh meu Deus._

**BELLA**

Quando Edward chega, eu estou vendo como Levi ajusta-se ao piano, passando as mãos sobre as teclas. Edward não diz nada, ficando ao meu lado para assistir também. Até mesmo Roger observa, encantado com a pessoinha. É como se ele estivesse à espera de um pequeno momento de admiração, aquele você sabe que está chegando e se você piscar ou se afastar, o momento será perdido para sempre.

Lentamente Levi empurra para baixo uma tecla e depois outra e outra até que ele está tocando uma série de teclas que formam uma composição. Edward caminha até ficar atrás dele e acrescenta à música. Levi não para, ele continua tocando enquanto Edward toca ao lado dele.

"Sonata Pianoforte de Beethoven Número 21. Em Do Maggiore." Roger sussurra sabiamente ao meu lado enquanto eles tocam, como se ele fosse um velho pianista também. Mas, novamente, ele pode muito bem ser.

"Título muito longo." Eu sussurro com um sorriso. Eles estão tão em sintonia que é mágico assistir, inacreditável imaginar que eles se conhecem por tão curto espaço de tempo.

"Em termos leigos, Aurora." Ele diz com uma risadinha.

_Aurora_ eu gosto.

"Edward tocou esta após a morte de Austin."

Eu suspiro, olhando para ele. "Austin? Seu cão, quando ele morreu?"

"Dois anos atrás. Edward ficou bastante abalado com isso. Ele sentiu como se todos estivessem deixando-o. Ele tocou amargamente... nada como ele está tocando agora. Há quanto tempo Levi toca?"

"Duas semanas." Eu digo e Roger me dá uma olhada, mas não diz nada.

Eu conheço esse olhar. Meu filho incrível é inacreditável. Fico feliz que ele seja capaz de compartilhar este momento com Edward. Eu não posso fazer isso. Isto está além de mim e é apenas muito bonito para palavras.

Enquanto os assisto, eu percebo de repente que eu não serei capaz de mantê-los escondidos para sempre comigo. Edward tem família, o que significava que Levi tem família, que não seja eu. O fato dói, mas não deixa de ser verdade. Eu quero que ele tenha avós e tios. Eu quero que ele tenha tudo... Eu vou ter que lidar com Carlisle e Esme. Eu vou ter que lidar com todos eles.

_Só não agora, é muito cedo._

Minha mente implora, então eu empurro o pensamento da minha cabeça e só assisto o momento mágico na minha frente. Eu me sinto incrivelmente sortuda, não apenas por estar aqui, mas de saber que eu tive um papel fundamental nisso, saber que não importa o que aconteça, eles são a minha família.

* * *

**Os dois puderam curtir um momento só deles, mas ainda tem a família do Edward para encarar. Bella tem toda a razão de não querer se aproximar agora, mas Levi tem uma família, como ela mesma disse. Será que esse reencontro será fácil?**

**Obrigada pelos comentários, e continuem mandando ;)**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	23. Desfazendo o Oculto

**Confessions of a Billionaire's W**

****Disclaimer: ****A história pertence a ****RuthlesslyYours****, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Uma vez, não importa o quão quente ou sexy seja, não era o suficiente. Nós dois sabíamos disso. Então ele me fez uma oferta que eu não podia recusar. Pelo próximo ano o meu corpo pertencia a Edward R Cullen; o homem bilionário, gênio, viciado em sexo e casado. Como eu cheguei aqui e por que eu não quero sair?

* * *

**Capítulo 23 - Desfazendo o Oculto**

**EDWARD**

Eu não consigo afastar meu olhos dos documentos diante de mim. Eu nunca teria pensado que ela teria sido tão estúpida a ponto de me desafiar, mas isso é culpa minha. Eu a subestimei e essa será a última vez que isso irá acontecer. Eu irei destruí-la.

"Sr. Cullen, o que você quer que eu faça?" Tennyson me pergunta, sentado na borda de seu assento como um cão faminto à espera de um osso.

"Você está certo sobre isso?" Pergunto-lhe pela segunda vez, enquanto ergo o papel.

"Tão certo quanto possível. Ela cobriu o rastro muito bem, mas eu acho que foi mais coisa de James do que dela própria." Ele responde.

"Tanya tem uma participação na minha empresa, não é grande, mas era parte do meu acordo com ela. Antes de Bella, ela disse que queria liquidá-la, mas depois do acidente ela se recusou."

"Por que você não me disse isso antes?"

Eu o olho feio por sua pergunta, e ele simplesmente ajusta a gravata; "Isso não é da sua conta Tennyson. Ela roubou três milhões de dólares do meu bolso e deu a James. Isso constitui uma quebra no nosso contrato."

"Pelo que ela fez para a Senhorita Swan, já estamos espremendo tudo dela, Sr. Cullen. Eu não achei que ela iria colocar uma luta. Mas ela fez isso. Nós dois sabemos que ela fez isso, mas esses documentos não chegarão a ir a tribunal."

"Então, encontre algo que vá caramba." Eu aperto a ponte do meu nariz; "Eu quero tudo sobre James até amanhã, estamos entendidos?"

Antes que ele possa responder, Levi corre através da porta com Bella no seu encalço. Ele envolve seus braços em volta das minhas pernas, chorando.

"Papai... papai... eu não quero." Ele grita. Confuso, eu o ergo e ele envolve seus braços no meu pescoço.

"Eu sinto muito pela intrusão. Ele está realmente irritado agora." Bella suspira, colocando a mão em seu quadril enquanto olha para ele antes de notar Tennyson.

"Está tudo bem Senhorita Swan bem, estávamos terminando." Tennyson sorri antes de se virar para mim; "Eu enviarei todos os arquivos para você até amanhã."

"Roger irá acompanhá-lo até a porta." Eu digo e ele balança a cabeça, sinalizando sua saída. Levi soluça enquanto esfrega os olhos.

"Agora, qual é o problema?" Eu pergunto a ele.

"Mamãe não me deixa falar com Toby, ela diz que eu tenho que ir para a cama." Ele franze a testa cruzando os braços, é quase engraçado como ambos têm o mesmo olhar de frustração no rosto.

Eu olho para o relógio. "Já passou da sua hora de dormir, amigo."

"Eu quero falar com Toby!" Ele grita: "Eu quero ir para casa."

Quem diria que uma criança poderia quebrar seu coração com tanta facilidade? Nós só estamos aqui há um mês. Eu pensei que estava tudo bem, a imprensa ainda está em cima de nós, mas estamos juntos.

"Querido, vamos tentar entrar em contato com Toby novamente pela manhã, ok?" Bella sussurra, passando as mãos pelos cabelos dele.

"Eu sinto falta do parque mamãe". Ele sussurra de volta, movendo-se para fora dos meus braços para saltar para os dela.

Ela beija o lado de sua cabeça; "Você vai tomar um bom banho de espuma e vamos falar sobre isso amanhã, ok?"

Ele balança a cabeça em silêncio e Bella me dá um pequeno sorriso antes de levá-lo. Eu odeio que ele não esteja feliz. Tudo que eu queria era felicidade para os dois. Inclinando-me sobre a minha mesa, eu olho para os arquivos novamente. De alguma forma, Tanya tinha conseguido o dinheiro, o colocou em uma conta clandestina fora do país e fez parecer com que Bella o tivesse tomado horas depois do meu acidente. Só não faz sentido; mesmo com toda a força que eu tenho, eu não posso mover dinheiro assim tão rápido, sem um plano pré-estabelecido.

Sentado atrás da minha mesa, eu fecho meus olhos, sentindo uma dor de cabeça chegando. Eu não penso no meu acidente muitas vezes, principalmente porque tudo é preto quando eu o faço. Mais uma vez eu tento me concentrar, inclinando-me para trás e descansando contra o encosto da cadeira, mas tudo que eu vejo são luzes e meu coração começa a bater mais... Eu estou perdendo alguma coisa.

Meus olhos se abrem rapidamente quando eu ouço algo cair no chão e quebrar.

"Merda, eu sinto muito." Bella ofega, já de joelhos para pegar o vaso quebrado agora. "Porra, isso era caro não era? Eu vou fazer um cheque. Eu estou um pouco..."

"Pare Bella." Eu sussurro, levantando-me e caminhando para ela, mas ela não escuta. Ela simplesmente para de falar enquanto cata os pedaços pequenos e afiados. Tomando-lhe a mão, eu a abro permitindo que as peças que ela recolheu caiam no chão.

"Bella, está tudo bem. Eu odiava esse vaso de qualquer maneira."

Ela sorri; "Você está mentindo."

"Eu estou, mas eu te amo mais do que qualquer vaso. Deixe isso aí, Levi está dormindo?"

Ela acena com a cabeça, de pé junto comigo. "Ele estava esgotado. Ele já estava dormindo antes de chegarmos ao quarto. Eu o odeio vê-lo tão chateado, Edward."

"Eu também", eu a puxo para um abraço, "Por que ele não pode entrar em contato com Toby?"

"A mãe de Toby foi quem causou todo esse drama, para começar... Bem, eu comecei esse drama com aquele maldito livro. Mas ela contou ao mundo que eu escrevi e agora eu não sei como manter Toby na vida de Levi quando a mãe dele é tão horrível. Levi lidou com a mudança bem no início, mas ele tem uma vida em Vermont, Edward, nós tínhamos uma rotina. Íamos para o parque todos os sábados, assistíamos filmes e programas de televisão às quintas-feiras. Visitávamos museus em dias alternados. Agora o prendemos em uma casa segura e ele está enlouquecendo."

"Ele não é o único ao que parece." Digo afastando seu cabelo do rosto. Eu ainda não tinha pensado muito sobre como eles deveriam estar se sentindo isolados.

"Eu sinto muito Edward, você tem sido ótimo e..."

Eu coloco meu dedo sobre o lábio dela; "Você não tem que explicar. Eu entendo. Deixe Toby para mim tudo bem?"

"Edward Cullen, eu juro que se você pagar a essa mulher um único centavo..."

"Senhorita Swan, eu estou chocado"; Eu coloco minha mão sobre o coração; "Eu nunca faria algo do tipo. Eu vou lidar com isso de pai para pai."

Ela me olha, me estudando com cuidado.

"Eu prometo." Acrescento e ela concorda.

"Tudo bem. O que você estava fazendo? Você e seu amigo advogado falando de algo super secreto?"

Eu gostaria. "Tanya, na verdade."

"Você com certeza sabe como acabar com o meu humor." Ela franze a testa enquanto um flash de raiva passa por seus olhos.

Eu beijo seus lábios rapidamente. "Só estou tentando ser honesto."

"Bem, então, o que foi que você descobriu?"

Eu não digo nada, só volto para minha mesa e retiro um par de copos do fundo da gaveta, bem como uma garrafa de Brandy.

"Edward, o que é?"

Mais uma vez eu não respondo, eu sirvo um copo para cada um de nós. Eu não tenho certeza do que dizer, ou até mesmo como provar o que estou pensando.

"Você está me preocupando." Ela diz assim que eu lhe entrego o copo.

Eu bebo o primeiro copo antes de me servir outro; "Eu acho que Tanya sabia que eu iria sofrer um acidente."

"O que?"

"Ela tinha coisas planejadas Bella, o dinheiro foi transferido, as contas fechadas, tudo isso feito dentro de horas do meu acidente. Não há nenhuma maneira que ela poderia fazer isso tão rapidamente. Teria sido necessário, pelo menos, uma semana, alguns dias no mínimo, mas horas?"

Ela coloca sua bebida na mesa, se aproxima de mim e segura o meu rosto com as mãos "Você não pode planejar um acidente Edward."

"Não, mas você pode planejar um assassinato. Se eu tivesse morrido, como minha esposa ela poderia ter feito uma reivindicação da minha empresa, mantido sua imagem, e ao mesmo tempo destruído você."

"Edward, você ouviu o que acaba de dizer? Tanya, não importa o quanto ela possa ser desequilibrada, ela gosta de você. Ela estava disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para ser sua esposa..."

"Tanya ama o meu sobrenome, não a mim. Ela adora a fama, a atenção, e que melhor maneira de consegui-los do que ser a minha viúva? Ela está trabalhando com James. Ela tomou os três milhões que disse ser para você e deu a ele. Sozinha, eu não tenho certeza se Tanya teria coragem, mas com James e o mestre das marionetes, quem sabe?"

Suas mãos escorregam do meu rosto enquanto ela descansa contra a mesa; "O que você se lembra daquela noite?"

"Bella, está tudo escuro."

"Edward, se concentre apenas em mim e passe por todo o dia novamente, por favor. Eu sei que isso pode não funcionar, mas tente."

Suspirando, eu bebo de novo antes de cair na minha cadeira; "Eu passei o dia observando o mercado de ações como uma distração, para não pensar em você. Eu só queria me manter ocupado. Eu não tinha saído da sala, porque realmente não queria lidar com a minha família ou Tanya. O dia passou lentamente e, em seguida, você ligou. Seu nome atravessou a tela e antes que eu pudesse atender, você desligou o telefone. Eu liguei novamente e sabia que teria que ver você. Roger perguntou se deveria pegar o carro, mas estava chovendo e levaria uma hora. Eu não podia esperar tanto tempo, então eu fui até a garagem... " Eu paro.

"E o que?"

"Eu fui para a garagem para pegar meu Audi, mas Tanya havia estacionado torto e não havia nenhuma maneira de eu chamá-la para tirar o carro. Então eu peguei o Jaguar. Eu estava bem na estrada. Na verdade, eu estava animado, sim, eu estava em alta velocidade, mas não beirando o ridículo. O sinal mudou e de repente, eu estava acordando em um hospital."

"O sinal mudou de verde para vermelho?"

"Eu não sei, por que isso interessa?"

"Edward, o sinal mudou do verde para o vermelho?"

Eu penso por um momento e me sinto como se estivesse no carro novamente. Eu posso ver pelo pára-brisa molhado como o sinal muda de verde para vermelho.

"Sim, ele passou de verde para vermelho. Mas novamente..."

"Você freou."

"Eu não me lembro."

"Não Edward, você pisou no freio. A polícia já estava em cena quando você bateu. Eu me lembro de ter lido no jornal que você teve sorte, porque eles foram capazes de tirá-lo do carro segundos após o impacto. Se o sinal fechou, você deve ter tentado desacelerar, você não teria ultrapassado o sinal. Eles disseram que você não diminuiu, que você não tentou parar, mas a sua velocidade também não aumentou, o que faria se você estivesse tentando passar antes do sinal realmente fechar."

Beliscando o meu nariz, eu suspiro sentindo minha frequência cardíaca aumentar, eu não me lembro. A luz verde ficou amarela e eu queria acelerar, mas havia um policial no local. Eu pisei no freio.

"Eu pisei no freio, mas eles não estavam funcionando." Eu sussurro em estado de choque, eu posso sentir meus olhos se arregalando; "Eu tentei uma e outra vez, mas eles não funcionaram, então eu tentei virar, mas já era tarde demais."

"Aquela cadela." Ela sussurra.

"Mas como ela saberia que eu iria sair?"

"Ninguém mais dirigia o seu Audi ou o Jaguar, senão você Edward. Em algum ponto no tempo você teria pego o carro."

Parece óbvio e agora isso me dá arrepios; "Eu vou matá-la."

"Edward."

Eu não digo mais nada, beijando seu rosto antes de sair; "Eu vou estar de volta antes do amanhecer."

"Edward você não pode estar falando sério! Pare agora mesmo."

"Bella, ela destruiu tudo. Ela nos destruiu. Você viveu dentro do seu maldito carro, pelo amor de Deus. Eu perdi anos da vida do meu filho... os seus primeiros passos, primeiras palavras, todos eles foram roubados de mim. Você nunca teria ido para Vermont!"

"Eu estou feliz por ter ido!" Ela grita e é como se eu tivesse levado um tapa na cara.

"O que?"

"Edward, não teríamos dado certo. Podemos ambos sonhar sobre isso, mas como teria dado certo? Eu tendo seu bebê enquanto você ainda estava casado com Tanya? Eu estava presa com você. Eu nunca tinha me virado sozinha antes. Sim, foi difícil, sim, eu gostaria que tivesse acontecido de forma diferente. Eu amava você naquela época, tanto quanto amo hoje, mas Edward, eu não amava a mim mesma. Ir para Vermont foi a pior e a melhor coisa que aconteceu comigo. Eu cresci."

"E quanto a mim?" Eu pergunto. "Eu me senti como se estivesse me afogando. Se eu soubesse que você estava grávida eu teria me divorciado Tanya em menos de um segundo... o contrato que se dane. Se você acha que a minha empresa significa sequer uma fração para mim do que você significa, você é louca."

Eu não digo mais nada antes de sair e deixá-la no meu escritório. Eu vou matar Tanya, não importa quanto tempo leve, eu vou destruí-la.

**BELLA**

Eu não posso evitar de andar para trás e para frente na sala de estar. Já são três da manhã e ele ainda não está de volta. Eu não tinha certeza do que fazer, eu não queria chamar a polícia, então liguei para a sua família. Eu não tive escolha, eu nem tinha certeza de como eles descobriram onde ele estava. Emmett tinha me ligado e dito que o tinha encontrado, mas isso foi há mais de duas horas atrás. Ele está bem? Ele fez alguma coisa estúpida?

Quando a porta da frente se abre, Jasper, Emmett e Carlisle entram e atrás deles vem um Edward um pouco bêbado. Ele parece mais cansado do que bêbado.

"Ele está bem Bella, um pouco chateado, mas nada que um pequeno passeio não poderia resolver." Jasper dá uma risadinha enquanto Edward revira os olhos.

Caminhando até ele, eu ergo a minha mão e lhe dou uma bofetada na cara.

"Merda, Bella!"

"Você é um idiota!" Eu grito; "Será que você pensou na sua vida? Ou na minha e na de Levi? Você saiu daqui como um homem das cavernas, ameaçando matar sua ex-esposa. Quem se importa se você teria ido para a prisão ou que Levi e eu teríamos que lidar com isso sozinhos? Seu idiota."

"Bella, se isso te faz se sentir melhor, ela não estava em casa." Emmett tenta ajudar, mas eu direciono o meu olhar para ele e ele recua; "Por outro lado, eu vou manter minha boca fechada."

"Inteligente".

"Bella, eu sinto muito, eu só estava..."

"Ferido? E, em vez de falar comigo você corre para lidar com isso por conta própria e na mais estúpida das maneiras. Seja como for, eu estou cansada."

"Mamãe?" Levi desce as escadas, esfregando os olhos.

"Oi Ursinho, o que está fazendo de pé tão cedo?" Eu vou até ele antes de pegá-lo em meus braços e dar um beijinho no seu rosto.

"Eu ouvi gritos."

"Papai fez algo bobo e se machucou."

Ele olha para seu pai antes de balançar a cabeça e rir; "Você está bem, papai?"

"Eu vou ficar. Descanse um pouco ok?"

"Eu não estou mais cansado. Papai, quem são eles?" Ele pergunta apontando para Emmett, Jasper e Carlisle.

Eu suspiro, segurando-o apenas um pouco mais apertado; "Eu vou dizer se você prometer voltar para a cama, ok?"

"Ok."

"Este é Jasper e Emmett, irmãos do papai e seus tios. Esse é o pai do seu pai, Carlisle e seu avô."

"Sério?" Ele olha para mim.

"Sim, por que, você está decepcionado?" Emmett pergunta e Levi balança a cabeça, se agitando para fora dos meus braços para ir para o chão.

Ele caminha até eles e sorri; "Oi, eu sou Levi. Você é alto."

"Você vai chegar lá em breve. É bom conhecer você Levi, que nome legal." Carlisle se ajoelha diante dele.

"Obrigado, significa 'juntos'. O que significa 'Carlisle' vovô? " Ele pergunta a ele sem rodeios, fazendo Carlisle piscar, sem dúvida, um pouco chocado, mas ele compõe-se antes de sorrir.

"Significa que o 'Cidade dos Lugovalos'." Carlisle dá uma risadinha quando Levi faz uma careta.

"Sinto muito."

"Pelo quê?"

"Você tem um nome ruim."

"Levi!" Eu ando até ele. Emmett e Jasper riem, Carlisle também.

"O que?" Levi olha para mim e eu não sei o que dizer a ele.

"Bem, o nome Emmett significa 'poderoso'." Emmett se flexiona diante dele e Levi sorri.

"Isso é um bom nome."

"Jasper significa 'detentor do tesouro'."

"Você tem um tesouro, como um pirata?" Levi pergunta, todo eriçado. Eu já estou vendo o tema para sua próxima festa.

"Algo assim. Você, meu filho e eu podemos brincar de pirata um dia. Ele é apenas um ano e meio mais velho que você."

"Posso mamãe? Por favor?" Ele implora e eu sei o quanto ele quer estar perto de crianças de novo. Eu não quero mantê-lo preso.

"Tudo bem, com certeza, quando você quiser, mas só depois de fazer todo o seu trabalho da escola."

"Claro!" Edward e Levi dizem ao mesmo tempo. Edward tem um sorriso no rosto, pensando que ele está fora do castigo, mas eu ainda estou chateada com ele.

"Agora vamos Ursinho, nós vamos vê-los de novo em breve."

"Ok tchau, não se esqueça tio Jasper. Tchau tio Emmett e eu vou apenas te chamar de vovô." Ele diz a eles e, assim como seu pai, quando Levi diz algo, ele cumpre.

"Planeje com Edward. Eu não vou criar problemas." Eu digo a eles antes de olhar para Edward; "Estou exausta, eu vou com Levi."

"Eu sou um garoto grande agora Mamãe, você não precisa." Levi diz, escolhendo o lado de seu pai e ele nem sequer sabe.

"Eu ainda sou a mamãe urso e o que mamães ursos fazem?"

"Elas protegem e comem todos os outros animais que chegam muito perto." Ele ri colocando as mãos à boca para imitar mandíbulas. Ele ruge e ri.

"Vejo vocês mais tarde."

"Eu te amo." Edward diz e eu congelo.

"Eu também te amo papai". Levi boceja e eu me recuso a dizer qualquer coisa, mas o garoto me pega no ato; "Mamãe Urso, você tem que dizer eu te amo também."

Eu ouço algumas risadinhas por trás e suspiro; "Você está certo. Eu te amo Papai Urso, mesmo que você faça bobas, coisas estúpidas que faz com que eu queira..."

"Eu sei, obrigado, agora vão dormir." Ele me corta e se eu não estivesse tão cansada, eu iria ficar puta, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Eu não queria que Levi nos visse brigar.

Balançando a cabeça, eu carrego Levi volta para seu quarto.

* * *

**Então Tanya e James estavam juntos para matar o Edward. Agora a coisa ficou séria, e Bella teve toda razão de ficar irritada. E Levi sendo Levi, sempre um amor.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem por favor! **

**Beijos**

**xx**


	24. A Família de Novo

**Confissões de W de um bilionário**

****Disclaimer: ****A história pertence a ****RuthlesslyYours****, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Uma vez, não importa o quão quente ou sexy seja, não era o suficiente. Nós dois sabíamos disso. Então ele me fez uma oferta que eu não podia recusar. Pelo próximo ano o meu corpo pertencia a Edward R Cullen; o homem bilionário, gênio, viciado em sexo e casado. Como eu cheguei aqui e por que eu não quero sair?

* * *

**Capítulo 24 - A família de novo**

_(Traduzido por NaiRK)  
_

**BELLA**

Estou arrumando algumas coisas extras para Levi quando vejo Edward no espelho. Ele inclina-se contra o batente da porta, me olhando. Fingindo não perceber, eu termino de colocar as coisas na mochila de Levi. Não existe tal coisa como levar coisas demais quando se trata de ter um bebê. Eu sempre estou pronta para tudo, desde uma queda feia a um concurso de luta na lama.

"Você está com raiva de mim." Edward diz em voz alta.

"Estou nada." Eu respondo, olhando para a bolsa por um momento.

"Isabella".

"Edward."

Ele suspira, apertando a ponte do nariz; "Você tem que falar comigo Isabella, eu não posso ler sua mente!"

Deixando a bolsa de lado, eu lhe dou toda a minha atenção; "Edward, o que você quer que eu diga?"

"Qualquer coisa, por que você, de repente está disposta a ir para churrasco da minha família quando me disse apenas algumas semanas atrás que não estava pronta?"

"Porque eu não estava. Mesmo agora, eu não estou pronta."

"Então por que estamos indo?" Ele dá um passo adiante.

Eu balancei minha cabeça e ri tristemente; "Não é sobre mim Edward, é sobre Levi. Não, eu não estou pronta. Não, eu não quero ir. Mas Levi merece isso. Ele gosta de conversar e fazer amigos. A razão pela qual ele não pode ver o seu melhor amigo é por minha causa. O mínimo que posso fazer é engolir o meu orgulho e permitir que ele conheça seus primos. Eu não conheço nenhuma outra criança por aqui e não podemos ir a um parque por causa da imprensa".

"Eu disse que iria lidar com Toby." Ele franze a testa e eu caminho em direção a ele, colocando minha mão em seu rosto.

"Eu sei e eu acredito em você. Mas ele precisa sair dessa casa. Ele está tão animado agora Edward, como podemos não ir?"

"Então, o dia inteiro você esteve preocupada apenas com Levi?" Ele pergunta, colocando as mãos na minha cintura.

Afastando-me, eu ando até a cama de Levi e caio sobre ela. Eu me sentia tão cansada... muito cansada. A cama guincha quando Edward se deita ao meu lado. Eu pego a mão dele.

"Eu estou com raiva de Tanya, Edward. Eu fiquei e ainda estou tão magoada quanto você quando descobriu. Parte de mim quer ir até lá e torcer o pescoço dela. Mas eu também estou cansada de estar com raiva. Eu perdoei e deixei Tanya para trás anos atrás. Eu digo a mim mesma que eu merecia aquele abuso... "

"Isabella..."

"Não me venha com 'Isabella', Edward. Eu não estou tentando ser um mártir nem mesmo tentando me rebaixar. Eu não a tornei uma vilã no meu livro, porque eu não acho que ela era. Ela realmente se importava com você... ou, pelo menos, eu pensei assim. Seria fácil para mim dizer que ela era a vilã na minha história. Mas o que dizer de mim? O que fizemos não foi bom, nós dois a magoamos, com contrato ou não. Nós _somos_ os vilões da história dela. Se você quer destruí-la ou fazê-la pagar, tudo bem, mas eu estou cansada de toda esta luta e drama. Eu só quero seguir em frente e viver. Eu quero assistir Levi ser bobo em um minuto e tocar Mozart no próximo. Eu quero ser normal com você, ir ao cinema, fazer viagens frequentes para o lado negro."

"Lado negro?" Ele dá uma risadinha e eu rio junto.

"Eu vou explicar quando não estivermos deitados nos lençóis do Yoda do nosso filho inocente."

"Eu espero ansioso, vá em frente." Ele sussurra, apertando minha mão.

Eu tenho de pensar por um momento; "Eu quero sentar e conversar com você sobre coisas estúpidas, como que cor devemos pintar as paredes. Eu amo esta casa, mas é tão sem graça. É muito boa, mas eu odeio a forma como estamos isolados. Eu gosto de ter vizinhos. Eu me sinto como se ainda fosse sua amante às vezes. Eu quero que Levi seja capaz de fazer parte de uma comunidade, mesmo que ele esteja sendo educado em casa. Eu quero ser uma pessoa melhor Edward."

Ele se senta: "Você quer que eu deixe Tanya em paz?"

"Ela é perigosa e eu sei que você não pode simplesmente deixar pra lá." Sento-me também, beijando seu rosto. "Basta ter cuidado, por favor, você precisa se lembrar que não é apenas a sua vida mais Edward. Você não está sozinho. Você tem uma família e não pode sair por aí tentando ser o Batman."

"Batman! Será que podemos vê-lo?" Levi aparece na porta segurando nos dedos de Roger com uma mão e Sr. Einstein com a outra.

"Ursinho, você está de volta, eu senti sua falta!" Eu rio, saindo da cama e correndo para ele. Eu o puxo em meus braços beijando seu rosto em um beijo estalado.

"Você pensaria que eu o levei para fora por dias e não apenas por algumas horas." Roger murmura balançando a cabeça para mim.

Eu mostro a minha língua para ele e Levi ri me copiando.

_Ah não._

No entanto, antes de dizer qualquer coisa, Roger ergue a sobrancelha para ele e ambas as nossas línguas desaparecem.

"Eu me lembro desse olhar." Edward vem para o nosso lado, colocando a mão sobre a cabeça de Levi.

"Sim, eu o criei por sua causa." Roger responde.

"Papai era muito ruim?" Levi ri, olhando entre os dois.

"Ele era. Mas, a coisa boa é que você é como sua mãe, ou então meu cabelo ficaria cinza."

"Isso não é justo. O seu cabelo já é cinza." Levi franze a testa. Edward e eu rimos enquanto Roger nos deixa.

"Nós te amamos Roger."

"Sim, sim." Ele acena.

"Podemos assistir Batman agora?" Levi pede rapidamente. Ele nunca permanece em nada mais do que precisa.

"Nós vamos ver a minha família lembra?" Edward pergunta e olhos de Levi se arregalam.

"Oh! Sim!" Ele grita no meu ouvido.

"Querido, não grite."

Ele nem sequer se preocupou em ouvir, ele se remexeu para se ver livre dos meus braços e correr para sua mochila.

"Tem uma caixa de suco aqui?" Levi pergunta, olhando através do material que eu arrumei para ele.

"Você não irá precisar, Ursinho, haverá comida lá." Eu digo a ele. "Eu só coloquei algumas roupas."

Ele pensa sobre isso por um momento, e em seguida coloca a mochila nas costas.

"Podemos ir agora?"

Edward dá uma risadinha oferecendo-lhe uma mão; "Claro. Você quer me ajudar a dar a mamãe sua surpresa?"

"Que surpresa?"

"Se nós te contarmos mamãe não será mais uma surpresa, é claro." Levi diz com o mesmo sorriso como Edward.

"Sim mãe, é claro." Edward reitera.

Eu olho para ele enquanto Levi pega a minha mão e me leva de seu quarto, eu tento adivinhar: "É um livro".

"Não." Ambos dizem.

"Chocolate?"

"Não, mas eu posso ganhar um pedaço?" Levi pergunta.

"Não até depois de comer comida de verdade." Edward diz a ele. É incrível como é natural para ele agora. Ele está aprendendo tão rápido quanto Levi aprende.

"Chocolate _é_ comida de verdade, pai. "

Eu reprimo uma risada, inclinando-me em direção a ele; "Levi, a mamãe vai te dar o chocolate se você contar o que é a surpresa."

"Papai disse que se você tentasse me fazer dizer com distorção, eu deveria dizer 'não não'."

"Extorção filho, mas bom trabalho." Edward ri por trás de mim e eu quero chutá-lo na canela.

"Oh certo! Não não para extorção". Levi diz seriamente antes de se virar e caminhar pelo corredor.

Edward cruza os braços andando para frente, e de repente para e olha para mim; "Sério?"

"Isso não foi chantagem, eu estava usando os meus poderes de mãe."

Ele faz uma careta, mas não diz mais nada mais até chegarmos à garagem e Levi empurra a porta.

"Surpresa!" Dizem juntos e lá parado na calçada está o meu carro. Meu precioso mini-cooper.

"Oh meu Deus! Obrigada!" Eu rio, abraçando os dois antes de correr para o meu carro. "Eu senti falta de dirigi-la."

"Ela realmente ama esse carro. Deveríamos estar com ciúmes?" Edward pergunta a Levi. Eu me viro e vejo Levi encolher de ombros.

"Podemos devolvê-lo?" Ele questiona e Edward ri dando-lhe um high-five.

"O que você fez com o meu filho?" Eles são tão fofos.

"Eu o deixei mais engraçado." Edward diz.

"Sim, nós podemos ir agora?!" Levi se mexe para frente e para trás.

"Posso dirigir?"

Edward me joga as chaves, que eu deixo cair, antes de levantar Levi e colocá-lo em sua cadeirinha.

"Será que eles vão gostar de mim?" Levi pergunta, segurando Sr. Einstein enquanto eu saio da garagem.

"Como eles poderiam não gostar, amigo? Você é incrível." Edward responde.

"Isso é verdade." Levi acena com uma cara séria.

"Ele vai ter o maior ego do mundo." Eu sussurro para Edward.

Edward dá uma risadinha; "Eu pensei que eu tinha o maior ego do mundo, vire à esquerda aqui."

Ele marcou um ponto. Levi está tão animado que está balançando em seu assento, por sorte a viagem até a casa dos pais de Edward não é muito longa. Eu noto que embora sua casa não seja tão isolada quanto a de Edward, eles vivem no condomínio fechado mais limpo que eu já vi na minha vida. É chamado 'Emerald States'.

"A casa fica na parte de trás." Edward diz e eu aceno tentando não deixar cair o queixo diante de algumas das casas.

_Eita. Quem tem uma casa fechada em um condomínio fechado?_

Finalmente, quando chegamos ao portão, ele já está aberto, como se estivessem esperando por nós. Encontro-me olhando para Edward, que coloca a mão na minha coxa.

"Vai ficar tudo bem."

Eu aceno e passo pelo portão. Eu tenho que circundar a fonte antes de estacionar em frente a casa. Felizmente, nenhum deles saiu para nos receber.

"Eles estão todos esperando lá trás, você está pronto Levi?" Edward pergunta a ele.

"Sim!" Ele grita em resposta.

Quando saímos eu me viro para pegar na mão de Levi. Eu sinto que ele me arrasta para frente, mesmo que não perceba. Edward não diz nada, liderando o caminho pelos corredores de mármore até as portas francesas. Eu posso vê-los de pé em torno da churrasqueira, rindo enquanto seus filhos brincam na grama que, provavelmente, foi importada das colinas dos ricos de blá blá blá. Eu não quero destruir a imagem da cena perfeita.

_Isto não é para mim._

Quando Edward abre a porta, Levi sai orgulhosamente com as mãos sobre as alças da mochila. Ele deixou Sr. Einstein no carro.

"Se não é o Sr. Levi!" Emmett ri da churrasqueira. Jasper e Carlisle param no meio de uma mordida voltando-se para nós.

"Olá tio Emmett!" Acena Levi. Esme se levanta de sua cadeira e caminha em nossa direção juntamente com Alice e Rose. Elas param de falar e sorriem para o meu filho como se quisessem puxá-lo para a sua teia. Eu estou bem atrás de Levi, olhando para todos antes de me ajoelhar ao lado dele.

"Levi, esta é Esme, mãe de Edward, Rosalie, a esposa de Emmett e Alice é a esposa de Jasper."

"Oi pessoal!" Levi sorri, acenando novamente.

"Levi, estamos muito felizes em conhecê-lo. Você parece tanto com o seu pai." Esme sorri para ele.

Levi acena olhando ao seu redor para as crianças brincando. "Eu sei."

"Levi, por que você não vai brincar, eu vou estar aqui tudo bem?"

"Ok." Ele tira sua mochila e passa por todos os adultos. Um dos meninos parecem ser filho de Jasper, enquanto a menina mais nova em torno da idade de Levi, se não um pouco mais jovem, se parece com Alice. Eu não sabia que eles tinham outro filho... mas, novamente, como eu iria saber?

"Mãe, eu posso ir para a casa de Nikki?" Um adolescente com listras roxas em seu cabelo castanho claro bagunçado aparece atrás de Edward e de mim. Ela veste roupas de Punk e seu braço está lotado de pulseiras.

"É hora de passar um tempo com a família Lizzy." Rosalie suspira cruzando os braços.

"Lizzy?" Eu suspiro em voz alta, a garotinha que eu tinha conhecido antes está muito grande. Ela agora tem seios; é uma mulher. Quanto tempo eu tinha passado longe?

Os olhos azuis de Lizzy caem sobre mim; "Eu te conheço?"

_Alguém tem atitude._

"Lizzy, não seja rude."

"Por quê? Você é." Ela se responde.

"Ei mocinha, veja bem como fala ou sua próxima mensagem será na faculdade." Emmett acena dando um passo para ela. É estranho vê-lo sério.

"Urgh! Você está sempre do lado dela. Eu preciso da ajuda de Nikki para mudar a cor do meu cabelo, visto que todos vocês odeiam tanto." Ela resmunga.

"Use água fria, limão e vinagre. A cor sairá sem danificar o cabelo. Mas faça do lado de fora ou você irá manchar seu banheiro." Eu digo a ela. Ela olha para mim de forma estranha.

"Você está falando sério?"

"Meu pai ficou chateado quando eu pintei de rosa choque."

"Como é que você conseguiu amansá-lo?" Ela murmura, olhando para Emmett atrás de mim.

Eu me inclino e sussurro; "Com aplique."

"Isso está fora de questão também." Rose diz e Lizzy revira os olhos.

"Eu conheço você!" Lizzy exclama, olhando para mim com cuidado; "Você é a garota que escreveu o livro sacana sobre o tio Eddy..."

"Minha sobrinha acabou de dizer sacana, Emmett." Edward diz com uma pequena careta antes de pegá-la em um abraço apertado e deixá-la ir.

"Oh calma tio Eddy..."

"Você não estava prestes a ir para algum lugar?" Emmett pergunta a ela.

"Eu vejo como é. Eu não posso fazer parte da conversa de gente grande." Lizzy faz beicinho antes de olhar para mim; "Conversamos depois."

Com isso, ela se foi.

"Eu nunca vou deixar Sarah por os pés fora de casa." Jasper murmurou

.

"Sim, porque isso definitivamente irá funcionar. Lembre-se, você é o único que ela tem envolvido em torno de seu dedinho." Alice dá uma risadinha.

"Bella, por favor, sente-se, parece que você está pronta para sair correndo." Esme sorri amavelmente.

Eu sorrio, bem como, tomando um lugar mais próximo à grama, a fim de manter um olho em Levi. Ele já assumiu o planejamento de uma nova brincadeira. Ele fez isso toda vez que nós fomos a um playground, de alguma forma, ele iria inventar um jogo e todos de repente estão ao seu redor. A menina, que eu só posso imaginar que seja Sarah, está perseguindo-os com uma bola. O menino brincando com Levi tem cabelo castanho claro arrepiado e grandes óculos. Ele é meio estranho, mas tão bonito.

"O nome dele é Chris. Nós o chamamos de Chrisy às vezes." Alice sussurra, tomando um assento ao meu lado. Eu olho para ela e depois de volta para os nossos filhos.

"Ele é uma gracinha."

"Obrigado. Eu sempre fico com o crédito, depois de todo o trabalho que foi empurrá-lo para fora." Ela ri sem jeito, ela está tentando tanto que chega a ser triste.

Eu não digo nada.

"Então, como você está Bella? Você está bonita." Rosalie pergunta, chegando mais e a sensação é de como se as paredes estivessem se fechando em volta de mim. Houve um falsidade forçada em seu voz que me incomoava.

"Você quer dizer que desde nosso último encontro que você estava me insultando? Ou quando eu procurei por você no hospital e você apenas observou enquanto eu era expulsa?" Todas as suas bocas caíram abertas olhando para Edward, que puxava uma cerveja do cooler. "Olha, eu estou aqui por causa do meu filho. Vocês são a família dele e eu vou tentar deixá-los fazer parte de sua vida porque ele merece. Mas eu estou cansada todos vocês, assim como vocês se cansaram de mim antes."

_Merda Bella. O que aconteceu com ser uma boa pessoa?_

Virando-me, eu vou até onde Levi e as crianças estão brincando.

"Oi mamãe", Levi ri enquanto corre.

"Olá!" Eu aceno antes de me sentar debaixo de uma árvore.

**EDWARD**

"Bem, ela ainda está com raiva." Esme suspira, suavizando sua camisa.

"Faz anos..."

"Honestamente, o que você esperava?" Eu pergunto, cortando Rosalie, abrindo uma cerveja e sentado no banco de Bella.

"Ela foi civil, quando o impedimos de fazer uma burrada." Jasper comendo sua comida.

"Você entende o quanto isso foi difícil para ela? Ter que realmente criar coragem de ligar para você? Se ela não acreditasse que era uma emergência, ela nem teria tentado. Vocês a feriram, vocês me feriram..."

"Oh meu Deus, será que vamos ouvir o fim de tudo isso?" Rosalie geme, "Tanya estava no controle no quarto do hospital, se ela quisesse, ela poderia ter nos mandado sair também. Nós escolhemos o lado que nos manteria com você."

"Eu não posso acreditar que você escolheu o lado de Tanya." Lizzy faz uma careta, pegando um refrigerante de laranja do cooler.

Em um minuto ela estava usando giz de cera e no próximo ela está usando maquiagem e se rebelando. Ela me assusta como o inferno.

"Elizabeth Ann Cullen, eu estou por aqui com o seu lixo hoje!" Rose grita com ela e eu quase tenho vontade de rir, é como se Deus a estivesse punindo, dando-lhe uma mini versão de si mesma... embora eu ainda ame Lizzy.

"Você usou o meu nome todo, oh Deus, eu estou com problemas." Ela diz revirando os olhos antes de pular até mim para beijar minha bochecha. "Tio Eddy, eu li o livro e estou muito do seu lado. Eu sempre gostei de Bella, mesmo quando eu era mais jovem."

"Você leu o livro?" Rose retruca.

"Mãe, todo mundo leu esse livro. Eu li antes mesmo de saber que era sobre nós." Ela diz rindo antes de caminhar pelo gramado.

"Ter filhos. Disseram que não há alegria maior. Pura besteira. Essa menina vai me matar. Alguém deveria ter me dito que eles deixam de ser bonitinhos quando são adolescentes." Emmett resmunga, se sentando ao meu lado.

"Nós dissemos." Esme murmurou e ele suspirou.

"Você já tentou falar com ela?" Carlisle pergunta, tomando um lugar ao redor da mesa também.

Emmett e eu olhamos para o outro, e em seguida de volta para ele; "De que 'ela' você está falando?" Eu pergunto.

"Isabella. Elizabeth está apenas passando por uma fase, ela é uma boa garota. Eu estou preocupado que nós nunca venhamos a realmente conhecer Levi se ela nos odeia tanto que nem sequer pode suportar manter uma conversa com a gente. O que podemos fazer?"

"Comecem por admitir que estavam errados por apoiar a mulher que tentou me matar."

"Matar você? Edward, você não pode estar falando sério. Estamos falando de Tanya." Esme sussurra e eu não sei por que ela está tão chocada.

"Eu me lembro de ter pisado nos freios, mas eles não estavam funcionando. Eu não tinha sequer planejado usar aquele carro, mas fui forçado porque o de Tanya estava bloqueando o meu. Eu liguei para o investigador e já pedi uma perícia." Se isso vazar, a mídia terá um dia de cheio. Sim ele iria tirar o tópico de mim e de Bella no mesmo instante. Eu não tenho certeza do que fazer. Eu só quero Tanya fora do jogo; Eu quero matá-la com minhas próprias mãos. Ela está desaparecida agora, mas entre Tennyson e a polícia, eu vou encontrá-la e quando isso acontecer, ela vai pagar.

"Eu posso acreditar, aquela garota é louca. Eu venho dizendo isso desde aquela farsa de casamento." Emmett levanta a cerveja para mim.

Jasper acena; "Neste ponto, são apenas suspeitas, você vai precisar de uma prova."

"Eu duvido que Tanya apenas deixou as provas por aí. O que vai acontecer com ela?" As sobrancelhas Alice se contorcem enquanto ela tenta decifrar tudo.

"A bruxa malvada vai para a cadeia. Não me admira que ela só se preocupe com a imprensa. Bella foi muito gentil com ela em seu livro." Esme parece com raiva, ela está pronta para matar.

"Eu ainda não posso acreditar em tudo o que aconteceu."

"Sim, eu só queria que Bella não tivesse escrito esse livro. Agora, estamos todos lidando com a imprensa." Rosalie franze a testa, olhando para onde Lizzy está subindo em uma árvore enquanto Bella observa. Elas pareciam estar tendo algum tipo de conversa. "Eu não posso acreditar que Lizzy o leu."

"Bem, era isso ou morrer de fome." Eu respondo. É ainda um ponto de saturação para mim. Toda vez que eu penso sobre isso, meu sangue ferve. Ela entrou em detalhes sobre como viveu dia a dia…

_Eu não posso. Eu não posso pensar nisso._

"Papai!" Levi corre até mim. Eu coloco minha cerveja sobre a mesa antes de me levantar para pegá-lo. Ele é a minha graça salvadora.

"Vocês cansou de brincar?"

Ele balança a cabeça; "Eu estou com fome, eu posso comer, por favor?"

"Sim, claro querido, o que você quer?" Esme pergunta, se aproximando de nós.

"Carne e uma caixa de suco, por favor!"

"Meu tipo de criança." Emmett acena para ele. Levi olha para ele confuso, mas se esquiva para fora dos meus braços antes de caminhar até Esme.

"Está com fome Chris?" Eu pergunto para o menino quieto na minha frente, ele balança a cabeça. Juro que ele mal fala. É meio assustador.

Levi não pareceu se importar, ele volta e dá a Chris um prato antes de voltar para Esme.

"Eu preciso de mais um vovó."

Seu rosto irrompe em um sorriso enquanto ela faz outro prato para ele antes de colocá-lo em suas pequenas mãos. Sarah está no colo de Jasper, encolhida e descansando. Emmett dá mais um suspiro e eu quero rolar os olhos para ele.

"Vocês vão sentar com a gente?" Eu pergunto a Levi e Chris.

"Do que vocês estão falando?" Pergunta Levi, refletindo sobre isto.

"Nós estávamos falando sobre ir para a lua." Emmett brinca mas Levi lança a ele um olhar de total confusão.

"Tio Emmett você não é um astronauta e a NASA não envia pessoas para lá. Então, você não pode ir para a lua." Apenas quando eu estava me esquecendo que ele não é um garoto típico.

"NASA?" Chris pergunta a ele.

"Adminis… tração Nacional" Ele tropeça na palavra, "Da Areo… náutica e do Espaço. Eu tive que fazer a lição de casa sobre os planetas para a mamãe. Olhamos para todas as estrelas também. Algumas delas têm nomes. Oh, você sabia que Plutão era um planeta, mas não é mais?"

"Não. Por que?" Chris pergunta e Levi dá de ombros levantando o prato também.

"Eu não sei, eu acho que nós não gostamos de Plutão. Eu quis procurar, mas a mamãe me disse para me concentrar." Ele conta enquanto os dois se sentam em torno da mesa.

"Tio Emmett, por que você quer ir à Lua?" Levi acrescenta e Emmett olha para mim.

"Eu estava brincando, amigo." Emmett responde fazendo Levi para franzir a testa. É por isso que Bella diz para sempre falar direto com ele. Só não vale a piada.

"Isso não é muito engraçado." Ele diz enquanto dá uma mordida em seu milho.

"Tio Em faz piadas sem graça o tempo todo." Chris diz o copiando e morde seu milho.

"Ei, eu estou aqui!"

"Nós sabemos, podemos vê-lo." Levi, mais uma vez lhe dá um olhar e desta vez Jasper seguido por Carlisle e Esme. Ele é muito engraçado.

"Então, você é educado em casa Levi?" Alice beija a cabeça de Chris e se senta ao lado dele.

"Sim, mamãe me ensina muitas."

"Mamãe me ensina muito." Bella chega corrigindo-o e Levi acena. Ela não diz nada a eles e eu a puxo para o meu colo.

"Mãe, você sabia Levi sabe tocar piano?" Chris pergunta a Alice.

"Uau, Levi, isso é incrível."

"Obrigado, mas eu não sou tão bom. Meu amigo Toby pode tocar realmente bom."

Bella abre a boca para corrigi-lo, mas fecha sem dizer uma palavra e observa enquanto ele come.

"Levi, você gostaria se Toby ficasse conosco por um fim de semana?" Eu pergunto-lhe, fazendo com que Bella se vire para mim.

"Sério? Como uma festa do pijama? Mas como ele vai me encontrar?"

"Eu liguei para o pai dele, ele está vindo para a nossa cidade e disse que vocês poderiam passar um tempo juntos."

"Isso é tão legal! Quando?"

"Hoje."

Ele se vira para Chris que parece um pouco triste; "Você vai gostar do Toby, Chris. Ele é tão engraçado e podemos assistir Batman, você já viu Batman? Podemos mamãe?"

"Levi, respire antes de sufocar. Sim, com certeza você pode assistir as versões de desenho animado, tudo bem?"

"E se Toby não gostar de mim?" Chris sussurra, ele é tão tímido. Levi irá puxá-lo para fora de seu escudo dentro de dias.

"Toby gosta de todos. Ele é Toby." Levi ri antes de beber de sua caixa de suco.

"Mamãe eu posso ir?" Chris pergunta a Alice que acena com a cabeça e sorri.

"Bella, eu posso falar com você?" Rosalie pergunta.

Bella olha para mim antes de se virar para ela.

"Seja durona". Murmura Lizzy, ganhando outro olhar de sua mãe. Bella suspira mas acena com a cabeça.

_Isso não é nada bom._

* * *

**Amei o vrá que a Bella deu nessa família... todos querendo agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. E a Lizzy é ótima, amo essa menina haha e Levi sendo lindo como sempre. Agora o que será que Rosalie vai fizer?  
**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e semana que vem tem mais ;)**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	25. Apenas Como Nos Velhos Tempos Ou Não

**Confissões de W de um bilionário**

****Disclaimer: ****A história pertence a ****RuthlesslyYours****, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Uma vez, não importa o quão quente ou sexy seja, não era o suficiente. Nós dois sabíamos disso. Então ele me fez uma oferta que eu não podia recusar. Pelo próximo ano o meu corpo pertencia a Edward R Cullen; o homem bilionário, gênio, viciado em sexo e casado. Como eu cheguei aqui e por que eu não quero sair?

* * *

**Capítulo 25 - Apenas como nos velhos tempos... ou não**

_(Traduzido por NaiRK)_

**BELLA**

Eu realmente não quero ouvir o que ela tem a dizer. Mas o que mais eu posso fazer neste momento? Virando-me para Rosalie eu cruzo os braços, esperando por seus golpes desleais... é o que ela faz. O que é pior é o fato de que eu sei que todo mundo está assistindo.

"Eu quero pedir desculpas." Rosalie franze a testa, chutando o chão como Levi faz sempre que está em apuros. "Eu não deveria ter te tratado de forma tão horrível, eu sinto muito."

"Você está perdoada." Eu digo a ela antes de me virar.

"O que? É isso?"

Fazendo uma pausa, eu me volto para ela; "Sim, é isso. Eu não quero um pedido de desculpas de você Rosalie, porque você não me importa. No começo importava, mas eu superei. Eu nunca pensei que você realmente iria me ajudar. Você era uma vadia quando eu te conheci você e você foi uma vadia quando eu fui embora."

"Você sabe Bella, você não era uma amiga fácil de se ter. Você estava dormindo com um homem casado. Você permitiu que alguém _comprasse_ você. Ok, vocês se apaixonaram, mas e daí? E se não tivessem? Por que eu iria fazer tanto esforço para fazer amizade com alguém como você? Você era uma _prostituta_."

Meu primeiro instinto é dar um soco bem no meio da cara dela, mas eu me contenho e sorrio.

"Exatamente o meu ponto. Nós não vamos ser amigas. Como poderia eu, a pobre puta, um dia ser sua amiga, Rosalie? Você é apenas _tão perfeita,_ eu tenho certeza que você nunca fez nada de errado, louco ou lamentável em sua vida. Quando eu crescer, eu quero ser como você."

O sarcasmo pinga de cada palavra minha. "Que se dane. Se você quiser andar por aí com um pedaço de pau na bunda, tudo bem, mas não espere que eu apenas me sente e aceite as suas besteiras. Você não me conhece e não pode me julgar mais do que eu posso julgá-la." Eu afirmo antes de me afastar.

Levi corre para mim antes de saltar para os meus braços.

"Hey ursinho, o que há de errado?"

"Eu não sei, papai disse que você poderia precisar de um abraço." Ele diz, apertando-me tão firmemente quanto seus bracinhos permitem.

Eu olho para Edward, que se senta na borda de sua cadeira. Ele se inclina para frente, olhando-nos com um sorriso. Eu sorrio de volta e ele acena. Eu beijo a cabeça de Levi, e giro com ele no colo, rindo junto com ele.

"Uau tonto." Levi ergue as mãos quando eu o coloco no chão.

"Será que você limpou o seu prato ursinho?"

Ele ainda está de pé por um segundo antes de correr de volta para Chris e pega seu prato. Eu quero rir quando o vejo junto com Chris tentando limpar o prato. Esme os observa divertida e até mesmo lhes dá toalhas para enxugar as mãos.

"Obrigado." Levi e Chris dizem ao mesmo tempo. Alice sorri e esfrega o cabelo de Chris antes de voltar sua atenção para a filha nos braços de Jasper.

"Levi, por que você não se arruma para que possamos ir?" Edward diz a ele, fazendo com que Esme congele.

"Vocês acabaram de chegar!" Esme faz uma careta.

"Sim pai, nós acabamos de chegar." Levi acrescenta, caminhando até Edward. Edward o pega no colo.

"Toby está no aeroporto, você não quer deixá-lo lá, não é?"

"Verdade?!"

"Sim, nós só viemos aqui para dizer olá, mas vamos voltar em breve." Edward olha para mim e eu aceno, nem um pouco entusiasmada com a ideia.

Levi se vira para eles e acena; "Olá. Adeus."

"Levi." Eu dou-lhe um olhar. Eu quero ir embora, mas ele pode ser um pouco mais delicado.

Emmett e Jasper riem, no entanto Esme ainda não parece divertida. Eu sinto um puxão na minha calça jeans, e olho para baixo para ver Chris. Ele espera até que eu me ajoelhe diante e sussurra no meu ouvido.

"Você vai voltar?"

Eu sorrio, e lhe dou um abraço.

"Claro, quando você quer que a gente venha vê-lo?"

Ele dá de ombros.

"Por que você não pede para passar o dia com Levi?" Eu sussurro.

Ele olha para sua mãe e Alice parece não perceber que ele está olhando para ela. Em vez disso, ela parece muito preocupada em manter as tranças de sua filha arrumadas.

"Você quer que eu peça?"

Ele balança a cabeça.

"Ok." Levantando-me, eu olho para Alice; "Alice?"

Sua cabeça se vira para mim e todo mundo fica em silêncio também.

_Eita._

"Você acha que Chris pode passar um tempo com os meninos?"

"Chris, sim!" Levi sai do colo de Edward para ir até seu novo amigo e primo.

"Eu quero ir também!" Sarah faz cara feia.

"Só meninos." Levi diz e, em seguida, olha para mim.

"Isso não é justo!" Sarah grita com ele.

"Aqui! Aqui!" Lizzy levanta a lata de refrigerante, enquanto relaxa na cadeira de gramado. Ela estava trocando mensagens no telefone, e eu nem tinha percebido que ela estava prestando atenção.

"A vida não é justa." Levi responde.

Lizzy se senta; "Como você sabe, garoto?"

"Eu sou um 'senhor'." Levi atira de volta com orgulho.

"Melhor do que tv a cabo." Emmett sussurra para Jasper.

"Bem_, senhor,_ que você não quer passar um tempo com a gente também?" Lizzy pergunta a ele com um beicinho e, nesse momento, ela se parece tanto com Rosalie... que chega a ser engraçado.

Levi suspira e coloca as mãos na cintura, semelhante à forma como eu faço quando preciso pensar. Edward olha para mim com um sorriso estampado em seu rosto, eu sei que ele pensa o mesmo.

"Que tal da próxima vez chamarmos as meninas também?" Levi pergunta.

"Isso significa que a sua mãe não vai estar lá hoje à noite?"

Levi olha para mim e depois de volta para ela; "Mamãe não é uma menina, ela é _mamãe_."

Até mesmo Esme riu dessa.

_Obrigada Levi._

"Eu não acho que Chris deve sair hoje." Alice diz nervosamente fazendo Jasper de revirar os olhos.

"Chris, você quer passar o dia com Levi e o amigo dele?" Ele pergunta ao filho.

Chris concorda.

"Bem, então, eu acho que está decidido. Vamos lá, vamos arrumar suas coisas." Responde Jasper e Chris corre até ele.

Alice parece irritada, seguindo atrás deles para a casa.

"Não se preocupe com ela, ela é um pouco superprotetora." Carlisle explica, "Chris ficou muito doente no ano passado e desde então ela realmente não o deixa fora de sua vista."

_Agora eu me sinto um pouco mal._

"Um Cullen que não deixa seu filho fora de sua vista? Eu nunca teria imaginado." Murmura Lizzy.

Rosalie respira fundo antes de caminhar até sua filha e tirar o telefone celular dela.

"Mãe!"

"Você o terá de volta quando aprender boas maneiras."

"Ora, você quer dizer quando eu me tornar uma boneca perfeita para você mostrar aos seus amigos esnobes? Deus, eu não posso suportar isso aqui." ela se levanta antes de sair marchando.

"Talvez ela possa vir com a gente?" Levi sussurra para mim.

Isso era drama suficiente para um dia. Eu pego a mão de Levi e jogo para Edward as chaves do meu segundo filho para ele.

"Devemos ir." Edward diz a eles e eu não espero por despedidas, Levi disse que o suficiente por nós três.

"Edward, eu posso ter uma palavra com você?" Carlisle lhe pede.

Balançando a cabeça, Edward me entrega as chaves de volta. Eu não tenho certeza se vou ficar bem com sua família, muita coisa aconteceu.

Até o momento em que eu coloquei Levi em seu assento, Jasper chega com um assento para Chris, junto com uma mochila. Alice fica na porta, remexendo com a jaqueta de Chris.

"Obrigado por convidá-lo. Ele infelizmente é muito parecido comigo, não tem muitos amigos." Jasper ri sem jeito.

"Eu tenho certeza que você tinha amigos."

"Não deixe que esses bebês azuis a enganem." Ele pisca para mim. "Eu passei a maior parte do meu tempo em latas de lixo. Eu quero que ele seja mais forte."

"Ele tem seis anos." Quão forte ele pode ser?

Ele olha para Levi que está ocupado lendo.

"Levi é diferente." Eu sussurro.

Jasper dá uma risadinha e acena; "Sim, nós sabemos que ele é um gênio, mas não é isso, ele tem personalidade. Ele é feliz, orgulhoso e engraçado. Eu acho que tem menos a ver com a sua inteligência e mais a ver com você."

"Eu?" Eu rio, se ele soubesse, "eu tenho sorte, eu realmente não faço nada a não ser me certificar de que ele coma e durma."

"Você não o envolve em plástico bolha." Ele franze a testa, olhando para Alice, "Eu acho que isso vai ser ótimo para ele."

"Se você diz." Eu sussurro, é bom apenas falar sem todo o drama e mágoas passadas.

"Bella..."

_La vem._

"Eu sei que nada que eu diga irá fazer você se sentir melhor ou mudar o que nós fizemos. Espero que um dia nós podemos compensar isso de alguma forma." Ele afirma enquanto Chris corre até ele.

Jasper o pega no colo e coloca em seu assento enquanto Alice se aproxima e eu posso dizer que ela estava pensando muito sobre o que deveria dizer.

"Não se preocupe, eu vou ligar antes que ele vá para a cama." Eu digo a ela.

"Obrigada."

_Três meninos, eu não vou conseguir dormir esta noite._

**EDWARD**

Estamos esperando na pista de pouso pelo meu jato particular. Envolvidos em torno de ambas as pernas de Bella, Chris e Levi brincam, rindo consigo mesmos. Ela é tão boa em ser mãe. De vez em quando ela os ajuda a assoar o nariz ou limpar o rosto com algo daquela bolsa mágica. Ela é como Mary Poppins, o que você precisar, ela tem na bolsa. Ela é tão boa no que faz, isso me faz pensar se ela quer mais filhos? Eu quero mais filhos? Eu nem estava ciente de que gostava de crianças até Levi.

"Ele chegou!" Levi grita com as mãos tapando os ouvidos enquanto o jato aterrissa. Se não fosse por Bella segurando-o, ele teria saído correndo em direção a ele.

_Onde diabos ele consegue toda essa energia?_

Toby vem correndo descendo as escadas em direção Levi quando Bella o solta. Eles dão algum aperto de mão estranho.

Seu pai aparece atrás dele. Ele é um pouco alto, tem entradas no cabelo e um nariz de gancho. Obviamente Toby tem a aparência da mãe e o cérebro do pai.

"É bom conhecer você Sr. Cullen." Ele diz que quando chega até mim.

"Obrigado por tirar um tempo para trazer Toby." Eu aceno com a cabeça enquanto Bella fica ao meu lado; "Esta é a minha esposa, Bella."

No momento em que eu digo, eu congelo.

_Minha esposa?_

Eu não tenho coragem de olhar para ela, ou até mesmo respirar.

"É bom conhecer você Sra. Cullen, eu sinto muito sobre as ações da minha ex-mulher. Eu realmente não sei por que ela fez o que fez, mas eu ainda quero que nossos filhos sejam amigos."

"Eu quero isso também." Ela sacode a mão dele, "Onde você vai ficar? Apenas no caso de precisarmos entrar em contato com você."

"Oh, eu vou passar a maior parte do tempo no centro de Seattle, no Museu da Aviação em uma convenção."

"Você gostaria que eu chamasse um táxi?" Eu pergunto a ele acena feliz, fazendo alguma piada que Bella dá uma risadinha.

Ele parece ser uma pessoa muito feliz... Eu realmente não entendo pessoas como ele. Quando ele se despede de Toby, eles também fazem um aperto de mão estranho que me faz acreditar que é de onde Toby tirou.

Quando todos estão sentados, eu dirijo sem dizer nada, permitindo que os meninos conversem sem parar. Mesmo Chris fala um pouco.

"Sua esposa?" Sussurra Bella, olhando pela janela.

"Eu... eu..." eu não tenho certeza de como responder.

"Sra. Cullen, um dia... mas não agora." Ela acrescenta, colocando a mão na minha.

"Um dia." Eu tento sorrir, apesar de doer. Eu entendo, eu realmente entendo, mas eu ainda quero que ela seja permanentemente minha.

No entanto, o momento em que paramos diante da nossa casa, parece que o nosso passado sempre irá nos assombrar. Eu conheço aquele Mercedes vermelho rubi que está parado no portão.

"É..."

"Eu vou lidar com isso, leve-os para dentro." Eu murmuro com os dentes cerrados.

"O que está errado mamãe?" Levi pergunta quando paramos.

"Eu realmente quero sorvete." Ela diz a eles, fazendo com que os meninos se alegrem enquanto o portão se abre para eles.

Ela me dá uma última olhada; "Não faça nada estúpido, mas eu quero que ela longe daqui."

"Entre Bella." Eu digo a ela, caminhando até o carro estacionado.

Tanya sai, vestida toda de branco com sua loira cabeleira enrolada com perfeição.

"Querido, você sentiu a minha falta?"

"Eu acho que sim, você não pode _matar_ alguém que não consigue encontrar. " Eu respondo com minhas mãos se contorcendo de raiva.

Seus lábios se tornam uma linha reta; "Hmmmm, você sabe."

"Que você tentou me matar? Sim, eu sei, porra e eu pessoalmente irei me certificar de que você apodreça na cadeia."

"O carro se foi, você não tem nenhuma prova." Ela afirma, muito mais ousada do que eu pensei que ela seria.

"Eu ainda vou levar a sua bunda a julgamento. Eu irei arrastar o seu nome na lama e até mesmo se você for para longe, até a última pessoa que você já conheceu saberá que você é uma psicopata, então, dê o fora da porra da minha propriedade antes que eu _a jogue_ para fora."

"Você precisa de alguma coisa Edward?" Roger me chama.

"Sim, por favor, chame a polícia."

"Espere!" Tanya grita, dando um passo em minha direção, "Eu tenho informações. Eu vou te dar tudo que você precisa sobre James, ele era o único que queria você morto. Eu não quero o seu dinheiro ou qualquer coisa assim."

"O que você quer, então?" Porque Deus sabe que ela sempre quer alguma coisa.

"Eu só quero que Bella não escreva outro livro. Eu estou feliz Edward, eu conheci alguém e não quero que meus erros do passado explodam em todo o mundo."

"Você veio até mim, para falar sobre a sua felicidade?" Eu rio amargamente, "Saia da minha porra de propriedade."

"James está comprando seus sócios e suas ações. Ele está tentando tomar a sua empresa bem debaixo do seu nariz."

"Adeus Tanya, da próxima vez ligue, então eu não terei que ver a sua cara." Eu cuspo, esperando-a sair.

Sua mandíbula cerra e ela volta para seu carro.

"Eu sinto muito Edward."

"Não há lamento suficiente neste mundo para me fazer perdoá-la."

Ela balança a cabeça antes de entrar em seu carro. Eu a observo sair antes de respirar fundo.

"Você estava muito mais calmo do que eu imaginei que você ficaria." Roger afirma, de pé ao meu lado.

"Eu só quero ela fora da minha vida." Eu suspiro, virando a cabeça. Só Deus sabe com o que eu vou ter que lidar agora.

"Que infern..."

"Olha a língua." Bella me repreende, puxando um lençol sobre o sofá.

"Papai estava prestes a dizer uma palavra ruim." Levi me entrega enquanto pega todos que consegue carregar.

"Oooooooooohhhh." Toby e Chris falam arrastado, ajudando Bella com os lençóis.

"O que voces estao fazendo?"

"Um forte, a mamãe disse que podíamos." Levi responde.

_Eles não deveriam estar fazendo isso no quarto dele?_

"Nós vamos dormir aqui." Bella murmura para mim.

"Você quer dormir aqui também, Sr. Cullen? Porque precisaremos de mais travesseiros, se você quiser" Toby pergunta contando os travesseiros.

"Não, o Sr. Cullen tem que trabalhar, ele só vai brincar um pouco." Bella responde, ainda sem olhar para mim.

_Agora eu vejo. Ela está chateada._

"Ok." Dizem os meninos enquanto terminam.

"Bella." Eu a chamo à medida que caminho para a cozinha. Ela ainda não olha para mim; "Bella."

"Eu não quero saber. Eu não quero ouvir. Eu tenho três meninos pequenos na sala ao lado que estão com fome e animados. Faça o que você tem que fazer. Chame quem você tiver que chamar. Mas, por favor, por favor, por favor! Não me arraste para a sua relação com Tanya. Edward eu não posso. Eu não quero lidar com ela de novo! Então, lide com ela você." Ela joga em mim, respirando fundo antes de pegar um pouco de suco.

"Quem quer suco de maçã?" Ela grita para os meninos, mas eu agarro seu braço antes que ela possa se mover.

Puxando-a para mim, eu a beijo com força. Ela não me beija de volta no início, mas lentamente relaxa e retorna meus movimentos.

"Ewww!" Os meninos riem, me forçando a soltá-la. Eu me viro e olho para eles de cara feia.

"Um dia todos vocês estarão dizendo 'Sim!'."

"Não corrompa meus meninos." Bella deixa escapar, caminhando para os pré-escolares dando risadinhas.

Quando ela os alcança, eu pego o meu telefone.

"Tennyson, eu quero uma assembléia de acionistas na segunda-feira de manhã, e certifique-se de ter informações sobre todos eles até amanhã." Eu não lhe dou um momento para responder antes de desligar e seguir em direção à sala de estar.

"Então, que filme iremos assistir?" Eu pergunto.

"Batman!"

"Mais conhecido como sua autobiografia." Bella ri.

Revirando os olhos para ela, eu me sento no lado oposto do sofá, ao lado de Chris.

"Sr. Cullen, o que você faz?" Toby me pergunta.

"Eu sou um geek de computador." Eu respondo.

"Meu pai é um geek de avião! Levi, nossos pais são geeks!"

Bella ri tanto que chega a bufar.

_Eu gosto disso._

* * *

**Amei a Bella mostrando pra Rosalie que não é nenhuma boba. E essa Tanya aparecendo, ainda bem que ela não veio atrapalhar mais. Esses meninos juntos são muito fofos s2**

**Tive uns imprevistos, mas agora está tudo caminhando! Obrigada pelas reviews gente, e pela paciência.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	26. Ensino Médio

**Confissões de W de um bilionário**

****Disclaimer: ****A história pertence a ****RuthlesslyYours****, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Uma vez, não importa o quão quente ou sexy seja, não era o suficiente. Nós dois sabíamos disso. Então ele me fez uma oferta que eu não podia recusar. Pelo próximo ano o meu corpo pertencia a Edward R Cullen; o homem bilionário, gênio, viciado em sexo e casado. Como eu cheguei aqui e por que eu não quero sair?

* * *

**Capítulo 26 - Ensino Médio**

_(Traduzido por NaiRK)_

**EDWARD**

Inclinando-se em minha cadeira, eu espero que assistente conclua a distribuição das pastas para cada um dos acionistas. É muito cedo, mas eu quero acabar logo com isso. Eu até mesmo mandei encomendar café e doces para eles... eles deveriam pensar nisso como algum tipo de última refeição.

Três.

Dois.

Um.

"O que você fez?!" Um deles grita.

"Parabéns, somos uma empresa de capítal aberto desde esta manhã." Eu digo antes de tomar um gole do meu café.

"Você nos ferrou, nossa participação na Cullen Enterprises é inferior a dois por cento com pessoas de fora comprando as ações!" outro homem mais gordo grita.

"Esse é o plano." Eu respondo.

"Você admite?"

"Sim", eu confirmo. "Vocês pensam que eu sou um idiota? Vocês estavam planejando me derrubar."

"Nós não estávamos-"

"Vocês foram ao encontro de James Volturi! Vocês estavam planejando comprar de mim a minha própria porra de empresa. Vocês iam me apunhalar pelas costas e agora possuem nada mais do que moedas de um centavo da Cullen Enterprises, o que significa que as suas opiniões não significam nada, os seus conselhos não significam nada. Eu ganhei, agora deem o fora."

Três deles ficam de pé jogando os documentos na minha direção; "Eu irei precessá-lo, inferno!" O mesmo homem rechonchudo sibila.

"Vá em frente, mas lembre-se que eu posso processá-lo por difamação, roubo de propriedade intelectual e, claro, o meu favorito; quebra de contrato. Afinal, você assinou um acordo de não concorrência e de não divulgação quando se juntou a este conselho. E já que essa é a minha empresa, que eu construí com minhas próprias mãos, a escolha de abrir capital é minha. Não é minha culpa que vocês não pensaram antes de tentar me roubar." Eu sorrio para eles.

"Só porque você construiu esta empresa não significa que você tenha o direito de destruí-la. Desde que o livro daquela mulher veio a público, as ações estão caindo e você nem mesmo se importa. Você não está pensando claramente. Você não é mais o homem que começou esta empresa!" Outro grita.

Pressionando o interfone, eu falo com a minha secretária; "Senhorita Walters, por favor, chame os seguranças."

Um deles tenta vir para cima de mim, mas é puxado para trás. O segurança chega em poucos segundos, escoltando-os para fora enquanto eu aceno adeus e desejo uma fodidamente boa liberdade. Colocando os pés para cima, eu termino meu café em paz.

Tennyson entra no escritório; "Então, eu estou supondo que tudo correu como esperado."

"Ninguém negou." Eu respondo.

"Devo me preparar para ações judiciais?"

"Não faria mal. Eu queria perguntar, você acredita que eu deveria fazer uma conferência de imprensa? Eu estava esperando que esta coisa do livro esfriasse, mas parece que cada movimento que eu faço, minha vida sexual é mencionada."

"Só se a Senhorita Swan acompanhá-lo. Ela não fez nenhuma divulgação nem deu entrevistas para este livro. A Cullen Enterprises pode lidar com isso, contanto que você prove que este ainda é um negócio livre de escândalos. Devo enviar Chanel para ajudá-los a se preparar?" Ele pergunta já ao telefone.

"Eu vou me encontrar com Bella para o brunch e te ligo com uma resposta hoje à noite." Eu respondo, acenando com a cabeça enquanto ele sai.

Pressionando a ponte do meu nariz, eu suspiro. Bella não vai gostar disso. Ela não vai gostar nada disso.

**BELLA**

"Meninos vamos lá!" Eu grito para que eles desçam e como elefantes eles marcham pelas escadas ainda vestindo seus pijamas.

"Bacon!" Levi grita animadamente enquanto quase me derruba.

"Levi se acalme." Eu ralho mas ele parece não entender.

"Posso ajudar?" Chris me pergunta: "Eu sempre ajudo a minha mãe na cozinha."

Sorrindo, eu entrego a ele um prato de torradas. Toby surge em seguida e eu lhe entrego o prato de bacon fazendo a boca de Levi a cair em descrédito.

"Mãe!" Ele lamenta.

"Eu tenho algo para você também." Eu lhe entrego os ovos... ele não é o maior fã de ovos. Ele faz beicinho, mas segue o resto dos meninos para a mesa de jantar. Agarrando o suco eu os sigo quando há uma batida na porta. Roger, com um espanador na mão aparece do nada e caminha para a frente da casa.

"Bella você deve vir aqui." Roger me chama.

"Não encham a cara, eu já volto." Eu falo para os meninos, bagunçando o cabelo de Levi antes de ir em direção a porta.

Lá, encharcada com seus olhos vermelhos e uma cara manchada está Lizzy.

"Bella." Ela chora, correndo para os meus braços, "Eu sinto muito por ter vindo assim. Eu só não sabia para onde ir."

"Shh. Shh." Eu acaricio seu cabelo molhado antes de olhar para Roger que franze a testa.

"Roger, você pode por favor se sentar com os meninos por um momento?"

"_Claro_." Ele diz com um brilho em seus olhos. Levi faz isso com todo mundo.

Olhando novamente para Lizzy, eu a afasto de mim lentamente. "Eu vou ter que chamar seus pais, eles sabem que você está aqui?"

Ela balança a cabeça, sem se preocupar em olhar para mim. "Não e por favor, não os chame, eu não posso lidar com a minha mãe no momento."

"Lizzy, eu vou pedir para você ficar hoje, mas eu tenho que ligar. Você é filha deles e se o meu filho estivesse fora de casa, eu precisaria saber que ela está bem."

"Por favor, não os deixe vir." Ela sussurra antes de limpar o nariz.

"Eu vou fazer o meu melhor, e que tal você se juntar aos meninos no café da manhã?"

Ela balança a cabeça enquanto eu a conduzo para dentro e observo que sua mão está cortada e machucada. No momento em que eu vejo, ela olha para longe.

"Obrigada." Ela sussurra.

Quando ela está longe o suficiente, eu pego o meu telefone e ligo para Emmett. Eu posso lidar com ele muito melhor do que com sua esposa.

"Hey Bella-"

"Emmett, Lizzy parecia bem esta manhã a caminho da escola?"

"Sim, eu acho que sim, Rose a deixou lá. Por que você está perguntando?"

"Porque ela está aqui-"

"Ela o quê?! Essa menina está tentando me deixar louco-"

"Emmett!" Eu o interrompo bruscamente, "Alguma coisa está errada. Ela chegou aqui em lágrimas, os nós dos dedos dela estão machucados e sangrando."

"Ela está bem?" Ele sussurra e eu posso ouvir a mudança de tom. "Eu posso estar aí em dez minutos."

"Emmett, ela não voltou para casa por uma razão. Ela precisa de um segundo para respirar. Talvez eu possa falar com ela e descobrir o que aconteceu. Eu prometo que ligo se acontecer alguma coisa."

Há uma longa pausa e eu verifico se a ligação caiu antes que ele fale novamente.

"Tudo bem, só... só lembre-a que eu a amo e eu que vou trabalhar em casa hoje. Se ela precisar de alguma coisa é só chamar e eu irei até aí, ok?"

Eu sorrio e aceno, mesmo que ele não possa ver; "Tudo bem, eu prometo."

"Obrigado, Bella." Ele diz antes de desligar. Eu volto para a sala de jantar e vejo Lizzy rindo enquanto negocia o último pedaço de bacon com Levi.

"Gente, há mais."

"Não é mais sobre o bacon Bella, é pelo orgulho." Lizzy diz Levi e olha para mim.

"Sim mamãe, orgulho!"

"Agora que você está de volta, eu posso voltar ao meu trabalho." Roger sobe escapando o mais rápido que pode.

Eu não tenho ideia o que diabos eles estão falando, mas pego o prato extra de bacon e coloco sobre a mesa apenas a tempo de ver Levi ganhar.

"Eu tenho orgulho." Ele diz com um grande sorriso antes de dar uma mordida em seu prêmio.

"Sim, sim, você ganhou dessa vez garoto." Lizzy sorri.

"Eu não sou um um _garoto,_ eu sou um senhor e senhores são crescidos."

"Quem disse isso?" Toby pergunta a ele.

Levi deu de ombros; "Um dos caras que trabalham para o meu pai. Você devia ter visto Toby, eles são tão grandes e empurraram as pessoas com as câmeras piscando para fora do caminho quando estávamos em casa."

"Legal, quando eu crescer eu quero fazer isso." Toby sorri.

"Não cresçam." Lizzy faz uma careta. "Não é tão divertido quanto vocês pensam. Eu bem que queria ficar pequena de novo."

Ela se levanta, agarrando seu prato e se dirige para a cozinha. Eu a sigo e observo enquanto ela não diz nada, mas começa a lavar seu prato.

"Quão ruim é o assédio moral?" Eu sussurro, lavando o meu prato.

Ela franze a testa e olha pra mim; "Olha, só porque eu corri para cá não quer dizer-"

"É melhor você não vir para cima de mim com essa sua atitude." Eu afirmo, devolvendo seu olhar.

"Eu pensei que você fosse diferente, que você iria apenas que me deixar em paz e me dar espaço." Ela geme.

"Você tem quatorze anos Lizzy, você não tem espaço. Eu sinto muito por não viver nos seus padrões, mas você não pode me intimidar por falar sobre isso. Você está chateada e não do jeito _normal de uma menina adolescente chateada_, mas você está sofrendo. Eu sei, porque eu já estive no seu lugar"

Ela revira os olhos; "Oh, por favor, você é bonita, sexy e talentosa e tio Edward te ama. Você tem um filho magicamente esperto e você é uma autora famosa no mundo todo. Você não tem ideia de como eu me sinto, ou do que eu estou passando."

"Então, basicamente, você está supondo que me conhece. Eu pensei que você tinha lido o meu livro?"

Ela franze os lábios; "Eu li as partes boas."

_Os adolescentes de hoje!_

"Eu estou supondo que a minha vida eram as partes ruins?" Eu pergunto e ela dá de ombros em resposta.

"Eu li os destaques on-line."

"Você está me matanto Smalls*." Eu murmuro para ela e ela me olha confusa.

_O que diabos está acontecendo com as crianças de hoje?_

"Ok, primeiro vamos assistir _Se Brincar o Bicho Morde** _antes de você ir embora" Eu digo a ela. "E segundo, você e eu vamos falar sobre estes valentões brincando com você na escola."

_*Small é o sobrenome do personagem principal do filme - Se brincar o bicho morde**, que fala sobre bullying._

"Eu nunca disse que havia valentões."

"Você nunca disse que não havia." Eu retruco e ela faz beicinho... finalmente, ela não parece como se estivesse se esforçando para ser adulta mais. Ela está apenas sendo ela mesma, uma criança.

"Como você sabe?" Ela sussurra.

"A tinta no cabelo foi a primeira dica, botas militares, faixas de cabelo em torno do pulso e o esmalte preto." Eu olho para ela de novo.

"Esse é o meu esteriótipo!" Ela geme.

"Sim, qual é o seu ponto?"

Ela não responde, preferindo cruzar os braços com petulância. "O que faz de você uma perita? Aposto que você era uma das meninas más na escola, como a minha mãe era."

"Não, eu era a garota que realmente foi pega e jogada no lixo escola." Eu tremo com a memória dele.

Sua boca se abre em descrença; "Você está mentindo para fazer eu me sentir melhor."

"Eu ainda posso sentir o cheiro do molho especial no meu cabelo." Eu ri, "No ensino médio eu era aquela que se misturava com o papel de parede. Eu queria me esconder em um buraco e simplesmente desaparecer. Uma menina realmente cortou o meu cabelo durante a aula de química."

Ela engasga com horror.

"Em seguida, houve momentos em que Jake, meu namorado vai e vem, me deixava sozinha nos bailes da escola apenas para que pudesse pegar as meninas mais quentes, mais conhecida como Kayleigh Lewis. Ele nunca quis ser visto comigo até o último ano quando eu finalmente tinha seios." Oh bons tempos... bons tempos.

"Qualquer coisa que você esteja passando, eu já passei, eu passei por isso e consegui uma medalha." Eu adiciono.

Ela ri; "Você já teve sua cabeça colocada em um corpo de estrela pornô com photoshop?"

Desta vez eu suspiro; "_Não_."

"Sim." Ela balança a cabeça, inclinando-se contra a pia e pega seu telefone. Ela me mostra uma mensagem em massa e se não fosse pelo fato de que seus seios definitivamente não eram tão grandes ou falsos, a foto é bem convincente. "A menina que fez isso disse que o meu pai pagou para eu diminiur os meus seios e fazer plástica no meu nariz . Cheguei à escola e todos tinham recebido isso."

"Então você deu um soco nela?" Eu olho para os nós de seus dedos.

"Não, eu soquei a parede do banheiro enquanto estava chorando. Então eu fugi da escola e apenas comecei a andar."

"Quão longe fica a sua escola daqui?"

Ela balança a cabeça; "Cerca de meia hora."

"Lizzy."

"Eu sei, eu sei. Não é seguro, eu poderia ter sido sequestrada ou atropelada, mas eu não podia ficar lá. Eu me senti presa." Ela começa a chorar novamente.

Puxando-a para um abraço, eu pego o telefone dela e adiciono o meu número aos seus contatos. "Se isso acontecer de novo ou se você estiver com medo, me ligue e espere, eu irei buscá-la. Entendeu?"

Ela balança a cabeça, mas não responde.

"Ok, então por que você não toma um banho e coloca uma das minhas roupas de sonho?"

"Suas roupas de sonho?" Ela pergunta.

"Você sabe, aquelas roupas que você compra, mas que não servem, e em vez de devolvê-las, você fica com elas prometendo que irá caber nelas um dia." Eu explico e ela só olha para mim como se eu fosse louca. "Oh, vamos lá."

"Meninos, preparem-se para os seus banhos."

"Eu primeiro!" Levi grita, ele é geralmente tão altruísta, mas quando se trata de seus amigos, ele sempre gosta de saltar em primeiro lugar.

"Não, eu!" Toby grita em seguida com um sorriso.

"Chris é voluntário como tributo!" Lizzy ergue o braço de Chris. Chris olha para ela e sorri, levantando seu outro braço também como se tivesse acabado de ganhar alguma coisa.

Levi anda até ele e o olha antes de encolher os ombros; "Ok, você quer usar o meu sabonete de elefante?"

E lá está o meu garoto agradável.

**EDWARD**

Eu chego em casa um pouco mais tarde do que eu teria gostado, mas chego a tempo de ver Lizzy e Bella fazendo cócegas nos meninos até a morte. Levi me vê e se estende através de rios de lágrimas e risos.

"Ajuda papai!" Ele grita. Assim como qualquer bom pai faria, eu ando até eles e começo a atacar as duas meninas. Toby e Chris se erguem no canto, certificando-se de que estão seguros, antes de correr para nós.

"Tio Eddy, não!" Lizzy ri enquanto tenta se ver livre dos meninos quando eles chegam a ela.

Eu foco a minha atenção em Bella enquanto ela tenta escapar, tendo respirações profundas e instáveis, enquanto faz o seu melhor para fugir.

"Edward, não!" Ela ri, ainda tentando lutar contra os meus avanços.

"Você estava atacando o meu filho!" Eu rio de volta.

"Sim!" Levi grita.

"Ele... ele começou..." Ela irrompe e eu paro para olhar para Levi.

"Isso é verdade?"

Levi congela e levanta os braços; "Detalhes."

Eu rio antes de vir ao resgate de Lizzy, com um grande abraço, eu pego todos os três meninos e jogo no sofá.

"Oi papai!" Levi sorri como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Eu saio por algumas horas e a casa vira um caos?" Eu cruzo meus braços para eles e todos eles copiam os meus movimentos.

"Elas estavam rindo de nós." Toby diz.

"Porque vocês enfiaram um lápis no nariz." Lizzy suspira em pé.

"Vocês o quê?" Eu luto contra uma risada.

Chris acena; "Nós colocamos giz de cera nos nossos narizes para que pudéssemos lançar como foguetes."

"Então mamãe nos disse para tirá-los, mas nós realmente não conseguíamos ouvir, porque ela estava rindo." Levi acrescenta.

"Por isso, nós os tiramos e começamos uma guerra de cócegas meninos contra meninas, mas, em seguida, você tinha que aparecer e ajudar o inimigo!" Toby grita comigo enquanto balança a cabeça.

O inimigo? Quão sérias as guerras de cócegas podem ser?

"Eu entendo." Na verdade não, mas tudo bem.

"Que tal vocês arrumarem a bagunça? Esse cara velho precisa descansar um pouco antes de ajudar vocês a vencer a próxima guerra." Bella dá um tapinha no meu ombro.

"Velho?" Eu me viro para ela.

Ela passa a mão pelo meu cabelo; "Eu vi um ou dois cabelos brancos..."

"Você não viu." Embora eu sinta a necessidade de verificar. Todos os meninos se levantam e correr para o quarto de Levi, dando a Lizzy e Bella a chance de cair no sofá.

"Eu nunca vou ter filhos." Lizzy geme.

"Bom." Eu murmuro e Bella olha para mim, então eu esclareço. "Você não deve se envolver em qualquer coisa que possa lhe dar bebês por mais algumas décadas."

Ou nunca, serve também.

"Tia Bella, essa é a maneira dele de me dizer para não fazer sexo?"

Bella ri. "Lizzy, vai relaxar no seu quarto, seus pais devem estar aqui em vinte minutos."

Pela primeira vez, Lizzy não discute e faz o que ela diz... no entanto, da última vez que verifiquei, que foi esta manhã, ela não tinha um quarto aqui em casa. Eu me sento no sofá e tomo os pés de Bella nas minhas mãos e começo a massageá-los.

"Oh, isso é bom." Ela sorri.

"O que eu perdi?"

Ela pega o telefone e me mostra…

"Que porra é essa?"

"Edward, não fale palavrão!"

"Como você não espera que eu fale um palavrão quando você me mostra uma foto da minha sobrinha nua..."

"Não é ela Edward." Ela suspira antes de sentar-se, "Uma moleca da escola utilizou o photoshop para tirar sarro dela. Ela fugiu e acabou aqui."

"Da escola?"

Ela balança a cabeça; "Por que você acha que eu educo Levi em casa? As crianças podem ser cruéis com quem é remotamente diferente. Ela é uma boa menina, mas está lidando com porcarias como esta há anos e ninguém notou."

Eu não digo nada, ao invés disso eu me inclino para trás no sofá. Ficamos um pouco ali em silêncio por um momento enquanto minha mente dá voltas. Parte de mim está feliz por eu não ter que me preocupar com os adolescentes por mais alguns anos. A outra parte de mim quer destruir essa garota horrível de 14 anos de idade que fez isso. Nada ajudaria agora. Isto é tão fora do meu domínio. Eu me sinto em um episódio de Além da Imaginação.

"Me desculpe, eu nem sequer perguntei sobre o seu dia. Você saiu todo apressado, está tudo bem?"

Eu levo um momento para processar o que ela tinha dito antes de rir.

"O quê?"

"Bella nos tornamos domesticados. Quando isso aconteceu e por que isso não me preocupa?"

Eu pergunto sinceramente e ela ri também.

"Estamos, não é? Eu não sei, mas eu meio que gosto disso. Eu gosto de estar rodeada por Levi felicidade e risos."

"Eu gosto de ver você feliz." Eu murmuro e ela se senta no meu colo.

Ela olha nos meus olhos e eu devolvo seu olhar enquanto relaxo.

"Nós nos tornamos uma empresa de capital aberto hoje." Eu sussurro entre o pouco espaço que nos separa.

"Sério? Eu achei que você nunca iria fazer isso?" Ela franze a testa.

"Sacrifícios tiveram que ser feitos para eu manter a minha empresa."

"Está tudo bem?"

Eu concordo com a cabeça, esfregando suas costas; "Nós vamos ter que falar sobre algo, mas podemos fazer isso depois de todos terem ido para a cama."

"Eu estava realmente esperando provar quão _não-domesticada_ eu posso ser." Ela sussurra antes de beijar-me com força. Eu gemo enquanto sua língua batalha com a minha. Depois do beijo, ela sorri e eu reconheço o brilho em seus olhos. É o mesmo que ela possuía quando eu a vi pela primeira vez.

"Não me tente Bella." Eu sussurro.

"Tentá-lo a fazer o que exatamente, Sr. Cullen? Você vai me espancar até eu gozar? Você vai morder os meus mamilos? Ou você vai fazer eu brincar comigo mesma até que você me diga quando parar? Oh, já sei, você vai me amarrar como nos velhos tempos e lamber mel do meu corpo... aquilo foi divertido, não foi?"

Agarrando um punhado de seu cabelo, eu acalmei seus movimentos enquanto ela se esfregava em mim; "Eu vou foder você bem aqui e arriscar a chance de qualquer um nos pegue."

Ela sorri; "Você pode ser muito mais impertinente do que isso Sr. Cullen, eu sei."

Eu não aguento mais, ela disse que o meu irmão e sua esposa estariam aqui em vinte minutos, e eu só irei precisar de dez.

Eu a pego no colo e ando depressa para o nosso quarto e fecho a porta atrás de nós. Eu a jogo na nossa cama, e vejo como ela ri animadamente.

"Você pediu por isso Isabella." Eu posso sentir a minha pele ficando mais quente enquanto eu tiro o meu cinto e me livro dos meus sapatos.

"Eu pensei que o viciado em sexo tinha ido embora?"

"Nunca, agora fique de joelhos." Eu mando, e ela obedece. Eu tiro suas calças e arranco sua blusa e assisto extasiado como seus seios saltam. Esfregando seu traseiro pequeno e bonito, um sorriso irrompe em meu rosto.

"Segure-se na cabeceira da cama e é melhor você não gritar... você não quer se preocupar com as crianças, não é?"

Ela geme e eu trago a minha mão para a frente, batendo em cheio na bunda dela, observando como ela se agita para mim.

"Ahh..." Ela suspira suavemente.

Eu faço novamente, com um pouco mais de força, apreciando o som alto de pele contra pele.

"Você."

Mais uma vez, o barulho estrondoso ecoa por toda o quarto enquanto seus gemidos acompanham a sinfonia da nossa luxúria.

"Me."

Eu não paro, usando minha mão para pontuar cada palavra enquanto ela responde à minha chamada com um gemido.

"Deixa."

Eu sinto o ar que passa através dos meus dedos, saboreando o esfriar antes da queimadura quando eu pouso a mão mais uma vez em seu traseiro.

"Louco."

O último é seguido pela minha mão acalmando a pele avermelhada. Eu saboreio o calor de sua pele, a aparência carmim de suas nádegas.

"Porra, Edward." Seu aperto aumenta quando eu a abraço e beijo sua bunda enquanto trabalho meu caminho antes de pressionar-me contra ela. Agarrando seu peito, eu puxo nós dois de joelhos e inclino a cabeça para um beijo ardente. Minhas mãos deslizam para baixo até sua boceta enquanto a outra vai para o seu pescoço.

"Umm, Deus as suas mãos." Ela coloca a mão para descansar em cima da minha. Puxando meus dedos para fora dela, eu os coloco em seus lábios. Ela os lambe e eu tremo, mantendo o equilíbrio enquanto seguro sua cintura.

Eu preciso dela agora, mas ela não cede, ela se vira e toma meu pau na mão.

"Porra Bella." Eu suspiro em seu aperto , ela puxa puxa com força e áspero antes de baixar sua boca em mim.

Torcendo nossos corpos, nós caímos na cama e ela me leva em sua boca mais uma vez enquanto eu pego suas pernas e enterro a minha cabeça entre elas. Ela me chupa enquanto eu a devoro, tudo tão cru, rápido, sexy e ela tem gosto de céu. Eu não consigo parar, eu não quero parar.

"Ahh" Eu suspiro de prazer, fazendo uma pausa por um momento enquanto ela passar seus dentes por mim. Colocando um dedo em sua vagina, eu saboreio a sensação enquanto ela geme contra mim, causando uma ondulação prazer por todo o meu corpo. Colocando um segundo dedo e em seguida, um terceiro e quarto, eu fodo sua buceta, lambendo tanto dela quanto eu posso. Finalmente eu dou o que ela quer e explodo em sua boca enquanto ela faz o mesmo.

"Obrigado Deus por você, porra." Eu suspiro.

Há ainda uma grande parte dela que é a minha megera e eu amo quando ela sai para brincar.

* * *

**Tadinha da Lizzy, tomara que os pais saibam conversar com ela sobre esse assunto, e a Bella foi uma ótima ajuda, ela entendeu antes de todos o que se passava com a menina. E essas crianças são lindas, queria todos pra mim! Nosso casal volta a ser o que sempre foi, quente e pervertido, amei!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e continue comentando por favor**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	27. Não

**Confissões de W de um bilionário**

****Disclaimer: ****A história pertence a ****RuthlesslyYours****, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Uma vez, não importa o quão quente ou sexy seja, não era o suficiente. Nós dois sabíamos disso. Então ele me fez uma oferta que eu não podia recusar. Pelo próximo ano o meu corpo pertencia a Edward R Cullen; o homem bilionário, gênio, viciado em sexo e casado. Como eu cheguei aqui e por que eu não quero sair?

* * *

**Capítulo 27- Não**

_(Traduzido por NaiRK)_

**BELLA**

Os lábios de Rosalie estão pressionados em uma linha fina, ela se parece com Atlas, como se tivesse o peso do mundo sobre seus ombros.

"Liz, por que você não me contou?" Ela sussurra, tentando chegar a sua filha, mas Liz se afasta, envolvendo os braços em torno de Emmett.

Pelo que eu sei dele, Emmett sempre foi tranquilo, mas agora, a raiva em seus olhos parece apagar qualquer vestígio do homem jovial que eu já vi. Ele beija a cabeça da filha e afasta o cabelo de lado antes de se dirigir a ela.

"Querida, tem sido um longo dia, por que você não vai para o carro com Chris. Falaremos mais sobre isso mais tarde, ok?"

"Ok." Lizzy sussurra, com a cabeça baixa enquanto anda até mim. Eu a puxo para um abraço apertado. "Obrigada Bella. Eu ainda posso te ligar, certo?"

"Claro, é por isso que eu te dei o meu número, a qualquer hora que você precisar de mim." Eu sorrio e ela também. Rosalie se afasta de nós, mas eu posso ver as lágrimas em seus olhos.

"Tchau!" Chris para Levi que, infeliz acena de volta. Toby foi embora antes que Emmett e Rose tivessem chegado aqui. Ele parece tão triste, de pé, parado ao meu lado.

"Obrigada. Tchau tio Eddy!" Lizzy o abraça antes de sair de mãos dadas com Chris.

"Tchau Lizzy." Ele balança a cabeça sabendo que ela pode ouvi-lo.

"Bella..." Rose me chama. Ela parece estar lutando com suas palavras.

"Você não precisa me agradecer." Eu respondo seu sentimento tácito, ela balança a cabeça, antes de sair o mais rápido que pode.

Emmett suspira; "Obrigado Bella. Sinceramente, nós nunca teríamos sabido. Ela nunca fala conosco."

"Emmett, eu não quero ultrapassar todos os limites, mas a comunicação será impossível se ela sente que você não irá ouvir, realmente ouvir. Deixe que ela saiba que você está aberto a tudo o que ela tem a dizer. Ela quer falar com você." Eu digo sinceramente.

Ele balança a cabeça, também me dando um abraço e apertando a mão de Edward. Lá fora, Roger e Levi observam enquanto as portas se fecham atrás deles.

**~x~**

"Não." Eu insisto.

"Bella-"

"Eu disse que _não_ Edward!"

Ele suspira enquanto eu retiro a roupa de Levi da máquina e coloco outras. Eu não me importo, não há nenhuma maneira no inferno de eu fazer o que ele está pedindo.

"Você não pode simplesmente dizer _não_, Bella."

"Quem disse? Não. Não-"

"Eu digo que você não pode! Precisamos conversar sobre isso!" Ele insiste de volta.

"É o meu livro Edward!" Eu grito, batendo a cesta em cima da secadora.

"É minha vida!" Ele grita e eu congelo. Balançando a cabeça, ele aperta a ponte de seu nariz. "A Cullen Enterprises sempre foi uma empresa livre de escândalos. Eu sempre me assegurei de manter um padrão mais elevado, e é por isso que eu tenho acordos de confidencialidade para todos. É por isso que tive um para você. Você acha que eu quero entrar no palco e ser questionado por algum idiota que quer fazer piadas sobre quão pervertido eu sou? Como eu me casei com Tanya com um acordo comercial? Isso não é divertido para mim. Não é isso que eu quero fazer ou queira que nós façamos. Mas eu tenho que fazer isso."

"Você está chateado porque eu escrevi o livro." Eu não posso olhar nos olhos dele.

Ele coloca a mão ao meu rosto, me forçando a levantar a cabeça; "Parte de mim está, mas uma grande parte de mim sabe que o livro a salvou. Ele salvou você e ao nosso filho."

"Eu estou com medo. Eu sei o que eles vão dizer. Eles vão me rasgar." Eu sussurro. Eu posso ouvir as perguntas já, o desgosto por trás de suas palavras. Eu percorro mentalmente através de cada revisão e comentários que já li me chamando de vagabunda com fome por dinheiro. Como posso realmente combater isso? É por isso que eu não dou entrevistas.

"Será que eles realmente importam?" Ele pergunta, tirando a cesta dos meus braços e me puxando para ele.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, ele me beija, me erguendo na máquina de lavar roupa. A minha língua batalha com a dele enquanto eu envolvo meus braços em seu pescoço, eu preciso de mais dele.

"Mamãe?"

"Sim, Levi?" Edward suspira, se afastando de mim lentamente. Ele faz beicinho e Levi faz o mesmo entrando na lavanderia com petulância.

"Eu chamei a mamãe, não você papai." Levi diz.

"Por que eu não sirvo para nada", Edward ri, acusando-o antes de jogá-lo por cima do ombro.

"Papai!" Levi ri enquanto Edward os gira.

Pulando de cima da máquina de lavar roupa, eu os observo incapaz de controlar o sorriso que se espalha por todo o meu rosto.

"Uau", Levi diz quando seus pés tocam o chão, ele ergue as mãos, enquanto tenta recuperar o equilíbrio. "O mundo está girando."

"Espere um segundo, Ursinho." Eu digo e o puxo para um abraço. Ele abraça as minhas pernas com força, colocando sua cabeça contra elas.

"Bom trabalho, papai." Eu digo para Edward, que balança a cabeça antes de se inclinar contra o balcão da cozinha.

"Temos que fortalecê-lo." Ele responde e eu rolo meus olhos.

"O que você quer Ursinho?" Eu pergunto, olhando para baixo para o nosso filho. Eu afasto o cabelo escuro de sua testa e ele olha para mim com um sorriso.

"Eu quero um irmão." Ele diz isso sério, e o sorriso no meu rosto cai imediatamente.

"O quê?"

"Não é divertido agora que Toby e Chris foram embora. Toby tem um irmão mais velho e um irmão mais novo. Ele diz que eles brincam o tempo todo. Você e o papai brincam. Eu quero brincar com alguém também."

Edward solta uma risadinha, pega uma maçã e dá uma mordida, observando-nos como se estivéssemos entretendo a ele. Eu olho para ele antes de me ajoelhar para olhar Levi nos olhos.

"Querido, eu não tenho certeza que você sabe o que está pedindo..."

Ele franze a testa e acena com a cabeça; "Sim, eu sei. Você vai dormir, mãe e quando você acordar, sua barriga está grande. Então você tem um bebê como a tia Angie."

"Ha!" Edward ri abertamente antes de fechar a boca quando eu dirijo meu olhar para ele.

"Ok Levi, talvez mais tarde. Você já fez sua lição de casa?" Eu tento mudar de assunto.

"Sim, eu terminei. Quando é mais tarde?" Ele pergunta e eu quero gemer, porque, de todos os atributos que o meu filho poderia ter herdado de seu pai, tinha que ser sua teimosia. Finalmente, Edward se aproxima e o pega no colo muito mais suavemente do que antes.

"Eu não tenho uma palavra a dizer nesse assunto amigo?" Edward pergunta a ele.

"Não, tudo o que eu preciso é que a mamãe tenha um irmão."

Edward sorri de orelha a orelha e outra vez, e eu olho para ele.

"Não se atreva!" Eu balbucio.

"Bem Levi, mamãe e eu estamos super ocupados. Mas talvez em um ano ou dois, está bem para você? Você não quer ser maior para ajudar a proteger seu irmão mais novo?"

Levi pensa por um momento antes de assentir; "Tudo bem, mamãe eu posso entrar no _Skype_ com Toby e Chris agora? Eu posso te mostrar o meu dever de casa."

"Claro, você pode buscar o meu laptop?" Eu peço e ele balança a cabeça, se empurrando para fora dos braços Edwards e correndo da cozinha. Quando ele sai, eu suspiro descansando minha cabeça no balcão.

"Eu me sinto tão mal. Eu não quero que ele seja solitário, mas não estamos prontos para ter outro bebê." Eu murmuro, esfregando a lateral da minha cabeça.

Edward coloca a cabeça no meu ombro. "Sim. Eu sei, ainda mais com o estresse de esta entrevista, eu duvido que isso poderia acontecer."

Virando-me para ele, eu tomo uma respiração profunda; "Eu quero dar essa entrevista o mais rápido possível. Isso pode ser feito?"

"Diga-me quando?"

"Amanhã."

"Bella-"

"Se eu esperar por algumas semanas ou dias, eu vou pirar. Eu só quero acabar com isso de uma vez."

Ele balança a cabeça, colocando o meu cabelo atrás da orelha; "Eu vou organizar tudo."

"Mamãe, eu trouxe." Levi corre de volta, abraçando o laptop em seu peito.

"Ok, vamos falar com Chris primeiro , eu não sei se Toby já está em casa."

**EDWARD**

"Eu me sinto outra pessoa." Eu sussurro para Roger, enquanto assisto Levi falar com o computador.

"As crianças fazem isso com você." Ele responde, polindo os copos na frente dele.

"É errado que eu ainda esteja esperando o outro sapato cair? Tudo tem sido bom... muito bom. É como se nós estivéssemos juntos desde o início." Eu nunca pensei que seria tão bom assim.

"Bem, se isso te faz sentir melhor, você ainda tem uma entrevista ao vivo para milhões de pessoas, juntamente com lidar com James e Tanya." Ele diz e eu me viro para ele.

"Sério?"

"É você que quer encontrar alguma coisa para ter medo, em vez de simplesmente desfrutar os presentes diante de você, Edward." Ele suspira, colocando o copo sobre a mesa, "Você tem um filho incrível e uma mulher que te ama muito. Nunca será perfeito, porque não existe perfeição. Apenas se divirta."

"Eu estou tentando." Eu murmuro, mas não é assim que a minha vida funciona. As coisas boas não duram... e ainda há Levi. Eu quero que ele sempre ria e seja feliz. Eu quero que as coisas sejam sempre assim... normais. "Ele pediu um irmão."

Roger dá uma risadinha; "Você acha que é sábio ter outro filho quando você nem sequer teve esse por um ano?"

"Eu sei. Mas ele é solitário." Eu franzo a testa, eu não quero que ele sinta nada diferente de felicidade.

Roger coloca os copos na bandeja, se afastando de mim, mas não antes de transmitir sábios conselhos; "Então por que você não dá a ele um cão? Ele fará uma criança se sentir melhor... e um adulto."

"Roger, isso é brilhante." Eu digo e ele sai.

"Eu sei." Ele responde.

Revirando os olhos, eu pego o meu telefone assim que ele toca; "Cullen."

Não há uma resposta. Apenas alguém respirando.

"Quem é? Como você conseguiu esse número?"

"Um de seus ex-assessores o deu para mim."

"James."

"Sentiu saudades?"

"Vá para o inferno."

"Você já me colocou lá no momento que destruiu a minha empresa."

"Eu estou chorando." Eu sarcasticamente respondo.

"Se você tivesse me dito que a prostituta era sua, eu nunca a teria tocado."

Minha mandíbula trava e eu respondo firmemente; "James, você veio atrás da minha empresa e perdeu. Quanto tempo você demorou para conseguir com que todos os membros do meu conselho se voltassem contra mim? Um ano? Talvez dois? Eu levei um dia para desmantelar o seu esquema. Desista e eu não irei destruir o que resta de você."

"Eu não tenho nada a perder, Cullen. Você tem. Você tem um filho, sua prostituta e sua empresa."

"Isso é uma ameaça seu bastardo?"

Ele desliga o telefone e eu não quero nada mais do que jogar o telefone do outro lado da maldita sala.

"Você está bem?" Bella pergunta chegando ao meu lado.

Respirando fundo, eu aceno. "Era apenas negócios."

"Está tudo bem? Você precisa ir-"

"Bella eu estou bem. Nada que eu não possa lidar. Se nós pretendemos fazer a entrevista amanhã, eu acho que deveríamos nos preparar. Eu posso chamar alguém para ajudar."

"Ah... sim. Ok, certo. Você pode puxar suas cordas bilionárias para essa pessoa vir hoje à noite?" Ela pergunta e eu sorrio.

"Minhas cordas bilionárias?"

"Sim, você sabe aquelas onde você liga para alguém e, ao estalar de seus dedos tudo acontece." Ela sorri.

Eu a agarro e ela pula. Rindo, eu a giro em meus braços e beijo seu nariz, em seguida, suas bochechas, testa e lábios.

"Vocês fazem muito isso." Levi suspira alto, levando o laptop de Bella e nos deixando.

Eu posso ver a pequena careta crescendo começando por seus lábios.

"Vamos dar um cachorro para ele." Eu coloco pra fora, antes que ela possa dizer qualquer coisa.

Suas sobrancelhas se erguem: "O que?"

"Um cão. Eu estive sozinho durante a maior parte da minha infância, mas Austin fazia tudo melhor. Ele era o meu melhor amigo. Tenho certeza de que Levi gostaria de um."

"Qual seria um bom cão para ele?" Ela pergunta lentamente.

"Deixe isso comigo. Eu quero fazer uma surpresa para vocês dois." Pode ser o meu presente para ele, o primeiro de muitos, eu espero.

**BELLA**

Eu me remexo no meu lugar sob seu olhar examinador. Ela é linda, com seus lábios vermelhos deslumbrantes, brilhantes olhos verdes e cabelo escuro perfeitamente enrolado e longo. Ela é uma das advogadas de Edward?

_Atire em mim agora._

"Senhorita Swan", Ela cruza as pernas.

"Apenas me chame de Bella."

"É claro, Bella. Então você escreveu o livro porque não conseguiu o dinheiro que receberia por foder o Sr. Cullen."

"Como é?"

"Será que você vendeu os segredos do Sr. Cullen, porque é uma interesseira?" Ela pergunta com calma.

Eu olho para Edward, que está ao meu lado, tenso como uma estátua maldita. Ele não olha para mim e, por algum motivo, eu me sinto como se isso tivesse sido armado em busca das respostas para as perguntas que ele não poderia fazer.

"Eu não posso responder a pergunta."

"Por que não?"

"Porque eu estou ferrada de qualquer forma. Eu escrevi tudo no meu diário e eu não enviei para a editora, a minha amiga fez-"

"Mas você aceitou o dinheiro quando ele foi oferecido."

"Eu estava vivendo no meu carro!" Eu grito para ela. "Eu não tinha nada. Sem casa, sem família, sem dinheiro e apenas dois amigos que, basicamente, me tiraram da rua..."

"Não há necessidade de ficar histérica."

"Eu tenho toda razão para isso quando você está sentada aqui me chamando de prostituta."

"Você se chamou de prostituta!" Ela joga de volta para mim; "Eu só estou perguntando se você é uma prostituta interesseira ou uma regular. Então, e daí se você estava vivendo no seu carro? É o karma por ser uma destruidora de lares."

"É o suficiente!" Edward atira contra ela e eu simplesmente seguro a minha cabeça.

"Sr. Cullen, por favor, eu entendo que é difícil, mas vocês precisam estar preparados para o pior."

"Eu duvido que alguém irá fazer uma pergunta como essa durante a entrevista." Edward responde.

"Você _duvida_, mas não está cem por cento certo. No entanto, se eu mostrar o pior, ninguém será capaz de jogar nada inesperado contra vocês. Vocês precisam ficar resistentes." Ela se inclina para mim, tentando falar comigo novamente.

"Eu vou me deitar por um momento." Eu murmuro, levantando-me e caminhando para o nosso quarto.

Edward tenta me seguir, mas eu o impeço. Eu não quero ficar perto dele.

* * *

**Levi é a melhor criança, o que foi ele pedindo um irmão hahaha tão inocente. Essa advogada foi dura, mas de certa forma ela tem razão. Quem for entrevistar pode não ser tão sutil, e eles precisam se preparar para as piores perguntas possíveis.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e continuem comentando por favor**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	28. A Entrevista

**Confissões de W de um bilionário**

****Disclaimer: ****A história pertence a ****RuthlesslyYours****, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Uma vez, não importa o quão quente ou sexy seja, não era o suficiente. Nós dois sabíamos disso. Então ele me fez uma oferta que eu não podia recusar. Pelo próximo ano o meu corpo pertencia a Edward R Cullen; o homem bilionário, gênio, viciado em sexo e casado. Como eu cheguei aqui e por que eu não quero sair?

* * *

**Capítulo 28 - A Entrevista**

_(Traduzido por NaiRK)_

**BELLA**

Eu não falo com ele faz cerca de 12 horas. Eu não estou tentando ser uma cadela e eu não estou propositadamente ignorando-o, mas eu não sei o que dizer a ele. Ele ficou de fora na maior parte enquanto sua bonita advogada me destroçava. Agora nós dois estamos no carro fora do estúdio do Chatty Joy Nightly Show. Eu não posso me mover. Eu não quero me mover.

"Eu sinto muito. Eu deveria ter agido mais cedo. Eu só queria que você estivesse preparada." Ele diz.

"Eu não estou com raiva."

"Sério?"

Balançando a cabeça, minhas mãos vão para o meu colar; "Eu _estava_ com raiva. doeu muito. Mas eu entendo eu acho. Eu estou apenas… eu só não quero fazer isso, Edward. Por favor, não me faça ir lá."

"Bella respir..."

"Deus, isso vai estar lá para sempre. Eu já fodi com a vida de Levi o suficiente. Um dia, um de seus amigos vai comentar sobre isso e ele irá saber! Eu não deveria tê-lo escrito. Eu sou uma interess... "

"Pare! Porra Bella, pare! Eu odeio quando você faz isso. Continuamos andando em círculos, colocando-nos através desta dor e isso precisa parar." Ele sussurra antes de me puxar em seus braços.

"Isto é tão fodido Edward." Eu murmuro: "Eu sou tóxica. Toda vez que eu tento esquecer ou seguir em frente, tudo volta como um furacão para a minha mente. Eu estou tentando ser uma boa mãe para Levi. Mas eu..."

"Eu estive conversando com Ben." Ele suspira, me interrompendo.

"O quê? Ben de Angela?"

"Sim." Ele balança a cabeça, "Eu continuei tendo sessões com ele desde a primeira. Ele queria me encaminhar a outro psicólogo, mas você sabe o quão difícil de manejar eu posso ser. Eu acho que talvez nós devêssemos começar a fazer terapia juntos. Uma sessão não é suficiente com uma relação fodida como a nossa".

Eu rio, segurando com mais força nele; "Você sempre pensou que é apenas por estarmos juntos que a situação é fodida?"

Ele franze a testa com o pensamento; "Eu estava fodido quando te conheci, fiquei em uma situação pior quando você me deixou e só agora eu estou encontrando o meu caminho. Você me faz melhor."

"Você me faz melhor também. Sinto muito por vir com tanto drama." Eu sorrio.

"Eu vou mandar o motorista levá-la para casa, eu vou dar a entrevista."

"Edward..."

"Nós não podemos cancelar em cima da hora."

Eu quero lutar com ele, mas eu não posso. Ele beija meus lábios rapidamente antes de sair do carro e falar com o motorista. Eu o vejo caminhar até a porta e aceno enquanto ele e alguns outros esperam no hall do elevador. Alguns olham para dentro do carro, sem dúvida, me esperando sair, mas eu sou uma covarde. Eu fico escondida por trás do vidro fumê.

"Eu a deixarei em casa em meia hora, minha senhora." O motorista diz, mas eu abro a porta antes que ele possa ligar o carro.

Eu corro até o elevador, tentando ao máximo não perder a coragem a casa passo. Eu posso sentir minhas mãos tremendo enquanto o elevador sobe. Eu as fecho em punhos para ocultar o tremor quando as portas se abrem.

"Três minutos pessoal. Três minutos." A mulher grita enquanto corre ao redor. Outra mulher está ao lado de Edward, ele está atrás da cortina que leva ao set lotado pelo público.

"O que você está fazendo?" Um homem afeminado solicita vindo até mim. Ele me olha por cima rapidamente.

"Eu..."

"Maquiagem! Maquiagem mais rápido possível!" Ele grita e em poucos segundos, três pessoas estão me cercando, enchendo o meu rosto com umas porcarias.

"Se afastem, inferno!" Eu resmungo, empurrando-os para longe. Eles congelam e Edward se vira confuso ao som da minha voz.

O homem franze a testa, chegando perto mais uma vez para colocar o pincel na minha cara.

"Querida..."

"Obrigada, mas eu estou bem." Eu digo o mais educadamente possível antes de caminhar em direção a Edward.

Eu tomo sua mão e sorrio.

"Eu pensei..."

"Juntos". Eu digo e ele olha para mim por um momento, mas não responde.

"Você entrarão em três, dois, um."

"Eu sempre serei o seu apoio." Ele diz, beijando meu pulso.

"Bem vindos ao Joy Chatty Night, eu sou sua anfitriã Joy Wolf e hoje eu tenho o único, bilionário tech-gênio, Deus grego, Edward Cullen, CEO da Cullen Enterprises." A apresentadora ruiva em um vestido preto está dando boas vindas a Edward.

Os assobios são semelhantes ao que eu acho que um clube de strip soaria quando a atração principal entra. Edward solta a minha mão e caminha para o corredor levando ao palco. Ele dá um pequeno sorriso forçado para a plateia, acenando antes de abraçar a apresentadora e tomar seu lugar no sofá vermelho.

"Agora, se você ainda não leu o livro, ou nem ouviu pelo menos um pouco sobre a sensualidade pingando de suas páginas, eu gostaria de pedir desculpas pela sua vida profundamente deprimente. Senhoras e senhores, por favor recebam a autora best-seller do New York e USA Today, Isabella Swan! " Ela chama.

Não há assobios nem gracinhas, mas, pelo menos, eles batem palmas enquanto eu caminho para o palco. A bela ruiva me puxa para seus braços magros, beijando minhas bochechas. Ela me solta e eu caminho para me sentar ao lado de Edward, que me dá uma pequena piscadela.

"Eu posso dizer que esse será um programa que ninguém nunca irá esquecer." Ela grita enquanto o público aplaude. "Uau, obrigada a ambos por terem vindo. Então, esta é a sua primeira entrevista juntos."

"Sim, é Joy, seja gentil." Edward sorri e só assim, os assobios estão de volta.

"Pelo que eu fiquei sabendo Edward, você não gosta de nada suave, certo senhoras?"

_Jesus Cristo, jogue as notas de dólar já._

Eu acho que algumas mulheres estão meio loucas.

Edward sorri, balançando a cabeça para ela e eu o copio. Ele parece estar no controle.

"Bem, eu quero a informação diretamente da fonte. Isabella tudo no livro realmente aconteceu? Até mesmo cena da cozinha... quando a esposa dele estava na casa?" Ela finge estar escandalizada. Mas eu posso dizer que ela irá fazer tudo o que puder para conseguir a sujeira... é o trabalho dela afinal.

É isso.

**EDWARD**

Eu não posso salvá-la. Se eu responder a todas suas perguntas, vai parecer que eu sou um idiota exigente ainda maior do que já pensam.

"Isto pode ser uma surpresa para vocês, mas Confissões da Puta de um Bilionário é ficção. Não é uma biografia de Edward ou minha."

Ela diz, chocando não só eu, mas todo o estúdio. Ela parece decidida, régia mesmo, com as pernas cruzadas e os braços apoiados no colo. Ela não parece nem um pouco nervosa quanto me fez acreditar que estava.

"Então, espere, você está dizendo que nada disso é verdade?" Joy faz uma careta, de olho em Bella. "Você e Edward não estavam envolvidos romanticamente enquanto ele era casado com a modelo Tanya Denali?"

Bella cora, mordendo o lábio inferior antes de franzir a testa; "Edward respeitava muito sua ex-esposa. Eu só era sua assistente pessoal... no entanto, isso não me impediu de imaginar coisas. Mas, falando sério, senhoras, alguém pode me culpar?"

Ela diz às mulheres da plateia que bater palmas de acordo com ela. A pequena atrevida vai mentir a entrevista toda.

"Mas vocês dois têm um filho correto? Um filho de cinco anos de idade. Há cinco anos, você estava casado, não estava Sr. Cullen?" Joy força, com os olhos fixos em mim. Ela está ficando irritado que Bella não esteja dizendo o que ela quer ou espera. As respostas suculentas que ela queria repetidas durante semanas.

"Tanya e eu estávamos separados quando eu comecei a minha relação com Isabella. Eu nunca a traí. Eu acredito que ela estava saindo com outra pessoa naquela época também." Eu sorrio, apreciando a forma como suas narinas dilatam.

"Mas seu casamento acabou por causa da Senhorita Swan. Foi mesmo um casamento? Ou foi ficção também? Será que o Sr. Cullen e a Sra. Denali se casar para fins comerciais?"

"Bem, novamente, meu livro é ficção. É tudo ficção, eu não queria que o personagem principal parecesse uma total destruidora de lares. Além disso, a ideia de a amante de um homem e sua esposa legal viverem na mesma casa me intrigou. Foi uma batalha constante de vontades e muito divertido de escrever. Metade do tempo, eu desejava que a minha vida fosse tão intensa, mas mais frequentemente do que não, eu estava feliz por ser apenas uma história."

Ela mente e eu adoro cada segundo disso. Aquele sorriso, o jeito que ela coloca seu cabelo atrás da orelha, tudo grita inocência. Joy parece que está prestes a começar a virar mesas.

_Continue cavando querida. Nossa vida pessoal é apenas isso... pessoal._

"Eu me apaixonei Joy". Eu digo. "Parecia errado ficar em um casamento em que ambas as partes estavam descontentes. Tanya e eu sabíamos que o fim estava chegando muito antes de Isabella entrar nas nossas vidas. Eu não acho que vi quão miserável eu realmente estava até que ela apareceu."

"Bem, eu estou chocada e um pouco decepcionada. Por que você não colocou um fim em todos os rumores dos tablóides? Ao longo das últimas semanas, eles têm vindo a publicar algumas coisas muito desagradáveis."

Bella olha para mim e, em seguida, para Joy e encolhe os ombros; "Meu editor me disse para adiar fazê-lo. Qualquer propaganda é boa propaganda. Quer dizer, eu não poderia ligar a televisão sem ver meu livro estampado em todos os canais. Eu vou admitir, eu fiquei meio que muito feliz que a minha escrita tenha sido tão convincente que os leitores pensaram que fosse a realidade. Mas apesar de tudo, eu sou um tipo de pessoa chata..."

"Não quero soar como um professor..." Eu digo mais uma vez.

"Você pode me ensinar a qualquer momento!" Uma mulher na platéia me corta.

"Veja o que você fez." Bella ri, batendo no meu ombro enquanto o público entra em erupção novamente.

"Acalmem-se senhoras. Acalmem-se." Joy ri, embora eu possa ver que ela está irritada por não conseguir a história que ela quer. "Se alguém desmaiar por sua cusa Sr. Cullen, iremos lhe enviar a conta."

"Parece justo". Acena Bella, piscando para mim. Eu não posso acreditar que ela não queria fazer isso? Por que diabos ela estava tão preocupada? Ela é um talento nato.

"Eu gostaria de agradecer a ambos por virem ao programa. Foi esclarecedor, mas eu deveria saber que essas revistas malditas inventam histórias o tempo todo." Joy diz enquanto se vira para a câmera. "Fiquem atentos para a música dos nossos próximos convidados os Satellites Boys!"

"E estamos prontos!" Alguém diz e pessoas aparecem para tirar os nossos microfones. Joy olha para nós como se estivesse tentando o máximo para obter uma leitura sobre nós.

"Obrigada novamente por terem vindo. Tenho certeza que vocês mataram a fofoca."

"Sinto muito, do que você está falando?" Bella pergunta, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, a imagem de inocência.

"Bem jogada. Obrigada mais uma vez." Joy diz e eu pego a mão de Bella, e a levo para fora daquele lugar miserável.

**BELLA**

Nós entramos no carro e ele quase me ataca. Suas mãos deslizam para cima pelas laterais do meu vestido enquanto ele beija o meu pescoço. Eu observo o motorista, que já está com seus fones de ouvido no lugar, fingindo não nos notar.

"Edward..." Eu suspiro quando ele morde o meu pescoço e puxa o meu vestido para baixo, expondo o meu peito para os dentes dele.

"Você foi brilhante." Ele sussurra, tomando meu mamilo em sua boca.

_Droga._

Eu não consigo pensar direito. Eu posso sentir-me sendo puxada para sua teia e quando ele agarra a minha bunda, eu me entrego. Eu estico os braços para o seu pescoço e puxo a gravata antes de rasgar a camisa dele. Os botões voam, mas nenhum de nós parece se importar. Eu beijo seu peito exposto e puxo seu cinto, tentando desesperadamente abrir suas calças.

"Quem diria que o fato de eu mentir iria excitá-lo tanto assim?" Eu sussurro, levando a mão entre as pernas dele e agarrando-o. Ele se contorce na minha mão e abre a boca para falar, mas eu coloco a minha mão livre sobre os lábios dele e me posiciono sobre ele. "Eu posso ver isso em seus olhos Sr. Cullen. Você quer me foder com força, não é?"

Seu peito sobe e desce e eu posso sentir o calor de sua expiração na minha mão. Eu dou um beijo em seu nariz enquanto ele agarra a minha cintura, me fazendo me esfregar em cima dele com mais força.

"Não." Eu digo, me soltando um pouco enquanto começo a acariciá-lo lentamente. Ele luta para manter os olhos abertos, eu o sinto relaxar um pouco, movendo-se contra a minha mão.

"Rasgue a minha calcinha, Sr. Cullen."

Ele agarra a minha boceta e eu pulo. Ele leva o seu tempo, esfregando os dedos em mim.

"Agora... Cullen." Eu gemo. Ele puxa e as tiras de renda contra a minha pele.

Tomando-o, eu me posiciono esfregando minha umidade sobre ele. Eu lentamente me abaixo o até sua ponta em espera, antes de me afastar.

"Oh merd..." Edward rosna e eu sorrio para seu discurso quase incoerente.

"Paciência amor." Eu digo, beijando seu nariz. Ele olha para mim e mais uma vez eu lentamente me abaixo em cima dele. Antes que eu possa me colocar plenamente nele, ele agarra a minha cintura e me puxa completamente em cima dele.

"Porra!" Eu suspiro, arqueando para trás.

"Você me controla em todos os sentidos, mas não neste, nunca nesse." Ele diz, puxando-me em seus braços. "Eu quero ouvi-la gritar, baby."

Tomando meus lábios com os seus, ele me beija com força, sua língua lutando contra minha.

Ele levanta-me fora dele, e então de repente empurra fortemente em mim.

"Porra." Ele faz isso mais uma vez, profundamente. Tão profundo que eu o sinto no meu colo do útero.

"_Edward_."

Ele beija o meu pescoço, agarrando meu seio com uma mão.

"Você tem um gosto pecaminoso." Ele murmura. "Eu nunca vou ter o suficiente de você."

"Ed... wa... rd..." ele coloca seus braços em volta de mim, enquanto desliza para baixo e empurra para dentro de mim.

Em um movimento rápido, ele me joga na horizontal no banco do carro e levanta as minhas perna antes de bater em mim.

"Sim... Oh... porra sim... Edward!" Eu me agarro em seu cabelo enquanto ele olha para mim.

Seu suor pingando em mim.

"Venha comigo, baby." Ele resmunga.

"Edward eu… porra… porra… EDWARD!"

"Bella." Ele suspira, congelando enquanto libera em mim. Exausto, ele cai sobre mim. "Nós ainda temos isso."

Eu rio, passando minhas mãos pelos cabelos dele. "Você pensou que seria diferente?"

"Não, mas eu gosto de ter certeza. Se fosse do meu jeito, você iria andar nua durante todo o dia e eu iria tomá-la a cada momento que eu pudesse." Ele beija meu peito.

Isso me arrepia.

"Talvez quando Levi estiver fora brincando com Chris nós possamos. Mas só se você ficar nu também."

"Claro." Ele diz como se fosse óbvio antes de se esticar para atender o telefone quando ele toca.

Ele senta-se, mas eu fico relaxada e feliz, fodida no banco antes de colocar meus pés em seu colo e desfrutar de seu toque.

"Cullen." Ele diz ao telefone. Ele balança a cabeça depois de alguns momentos, "Isso é bom, obrigado Roger devemos estar em casa logo."

"Levi está bem?" Eu me apoio nos cotovelos, olhando-o de soslaio.

Ele balança a cabeça novamente, desligando; "O filhote de cachorro de Levi acaba de ser entregue, Roger o escondeu no nosso quarto."

"Quanto treinamento ele irá precisar?" Eu franzo a testa, não tendo certeza se estou pronta para a surpresa me esperando no nosso quarto.

Edward descansa mais uma vez no meu corpo; "Ele tem um pouco de treinamento, mas eu quero que Levi faça o resto. Será bom para os dois."

"Que tipo de cão é?"

"É surpresa." Ele dá uma risadinha, beijando meus lábios.

Eu colocar minhas pernas ao redor dele; "Eu quero negociar."

Suas sobrancelhas se erguem; "Sexo por informações."

"Sexo de perder a cabeça por apenas o nome da raça." Eu passo minha língua pelos lábios.

"É um pastor alemão branco."

* * *

**Bella arrasou na entrevista, ri demais da apresentadora querendo arrancar algo, mas se deu mal. E essa cena final, perfeita como eles s2**

**Temos só mais dois capítulos antes o final da fic :(**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e continuem comentano por favor!**

**Beijos **

**xx**


	29. Pôr Um Fim

**Confissões de W de um bilionário**

****Disclaimer: ****A história pertence a ****RuthlesslyYours****, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Uma vez, não importa o quão quente ou sexy seja, não era o suficiente. Nós dois sabíamos disso. Então ele me fez uma oferta que eu não podia recusar. Pelo próximo ano o meu corpo pertencia a Edward R Cullen; o homem bilionário, gênio, viciado em sexo e casado. Como eu cheguei aqui e por que eu não quero sair?

* * *

**Capítulo 29 - Pôr um fim**

_(Traduzido por NaiRK)_

**BELLA**

Eu o puxo para os meus braços e beijo a lateral de sua cabeça.

"Mamãe, você está me esmagando." Levi franze a testa se ajustando e ao livro em suas mãos.

"Desculpe Ursinho, eu só queria falar com você."

"Eu fiz alguma coisa?" Ele olha para cima... Seus olhos são tão grandes e tão verdes. Eu queria apenas abraçá-lo mais.

"Não Ursinho, você não fez nada."

"Você fez alguma coisa?" Ele me pergunta e eu apenas rio beijando seu rosto.

"Mamãe!"

"Não, eu não fiz nada, bobo. Eu só quero conversar está bem?"

Ele sorri fechando seu livro e se senta direito; "É claro mamãe."

"Você sabe que mamãe e papai te amam certo?" Eu pergunto a ele.

"Sim."

"Você se lembra o que eu dissemos sobre responsabilidade?"

"É quando eu ajo como uma criança grande certo?"

"Mais ou menos. Significa que você tem um trabalho e quando você estiver fazendo esse trabalho, você o faz da melhor maneira."

"Você vai me dar um trabalho?" Ele pergunta confuso.

"Sim." Eu digo saindo da cama o levando comigo. Ele passa os braços e as pernas em volta de mim enquanto eu o carrego.

Ele tinha a capacidade de me fazer querer derreter no assoalho, às vezes. Ele nem sequer tem que dizer qualquer coisa, apenas me abraçar e eu sabia que não importa o que, ele sempre me amaria tanto quanto eu o amava. Abrindo a porta para o quintal, sua cabeça escura se anima com a visão do pequeno cão branco que salta em torno de Edward.

"De jeito nenhum!" Levi engasga tentando escapar dos meus braços.

"Sim, seu pai o conseguiu para você." Eu digo a ele, colocando-o em seus pés. Ele sai correndo tão rápido que quase cai.

"Ele é realmente meu?" Levi grita quando o cachorro pula em cima dele tão animado quanto ele.

Ela lambeu seu rosto e ele ri.

"Ela será sua no minuto em que você momeá-la." Edward se ajoelha ao lado dele entregando-lhe o brinquedo que estava usando.

"Como eu devo chamá-la?" Pergunta Levi.

"De qualquer coisa que você quiser homenzinho." Edward responde colocando a mão sobre a sua cabeça.

Ele pensa por um momento acariciando seu pelo branco enquanto ela mastiga o brinquedo na grama.

"Já sei." Ele sorriu. "O nome dela será Cappuccino."

Eu rio ao lado dele; "Levi por que você iria querer chamá-la de Cappuccino?"

"Porque mamãe, você sempre diz que uma xícara de cappuccino faz tudo melhor!"

Eu digo isso quando estou quase morta de manhã.

"Então será Cappuccino." Edward riu antes de olhar para mim. Eu apenas concordo não querendo esmagar as escolhas de Levi. Nós dissemos que ele poderia chamá-la do que quisesse.

"Você sabe o que isso significa certo amigão?" Edward pergunta observando como Levi examina Cappuccino antes de olhar para ele. "Você tem que ajudar a cuidar dela."

"Como dar banhos?"

Edward acena com a cabeça.

"E dar comida e levar para passear."

"Sabe, isso é muita coisa." Ele engasga.

Edward sorri e acena com a cabeça mais uma vez; "Sim, é, mas se há um garoto no mundo que pode fazê-lo, é você. O que você acha?"

"Eu digo sim, claro, eu ganhei um cachorro!" Ele gritou antes de olhar para mim "ela pode dormir no meu quarto? Ela tem brinquedos?"

"Uou Ursinho..."

"Mamãe, não me chame assim!" Ele diz cobrindo as orelhas de Cappuccino.

"Por quê?" Eu faço beicinho Eu sempre o chamei assim.

Ele balança a cabeça; "Mamãe, ursos comem cães. Você não quer assustá-la!"

_Ursos comem cães?_

"Sim mamãe". Edward acrescenta balançando a cabeça para mim.

Revirando os olhos para eles eu apenas balanço a cabeça; "Tudo bem apenas quando Cappuccino estiver escutando."

"Vamos dar uma caminhada Cappuccino." Levi diz se levantando e agarrando o brinquedo antes de sair correndo. Cappuccino o segue rapidamente e Levi grita. Sua risada me faz sorrir.

Esta foi uma ótima idéia. Ele parece realmente feliz.

"Eu tinha me esquecido quão viciada em café você era." Edward sussurra chegando mais perto do meu lado.

"Eu não sou uma viciada em café."

Ele bufa; "O nosso filho acabou de nomear sua cadela como Cappuccino."

"Cale a boca." Eu tento empurrá-lo enquanto ele ri de mim. Respirando fundo eu relaxo desfrutando o cheiro de grama e ouvindo Levi brincar. "Você acha que nosso drama do passado ficou para trás agora?"

Ele fica em silêncio por um momento.

"A maior parte sim. Nós ainda temos problemas... mas o mesmo acontece com todos. Eu devolvi a Tanya a sua parte do dinheiro esta manhã."

Isso chama a minha atenção e eu olho para ele; "O que? Por que?"

"Nós mentimos na TV. Se Tanya quisesse ela pudesse dizer ao mundo todo que mentimos. Eu dei o dinheiro a ela e a fiz assinar um acordo de não divulgação. Ela está indo morar com seu novo amor enquanto conversamos agora."

"Edward," Eu suspiro. Ele estava certo, mas também ainda estava pagando pessoas. "Um dia, quando estivermos ambos com cem anos e senís, você irá olhar para trás em tudo isto e apenas rir."

"Deus, eu espero que sim... se não, apenas pelo fato de que você ainda estará comigo depois de setenta e tantos anos." Ele sussurra pegando a minha mão.

Eu olho para ele antes de apertar; "Onde mais eu estaria mesmo em meio ao caos e drama? Depois de tanto sofrimento e dor - eu te amo mais do que isso. Então você está preso comigo Cullen..."

Ele não diz nada, apenas olha para mim... aquele olhar significava mais do que quaisquer palavras que ele pudesse possivelmente dizer. Ele coloca seu braço em volta de mim e eu descanso a minha cabeça em seus ombros.

"Eu meio que me sinto como um cartão do Hallmark" Edward sussurra. "Isso é estranho?"

"Não, isso não é estranho." Engraçado o suficiente. Eu sabia o que ele queria dizer. Tudo parecia melhor agora como se tivéssemos finalmente chegado ao topo... e eu meio que sabia como fazê-lo melhor.

"Seria estranho Cappuccino levar os nossos aneis"

Ele congela e eu olho para ele; "O que você está dizendo Bella?"

"Eu já concordei em passar os próximos setenta anos ou mais com você. Acho que seria bom para Levi deixarmos de viver em pecado... se você ainda quiser..."

Ele me beija. Ele se move tão rapidamente que eu caio de costas na grama enquanto a língua dele luta contra a minha. Eu não queria fugir, mas porra, eu precisava respirar.

"Então, isso é um sim?" Eu pergunto a ele.

Ele sorri e acena com a cabeça; "É um sim, Sra. Cullen."

_Woah._ Eu não tinha certeza de como responder a isso.

"Mamãe venha aqui!" Levi grita enquanto persegue Cappuccino que agora tinha roubado um de seus sapatos.

"Estou indo!" Eu me sento.

"Eu tenho que sair. Eu posso trazer comida chinesa na volta?" Edward diz me ajudando a me levantar. Eu não precisava, mas aceitei, mesmo assim.

"Claro. Está tudo bem?"

"Está tudo perfeito. Eu só tenho que falar com alguém." Ele beija a minha bochecha. Ele parecia... estranho.

"Você não está fugindo para ir pedir ao meu pai escondido, está?"

Ele franze o cenho se sentindo desconfortável; "Eu devo?"

"Não. Apenas checando."

"Mamãe!"

"Eu estou indo. Estou indo." Balançando a cabeça, eu beijo Edward rapidamente dizendo-lhe para ter cuidado antes de correr atrás de Cappuccino.

**EDWARD**

Eu não tinha certeza de porque estava aqui em vez de em minha própria casa. Há realmente algo mim que gosta de dor... deve ter. Porque em vez de passar o meu dia com a mulher dos meus sonhos e o meu próprio filho eu estava em frente a minha mãe. Eu estava realmente fodido. Ela estava deitada em sua cama lendo silenciosamente como se eu não estivesse aqui. Seu cabelo castanho tinha sido cortado na altura dos ombros e o rosto parecia ter mais rugas do que eu me lembrava. O tubo de oxigênio sob o nariz e os tremores na mão eram o único sinal real de que ela estava doente.

"Oi mãe". Eu digo a ela e ela apenas vira a página.

_Por que estou fazendo isso?_ Ela não tinha falado em anos.

"Eu irei me casar." Eu digo a ela, inclinando-me para trás em minha cadeira. "Ela é perfeita... bem, não realmente. Nós dois somos muito disfuncionais e ainda há algumas coisas para trabalharmos."

Silêncio. Então eu continuo.

"Seu nome é Isabella e temos um filho juntos, Levi. Ele tem quatro anos e fala pelos cotovelos." Eu rio, "Ele é um gênio e eu sei que um monte de pais dizem isso sobre seus filhos, mas eu tenho a papelada para provar isso. Ele me viu me barbear uma vez e me disse que eu iria gastar cerca de 145 dias de vida apenas me barbeando. Ele se lembrou de ter visto isso em alguma revista de saúde aleatória em torno da casa. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de como sua cabecinha pode transportar tantas informações o tempo todo. Eu nunca fui tão inteligente quanto ele quando era criança. Eu... "

Eu acho que a ouço dizer algo, mas foi só apenas uma respiração profunda.

"Eu me preocupo às vezes." Eu sussurro. "Eu me preocupo de não ser capaz de ser bom nisso... ser pai e marido... especialmente a parte de ser pai. Levi é incrível, mas quando ele faz algo que não deveria, o meu primeiro instinto é mandá-lo para Bella, porque eu me preocupo em ser muito duro. Eu não quero ser, eu não quero ser como o meu pai. Eu não sei onde a linha é desenhada".

O silêncio continua enquanto ela vira a próxima página, suspirando eu me ergo e tomo o livro das mãos dela. No momento em que eu o fiz suas mãos caem em seu colo como se ela não estivesse as usando para mais nada. Ela apenas olha para fora da janela.

"Mãe, eu preciso que você fale comigo… Com quem eu estou brincando. Eu tentei durante anos e estou cansado." Eu me levanto coloco o livro de volta ao seu lado. "Eu acho que eu vim aqui para dizer adeus. Eu não posso colocar mais energia nisso. Eu quero ser melhor para eles. Para fazer isso eu preciso deixar o meu passado descansar. Então eu não vou voltar . Roger virá visitá-la."

Eu escovo os cabelos dela para trás e beijo sua cabeça.

"Eu não tenho certeza se você se importa. Ou se você é mesmo está aí, mas eu amei você... Eu sempre vou te amar. Eu espero que você queira que eu seja feliz e entenda..."

Parte de mim não queria deixá-la, mas meus pés não estavam ouvindo essa parte de mim. Em vez disso, eu caminho para a porta olhando para trás apenas uma vez para dizer: "Adeus mãe." Eu espero por um momento, mas novamente tudo que eu obtive foi… nada. Talvez se isso fosse um filme ela iria dizer algo... mas na vida real as coisas não funcionam dessa forma e eu estou bem com isso porque eu tenho que ir para casa para a minha família. Quando eu estou passando pela recepção uma enfermeira vem até mim vestida de rosa.

"Sr. Cullen?"

"Sim?"

Ela estende a mão para me dar um pen-drive. "Sua mãe queria que você ficasse com isso."

"O quê?" Será que minha mãe sequer sabe o que é um pen-drive?

"Eu sou a enfermeira da sua mãe. Quando eu cheguei aqui, ela tinha um monte de vídeos caseiros escondidos debaixo da cama. Eu os digitalizei e fiz cópias porque ela tinha medo de perdê-los."

Nada disso fazia sentido.

"Minha mãe disse que tinha medo de perdê-los?"

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça; "Não, na verdade. Ela não é uma conversadora, mas eu sou boa em pegar a linguagem corporal. Está tudo nos olhos."

"Ela não olha ninguém nos olhos."

"Não, ela não olha _você_ nos olhos." Ela franze a testa pegando a minha mão e colocando o pequeno dispositivo USB na minha mão. "Olha, eu não costumo ser intrometida. Eu sou apenas uma enfermeira. Mas eu realmente gosto de sua mãe... ela é realmente triste o tempo todo. Esta foi a única coisa que a faz sorrir. Eu acabei de entrar lá e ela me entregou isso. A única pessoa aqui que eu posso pensar que ela queria dar é você."

Eu olho para o pen-drive por um momento antes de olhar para ela; "O que você quer?"

"O que eu quero?"

"Sim? Você não pode estar saindo do seu caminho por nada."

Ela sorri... aparentemente, mesmo quando você a desmascara ela sorri... estranho. "Surpresa. Algumas pessoas simplesmente fazem coisas boas. Esse é o segredo para este trabalho, sabe? A maioria das pessoas aqui é triste, cansada ou mal-humorada. Elas acham que eu sou louca, porque eu sorrio, mesmo quando eles estão gritando comigo. Adeus Sr. Cullen."

Com isso, ela se vira e se afasta... sim se afasta, ela sai dando risadinhas.

A mulher idosa que dirige a casa se coloca ao meu lado. "Sr. Cullen está tudo bem? Espero que a Sra. Maycomb não o tenha incomodado. Nós juramos que ela é feita de açúcar e unicórnios. Nem mesmo o próprio diabo poderia fazer essa menina ficar séria."

"Não. Está tudo bem. Obrigado. Um amigo da família, Roger, ele está na lista e virá visitá-la no meu lugar." Eu digo a ela antes de ir embora. Já havia um carro esperando para me levar de volta para o aeroporto. Olho para o pen-drive em minhas mãos. Que diabos poderia ter nele que a fazia sorrir? Parte de mim estava com ciúmes que eu não conseguia me lembrar de seu sorriso? Por que ela olha para todos, exceto para mim?

"Por que eu vim até aqui?" Eu gemo com a minha própria estupidez enquanto observo as luzes das ruas se misturando.

Eu me ergo e puxo o meu telefone tocando do bolso. "Cullen."

"Papai?" Levi fala e no fundo eu ouço o que soa como panelas caindo.

"Ei amigão está tudo bem?"

"Sim!" E eu sabia que ele estava sorrindo, "Mamãe disse para não trazer chin… esa. Ela está inspirada!"

Eu rio; "Inspirada? Realmente o que ela quer fazer?"

"Mamãe!" Ele grita me fazendo puxar o telefone do meu ouvido. "Papai quer saber o que você está fazendo."

Ele fica quieto por um momento.

"Ela diz que é surpresa, mas eu acho que é seu spaghetti vermelho ou alguma coisa."

Ele era... ele é incrível; "Como está Cappuccino?"

"Ela está bem e a mamãe disse que estávamos muito hiper então agora estamos assistindo Batman!"

Eu lutei contra o impulso de rolar os olhos para o filme; "Que tal assistirmos Superman depois, Levi?"

"Ok, mas eu ainda gosto mais do Batman." Ele diz.

Quando o motorista parou ao lado do meu jato eu digo: "Hey Levi, eu vou te ver em algumas horas, tudo bem? Diga a mamãe eu vou ligar uma vez que estiver perto."

"Ok, tchau papai, eu te amo." Com isso, ele desliga antes que eu possa responder. Engraçado como era fácil para ele. Ele poderia simplesmente cuspir seu amor sem cuidado no mundo. Eu não podia esperar para voltar para eles.

**BELLA**

"Está bom?" Eu pergunto sobre a borda de meu assento enquanto eles comem. Edward apenas olha para Levi, que olha de volta para ele. Ambos apenas dão de ombros.

"Usem suas palavras caras!" Eu imploro levando-os a rir.

"Está bom mamãe. Sua comida é sempre boa. Oh, não aquela verde. Ela fez a minha barriga doer." Levi diz honestamente.

"Levi." Edward tenta ser severo, mas ele não pode manter uma cara séria.

Levi dá de ombros levantando os braços no ar. "É verdade!"

"Está bem, está bem." Eu rio, "Vamos limpar a cozinha e nos preparar para a cama."

"Oh, isso é fácil." Levi entrega o prato para Cappuccino lamber.

"Levi não". Edward e eu dissemos ao mesmo tempo fazendo-o congelar e fazer uma careta.

"O quê?"

"Não, isso a deixará doente, amigão." Edward diz a ele ajudando-o a retirar o prato. Eu vejo quando ele levanta Levi com uma mão.

"Eu sinto muito pai. Eu sinto muito Cappuccino." Levi boceja segurando o pescoço de Edward.

Eu tomo o prato da mão de Edward; "Leve-o para a cama e eu vou limpar aqui."

Ele balança a cabeça beijando minha bochecha.

"Boa noite mamãe". Levi boceja novamente.

"Boa noite, Ursin… boa noite querido. Eu vou te ver mais tarde." Eu digo enquanto ele apenas acena com a cabeça.

Voltando à mesa eu pego os pratos e coloco na pia. Eu queria perguntar o que estava se passando pela mente de Edward... não que eu me importasse, mas ele parecia...

_Urgh, eu não sei._ Eu enxaguo os pratos e coloco na máquina de lavar. Faço questão de deixar algumas sobras para Roger. Se eu não soubesse melhor eu pensaria que o homem nunca come ou dorme. Ele fez as coisas mais aleatórias em torno da casa, mesmo sem chamar a atenção para si mesmo. Em um momento a pia está entupida e no próximo ele está lá com uma caixa de ferramentas. Se a porta está emperrada Roger aparece com sua caixa de ferramentas. Eu fiz uma careta para a cor da lavanderia de Edward e Roger apareceu e pintou. Parte de mim acha que ele quer que Levi e eu reclame sobre algo apenas para que ele pudesse mudar. De qualquer maneira ele é feliz... ou, pelo menos, diz que é, e eu tento não pensar muito sobre isso. Eu só faço com que ele coma.

"O que você tanto pensa?" Edward vem por trás de mim envolvendo os braços na minha cintura antes de beijar meu ombro. Eu me inclino contra ele.

"Roger precisa de férias."

Ele ri; "Eu venho dizendo isso há anos. Ele acha que férias significam aposentadoria e aposentadoria significa morte."

"Onde ele está?" Eu não o tinha visto nenhuma vez esta manhã.

"Eu pedi para ir ficar com a minha mãe por um tempo. Ela está ficando mais doente." Ele sussurra. Voltando-me para ele eu olho em seus olhos por um momento. Ele parece esgotado, mal capaz de manter-se de pé.

"Era onde você estava? Você quer que a gente vá com você? Porque..."

Ele ri balançando a cabeça; "Você e Levi fazem um monte de perguntas quando estão nervosos."

"Edward, sério, você está bem?"

Ele balança a cabeça; "Eu não sei, mas eu não quero visitá-la mais. Estou cansado. Ela me deixa cansado. É como tentar plantar sobre cimento. Eu disse adeus a ela. Roger vai me avisar quando e se ela ficar pior, mas além disso eu realmente não quero voltar para aquele lugar com ela."

Aquele lugar... o lugar escuro?

"Ok", eu forço um sorriso não querendo empurrar. "Eu estou quase terminando a limpeza."

"Eu ganhei isso de uma enfermeira, embora." Ele diz mostrando-me um pen-drive.

"O que há nele?"

"Eu não tenho ideia, mas minha mãe queria que eu ficasse com ele."

"Edward você precisa ver o que tem nele."

Ele franze a testa balançando a cabeça; "Eu vou. Um dia, apenas não agora."

Eu pego o pen-drive da mão dele e coloco em uma tigela em cima da geladeira. Não é uma boa ideia, mas se ele não está pronto, ele não está pronto, certo?

"Deixe os pratos. Vamos apenas fazer algo normal." Ele sorri cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"Lavar pratos é normal."

"Eu gostaria de assistir algum filme romântico com vinho e pipoca."

Soava muito melhor do que lavar louça. Cappuccino parece concordar latindo para nós do seu lugar, sentada na entrada da cozinha.

"Sr. Cullen você está tentando me embebedar?"

"Absolutamente."

* * *

**É triste como a mãe biologica do Edward se afastadou dele... mas ele tentou. E muito fofo o Levi com a Capuccino! **

**Só mais um capítulo e fim :(**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem por favor**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	30. O Sonho Americano

**Confissões de W de um bilionário**

****Disclaimer: ****A história pertence a ****RuthlesslyYours****, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Uma vez, não importa o quão quente ou sexy seja, não era o suficiente. Nós dois sabíamos disso. Então ele me fez uma oferta que eu não podia recusar. Pelo próximo ano o meu corpo pertencia a Edward R Cullen; o homem bilionário, gênio, viciado em sexo e casado. Como eu cheguei aqui e por que eu não quero sair?

* * *

**Capítulo 30 - O sonho americano**

_(Traduzido por NaiRK)_

**EDWARD**

Eu relaxo na cadeira olhando ao redor de seu escritório enquanto bebo seu conhaque horrível. Eu conseguia pensar em meia dúzia de coisas que eu preferia estar fazendo a meia-noite.

Assistir meu filho dormir, irritar Roger, fazer amor com a minha noiva... minha noiva... Eu gostava disso. Mas eu _amaria_ chamá-la de minha esposa. Infelizmente, em vez de fazer qualquer uma dessas coisas eu sento em frente a Aro, o maior sanguessuga corporativo que eu já tinha visto.

"Sr. Volturi, James está aqui para ver você." Sua secretária fala através do interfone. Os olhos escuros de Aro olham para mim e eu aceno com a cabeça.

"Mande-o entrar." Ele diz.

Cinco.

Quatro.

Três.

Dois.

Um.

"Que porra é essa?" O rei dos tolos zomba ao ver-me sentado confortavelmente.

Sem emoção alguma eu aceno com a cabeça para ele "Olá James."

"Foda-se Cullen." Ele retruca. Ele estava magro, balançando como se estivesse sob o efeito de alguma coisa. O rabo de cavalo estúpido tinha ido embora e suas roupas estavam apenas... desleixadas.

"Veja como você fala menino... O Sr. Cullen é um convidado aqui." Aro informa.

"Um convidado? A porra de um convidado? Você sabe o que esse filho de uma cadela fez para mim?"

"O que eu fiz para você?" Agarrei o copo em minhas mãos com tanta força que poderia quebrar. "Vamos falar sobre o que você fez para mim. Ou será que você se esqueceu que tentou me matar?"

Ele congela e seus olhos se arregalam, antes que ele finalmente tenha o bom senso de negar; "Eu não sei do que você está falando."

"Os meus freios foram cortad..."

"Você é surdo Cullen? Eu disse que não tive nada a ver com isso."

"Ele achou que você poderia dizer isso." Aro interrompeu, "É por isso que nós testamos você."

"Testaram." Ele faz uma pausa. "Que teste?"

Eu não digo nada e Aro simplesmente chama em um de seus guarda-costas. James vira-se rapidamente, mas não fala. Ele apenas fica lá olhando para o homem com tatuagens cobrindo os dois braços e uma cicatriz na sobrancelha.

"Você chamou, senhor?"

"James você o conhece?"

James não diz nada, o punho fechado quando ele se vira de volta para nós.

"Você tem algo a dizer?"

Ele balança a cabeça; "Sim. Eu vou embora. Fodam-se todos vocês e este cachorro idiota que você tem trabalhando para você."

Ele abre a porta para encontrar somente dois médicos vestidos de branco já esperando por ele.

"O que é isso? Saiam do meu caminho."

"Daniels." Aro chama e ele dá um passo à frente; "Por favor, diga a esses bons médicos o que meu filho lhe pediu para fazer?"

"James se aproximou de mim como um teste. Ao ver minhas tatuagens ele me ofereceu meio milhão de dólares para assassinar o Sr. Cullen e sua esposa." Daniels diz.

"Mentira!" James grita.

Daniels nos mostra um guardanapo; "Ele assinou este acordo sobre a única coisa que tínhamos para usar no momento."

"Doutores, como vocês podem ver, James não é mentalmente estável. Durante anos ele tem sido obcecado pela minha _esposa_ e por mim. Eu não acho que a polícia seja necessária. Depois de tudo, nós éramos amigos uma vez, não éramos James? Agora você pode obter toda a ajuda que precisa." Eu digo com falsa preocupação, levantando-me da cadeira.

"SEU FILHO DA PUTA!" Ele parte para cima de mim, mas Daniels e os médicos o agarram; "Eu vou matar você! Eu juro por Deus, eu vou matar você e a sua putinha."

"Segure-o." Um dos médicos grita enquanto injeta algo em seu pescoço. "Tenha uma camisa de força pronta para ele."

Nem Aro nem eu dizemos nada enquanto esperamos que ele fosse levado. Virando-me para ele eu aperto sua mão agarrando-a com força.

"É por sua causa que ele não está na cadeia. Eu o quero tão chapado que nem se lembre o nome dele. Se ele for liberado eu te juro Aro, eu vou lidar com isso de uma forma menos delicada... apenas lembre-se que eu sempre estarei observando."

"É claro Edward. Obrigado." Ele diz.

Quando entro no meu carro aguardando na parte inferior da Torre de Aro eu me pergunto se eu algum dia irei me arrepender disso. O filho da puta tentou me matar não uma, mas duas vezes. A segunda vez ele planejou ir atrás de Bella também. O pensamento me faz querer rasgar a garganta dele. Mas ter James preso também significava mais atenção da mídia. Mais uma vez a vida da minha família seria transmitida em todas os canais a cada hora maldita do dia. Precisávamos de paz. Precisávamos de um novo começo... Bella precisava disso. Era a única maneira que poderíamos deixar o passado para trás.

Olhando pela janela do carro, eu vejo um homem perguntar a uma mulher o seu número na esquina. Eu os observo, mesmo com o carro em movimento quando eles se tornam manchas a distância. Os dois pareciam animados, felizes, normais. É assim que as coisas deveriam acontecer certo? Você deveria se encontrar com alguém na esquina de alguma rua, ou em um bar e flertar, em seguida, ir sair, ter encontros e em seguida, se casar, e finalmente começar uma família.

Nada disso aconteceu para Bella.

Nós éramos a porra de uma completa bagunça. Nós machucamos as pessoas, nós mesmos, um ao outro; era como se nós simplesmente não soubéssemos como ser normais... e eu acho que está tudo ok... agora. Pelo menos, agora que sabemos quais são nossos problemas.

"Segure por um segundo." Eu grito para o motorista quando ele dobrava a esquina e me concentro no cartaz gigante que anuncia o filme de Confissões da Prostituta de um Bilionário.

Olho para o cara nada autêntico com a mulher envolvida em torno dele e apenas rio.

"Minha mulher está apaixonada por esse livro." O motorista ri, "Ela me fez prometer levá-la para vê-lo na noite de estreia."

"Por que ela gosta? E você pode ir agora?"

Balançando a cabeça, ele coloca o carro novamente em movimento e dá de ombros; "Ela diz que é porque não é sobre um amor perdido há muito tempo, nem conta o lado da menina sem graça. É sobre duas pessoas reais com problemas e a dor de amar um ao outro. Ela gosta deles, porque eles são totalmente falhos... e ela consegue se relacionar."

Eu não digo nada e olho para a parte de trás de sua cabeça. Ele tosse e se mexe desajeitadamente, como se só agora estivesse se lembrando quem escreveu.

"Eu só acho que ela gosta dos _lemons_."

"_Lemons_?"

"Sim você sabe, é como eles chamam as cenas de sexo explícito. De qualquer forma, eu sabia que não poderia ser o senhor. A vida de ninguém tem tanto drama." Ele adiciona.

_Você quer apostar?_

"Drama e sexo vende." É tudo o que eu consigo pensar para dizer quando finalmente chegamos à minha casa.

Eu não espero por ele para abrir a porta do carro. Eu abro eu mesmo. Já é tarde e eu só quero me despir e rastejar na cama com Bella.

"Boa noite, Senhor."

Eu balanço a cabeça para ele e entro calmamente, tirando os sapatos e jogando meu paletó e gravata no sofá.

"Bella?" Eu chamo so perceber a luz do nosso quarto ainda acesa.

Quando entro, lá está ela sentada com Levi, que estava esfregando os olhos no meio da nossa cama, com Cappuccino dormindo em seus braços. E Bella, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

"Bella? Bella o que há de errado?"

Ela olha para mim chocada como se eu tivesse saído do nada.

"Nada," Ela balança a cabeça, "Está tudo incrível."

Eu não entendo até que ela vira o iPad redor e lá eu vi o rosto vermelho e enrugado de um bebê. A câmera se move e eu vejo Angela e Ben.

"É uma menina." Bella grita.

Eu caminho e me sento na cama ao lado dela; "Parabéns Doutor."

Ben balança a cabeça para mim, e acena; "Obrigado Edward."

"Qual o nome dela?" Levi boceja tomando o iPad de Bella.

"Nós ainda não temos certeza amigo..."

"Ok, quando eu estiver acordado eu vou ajudar. Mamãe diz que eu sou o rei dos nomes." Levi diz com orgulho.

"Isso é verdade. O nome de Cappuccino é bastante impressionante." Angela ri cansada. Eu não podia sequer começar a imaginar.

"Vamos deixar vocês irem. Eu estarei no próximo vôo."

"Bella você não tem que..."

Bella balança a cabeça. "Não. Você não irá me impedir Angela. Você estava lá quando eu tive Levi e é meu dever de estar aí para você também. Além disso, eu preciso lhe dar o livro secreto da mamãe."

"Há um livro?" Levi olha para ela com surpresa fazendo Bella e Ângela rirem.

"Então, isso significa que você irá ajudar com as noites sem dormir?" Ben ri.

"Não será a minha primeira noite em claro. Você não percebe quanto ama os pestinhas até que eles te acordam às 3 da manhã." Ela puxa Levi em outro abraço que apenas fez beicinho para ela.

"Eu não sou um pestinha, mãe, eu sou Levi." Ele boceja mais uma vez, o que ficou ainda mais bonito devido ao bebê bocejando ao lado dele.

"Tchau pessoal." Bella diz a eles antes de terminar o _video chat_. Ela deixa escapar um grande suspiro e cerra os olhos sorrindo para mim. "Ei. Desculpe, mas eu não ouvi você entrar."

"Está tudo bem." Eu digo a ela beijando sua testa antes de me levantar. "Eu vou levar Levi para a cama. Por que você não apenas relaxa?"

"Sim, relaxe mamãe." Levi murmura meio adormecido se jogando para mim e eu o pego com uma mão, agarrando Cappuccino com a outra.

Eu abro a porta de seu quarto com o meu pé e coloco Cappuccino em sua cama de cachorro no chão antes de colocar Levi em sua cama. Ele rola para o lado e puxa seu elefante de pelúcia para mais perto dele.

"Boa noite amigo. Eu te amo." Eu digo a ele.

"Boa noite papai. Eu te amo." Ele murmura.

Eu beijo a testa e desligo todas as luzes certificando-me de que sua luz noturna esteja acesa antes de fechar a porta, deixando uma fresta.

Vou para o quarto onde Bella me espera sentada com as mãos juntas.

"Por que você parece com quem está esperando o diretor?" Eu rio e tiro a minha camisa.

"Porque eu poderia ter que ir para a detenção." Ela responde retirando o pen-drive.

"Bella..."

"Eu assisti. Eu sei que não deveria ter feito isso. Não é da minha conta e eu não tenho nenhum respeito pelo seu espaço pessoal. Eu sei! Eu juro que eu tentei, mas durante todo o dia ele continuava a sussurrar para mim como o Anel do Senhor dos Anéis! Eu pensei que iria ficar louca... "

"Bella..."

"Você está certo, isso não é desculpa, mas eu tinha que dizer a você que eu assisti e chorei e eu acho que você deveria ver também. Pronto, eu disse. Eu acho que você deveria prestar atenção nisso..."

Eu simplesmente salto na cama puxando-a para perto de mim e beijando-a. Ela geme com o beijo, envolvendo as pernas em volta de mim.

"Posso ter uma palavra agora?" Eu pergunto, olhando para ela.

Ela fez beicinho sentada na minha cintura; "Eu acho que você pode."

"Bella..."

"Oh, mas espere eu sinto muito. Eu só preciso dizer..." Eu dou-lhe um olhar. "Não importa, é a sua vez de falar."

"Eu tenho um sentimento de que sei o que há nesse pen-drive." Ela abre a boca, mas eu simplesmente coloco o dedo sobre os lábios dela. "Você acha que eu não sei, mas eu sei. Eu apenas não estou pronto para ver agora. Eu não sei por quê. Talvez porque eu queira que ela fale _comigo_ e não com uma câmera; ou talvez porque eu saiba que isso vai me fazer querer ir até ela e eu não posso. Eu não posso assistir o que está aí e sair correndo de volta para ela apenas para ser recebido com o silêncio de novo. Isso me prejudicaria mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Está tudo bem que você viu. Mas agora eu não estou pronto. Tudo bem?"

Ela assente com a cabeça me beijando rapidamente; "Claro que está tudo bem. Está mais do que bem."

"Bom. Agora", eu nos viro e seguro seu pulso enquanto me ajeito em cima dela, "Durma um pouco antes que eu mantenha nós dois acordados durante toda a noite?"

"Isso é uma ameaça ou uma promessa?" Ela sorri beijando meu nariz. Eu rolo e a puxo em meus braços.

"Eu amo você."

"Eu também te amo." Ela ri descansando a cabeça no meu peito, "Edward eu estava pensando, podemos ir até o juiz de paz para casarmos. Eu não quero nada grande e talvez em alguns anos, possamos renovar nossos votos ou algo assim e fazer algo maior. Eu só quero descansar um pouco."

Eu brinco com seu cabelo pensando por um momento antes de me sentar e estendeu o braço para a minha mesa de cabeceira e puxar para fora uma caixa.

"Eu pretendia acordar cedo pela manhã, para lhe fazer uma proposta que você nunca iria esquecer, mas por alguma razão eu acho que agora seria o melhor momento." Eu abro a caixa.

"Puta merda." Ela engasga. "Edward eles podem ver isso lá do espaço."

"Bom, então ele ficará perfeitamente claro que você é minha... mesmo para os extraterrestres."

Eu sorrio e pego o anel em forma de lágrima. "Pela décima milhonézima vez mulher, você quer se casar comigo?"

"Pela décima milhonézima vez, homem; sim, eu quero me casar com você." Ela diz enquanto eu coloco o anel em seu dedo.

Por alguma estranha razão eu respiro fundo apenas segurando-a; "Eu me sinto como se eu tivesse viajado um milhão de milhas para chegar aqui."

"Eu também. Eu estou feliz que finalmente tenhamos chegado, embora." Ela sussurra me beijando e desta vez eu não interrompo, eu cedo a ela…

Ela era tudo e apesar das nossas escolhas; boas e más, finalmente estávamos juntos.

Futura esposa…

Um filho incrível…

Um cachorro e uma cerca branca…

Eles chamaram isso de '_o_ _sonho americano'_, mas agora eu sinto como meu próprio sonho e eu nunca mais quero acordar.

**FIM**

* * *

**E acabou. Algumas coisas ficaram em aberto na fic, como o que tinha no pen drive, ou como ficou a relação da Bella com a família do Edward, mas a autora disse que ela não queria aumentar a história e se perder nela, e que na cabeça dela CoaBW nunca teria fim, porque eles tem problemas que poderiam levar uma vida para serem resolvidos. O principal aqui era Bella e Edward, e a história deles foi contada.  
**

**Muito obrigada a todas que acompanharam a fic, que comentaram e mostraram que a nossa tradução é realmente apreciada.**

**Obrigada a Gui e a Nai por me ajudarem na tradução.**

**Nos vemos em outras histórias.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


End file.
